The Story Of Hartleigh Everdeen
by LittleJarvis75
Summary: MY FIRST STORY! You think this is a story of a normal child with a normal life, you're wrong. I'm not a normal child, let alone a normal Strogoi helping others and being myself. My life is on the mend after what had happened many years ago, but I'll never forget the faces I saved and they'll never forget mine, not even the man who saved my life. Full summary inside!
1. Summary

They say dying doesn't hurt for those who are already dead, because they don't feel the pain, i died 2 days before my 13th birthday and my death was a painful experience and it still is since i am now an evil creature of the night, a strogoi is what i am, and i have been for a very long time.

but im not like other strogoi's... i'm different from them. i refuse to drink blood from a living person and unlike them i show true emotions, i show what love, pain, happiness and sadness really is, i don't show the fake emotion like they do.

I almost gave up my life saving others who aren't like i am and for one person who tried to kill me back while i did help others, its ironic how we're now friends... well more then friends, he's more like a dad to me.

oh and, before i forget, let me introduce myself.

my name is Hartliegh Everdeen

and this is my story...


	2. Chapter 1 - I am no Monster

"Hartleigh!" i heard Nathan shouting in the distance of the caves.

"I'm coming!" i shouted back. i didn't get up straight away though as i was sitting down, staring at at an old family photo that i never let go of. i was meant to be on 'guard duty' but i was doing my own thing for now. it was picture of me, when i was human, and my mum and dad. i used to be told that i looked so much like my mum then i did my dad. i had my mums ash blonde hair and, when i was alive of course, her dark brown eyes. i looked nothing like my dad as he had blue eyes and amber hair. I've never, ever let go of this picture even since the day i died. that picture was taken when i was very young so i don't really remember much of it, but i do remember when i died. i died 2 days before my 13th birthday by a strogoi named Galina when she found me on the streets of Los Angeles. But i wont got through much detail though and i'm sure you get the point of how i am what i am.

"Hartleigh! get your ass down here NOW!" I heard Nathan Shout again. who does he think i am? Usain Bolt? what does he want me for anyway? I laid my head back and sighed.

"I'm coming, just give me a minute!" i shout back. I manage to stand up after getting pins and needle for sitting cross-legged for ages. I folded my family photo up and put it in my inside jacket pocket, then zipped it up so it was safe and sound in my pocket. i quickly wiped off any dirt that lay on my shorts and then i made my way to Nathan and the group.

I'm guessing that they had had their fun with the prisoners that we kidnapped from 's Academy. i felt sorry for them being put through so much pain as well as hopeless for not being able to help them. obviously I didn't stay and join them for it as i initially lied to them, saying i was keeping a look out and i'm different from the others. i don't feed from humans, moroi or dhampirs. i know i need to to survive, but how i survive is i sneak away from the group sometimes and drink blood from animals, its not the best choice that i make when doing it but it makes me feel less of a monster and it stops me having the urge to kill innocent people. but i do feel sorry for killing animals though, but its a choice i have to make if i need to survive.

Even though i use to be human, when i became strogoi i had learned more about the vampire world. the moroi were vampire who could wield a kind of magic that they posses. Fire, Water, Air and Earth, don't get me wrong all that seems kind of cool, but they could only posses one type of magic each, and then we have the Dhampirs who are the moroi's guardians. trained killers, Killers who will protect the moroi with their own lives and will not think twice about protecting their own. they're trained to be stronger and faster then the moroi, but not faster and stronger then the strogoi, but the dhampirs certainly find their way to have the strength and speed to shove a stake through a strogoi's heart. i've run into the moroi's and their dhampir guardian a few times, but kept away when we attacked and pretty much killed them, or turned them Strogoi. i usually keep my distance, as i never ever want to be involved in this. hell, i never wanted to be involved in the first place, but look at where i am now.

As i finally made it to everyone, standing round the dim fire next to group. i could already feel agitated eyes on me. Even Nathan looked at me with agitated eyed. Asshole.

"Sorry i took so long, i was still keeping a look out, making sure that there was nothing suspicious going around out there" i said, clearly lying, but it was partially true as i didn't really see anything unusual going on out there. Nathan crossed his arms, trying to make himself look tough, and then asks me.

"And was there anything suspicious going on out there?"

"No, not really. Everything seem clear to me"

"You sure?"

"Yeah i'm sure, why do you ask?" I then saw Galina step out f the shadows and stand next to Nathan. She was the one that made me the monster i am today. as she stood next to Nathan she gave me a Daring grin, like she knew something. she was also the leader of this group.

"It's only because Danial had come in a few moment ago and and said that we have a group of dhampirs heading our way" Galina said. i completely forgot that Danial was also taking a look out. i could br in deep trouble if he's told them about what i was ACTUALLY doing, but i doubt it. how did he get past me without me noticing?

"Well what are we going to do about it? Because surely they cant be here already" i ask. Galina and Nathan both looked at each other and grinned. and then the both turned to their left, the rest of the group turned in the same direction. what are they all staring at? i wondered, then i turned in the same direction and i looked in shock as i saw the face of the moroi and dhampirs that we had kidnapped. their hand and feet bound by rope and their mouths taped to keep them quiet. i was in shock. why are they still alive? apart of me was glad that they were alive, but i noticed that there was no bite marks on there necks, i had only been gone for god knows how long and why are they still alive? or knocked out for that matter? i could see how scared they all were by the look of their faces, i could even hear some of them whimpering. i look back at Galina and Nathan and ask, my voice hesitant.

"Why are they still alive? thought they would have been dead or one of us by now?" Both Galina and Nathan looked back at me, with proud smiles slapped on both their faces.

Because when Danial came to us about the group that's headed our way, me and Nathaniel decided to come up with a plan while you were on look out" Galina said. Nathan smile dropped and he whispered in Galina's ear.

"Don't call me that" But Galina didn't care and she still held that smile.

"And what kind of plan are we talking about? are we going to just leave the prisoners here and run for our live?" nice try Hartleigh, but you know that wont work. i had a slight feeling that i didn't want to be a part, but i had no choice. then Nathan turned to look at me and said.

"Well someone is going to be staying here, keeping an eye on these fine Hostages and then then we wait for the group to find the hostages... well i guess all hell breaks loose and we can get the party started" he grinned, he looks so please with himself for saying that, smug git. Wow that something totally unexpected coming from these guys, i raise an eyebrow and look at them in confusion.

"Is that it? i was expecting something a little more... drastic?" i said honestly.

"oh it will be Hartleigh and you're going to be the one that's keeping an eye on these prisoners" Galina Said, amused. my mouth dropped. what the hell did she just say? she cant be serious? she knows i'm not strong enough to take on a whole group of dhampirs. She looked very pleased with herself, right now she must have it in for me for some reason, i knew i shouldn't have been apart of this, but like i said i don't have a choice.

"You can not be serious?!" i argued.

"I might die before i even get a chance to blink again" Dhampirs are trained killer, but in their eyes, child or not, i'm a killer too. so they will not hesitate to shove a stake through my chest.

"you'll be fine Hartleigh and besides we'll be close by" Galina said smugly. that bitch!

"Because what ever kills you makes you stronger" She laughed. something was telling me that was meant to be a pun and wasn't very funny if it was. Nathan looked at her, not looking very pleased with the joke she just said.

"That wasn't very funny Galina" He said. Galina, still not giving a care in the world, looked at nathan and said.

"Do i look like i care? because i dont, so shut up... Nathaniel" Nathan growled. before he had a chance to say anything and my chance to argue back, Danial came sprinting in to the cae room we were all holed up and he stood before Galina and Nathan and what he said pretty much shocked us all.

"The Dhampirs are near by, roughly about a few miles from here and they don't seem to be alone as they have brung moroi with them" i could see shock run through ever ones faces and i was are the moroi helping the dhampirs? and since when did they start helping them?

"Strange. The moroi haven't fought with the Dhampir's in centeries, so why now?" Nathan questioned Galina. Wait the moroi use to fight with Dhampirs?!

"So what ever you plan is, i suggest you do it now" Danial said, looking impatient. everything was quiet... until.

"Everyone!" Galina called, she was getting serious now. everyone turned to look at her.

"You all know what to do, now go!" and just like that everyone was goone all except Galina. why has she not gone with the others?

"You not going with them?" i ask her, and then she slowly made her way towards me.

"No, not yet" she said huskily, i don't know if i should be scared or worried at this point.

"Why not? they might need you to command them" i question her. the closer she got the more worried i became. she then stopped and knelt down in front of me, trying to be the same height as me, but i was still taller then her. she then reached up and put her hand on my face and then she started stroking my cheek with her thumb, i did flinch a bit when she did that, but it also felt nice, but weird at the same time. why is she being nice all of a sudden? She smiled and said.

"Because i need to do something before i do" i looked at her with confusion.

"And whats that?" i ask. her smile grew wider. she was up to something.

"Oh just a little something" and within a split second before i even got a chance to react, she grabbed a chunk of my hair and planted a harsh kick to my chest. my eye grew wide as pain sear through my body, Galina slammed me to the ground and i clutched my chest tightly as i tried gasping for air. i knew she was up to something! the cow! this is the worst pain i have ever been in. its so painful it hurts to breath. i think she broke a rib or two...

"Oh Hartleigh" she started saying.

"When will you ever learn?"

"What... the...hell... was that for?" i manage to breathe out. she looked down at me like i was a worthless rat and she wore a sinister smile.

"Teaching you a lesson" a lesson? what for?!.

"For what? i didn't do anything.." i breathed, still clutching to my chest. it hurts to even talk now. she reached down and pulled me up by my jacket, she then searched through my inside pockets until she found what she was looking for. my family photo. she stared at it for a few moment before dropping me back on the ground, i let out a huge gasp when my body hit the ground, as she stood up.

"Give... it... back" i groaned. that picture is very important to me so i hope to god she doesn't do anything to it.

"Nice family, you look so cute as a baby" she said in a petty voice. she still stared at my family photo for a few moments and she then turned to look down at me.

"You look just like this woman, is she your mother?" i nodded.

"She's very beautiful and i'm guessing this man is your father? he doesn't look to bad... for a human" she said amusingly. i tried to hold back the tears that almost fell from my eyes, i looked up and she was examining my photo with her lingering fingers.

"Do you know why i did, what i just did Hartleigh?" she asked me. i turned away and looked up at the scared faces of moroi and dhampirs, some of them had a look like i should be put out of my misery and some had a look of sorry, i could hear them whimpering through the tape. i looked back up at Galina as she gave me a wide grin. i shook my head. and what came out of her mouth made me want to cry even more, but i had to show no emotion what so ever.

"Because you're weak" i gave her a look. weak? what is she on about? crazy cow!

"I have been watching you since the day you became one of us Hartleigh. and hears to say that i haven't been impressed with you"

"What.. are you... Talking about?" i breathed out, my chest still hurt.

"i've seen you secretly drink the blood of animals and never the blood of a moroi, Dhampir or a human that we have come across" how did she know?! has she been stalking me?!

"And ... you always seem to carry this photo with you, all of what you doing, indicates that you are weak, Hartleigh" she said in a seething tone. i looked at her with such anger, i really hated her right now. but the words that came out of my mouth next would make me regret saying it for the rest of my life.

"You want to know why... Galina?" she looked at me in confusion, her grin dropped.

"Because i am no monster like you and they others" i growled. she looked at me furiously, grabbed my photo with both hands, i then realised what she was about to do, fear stricken me. i reached up.

"NO!"

it was too late and she tore my photo in half right in front of me. i could feel tears run down my face as my only memory of my mum and dad had been torn in front of me. Galina then threw the 2 pieces of my photo in front of me and walked away from me. i sat up and collected the 2 torn pieces and stared at them. right now i didn't care if my chest hurt, my picture was more important. i then heard Galina call out.

"Monsters aren't always under our beds Hartleigh, they were always inside us" as i turned to look at her to see if she was still here, she was already gone into the darkness. i wiped away the tears that fell from my eyes and put my torn picture in my inside pocket. i then looked up at the prisoners and saw relief with a hint of still being scared, i don't blame them after what they just saw. and then it hit me... i'm alone with the prisoners...

at this moment i didn't care what Galina was going to do to me at what i was about to do next, i might regret it at the end of the day, well night, but i really didn't care. i was going to show her that i am not monster...

i was going to set the prisoners free.

 **i really hope you guys liked this chapter, i know its rated T because i didn't know what to rate it at this moment. i really hoped you guys liked it Chapter 2 will be coming soon :) xx**


	3. Chapter 2 - Freedom and Peace?

I had to look around ever corner, to make sure that the cost was clear before i could even think of setting the prisoners free. i felt like i was going commando at this point, watching every corner carefully and making sure that nothing was going to come this way to catch me doing something... suspicious? i'd say, maybe. Once i knew that the cost was clear and that everyone had disappeared, i slowly started to walk up to the prisoners. now was my chance to try and make peace with them and convince them that i could help them escape. not that they would listen to me anyway, i don't blame them. but right now i need them to listen to me if they ever want to see the light of day ever again.

"Right, here goes nothing" i said quietly to myself. i slowly started to make my way to the prisoners, once they saw me approaching towards them i could see them start to back off a little bit and i could hear scared whimpers coming from their taped mouths. must still be scared of what they just saw or me. i held my hands up as a sign of peace, letting them know i was friendly, but obviously... they're going to think different. but right now i need them to hear me out first, before they can judge a book by its cover.

"Okay guys" i said in a calming voice.

"I promise i wont hurt you and i need you to listen to me" Cliche, Hartleigh, Cliche. i knelt down on my knees in front of them once i was close enough, i still stayed a few feet away from them, giving them at least some space away from me. but they still tried to move away even farther from me, with sad, scared expressions on their faces. its almost hard not to feel sorry for them at this point.

"Please don't be scared of me" another cliche line? Really Hartleigh?

"I'm actually not as bad as i look, trust me. i know you guys are scared of me, but right now i don't want you to be" i tried to make a joke out of it, but i knew it wouldn't be funny either way and i sighed in disappointment and what was about to come out of my mouth next was going to leave them shocked coming from someone who's... dead.

"Because i'm going to help you guys escape" their face turned from fear to confusion. I saw others eyes widened as if to say 'what the hell? is she serious?' well i hoped they would take this seriously and trust me, if i convince them a bit more, but how if i'm pretty much their enemy? one they would never trust, even to save their lives.

"i know what i said just came as a shock for you guys, coming from someone like me" i pointed out and continued.

"But i really do want to help you and what ever you think i might do to you guys will not happen, i can swear on that. so please listen to me when i tell you that i'm going to help you, because what i'm saying is true and i would never ever hurt people like you or any person for that matter" they all continued to stare at me and they all looked uncertain. cant say i blame them. but i hope i caught everyone's attention.

"So can you please trust me on this? just this one time? i'm begging you, Because if you ever want to see the light, or your friends and family, you're going to have to trust me to help you escape as i seem likely to be your only chance of ever seeing those things again" i could see faces of uncertainty turn to calmness with a hint of hope glimmer in their eyes, but obviously still with uncertainty. everything was dead quiet now. I started to question myself if they really think if they really trust me at this point, i bet they think its bizarre that a strogoi was going to help them escape. but after what they saw Galina do to me, i think both them and I can agree of wanting freedom right now. i sighed, swung my legs round and sat down, so i wasn't on my knees. If i did capture everyone's attention in escaping plan, which i still needed to come up with, i know, but i only hoped that they would at least give me a chance to prove that im not like the others, just like Galina said. they even heard it come out of the psycho bitch's mouth.

I could then hear someone mumbling very loudly as if to try and get attention i looked up and saw a guy who had sandy blonde hair who looked like the one wanting attention. i got on my hands and knees and started crawling towards him. finally! someone who might actually listen to me! as i stopped in front of him, grabbed the tape from her mouth and tore it off. OUCH! that looked like it hurt!

"If you do help us..." He started to say.

"How do we know you wont secretly go behind our backs and betray us? that is if you really are willing to help?" he harshly questioned me. i could already see the uncertainty in his eyes.

"Well i can defiantly promise you that i'm not going to betray you. And besides i want this freedom much more then you do and that why I'm helping. believe me, not all bad guys are bad, especially with what i just said and what you heard come from the psycho's mouth" tha should have gotten through to his head or anyone's for that matter. i wanted to be free so bad, free from being a monster. but the only way to do be free is to have a sharp stake drive through my heart. the blonde guy stared at me, he sighed.

"Okay, i'll trust you for now" him saying that made me want to scream with happiness.

"Yes! thank you! don't worry i'll make sure you wont regret it" i said smiling with excitement, but i didn't say it too loudly otherwise the others might have heard me. i cant believe someone is finally letting me help them, it feels good to have someone trust you after a while of trying. Excitment litrally rained upon me.

"Don't get to excited yet, Because if you do so much us, i stake you myself before the others do within a heart beat" he warned me. i gulped, but still anything to help after all. anything to help them and myself.

"Relax, i swear that i wont do anything to betray you, you can count on me" i told him reassuringly. he nodded.

"There's a pocket knife in my left coat pocket. get it and i'll help untie the others" he commanded me. i nodded my head and started searching his left coat pocket and bingo. i found his pocket knife, flipped the knife and started cutting the ropes that bound tightly to his feet. his free were free within a few seconds, i then went behind him and started cutting the rope the bound his wrists tightly. once he was fully free he separated his hand, he turned to look at me and he then snatched the pocket knife away from me and pointed it at me. what's he doing? i thought to myself worryingly.

"i do mean it though, one move and i'll stake you myself" he threatened. i gulped again and said.

"i promised you didn't i? and i probably would've done something ages ago if i didn't consider letting you guys free" i pointed out. he sighed.

"i'll keep a look out, i don't think the others would feel too comfy with me untying them"

"Okay fine, but i do mean it though" he warned me again. i stood up and slowly started making my way to the exit if the cave room. i looked around every corner while the blond guy continued to cut everyone free. i'm glad that someone was willing to let me help. it made me feel special in a way.

"So what is your plan then? how are we going to escape?" i heard the blond guy say. i turned around and saw him stare at me as he looked like he was untying his third person. Shit! of course i still don't have a plan! think, Hartleigh, think!

"Well..." i started to say, hesitantly.

"i was thinking... once we get everyone free i was hoping i could help you find your friends and then leave you to it, but if you're on about leaving the cave plan... we might actually have to fight our way through if we get spotted. so i was thinking that maybe we could try and sneak our way out" i told him honestly, that was pretty much the only thing i can come up with to help us all escape. he pretty much nodded his head in agreement and made his way to his fourth person. i could see the others who were free help the blonde guy with untying the others. He nodded his head, turned to the person he was next untying and said.

"Sounds like a plan, but you do know its probably day time right?" day time?! shit! now i'll never make it out alive. oh well at least i did something good in my lifetime before i die. helping others, but i didn't think about death yet, i still have to think positive. for their sake and mine.

"But that's not possible! i was out there a few moment ago!" i exclaimed. how how it be daytime already? has it been that long already? plus how did he even know it was daytime? did he have a watch i didn't see?

"And how did you know it was daytime already?" i ask him, raising an eyebrow.

"I have a watch in my pocket as well as a pocket knife, you never know when you might need it. that and you were sat there sulking for a long time after what had happened to you" he said. i knew it! but was i really sat there skulking for that long? i thought to myself.

"Was i really sat there that long?" i said quietly, i nodded his head and moved to what looked like the last person the was set to be free.

"Yup, a REALLY long time" he said popping the 'p'. Before i could say anything, i heard a distant thud. i quickly turned and moved a forward a few feet to try and see what i just heard. i didn't move far tho as i needed to stay near the others to give them guidance, for when everyone was ready to go. for all we know that sound could have been my imagination, hearing the thud... or at least i hope. i stared to feel my stomach churn, as if something wasn't right.

"Did you hear that?"i ask quietly. i few moments of silence pasted.

"No, why?" i heard him ask, i could hear his tone instantly change to worry. hmm could have been a figure of my imagination after all. i then went to turn around to tell him it was nothing and before i could, i then i started to hear more thuds along with what sounded like grunts and struggling coming from the other side of the cave and they sounded close. the churning in my stomach was getting worse, something really isn't right hear.

"Whats wrong?" i heard the blonde guy ask. but i ignored him and tried to listen for more sounds. after those few moment of hearing grunts and thuds, I could then heard a gurgled scream. i backed off a bit, fear stricken me as i knew someone was here, but it wasn't just someone.

"Hey, whats wrong?" i could hear me ask him again and he sounded agitated that i wasn't answering him. i turned around to him and froze with fear, he could instantly see, with the look of shear terror on my face, that something was wrong. i could feel my own eyes widen, as there was no need to say how scared i was right now. how can they be here already? i thought i had enough time to help them on my own! but i helped too late and what makes it worse, is that its daytime!

"Hey whats the matter? are they-" he then cut himself off, eyes widened in surprise and he seemed to be looking over my shoulder, i could already sense that someone was behind me, and before i could even get a chance to look and see who was there, before i knew it even happened, beyond the shadows. BAM! a hit on the back of the head and I was instantly knocked down to the floor within seconds, being held down by someone on top of me with their knee pressed down on my back, holding me down so i couldn't get up. they then grabbed a chunk hold of my hair, pulled my head up and pressed, what seemed like every stogoi's nightmare coming true, a sharp, silver stake to my throat. my eye widened with fear as i whimpered in both fear and pain.

"Make a single sound. this goes through your throat" my eyes looked up from the stake to my throat to the person holding me down. it was a man who looked like he had dark brown hair that was tied into a pony tail and he seemed to have a thick foreign accent and he had a real fierce look on his face, he looked almost as scary as Galina and Nathan put together. And with what he just commanded me to do, i gulped quietly and with that, no sound came from my mouth, not even a whimper.

 **Hey guys sorry if this chapter felt too short for you, it did with me for some reason and its only over 2000 words, but to be fair i do like a long chapter, the longer the better ;p (nothing dirty included), chapter 3 will be up soon i just hoped you like this chapter as well as i did :D**


	4. Chapter 3 - Helping Hand

**_Previously..._**

 _"Make a single sound. this goes through your throat" my eyes looked up from the stake to my throat to the person holding me down. it was a man who looked like he had dark brown hair that was tied into a pony tail and he seemed to have a thick foreign accent and he had a real fierce look on his face, he looked almost as scary as Galina and Nathan put together. And with what he just commanded me to do, i gulped quietly and with that, no sound came from my mouth, not even a whimper_.

 _ **Now...**_

i have never felt so scared in my entire life right now, i was being held down by my mortal enemy and he was pinning a stake to my throat, which was making my situation worse for me. even though i was scared i did manage to have the courage to nod my head in response.

"Good" he said fiercely. i gulped. he then looked away from me to the others, carefully analyzing them, making sure they were okay and not harmed. he and i both looked up at the blonde guy and said.

"You okay, Eddie?" Eddie? was that really his name? he didn't look like an Eddie that for sure.

"Yeah, i'm fine. Thanks, Dimitri" Dimitri? The guy who's holding me down must be Russian, because i know that 'Dimitri' is a common name in Russia. i should know as i sort of live there with Galina and the others.

"How are the others? they okay?" Dimitri asked with concern. Eddie nodded his head before saying.

"Evryones fine, just had a hard time getting through the ropes that's all, but other then that everyone's fine" Dimitri nodded his head and before he could say a response, a woman frantically sprinted into the room, she had short, Auburn hair and she looked slim and pretty too. she turned and looked at Dimitri.

"Dimitri, we have to go now! More Strigoi are headed this way, so we have to get everyone out now!" she said frantically, but wow that accent, she most be from some part of Scotland or something. but then something hit me in realization, it was these two that was causing the hassle i had heard earlier, before Dimitri came in and held me down of course. Dimitri, who was now looking at the Auburn haired lady, nodded his head in response before turning to the others.

"Okay everyone, gather up any wounded if you can, for those who are okay, get ready for what ever comes your way, now move!" Dimitri commanded. everyone started to gather up and hold up any wounded, there were only two wounded

"Everyone Follow me" and just like that, they all moved quickly to follow the Auburn haired lady to freedom. i noticed Eddie was the last person to follow them, before he then stopped and turned to look at me, i noticed he was staring at me with guilt that glittered in his eyes. Whats he guilty about? he was about to make his way to freedom, that's all that mattered now, right? he and i both got what we wanted.

"Eddie, you have to go now, we don't have time to linger" Dimitri commanded Eddie and just like that Eddie took one last glance at me and then walked away joining the others. he must have felt really guilty about what was about to happen to me after helping him and the others out, but knew there was no other choice but to put me down like a rabid dog.

I then felt Dimitri's knee lift from my back, he then grabbed a chunk of my shirt and flipped me over, so i'm on my back facing him. i could start to feel to my own tears spill painfully from my eyes after holding them in for so long and i started to whimper and quiver in fear. i knew what was coming and i wasn't going to stop it.

"If you're going to kill me, can you please do it quickly" i Whimper. his eyes widened in shock and his expression changed from certainty to confusion, what had just come from my mouth, must have been a real surprise to him.

"You...You want to die?" he question me, his voice laced with confusion. i nodded my head. more tears spilled from my eyes.

"Your going to do it anyway, So please be quick about it... I don't want it to hurt" i said as my lip quivered viciously, i the bit my lip to stop it from quivering. it was true though, i didn't want my death to be painful, i didn't want it to hurt at all, but i knew it would hurt either way. Dimitri stared at me in awe, but he know he couldn't let out any emotion. even though i am a child, i'm still a threat. i knew he didn't want to kill me and leave me there, but he knew he had too, it was his job after all and he had to put on a brave face while doing it.

"I know you're a child and i know you're scared about this and its my job to do this, but i promise you, this wont hurt a bit" he said soothingly. a part of me felt at ease as he gave me a reassuring smile, i smiled back. he lifted his stake in the air and readied it to take my life. even thought i kind of got what i wanted in the end. like everyone i wanted to enjoy life while i still could, even though i enjoyed my life before, i never enjoyed the life i had now. but all in all at least i would finally be free from this nightmare and i think he understood that.

As he lifted his stake higher and got ready to pierce my heart. we both heard a thud, and before he could turn around to see what it was, in the blink of an eye, he was instantly knocked off me, i gasp i shock, he landed across the room i heard him grunt as his body harshly smack the ground and his stake land next to me. i got up off my back and turned to see who the attacker was. it was Danial.

"What the hell, Danial!" i exclaimed in disbelief. he ignored me as his attention was turned to Dimitri as he stared at him with hungry eyes. like he was a free buffet. i then turned to Dimitri, my expression turned from being scared for my life to being scared for the person who tried to free me.

"Dimitri" i whisper worryingly. Dimitri was on his hands and knees, shaking his head as he was trying to process what had happened. i wanted to go over and help him so badly. but i didn't want Danial to catch on on what i was doing, but he was going to know anyway.

"You had your chance, Hartleigh" i heard Danial say. i turn to him in confusion, but a part of me knew what he was on about. his attention was still lurking over Dimitri. like a predator hunting the prey.

"And you have to ruin it, like you always do. and there are times where we all wish you would just understand that you're not one of them, but one of us" so he know too, about my secrets, Galina must have told everyone while i was gone. my attention turned back to Dimitri and Dimitri was still on his hands and knees, his Dhampir instincts kicked back in from being thrown across the room and he had that fierce, dark look on his face as he stared back at Danial. They both looked like they were ready to attack, but only at the right moment. i was literally stuck between two people who, either way, were going to kill me. i didn't need a plan for this moment, because i already know what i was going to do and who i was going to help and i won't regret it. i looked down at Dimitri's stake that lay next to me and with lightening speed, i picked up that stake got on my knees and stabbed Danial in the hip, he let out a painful scream before punching me in the face, making me land back down on the ground. Dimitri then got up on his feet and then cam charging towards Danial and then speared him to the ground, landing on top of him, before i could even blink, he then ripped his stake from Danial's hip and then stabbed him in the chest piercing his heart, Danial let out a gurgled scream before his eyes going blank, barley any color in them and silence. he was dead. me and Dimirtri both sighed in relief, i carefully rub my cheek where Danial had punched me.

Before i could ask Dimitri if he was okay, we both reacted to the sound of screaming coming from the distance. oh no, Galina and the group must have showed up to re-capture the hostages.

"Oh no" I heard Dimitri say, he then pulled out his stake and got off Danial's limp body and tried to run towards where the other could be being held, i stood up before he could even get passed me, i reach my arm out and grabbed his arm, holding him in place i looked up at him and he stared down at me as he pulled me off him and pushed me against the wall, his arm pressed against my neck almost chocking me. my feet off the floor as he held me up.

"You should know better then to do that to a Dhampir, and i felt a bit of sympathy for you, give me one good reason not to kill you now before others DIE" he roared at me. wow he was really scary but i wasn't going to let that affect me. i was going to be strong and i wasn't going to let anymore tears pour down me. i understand why he's angry right now, he must be thinking that i tricked him with fake tears.

"Because what i said was true" i manage to chock out.

"Believe it or not, before you even arrived, i actually helped Eddie and the others, i cut them free"

"Why would i believe that?" He scoffed.

"Because don't you think i would be dead by Eddie's or anyone else's hand by now? if i hadn't untied them, it would have taken you more time to get them out, why do you think there's fresh cut up rope on the floor?" i pointed out. He looked away from me and turned to the cut up rope on the floor carefully examining it, before looking back at me. i could see the puzzled expression on his face.

"And i helped you just now didn't i? i didn't go after you when you were knocked to the ground, did i? so you weren't being tricked if that what you're thinking right now, it was just wrong timing. i wanted to be free from all this and all i wanted to do was help them. please let me help you like i did with the others" i said loudly and honestly, i was trying to show that i wasn't scared, but really i was. he looked at me for a long time, his expression calmed a bit. he then let me down on the floor and let me go, wow he was really tall as well as scary, he must be at least 6ft. 6. that must be a good sign right? that must mean he might be the second Dhampir to trust me. but he wasn't done yet. he lifted his stake and pointed it directly at my chest, where my heart was.

"Hartleigh? is it?" he asked and i nodded my head in response. why did he need to know? its not like he's gong to see me again.

"How do i know i can trust you? Like Eddie supposedly did? how do i know you didn't use compulsion on him" he said, those were the same words Eddie said to me when i gave out my speech.

"Eddie said that to me and do you know what i said?" Dimitri stared at me with a blank expression, but shook his head in response.

"I promised him... i promised him that if i betrayed him he could stake me before i could even get a chance to blink and i never use compulsion. because believe it or not i actually don't use compulsion, because i don't manipulate people like they do" they referencing Galina, Nathan and the others. he went silent as he had been for a long time i think realization kicked into him like it did with Eddie.

"And i didn't betray him and i defiantly didn't and wont betray you like i did with the others" after a few moments of silence. he sighed and nodded his head.

"Okay, i'll let you help me and the other" i smiled at him as excitement poured into me, i could literally hug him right now, but i wont because he might stake me then and there. he lowered his stake away from my chest.

"But i wont live this down. Because something inside me is telling me you're different from other Strogoi. But remember, other Dhampir Guardians and Moroi will kill you without thinking if me and Eddie aren't here to help you" i nodded my head.

"AHHH! DIMITRI, HELP!" we both reacted to the screamed that called out to Dimitri and it didn't sound like that Scottish, auburn haired lady, it sounded like someone who was younger and had no accent, not that i'm saying she's old o course. we both looked at each other.

"Lets go, if we're going to work with each other, if you're really going to help me, stay close to me if you _really_ want to help us" he said demanding. i nodded my head and just like that we both ran together, side by side, to where the others are. i know he would need all the help he can get. child or not, Strogoi or not, i wasn't going to let Galina re-capture Eddie and the Hostages even if that means i have to die trying. and i defiantly wasn't going to let her run my life anymore, or ruin it for that matter. if i was going to be free from this nightmare i would obviously have to trust Dimitri for now, like he has to trust me. because there's an old saying about enemies working together.

 _an enemy, of my enemy is my friend_

and i don't think i will ever let that down and neither will the others.

 **i'd just like to say, before i forget, thank you to me 3 reviewers how reviewed this and even you myrussianbelikov i love you too haha. but anyway here is chapter 3 and chapter 4 will be up soon.**


	5. Chapter 4 - Warzone

**Before this chapter starts there is a warning below this and I just want to thank guest: Lauren for writing to me about not capitalizing my 'I', I have only just noticed that and I will improve it in this chapter and hopefully the rest of the chapters, if I don't forget. Thank you guys for the support in this story I hope you enjoy it as much as I do.**

 **Warning: for viewers discretion, this chapters contains Blood, Violence and Gore. So for those that feel uncomfortable about situations with all these things in a story/fanfiction, I recommend you not read this chapter.**

The smell of fresh blood was filling into the air, I was certain me and Dimitri were getting close to the others. The sounds of grunt, struggling and the cries of pain could be heard in the distance. I can only hope that Eddie and the others made it out safely, but in this situation it was turning into an unlikely chance, but I needed to think positively for their sake and mine. My eyes were not prepared to see what we ran past, we ran past a couple of bodies that were from my group and a couple from Dimitri's. Panic was starting to set into my stomach, but I wasn't going to stop and show weakness, not after what Galina did to me.

We both finally made it to was turning into a war zone. I could see at least four Dhampirs and three Moroi's fighting at least everyone who was a part of my group, it was turning into chaos. Dimitri made no hesitation to join them and fight with his people, his first victim was Tami, a black haired Strogoi. I know i needed to stay close to him for protection from his and my people, but I was frozen stiff, one part of my mind telling me to stay put, while the other telling me to go and help. Everyone was attacking one another. The Dhampirs fighting for there lives, while the Strogoi fight for who should be one of the undead or a free meal. I couldn't see Eddie or the others I helped escape. Thank god, that means that they had made it out safely. But was confusing me, was the fact that I couldn't see Galina or Nathan anywhere. Where could they be? knowing them, they wouldn't hide from this, they would be out there joining in, so where are they?

My concentration was soon broken away, as a lifeless body was dropped before me, I stared as I knew instantly who it was. It was Kelly. Her lifeless expression and her blank eyes stared into mine. almost as if she was staring into my soul, if I had one of course. I stood still, still frozen in place as I started to get scared. I wanted to get out of here, I wanted to run as far as my legs could take me. But there were a couple of things wrong with that. One: The sun was out and Two: I probably wouldn't make it out alive anyway. But I was going to promise myself something, I was going to promise myself that I, Hartleigh Everdeen, Will never get scared, back down or run away. My fist clenched tightly as I was going to get ready to fight. Now was the time that I can prove to myself, and to Galina, Nathan and the others, that I am not like them. They were the monsters, not me. And after everything they did to me, I think its time that I show them what I made of. Even if I am... like them in a way.

I start to look, to see who my first victim to help would be and bingo. I saw a woman, who had long dark hair and tanned skin, fighting Kieran, who was a brown haired Strogoi. She looked like she was doing fine, but she didn't notice Dexter, a red haired Strogoi, was about to attack her from behind while she had her attention on Kieran. I ran to her rescue, running and dodging past everyone who were fighting. Once I was close in range, I let out a growl and pounced on Dexter and climbed on his shoulders, he tried to reach his hands out to try and pry me off, but I weren't having any of it as I dodge his hand movements. I then grab a huge chunk of his hair, while my other hand under his chin, tightly, and then I pulled. He started screaming in pure agony as I pull harder, his arms still trying to grab me, you could hear his neck and jaw start cracking. He then let out one last scream as I finally ripped his head off his body. I rolled off his body as he crash landed. Blood starts to spurt from his neck. I then threw his head next to his corpse, not giving a care in the world. I then looked to my right and saw a male fire welding, Blonde haired Moroi being surrounded by two Strogoi, John and Sarah, he was stood there deciding which pair he should kill first, like an idiot. I ran to the Moroi's rescue, picking up a rock the same size as my shoe on the way. Once I finally reached the Moroi, I powerfully smacked the rock into John's back, you could hear his back bone break, he let out scream as he smacked the ground, paralyzed. Before Sarah could even blink at what just happened to John, I kicked her knee cap, breaking it out of place. She let out a scream as she hit the ground, clutching her leg in pain. I then lift up the rock in the air with my hands and smash it into her head, twice, crushing her skull. I look up at the Moroi, who was giving me the most wide eyed look I had ever seen, it was almost funny as they looked like they were about to pop out his head.

"Burn them, NOW!" I commanded and nodded and with no hesitation, he burned the bodies, I heard John scream as he tried thrashing the flames away. I watched as they burned to ashes, before finally turning my attention to a female Moroi, who was in in desperate need of help as she was on the floor trying to pry Trisha away from her, trying to stop her from reaching her neck and it looked like Trisha was succeeding, but I wasn't going to let her as I then rush towards her. Before i could reach her, I then felt something clutch my foot and I then harshly land face first on the floor, the rock slipped away from my grip. My eye sight went blurry for a few seconds, i then shook my head, getting rid of the fuzziness, regaining my sight. I could feel something still gripping my foot, I turn around and see Jasper, who looked like he was on his deathbed as I saw blood coming from his mouth and chest. He had been staked, but the stake didn't hit his heart. Obviously. He was staring at me with such anger and there was no need for me at even ask why.

"Why... Hartleigh?" he asked my weakly, his voice wheezing for air.

"You were promised so much... Given so much... This life of... Immortality... And yet... You throw it... Away... Why?" I stare at him in silence for a few second before finally saying what I thought of this so called life.

"I was never promised or given anything, I was forced. I didn't want this this life of being immortal, I never have done... and neither did you"

"How do you.,. know... You could... Do so much... With it"

"Like kill innocent people?!"

"No, well... That and... Live the life... We could... Have wanted"

"I didn't want this life! You and I both know we were forced into this"

"I chose... An immortal... Life"

"By force!"

"You need... To learn... To accept this"

"But, I'm not you or the others! You should understand that, but you don't. Because your mind is poisoned by... Madness"

"You're more like us... then you imagine, Hartleigh... You just won't accept it... Even when Galina taught you... That lesson she gave you" He smirked. That does it! I'm so sick of this shit!

"Yeah? Really, Jasper? Well sorry if I ever rained on your parade, or shit on your meal, but guess what? I WILL NEVER, EVER BE LIKE YOU AND I CAN PROMISE YOU THAT!" I screamed and within a blink of an eye, I pulled my leg away and kicked Jasper straight in the face, you could hear his nose pop. he screamed in pain, clutching his nose as it spurt out more of his blood. I turn away and grabbed the rock that fell from my hand and stood up and looked down at Jasper. He looked up at me with rage.

"I am not like you... Or anyone else in this stupid group!" I screamed. I then lifted the rock in the air, Jasper stared in fear, he then reached out to try and stop me and before he could even scream his last words, I smashed the rock, powerfully, on his head, splitting His head wide open. His head almost flat, like a pancake. Deep down in my heart, I really did feel really sorry about what I was doing, about killing them. I knew he didn't want any of this. No-one did. They didn't want this life and they were to stupid to even realize it, because it was the blood lust, hunger and the insanity inside them that made them the way they were. But it still confuses me to this day how I still managed to keep my sanity, in a strange sense it was like I never had anything related to insanity within me. That or there must be a guardian angel watching me and not wanting my sanity to leave me. But all in all as much as they didn't deserve to die this way, it needed to be done, so that they couldn't hurt anyone anymore. I didn't have a choice and neither did the Dhampirs, and I understood that, but I could never do it again after all this, not with out putting up another fight which I didn't want to be involved in in the first place, but like I said, I didn't have a choice.

"We can't hold them much longer! Everyone move! Get out of the caves, NOW!" I heard someone shout. Before I could even react to what was now going to happen, I felt a cold hand on my shoulder and within a blink of an eye, I was thrown across the caves, like a rag doll. My head and body smash into a wall and then then land harshly on the ground, I could feel myself going light headed from smacking my head. Everything started to go blurry, I tried shaking my head to get rid of the blurry feeling, but it wasn't working, but when I did manage to regain my eye sight, I started looking around at everything that was happening before me and it felt like time had slowed down. Everyone started to gather up any wounded and the remaining survivors, and others just started running for their lives, like cowards. More and more of my group just kept coming and coming and even though they were getting help from me, without noticing, it still wasn't enough for them. They were being over powered. I finally found the strength to stand up, as my legs started shaking, I grabbed onto the wall for support. I felt like I was hungover from a night out on a party.

"NO!" I was instantly alerted by the sound of someone screaming. My instant attention to a girl I helped first, the one with dark brown hair and tanned skin. And she was being held back and trying to be pulled away by that auburn haired lady. She was literally screaming for dear life, you could see pure horror and sadness in her eyes.

"DIMITRI! NO!" Those were the last words she screamed before finally being pulled away and disappearing into the light. Dimitri?... I turn my head in the direction the girl was screaming at. My eyes were not prepared to see what I was now watching, as to my horror I could see Dimitri laying lifelessly being pinned on the floor, his eyes flicker as he being fed on by none other then Nathan. N _o... Oh no, what have I done..._

"No, Dimitri" I whimper. I can't believe this was happening right now. I should have stayed close to him, like I promised him I would, just like that girl wanted to go back and save him. I was starting to feel helpless as well as hopeless, I was starting to become scared like a brat that I am, but I promised myself that I would never be scared of anything or even think of running away, but apart of me wanted to break that promise, but I wont. I have to think of a way to save Dimitri, and fast before he's drained dry or turned into one of us, and I don't want that for him. I started to look for anything I could use as a weapon to get ride of Nathan and hear a clink next to me, I look down and bingo, as a silver stake lay untouched on the floor. I picked it up, I could feel the burning sensation on my hand as I did before when I stabbed Danial and I was about to do the same thing to Nathan. And with no hesitation going on in my mind, I sprinted towards Nathan and I then stabbed him in his left shoulder. he ripped his fangs away from Dimitri's neck, letting out a piercing scream. I then let go of the stake that pierced his back and gave him a well deserving, 'friendly' kick to the chest, which sent him flying across the cave room. I instantly rushed to Dimirti's aid, kneeling by his side, putting my hands on his shoulders as I try to shake him, to him him awake. My only hope now was to hope I didn't go in too late.

"Dimitri" I called to him. No response.

"Dimitri?" I called again. _Please don't be dead._

"Dimitri?! Please, you have to wake up" _No please, not now._ I started to shake him again. _Why isn't he waking up?_

"Please, don't die on me now, come on Dimitri, Please!" I practically screamed. My eyes started to swell as tears started to fall slowly, as well as painfully. Did he lose that much blood? what if he's actually dead? No I cant think about that right now. He can't be dead, he's a strong person, he can make it. I put my head on his chest, hopefully had at least some sign of life in him, and just as I was starting to lose hope, I could hear his heart beat, weakly. I lift my head from his chest and sigh I relief, thank god he was okay, but he needed help and fast, as he might die without any medical help. I can't just go out into the sun and drag him to his friends, because I'll either Burn to death or get staked, but I needed to get him out, I needed to help him and fast.

I could then hear footsteps behind me and before I could get a chance to look and see who it was, I felt hands instantly pull me back by grabbing a huge chunk of my hair and within a blink of an eye, I let out a huge scream as something pierced my stomach. So much pain seared through my body. The pain became even worse, I screamed louder when I felt the thing that pierced my stomach be violently pulled out and I was then tossed, like a rag doll, 12 ft. away from Dimitri to the floor. I curl up in a fetal position and clutch my bloody, painful stomach, tears spilled, painfully, from my eyes down the side of my face and i gritted my teeth to prevent anymore screams, but I didn't prevent me from crying and whimpering in pain and agony. I heard footsteps headed my way.

"Such a waste" I heard a familiar voice say. I tilt my head slightly to see Nathan standing in front of me. He was holding onto his shoulder, where I stabbed him, to pressurize the wound, while in his other hand he carried a silver stake. It must of been him that stabbed me. He smirked as he looked down upon me.

S _hit, he was prepared to kill me._

 **Sorry to leave you on another cliff hanger guys, but I promise you it will be worth it in the end. I love you guys, even you Sophie haha xx**


	6. Chapter 5 - A State of Mind

**Just want to say thank you to all my reviewers and followers, I didn't expect anyone to get so into this story like I have. And for that here is your next chapter, I hope you enjoy it just like I do. I love you guys :D xxx**

I was afraid to move, hell I was in so much pain, hence being afraid to move. As I clutch hold on to my stomach, pressurizing the wound and crying myself out because of the unbearable pain, Nathan was still standing over me. Watching me like he was a eagle, you could clearly see on his face that he was enjoying this, sick prick.

"But you know something, you're not a bad fighter. in fact you're pretty skilled" He started to say. I said nothing and glared at him, more tears still spilling from my eyes.

"And you know something else? It surprised me even more when you killed at least four of our people, very outstanding I might say. Don't you think?" I still glare at him, still not saying anything. Why was he surprised by this? Probably because it was unexpected, or maybe it was, who knows? Go figure.

"But what hits the top spot of surprises... Is why you were doing it and why you, my dear Hartleigh, were trying to save a dear enemy of ours?" Well I won't be wasting me breath on lying anymore so it looks like its my turn to speak and give him the same answer that I have been giving everyone else, it was starting to annoy me to be honest.

"Because I'm not a monster like you people" I manage to hiss out. he chuckled.

"Oh Hartleigh. You were always the comedian in our family" Family my ass!

"Family? I wouldn't exactly call _this_ family"

"Oh? Then what would you call this?" I might regret saying this, but I don't care. After killing so many people, well I wouldn't call them people and it wasn't many either, in our group, I guess that proved that a lot about myself.

"I would call this a bunch of psychopathic murderers" I spat out. he lost his grin and gave me a pissed off look. G _ood, I hope he is pissed_.

"That and I am _not_ sorry for what I did to the others" Nathan then lifted his arm, looking at the stake he was holding, examining it, before looking back at me.

"You know Hartleigh, believe it or not, I was starting to feel sorry for you and I was going to let you live, but you are really making this difficult for me. But you know if you want to live you can always make it up to me" he gave me a sinister smile and I had a gut feeling that I wasn't going to like this and that I should be afraid of it, like really afraid. I really wasn't prepared for this.

"And you can always have a quick feed from this 'Dimitri' you care so much about, make him one of us. Because if you care about someone so much you would want whats best for them, right?" I look over at Dimitri, his face turned and I could see his eye flickers this way, like he was waking up from a trance. at this point I didn't want him to wake up to this, I wanted him to stay asleep, I tried my best to help him and I failed. I look back up Nathan and glare at him with such anger, but seriously Fuck this guy! There probably won't be anything that will be last thing I do or say in any matter anyway, he may as well kill me at this point.

"How about fuck you Nathan. Fuck you, Galina and the others, because I would rather die then have someone so innocent turn into something evil like you. So go ahead and kill me and do this bullshit yourself!" I spat out. From that sinister smile to a sinister look, Nathan was not happy to hear that.

"You always were a whiny little brat anyway" He then raised the stake in his hands, my eyes widened with fear. _This is it._

"Make sure you say 'hello' to your parents for me" And then from out of no where, just as he was about to end it all for me and do everyone and myself favour, I was startled when I saw someone smack Nathans on the side of his ribs. He let out a groan before being speared and pinned to the ground by Dimitri. It happened so fast I could barely make who it was at first and it happened so fast that Nathan barely had time to react, Dimitri started throwing violent, powerful punches at Nathans face, punches so fast that Nathan himself didn't have time to block. So much adrenaline must have kicked into Dimitri, even though he had lost a lot of blood, he was literally beating the shit out of Nathan to black and blue. But at least it was good to know that Dimitri was okay, that he was still alive and kicking. What made him pump with so much adrenaline? Did he hear my cries? No it wouldn't be that, he was a guardian, he would have left me there to die by Nathans hand. Unless it was unfinished business Dimitri had to do before leaving me to die, well not literally but you know. Dimitri made the final blow on Nathans face, his face was literally beaten to a pulp he was barely recognizable, beaten almost to death, beaten black and blue with blood everywhere on his face. Dimitri then grabbed the stake from Nathans side and like that he made no hesitation and pierced the stake through Nathans chest, piercing his heart. Blood spewed from Nathans mouth as he let out a sickening, gurgled scream and I could see Nathans eyes slowly go from Blood red to slowly fading to a pale red color. And thats when it hit me. He was dead, he was finally dead.

I look up at Dimitri and saw he was staring at me, both of us breathing heavily. I could feel my eyes start to droop, heavily, and I could feel my head going woozy and light headed, my whole body felt weak I literally felt like I could not move. As we stared at each other for so long, I could see Dimitri's eyes roll back, he then fell backwards, falling off of Nathan's corpse, collapsing to the ground, he had finally passed out from the adrenaline rush as well as the blood lost. I could see blackness surrounding me and I started to feel tired. I was trying my best to stay awake at this point and as much as I wanted to get up and crawl to Dimitri's side to wake him up and help him outside and keep to him from harms way, I couldn't. Losing so much blood made me feel so weak and so tired, so tired that I was going to collapse myself, and so in the end, I just let it happen, I let the darkness take me.

 _ **Sometime later...**_

I don't know how long i had been out for, but i did wake up from, what it seemed like, an eternal sleep. _I wonder how long I've been out for?_ I slowly started to sit up of the floor with one arm supporting me, But I think I got up a bit to quickly as I started to feel dizzy and light headed, I could literally feel my brain pulsing inside my head, and I clutch my stomach as I grimaced as it was starting to sting like a bitch. But the pain was bearable, unlike earlier, but then again I was going through the healing profess of being stabbed in the stomach, that's obviously why it's bearable for now. I looked down at my shirt to see it literally covered in dry blood, damn it was my favorite shirt too, I then grab the hem of my shirt and pull my shirt off of my stomach, it hurt to pull it as the dried up blood made my shirt stick to my skin and wound. As I look down at my war wound, I saw that it obliviously hadn't fully healed, it was in the scabbing process of the healing, slowly healing I might add. I have been through some tough shit in my life but this take up top place for being the most painful thing I have ever experienced, like ever. I pull my shirt back down over my stomach, I felt sick looking at my own wound, even after killing a few of my people, but then again better to be safe then sorry and I did need to check it to be fair.

I started to look around, I looked outside and saw that it was officially night time. In that moment, I didn't know if I should be glad or scared, because the remaining survivors in my group could still be here, hell even Galina could still be here, hiding withing the darkness. So right now, I think I needed to be careful, especially in a dark cave like this. I then look over to where Nathans bloody corpse lay and I could see Dimitri lying at the opposite end of him. _Dimitri?! Oh my god i completely forgot about him, how could i be so stupid?!._ I then instantly got on my hands and knees and crawled my way over to Dimitri's side, kneeling next to him. Bad idea for me, as my stomach was starting to hurt even more from the healing process it was in. I clutch my stomach a bit harder and hissed in pain and put my other free hand on Dimitri's chest and shook him slowly, gently.

"Dimitri?" I croak, as I could feel that my throat and mouth was dry. I needed a drink, literally. I got no response from Dimitri, I hope to god this doesn't end up like last time.

"Dimitri? Dimitri? You still alive in there?" I croak in a joking matter. I know I shouldn't joke because of the fact of he either might be dead or still passed out from earlier. To my shock and surprise, I could then hear a moan come from Dimitri. Y _es! Finally a response! He's still alive! Maybe this won't turn out like last time!_ i felt a small smile creep up on my face as excitement brewed within me, I was so glad that he was still okay. But oh boy did he look pale, like sickly pale, I needed to get him out of the caves and fast, he needed some space and fresh air to fill his lungs, as he had lost a lot of blood and being suffocated wont help matters. It literally stunk of dead, burnt bodies that I was starting to feel like I actually wanted to throw up, and they smelt worse then I did.

"Okay, Dimitri?" I started to say to to him, I hope he could hear me so he didn't think I was dragging him to his death or something.

"I'm going to pull you out of the caves now, okay? And don't worry, it's only me, Hartleigh" I knew it was going to be a bad idea from looking at the condition that I was in, but it like I said, it was bearable for now and I really needed to get him out of here. I then slowly stood up off the ground, still clutching my stomach, I then went behind Dimitri, I let go of my stomach and hissed in pain as my stomach instantly jolted with pain as I bent down to grab Dimitri's shoulders, I then hoisted him up off of the ground. I then grabbed his under arms, I heard him groan in pain and I could see why as I saw four piercing holes that were covered in blood on his neck, I sighed and I then started dragging him out of the caves to freedom, but oh boy was Dimitri heavy, he must weigh like a ton, I know I'm meant to be strong, but I did lose blood earlier on. I still felt horrible for letting this happen to Dimitri, hell, I even broke a promise just to make it even more then horrible, but at least I did make it to him on time, because if I didn't then he would be dead or worse... But at least I didn't have to think about the negatives now and think about the positives, like the freedom I now have, the freedom I have desired for a long time, but sadly not in the way I wanted it to be.

Once I finally pulled Dimitri out of the caves, Fresh air filled our wheezing lungs. I pulled Dimitri far away from the caves entrance, at least 20 feet away and we hid in the bushes and I gently settles Dimitri down on the dry, crispy leaves, I sat down behind him, just so we were in cover from the others, but it probably wouldn't work because of the smell of blood that covered bot me and Dimitri, but it worth more then being out in the open. My stomach didn't feel as bad anymore, I say that wait until later, but at least the pain will be bearable till then, unlike this morning. I look down at Dimitri and saw his chest rising up and down, letting the fresh air fill his lungs, at least he's still breathing, barely anyway, I know fresh air won't help him heal quickly, but at least I got him out of that cave. I was still shocked as to why he suddenly woke, filled with adrenaline after losing blood, and saved my life from Nathan, Did he wake up from my screaming? Why did he do it? Was there a reason? Was it because it would make us even, Because I saved him from Danial? Why? Usually Dhampirs would run away when they had the chance, just like earlier, the selfish people, in my eyes they would have had enough time to gather the wounded and go, but it looks like their lives are more important then others, just as selfish as Moroi. But why didn't Dimitri run as soon as he woke? Hell I wonder if his friends forgot about him? But then I thought of that woman who tried to go after Dimitri, but was then stopped by that auburn haired lady, I guess that comes to show that they all do care, but think that they cant do anything about it, when they could have.

A bucket of Ice cold water then poured over me, I had a plan to get Dimitri home to his friends, but I doubt it would work and I know it would hurt, but lets just hope its worth it. I got up on my hands and knees and crawled to Dimitri's side and I then started to search his every pockets until I finally found what I was looking for in his left leg pocket, a phone and what it even better was that it had signal and Battery, but barley, it was holding at least two bars worth of signal and he was on 25% battery, now lets hope he has credit and not a password. I unlocked his phone, thank god he had no password, and went on his contact list and pressed dial on the first name I saw 'Alberta'. I pressed the phone against my ear and it started ringing, thank god he had credit, otherwise my plan would have backfired and would have also been embarrassing.

 _Ring Ring... Ring Ring... Ring Ring... Rin-_

"Dimitri? Thank god you're alive. Where are you and we'll come and get you. Do you have any survivors?" At least there was life on the other end. There was a few moments of silence on the other end, my plan worked, now all I had to do was figure out what to say or how I'm going to explain why and how I am with Dimitri, but lets hope it won't turn into an interrogation.

"Dimitri? Dimitri are you there? talk to me, Belikov?" he voice hard with desperation, at least she sounded more worried the the others, maybe that was the girls name, but she sounded older. I took in a deep breath, before finally having the courage to say something to Alberta.

"Actually... this isn't Dimitri" Silence.

"But he is okay, I can assure you, he's just out of it right now" I said reassuringly, just in case they might get the impression that he's dead and won't come back for him.

"Who is this? What have you done to Dimitri?" her voice changed from desperation to a stern, warning tone, maybe i should be careful with what I say.

"I didn't do anything, I promise"

"Then why are you using his Phone? Who is this? What do you want?"

"I don't want anything, I swear... well I do actually, I want you to come and get Dimitri"

"Not unless you tell us why?" okay about that interrogation, I was so wrong about that.

"Because I promise you, its not a trick. Please come quickly, Dimitri needs medical attention, he's lost a lot of blood and I don't know " I begged. I actually hope she does make a decision, even if that means bringing a whole Dhampir army with her to get Dimitri, that I'm all up for it.

"Please I beg you"

"Why should we trust you?"

"Because, I'm practically begging you to save someones life, who saved mine, as well as yours" Silence.

"Who is this?"

"Please, come and get him. We're hiding in the bushes, outside the caves of the attack happened. Please, I'm begging you" And just like that, I hung up. now I can only hope that she will come soon, with her group too I assume. I put the phone down next to me and looked down at Dimitri, he was still soundo. I know it would be my Que to leave soon, a part of me didn't want to leave Dimitri out here on his own without anything, or anyone, to protecting himself with, but a part of me knew I had to leave him. I guess it wouldn't hurt to stay with him a bit longer, or until Alberta comes and get him. I just hope it's sooner rather then later, otherwise all of that phone call would have been for nothing and I wouldn't know what to do if Dimitri wakes up, let alone if he's in a coma right now. I'd be stuck not knowing how i'm going to get help. So it looks like I'm going to have to sit and wait... for now anyway.

Hours went by and they still hadn't come. I could feel myself starting to get tired again, I must really be out of energy, as well as losing so much blood and the only way to get my energy back is to drink blood, and there no way in hell I'm drinking from Dimitri! And I can't hear any animals nearby, so I'll have to wait. I tried to keep my eyes open by slapping myself lightly, but it wasn't working and I started feel like I wanted to sleep, I haven't felt sleepy in a long time. But then again me being... immortal and ... very active, I guess, I wouldn't need sleep, now I just felt really like I wanted to collapse. I look down at Dimitri and he was still soundo and he still looked pale, I then saw him start shiver, he must be cold. I took off my bloody jacket and placed it on top of him, I couldn't feel the coldness, so it didn't affect nor bother me. I then saw a small tear escape his eye. Why was he starting to cry?

"Ro..e" He mumbled. what did he say?

"Rose" He mumbled again, this time his voice slightly shaky, like he was about to cry, I saw another tear escape his eye. Who's Rose? Was she his girlfriend? Maybe she was the girl that cried for him back in the caves, bless their souls, they must really miss each other. I had to comfort him, so in hesitation, I laid my head on his chest, listening to his now soft heart beat, and wrapped my arm around him.

"Rose" He mumbled loudly. I didn't want to make him even more upset then he was, but I know I had to comfort him somehow.

"Go back to sleep, Dimitri. Rose will be hear soon, I promise" And just like that silence, he was sound asleep again. Wow, that was quick. I could feel my eyes started to get even more heavier and they started to droop, I knew I needed to stay awake but at the same time I wanted to sleep. I actually felt comfy laying on Dimitri, I haven't felt this comfy, and strangely safe, in a long time, so I snuggled up closer to him and I gave up trying to stay awake in the end, and so I decided to rest for a bit. it wouldn't hurt to rest for a a while, right? I mean I would instantly be alerted otherwise, because I know the dangers out there, and besides I think I deserve it because... I haven't felt like this in a long, long time...

 **And Chapter 6 will be soon... Love you guys :D xxx**


	7. Chapter 6 - Hope for the Hopless

_**4 Years later...**_

It's Been four years since that incident back in the caves. I'll never forget that night, hell, I can still remember that it like it was yesterday...

 _I finally woke up from my nap, my very first nap that I've had in since... In well ever and it felt really good to actually have a good nights... nap? I guess, but I still felt a bit weak though, so I needed to get something to eat soon, even if it was going to be a small snack, as I could feel my belly rumble in hunger. I got off of Dimitri's chest, slowly, hoping not to wake him, he stirred a little bit but didn't wake up though, thank god. I stretched my arms out and let out a yawn, best nap ever. After my nice stretch, I look down at my shirt, **I wonder how it looks now?** I grab the hem of my shirt and lifted it up, over my stomach, to see that my stomach was now fully healed, no scabbing or bruising, well maybe a little bit of bruising if I washed the blood off, but other then that, nothing. I pulled my shirt down over my stomach and I then turned and looked at Dimitri, he looked so peaceful in his sleep, he looked a lot better then what he had earlier, his skin was lightening up a bit, but he still had dark bags under his eyes. I was then startled when I heard a beeping sound coming from the phone that was underneath me, I grabbed the phone from underneath me and saw that the phone was literally about to die, great. That and I saw the time, it was 4:05am in the morning. Jesus, how long was I asleep for? last time I looked it was 12:34am on Dimitri's phone. I didn't see the sun rise up, thankfully, but I knew I had to leave soon, because I know it will rise soon and it will burn me to a crisp if I don't otherwise and I also noticed that Dimitri's friends haven't shown up yet. Selfish, and I thought she cared or maybe they're on their way, but just taking a while to get here. I put the phone down back on the floor, next to me. As the phone touched the ground, I heard leaves crunching. I stood up, alerted by the sound and I went in commando mode, making a look out, I can only hope it was an animal for me to have for breakfast or dinner or whatever, because I could hear that the crunching sounds sounded like footsteps. I was really hungry. I heard more leaves crunching and they sounded like they were getting closer. **I better go and see what it is, I hope it was an animal** , I thought to myself. __I know I can't leave Dimitri, but I needed the food right now, if it was food, hopefully it was like a deer or a fox or something._

 _I took small, slow steps away from Dimitri, looking everywhere and trying to get a better hearing of the crunching footsteps and trying to sense where its coming from. I looked over the tall bushes and saw nothing and kept moving, slowly, until I heard voices coming from the distance._

 _"Keep a look out, everyone. They could still be here" Finally, they're here. I stuck my head out from the bushes, having a quick look about before slowly making my way towards where the voice was. I didn't think they would actually be coming, maybe they decided to take their chances and find the remaining survivors as well as Dimitri, I was starting to feel happy about this, first it went from bad to worse to good, but sadly breakfast or dinner time would have to wait for me, as I needed to find them and quick. Everything seemed to be going great right now and I had the doubts that my plan wouldn't work, that they wouldn't come back for him, but they did! But they were obviously going to be in guardian mode and won't make a single hesitation to kill me if they were to see me, as weak as I was right now, I have to be careful._

 _Once I was, at least a short distance away from Dimitri, I could already make out dark silhouettes and some lighting up ahead, at least 25 ft. away from me, I got closer towards them and I could see at least a whole crowd of them, a crowd of nearly twenty and I could see a few Moroi too, fire wielding ones I might say, as I saw fire light dimly in using their hands to summon the fire, wow they really are prepared. I stopped, dead, in my tracks, knelt down and watched them slowly walk this way._

 _"Do you think its a trap?" I heard someone whisper._

 _"Guess there's only one way to find out, isn't there?" I heard another one whisper._

 _"But either way, we need to be quiet so they don't hear us"_

 _"I know, but I'm starting to get that feeling that right now we're not alone" Shit, I think that they could now sense me being close by. Looks like I have to prepare to make my move, but then a a plan quickly hit me, like a stone being thrown on my head and maybe this will get them quicker in saving Dimitri. Without hesitation, I stood up and waved my hands and shouted._

 _"Hey! Over here!" Alerted, everyone turned and spotted me. The Dhampirs went into guardian mode, holding their stakes and posing for an attack, While the Moroi just stood there and pointed their flaming hands towards my direction._

 _"Hey! Stop right there!" someone shout and with that they all started to sprint towards me, but of course, I made a head start and sprinted towards Dimitri. I could hear them behind me, calling me, telling me to 'Stop' or 'Hold it right there', but I didn't. Even though I was weak and still drained from energy, I still just kept going as so much adrenaline was being pumped into my system right now as I ran past bushes and almost tripping up in stick and roots, all that adrenaline was being cause by fear and to add a bit of mixture of both Happiness and excitement, as I now know that Dimitri would be okay and finally safe from any harm._

 _Once I made it to Dimitri, I made no hesitation to skid by his side, I then pulled my jacket off of him, he stirred and woke up a little, I quickly put on my jacket, stood up and looked down at Dimitri, his eyes squinting as he looked around and then looked at me all hazed and confused from what just happened and what was happening. I smiled softly at him and I felt a small tear fall down my face. I could feel myself starting to cry tears of joy right now._

 _"Bye Dimitri, I hope you get better" and then, just like that, I ran away from him, not looking back. Leaving him to be helped by his friends and to be cared for by his girlfriend and I could finally have my freedom..._

And that's what had happened, and now four years later I'm now in this situation, living by myself and actually loving the feeling of being free. I was glad that Dimitri's friends had finally come to get him and the others too, the ones that had either survived or died. But either way, I was glad that he was now safe with the others.

And whats now happening in store for me now you ask? well after I left Dimitri's friends to help Dimitri and hopefully the surviving others, I found and officially lived in an old abandoned warehouse called 'Home-ware Harry's: Clothing and Homing' near the woodlands area of the town center of Montana that was literally miles away from where the attack had happened and miles away from St. Vladimir's Academy and I've picked up a few new habits since I am now currently living on my own. I've started to teach myself how to read again, as in reading actual books that I 'borrow' from the library, but don't worry I do send them back... sometimes. I still have some books that I haven't bothered giving back to them yet, I basically have the teen fiction books, I have Stealing Phoenix, a collection of Skulduggery Pleasant, The collection of The Vampire Diaries, you name it I either have it or can get it. I have so many books that I love reading right now, my favorite one of them all though is a book called 'Dusk' by Susan Gates, I love that book so much I can't stop reading it and I have been for the last three years since I got it, but I still read other books too, like the ones I have and the ones I borrow. Speaking of which, they're brung in a new stock of books this morning, so I might go and check it out sometime tonight.

As for my palace, I mean a crappy warehouse, it wasn't much of a warm welcoming home, but it was something I could live with, it was really small, but spacious too and it literally had like 5 rooms even a shower room and a toilet, which I managed to fix them by reading a book about plumbing and gathering plumbing tools and stuff, I was so proud of myself when I had fixed both the toilet and shower, disgusting but worth it, I even had a shower after fixing it and I washed my clothes in a washing machine that I also managed to get working too. As for the main stocking area, it had 15 rows of shelves worth of tons and tons of unused stock, which had clothing, toys, homing accessories, pretty much everything I needed for living on my own, hell I even chose and made my own room.

My room use to be an old office, which used to be held for meetings and stuff, it had a big open window too, but unfortunately I covered it up with the massive table that was use to be in the center of the room, using loads of nails and a hammer and even some duct tape to cover up the holes so the sun light couldn't get through, as for the rest of the stuff that use to be there I pretty much threw it out. I had a single wooden bed that I put out in the left corner next to the window, with a comfy, memory foam mattress and pink and purple pillow and blanket sheets, I had a big set of old fashion looking draws that held all my clothing in and had four chunky, white candles on top of it, that I just replaced today, I cleaned to top part of the draw before doing it though, just to make it look cleaner and it had a big box of matches next to it, sometimes when it gets to night time I light up the candles so it doesn't get too dark in here, hell I even have a chunky candle on my night stand next to my bed so it doesn't look too dark when I read. I even have a book shelf that had Five stacks, all holding the books I read. I even had a mirror I left on the floor next to the set of draws, it was small one, but useful. It wasn't really much of a place, but it was something I like to call it home for me. As for the rest of the rooms, I pretty much left them alone. As for my family photo, I managed to find some sellotape and tape it back together, I then found a plain, white looking frame, that said 'Family' on it and it was placed on my night stand next to my bed, facing me. I also have a vent in my room as well, next to the book shelf, I covered it with a curtain, because it sort of scared me, thinking something would come out of it at night time. How silly of me to think that, I know. When I first moved into the warehouse and I made it my home, it looked like it had recently been deserted, so it wasn't moldy or dirty like you would expect it to be, but in almost good condition. I do clean up the place if I ever get bored from sitting down too much, but only during the night time though, because I couldn't be bothered covering up every single window in this place, I know I'm lazy, but not that lazy, and it's the other reason why I use candles. And because I can never manage to get the all lights working for some reason, so in the end I pretty much just left them and placed candles nearly everywhere and lite them, whenever I can.

I was laying on my bed in, wearing a 'Hello Kitty' Onesie I had found in one of the boxes, in my size too, I was only a size 8, so I'm pretty skinny for who I am, and I was on my 12th chapter on 'Miss Peregrine's Home For Peculiar Children', I only just started reading it and it was quite fascinating too, I am so keeping this book, as soon as I finished with it. I heard my alarm go off, I looked up at the time and it was 9:00pm, I put a bookmark in the book and placed it down on the night stand, next to my photo, and shot up from the bed and walked to the set of draws. I pulled the draws open and pulled out a pair of jean blue shorts, along with a light, brown belt to go with it, a grayish-blackish T-shirt the had a rainbow colored dream catcher that had a quote underneath it that said 'Real Dreamers Believe' on it and finally a pair of clean socks and pants that i had washed yesterday. I then took off my Onesie and started getting ready, I was starting to get really hungry too, as I could feel my stomach rumble a bit, so I might go out and find some food first, before I head into town.

Once I was fully ready I got put my shoes on, which were a pair of cheap black converses, I then grabbed my jacket, which was a leather-jean one with a hood with it to keep me dry in the rain, I then pick up my Nike bag from the floor and chucked it over my shoulder, it was filled with the books I was going to send back, I was sending back 'The Fault in our Stars, The Hunger Games, The 5th wave and the Harry Potter collection'. Now that I was ready to leave I picked up my mirror from the floor and looked at myself through it.

"Looks like I need a hair cut" I said to myself as I lifted up a piece of my hair, I noticed that my hair was starting to grow long again after cutting it a year ago. My hair came all the way down above my bottom and my fringe turned into a long side fringe, I might get some scissors while I'm out then and try out a new hair style, might actually have it short for once. I put down the mirror back on the floor, I then walked to the set of draws and I blew out all the candles except for one, I grabbed to box of matches and put them in my pocket, I then grabbed the lite candle and held it in the air letting me see what was in the darkness. before leaving, I took once last glance at my torn family photo, I smiled brightly and said.

"I'll be back soon mum and dad, I promise" I blew a kiss at my photo and turned to leave, making my way to have breakfast and to give back the things I took, only to get more.

 **Hey guys, thank you so much for the support I'm getting right now, especially towards Hellen and pandevhuticool99 for earliers reviews and for that you guys get an early update of this chapter due to the fact that it is my birthday tomorrow and I was orriganally going to update tomorrow, but I couldn't wait haha and I wanted to be nice, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did, I love you guys :D xxx**

 **P.S The next chapter will be special, Loves you guys :D xxx**


	8. Chapter 7 - Beginning of Anew

**Dimitri's POV**

A lot has changes withing the past four years, ever since the attack that happened in St. Vladimir's Academy, and the caves, everything really has changed. The Moroi now fight along side us after a debut about the safety of our race against our enemy, the Strogoi. It was a close call about it, as others thought about Dhampir Novices graduating at the ages of 16, which was unacceptable in my opinion, until when Queen Tatiana made the final decision and it didn't really satisfy anyone's needs. She made the decision that the Moroi were to fight along the Dhampir side, using their elements and learning how to fight like us, from starting at the beginning, an idea that Princess Vasilissa Dragomir had said during the attacks of the royal family, maybe Tatiana had agreed to that idea and that's probably why she said it and thought that it _would_ be better for the survival of our race. At first it was risky, because the Moroi's lives were important then us Dhampir's, because of their brilliant power and because that they would be weaker during probable combat. They all agreed to Tatiana's final proposition and quickly learned how to become fully capable of their powers and quickly learned how to fight, which turned to be a real struggle for them, but in the end, after the first five weeks of becoming real pro's during their training, they became use to it and found it a good way to keep to keep in shape, as the say. Even the Royals them selves learned quickly, as well as the younger years and the younger years did not like the new changes, but unfortunately for them the have to get use it for the mean time.

New changes have been made into the academy, elemental specialist arrived to help every Moroi in gaining combat control of their power, new rules have been made and more lesson have been added to the students timetable and they still get Sundays off to make up for all the hard work. A few More guardian have been deported from most countries to keep watch on St. Vladimir grounds, it wasn't very many, but at least it was enough to keep watch everywhere. And to my surprise, even Tasha manage to get a working job into the academy as a teacher, helping fire wielding students use their fire wielding ability and teaching them martial arts, like she use to. And as for her nephew, Christian Ozera, he decided to become her apprentice which was good for him really and surprise for me to say that he was doing better then the other's when her first started, and that's because of his aunt being a martial artist.

As for me, well ever since what had happened to me back in the caves, I couldn't remember _exactly_ what had happened. all I remember, after being drained from my blood by a blonde Strogoi, was waking up in a hospital bed, with my beautiful Roza sitting beside my side...

 ** _Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep..._**

 _My eyes flicker open to the sound of an annoying beep, I try to look around and see through the whiteness and blurriness that cover my eyes after being out for how ever long. My body aches with an uncomfortably feeling that seemed to simmer all over me, I groan as pain shot through me from trying to lean up to gather the where-about's of my surroundings. At first I started feeling dizzy, but once my eyes finally adjusted to it's normal sight, I could finally make out where I was and the dizziness faded. I was back at St. Vladimir's Academy, in the Medic area, **But how did I get here? Did they come back for me?** Just when I thought it was too good to be true, a familiar sent hit me, I turn my head towards the sent and I smile as I look to see a beautiful person sleeping on the chair near the far end of the corner. _

_"Roza..."_

 _I stare at her in such awe. **Had she been here the whole time while I slept? How long had I been out for?** She must have been really tired to sleep in an uncomfortable place, namely the chair. She was curled up into a fetal like position, with her head leaning on the back rest of the chair and her lags resting on the arm of the chair and strands of her gorgeous silky hair covered her face. I saw that she had a change of clothes on, she was wearing blue skinny jeans and just a plain black jumper. I lean back down on the bed, grimacing as jolts of pain shot through my musles, and continue to stare at her beautiful, sleeping form. Thank god she was okay though, I would never have forgiven myself if anything ever happened to her, she was the treasure I most valued, just like that Psychic had said and I'm glad that my treasure is safe and sound, with me._

 _Rose began to stir, she quickly leaned her head up and blinking her eyes, slowly waking up and then looked up at me with wide eyes and a smile._

 _"Dimitri!" Withing lightening speed, she shot up from the chair and ran to my side, wrapping her arms around me, hugging me lovingly, and not to tight to strangle me, I wrapped my arms around her tightly, burring my face in her sweet scented hair._

 _"I thought I lost you" She whispered to my, her voice cracking like she wanted to cry. My poor Roza. I would have done the same thing, if I was in her shoes._

 _"You can never lose me, Roza. I'm not going anywhere" I whispered lovingly in her ear. She pulled back and looked at me with fresh tears spilling down her face, I quickly l placed my hand on her soft cheek and wipe away the fallen tears with my thumb. She looked pained at me, but I gave her a reassuring smile, in hopes that I get that beautiful smile back. She must have been so worried about me, I wonder how longer she stayed with me for?_

 _"Oh Roza, My poor sweet Roza. Are you okay?" I ask her as I start to caress her cheek with my thumb._

 _"I am now that you're awake" She said giving me a small laugh and smile. My smile got brighter. I was hoping to see that smile._

 _"How long have you been here for?"_

 _"Long enough" I gave out a small laugh._

 _"Okay how long have I been out for?" I ask her, she looked at me for a moment before saying._

 _"At least over 24 hours" I stare at her in shock._

 _"24 Hours!" She nodded her head._

 _"But Don't worry Comrade, everything is fine now" She then laid her head against my chest and looked up at me, smiling, I was so glad she was okay. she lifted her head up and pressed her sweet lips on mine and in return I gave her a sweet kiss back._ _We were then both startled as we both heard foot steps coming this way. Rose quickly got off me and ran towards the chair and pulled it towards my bed and then we saw Alberta open the curtains, giving me a smile._

 _"Ah Belikov, I'm so glad you're okay" She said._ _I nod my head in response, she then Looked over at Rose._

 _"Miss Hathaway, I can see you're doing better" Rose smiled and said._

 _"Come on Alberta, you know me. I can handle anything" She joked, Alberta and me gave a small laugh before she then said._

 _"Good I'm glad to hear it. Listen, Rose, I need to talk to Guardian Belikov in private, do you think you can wait outside for a moment?" Rose looked at me hesitantly, I gave her a reassuring smile and nodded my head and with that she looked back at Alberta._

 _"Um.. Yeah sure, I'll leave you guys too it" And with that, Rose then got up from the chair and left, leaving me and Alberta alone together._ ** _I hope it's not something bad that Alberta wants to talk to me about?_** _Alberta then_ _closed the curtains behind her and stood still in her place, staring at me like she knew something, **shit.. I think she knows.**_

 _"How are you doing?" she asked._

 _"I'm fine, still a bit sore but other then that I'm fine " I replied._

 _"Good, I have a few questions for you" Questions? What questions? Was if it is about me and Rose? Oh god I hope not._

 _"What kind of questions?" I ask her, putting on my Guardian mask._

 _"It's about the caves" Oh thank god, wait what? The caves? What happened in the caves while I was out?_

 _"Like what?" I ask in confusion._

 _"Well I want to know what had happened" She started to say._

 _"Because when we got everyone back to safety back at the academy, obviously you weren't here, but during the night I got a phone call from you... only it wasn't you" What? What phone call? And what does she mean it wasn't me? I look at her in confusion._

 _"What do you mean?" I responded hesitantly._

 _"I want to know if you remember anyone being with you at that time. Because when I picked up the phone, it sounded like a girl" A girl? What girl? Could she mean..._

 _"And when we went to go and find you, we all saw her and we could make her out properly because of the night, but... Well we want to know if you saw what she looked like, because from our point of view she looked to be a child" I stare at her in shock as I instantly knew who she meant, she was talking about Hartleigh and Hartleigh saved me, But why? Why did she save me after I had tried to kill her?_

 _"Belikov?" I looked up at Alberta to see that she was staring at me with such worry. Do I tell her what happened? Or do keep it quiet? Either way she was going to know and i can't keep it quiet forever._

 _"Well you wouldn't believe me if I told you..."_

After that day, I told Alberta everything and she became quiet, shocked from what she heard come from my mouth, I know she didn't want to believe it, but I then remembered that Eddie Castile had something to do with it too as well as others that were kept prisoner and once they were questioned about it, they all said the exact same thing, about being saved. Everyone thought that we were crazy, but in the end they all started to wonder what she was like and they all asked the same questions as to why she did it and why she would do this to her own people and everyday I became concerned about the little girl who saved me, a Strogoi called Hartleigh who pretty much saved my life and I wish it could find her only to ask her why she saved me. I questioned myself everyday wondering why she had done it. Slowly the events came into my head, helping me remember what had happened during that night, But I couldn't make them out carefully enough, as all I remember was being bitten and then woken up to attack the Strogoi that tried to kill me and then waking up in a hospital bed. I don't know why I worry about our most feared enemy, but she did save my life and all I can hope for is that she's okay, only for us to hopefully meet again sometime soon. Only if I come across her.

As for me and Rose. we were still concerned about our relationship with each other. So to make it easier for us I was originally going to become a Guardian for someone else, but then I changed my mind and decided to stay in St. Vladimir's to help train the pupils just like how I trained Rose, as so far it was going really well for me. As for Rose, when she graduated she finally became Vasilissa's Guardian and went to Leigh College in the end. I did get to see Rose, but not by much, once everyone found out about our relationship, even Vasilissa all after graduation, everyone was shocked at first and other acted like they already knew, which was strange because me and Rose kept our relationship well hidden, but then again I guess not. Once Vasilissa found out, she wasn't phased at all, but she was mad that her best friend had lied to her for so long, in fact she made an idea for her and Rose to come and see me and Christian on Sundays. Which was fine by me and Rose, because it gave us time for each other. Even though Leigh college was still far away, it still didn't bother me or Rose, because now that we've been together for four years, we're still going strong. Even after everything we've been through. Tasha was heart broken when she found out about me and Rose, I felt bad for her I really did, but in the end she understood decided to move on, because she knew I would be happy with Rose and maybe because she knows that she'll find someone who will be her soul mate one day.

Today was Wednesday, my work day, training with students all day until Sunday, Sundays was everyone's day off, I say everyone, Dhampir guardians still have to still keep guard walking the hall ways and the outside of the academy, making sure its safe and that and it was my day off to spend the day with my beautiful Roza. A group of Moroi and Dhampirs working together and I put them all into groups of four sparring each other and using defense mechanisms that I had taught them, they were doing pretty well I might say.

"Belikov!" I heard someone call out my name, I turn and see Lee Cordell, A Dhampir Guardian who had dark brown hair, like mine, and Hazel eyes, he wasn't very tall though, standing at least 5ft. 9. I don't know much about him other then that he had just been transferred here from England to become a Guardian for Headmistresses Kirova, like she needed more anyway. he walked towards me, before stopping next to me, with his hands in his pocket, preserving the students like I was, watching their every move, gradually.

"What is it that you want?" I ask him immediately.

"Headmistress Kirova wanted me to inform you about something" He insisted. _Oh god, what does she want now?_

"What is it that she wants?" I replied.

"She want to you to meet her in her office, she says it's important" Important? Whats important? Had there been sightings of Strogoi near by? But I can't just leave during the middle of my class session.

"When? Because I'm training my student right now" I ask him

"She wants to see you after this class is done and don't worry I'll be covering for you, until you get back of course" He insisted, I sighed.

"Okay" I simply said.

Once class was over I immediately made my way to headmistress Kirova's office and left Lee to cover for me and once I was outside the office I carefully knocked on the door until I was told to come in to see Kirova and her three Guardians surround her. She looked up at me, giving me an all knowing, yet serious, look.

"Guardian Belikov" she greets me.

"Headmistress" I greet back.

"Please sit" she said pointing towards the chair.

"I'm fine, Headmistress. I was told to come here because you need to see me about something?" I ask her. Without hesitation she then looked down at the table, pulled out a file from her draw and placed it out on the table and then looked back up at me.

"Read this" I made no hesitation to stop at her desk and pick up the files and opened them and saw news articles and they all read.

 _ **Books gone missing, as well as animals. What's going on?!**_

 _ **Animals found dead in Ally ways with puncture wounds and drained dry.**_

 ** _Books return and more go missing again! Animal bodies still appear!_**

 ** _Dead fox in my back garden and it was drained of its blood!_**

 ** _Two of my cats went missing but were found 10 days in my ally way by a neighbor DEAD!_**

What was all this about? What's all this about dead animals and missing books? Was there a Moroi or Strogoi that only feed on the blood of animals? I've never heard of a Moroi or a strogoi drinking blood off of an animal, so this is all new to me. I look back up at Kirova and saw her staring at me, she had the look of nervousness in her eyes. I could tell she was getting scared about this.

"What's all this about?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow. She then crossed her arms and sighed.

"These animal attacks have been occurring a for a while now, at least four years and we've only notices this now and the attacks have been happening near the town center of Montana and there has been only one sighting that we know of so far of a small figure, wearing a hood and a Nike bag, where the attacks have occur and they only seem to be happening at night time" She confessed. A small, strange figure? Wandering around the town center of Montana? Good thing it's not close to the academy, other wise we would have to put the academy on lock down and I had a feeling I wasn't going to like what Kirova was about to say next.

"And I want you and a group to go and investigate tonight" Called it.

"I'll see what I can do about it, Headmistress. It's not a promise, but a guarantee" I assured her. But I don't think she took it too likely.

"I want it to be a promise, Dimitri. I can't have any students getting hurt or killed if it ever comes here, it'll turn into panic" she said apprehensively. Leaning forward from her chair.

"I understand that. but we also have to guarantee the safety of others if we ever come across this thing"

"That is understandable, but I'm worried for the safety of my student, as well as the others. So please, make it a promise that you will deal with what ever is doing this, because we can't have our race being discovered by the humans"

"I understand, I'll do what I can" I say reassuringly. She then smiled at me, looking chuffed with herself. she then leaned back against her chair.

"Good, I want you and everyone else to search every part of the city until this Moroi or Strogoi, or what ever it is, is found" I simply nodded my head and said.

"I know, Headmistress. I'll get everyone ready" And with that I walked out of her office, taking the papers with me, and strode along into the hallway and tell everyone about tonight.

 _ **Later on...**_

Once the time of 6:00 approached, I started to get ready in my casual wear, so I didn't look suspicious, not that I already looked suspicious anyway. I grabbed my Duster and my stake and went straight out the door. Once I got to the others, Lee and 6 others, namely Adam, Kevin, Moira, Tony, Melvin, my good friend Tasha and her nephew Christian. We were all dressed in their casual look, also trying not to look suspicious during our investigation. we all started gathering our equipment before we stepped into the van, with Lee driving and my in the passenger seat next to him and as we drove into the road heading to town center of Montana, I then pulled out the news files Kirova's gave me and gave them to everyone to have a look at and went through in telling everyone the plan and what we're dealing with.

"Okay everyone, listen up. as you are all aware that we're all head to the town center of Montana, and that because there has been news reports of dead animal all drained from there blood and we're going to investigate who and what's done this, why you ask? It's because Headmistress Kirova assigned us to stop anymore attacks from happening so that humans don't have anymore leads on our kind. what we're looking for is a small figure that wears a hood and a Nike bag, we'll all be split up from this point so make sure you contact us as soon as you see anyone that fits the description. Am I clear?" and with that everyone nodded.

"Good"

"Dimitri? What exactly are we dealing with here?" Tasha asked me with curious eyes, gripping the paper tightly. Not even I knew what we were going to deal with at this point, so I told her.

"I don't know, Tasha, but we don't want to risk getting exposed in the human world, so what ever it is, we have to bear in mind that it needs to be stopped so that the human don't get a trail on us" she nodded her head.

"Isn't there anymore clue that you can give us, just so we have a clear mind of what we're looking for?" Christian asked looking at the paper and then to me.

"Like I said, it's a small figure that wears a hood and a Nike bag, that all I'm afraid" Christian nodded is head again and didn't say anything more after that and so we continued to ride for hours into the road, heading into the town center of Montana, waiting, hoping that we'll find this person to stop our race from being exposed. Even if it means we have to drag them back to the academy to keep them from doing any harm to others.

 **I told you this chapter would be special hehe :D sorry for any mistakes and by the way I know how much you guys don't like Tasha, but to be honest I did like her, until what she did to Rose... but all in all I'm making her a good person because it's my story! sorry guys... I love you guys, chapter 8 will be up soon I promise xxx**


	9. Chapter 8 - Hartleigh: One! Paper: Zero!

Walking down a ally way was not the best thing to do, especially during the night time, because you can never know what can happen with all these people creeping about at night, but not for me though so I feel safe... Sort of. I was now getting close to the library, which was only a few blocks away and a few roads to walk down, thankfully. I was so excited, that I couldn't wait to see what new books that the had in store, even if it means borrowing them. I might actually see if they had any fashion magazines lying about somewhere, as they always seem to have them lying about around the front desk of reception, sometimes. Only so I can see if they had any decant hair styles I could try out, just so I don't look like an idiot at the ending result.

I still hadn't had my breakfast yet, which was a bummer, and I was starting to get really hungry that you could literally hear my tummy rumble. I just hope that I run into something soon. I was startled when, Just like it was on Que or something, I heard and saw a trash can shuffling in the corner as well as I heard squeaking, I was hoping that it was Rats or a Fox. Dinner time. As hunger was now on my mind, I licked my lips, knowing that I was about to, hopefully, have a tasty treat. As I still had my attention towards the trash can, I carefully started to take my bag off of my shoulders and I then carefully placed it on the ground. I then, stealthily, walked towards the shuffling trash can. The closer I got, the more squeaking got a bit louder and the shuffling seemed to die down a bit. I really hoped that whatever was in those bins couldn't hear me sneaking up on them, otherwise bye-bye breakfast and once I knew I was close enough, standing in front of the bin, I carefully placed my hand on the trash can lid and slowly started to lift it up off the trash can and slowly onto the floor. I then saw a single rat sitting in the middle, eating nothing but a small block of rotten cheese. Once it had finished eating, the rat the looked up at me, curiously. I stare back at it, looking down at it's black eyes. Once it realized what I was about to do, but not in the way it thought, it started to run away, but with me being quicker then it I grabbed it by the tail using my lightning speed and I then lifted it off of the ground and made lifted it a few inches near my face. I felt horrible for doing this as it tried to wriggle free, squeak in distress and tried to bit me from my grip to let it go, but it had to be done, I have to feed.

"I'm sorry, little guy" I started to say to it.

"But I promise it won't hurt and you'll be in a better place" I then lifted up my other hand and wrapped my fingers around the poor rats neck, I look away and close my eyes as I then quickly twist the rats neck, hearing a sickening crack and the sound of the distressing squeaking finally stopped. I looked back at the rat to see it's lifeless body swinging in my fingers. Poor thing.

"Well... Here goes nothing" I then pull the dead rat towards my lips with both hands, I bear out my sharp fangs and sink them into it's lifeless body. I moan in satisfaction as I could taste it's warm, sweet blood run down my throat, as my breakfast was officially being served.

I was done feasting on the poor rat, I still felt terrible for doing it, but I needed to to stop me hurting people. I gently placed the rat back in the trash can where I found it and covered it with trash from the trash can, making sure that his body was barely noticeable. I then placed the trash can lid back on the trash can and walked to my bag, wiping the blood off my face using the hem of my shirt, leaving a slightly visible blood stain on it. I the pick up my bag and toss it over my shoulder and I then continued my journey towards the library.

After a few more blocks, ally ways and crossing roads, I was finally outside near the library entrance, hiding behind a tree a couple of feet form the entrance, where I could see two security guards standing outside the library doors, which didn't affect me really, as I always go the back way. I then pulled out a black hair band and tie my hair into a pony tail and I then pull my hood over my head, covering my appearance. Not at all looking suspicious to everyone. Once I was ready, I ran lightening fast, leaving a gush of wind and flying leaf's behind my trail, towards the back door entrance. Once at I was around at the back door, I knew in an instant that it would be unguarded and locked, but that didn't stop me from trespassing and breaking and entering, or more specifically burglary. I pulled out a small paper clip from my coat pocket, twisted it until it was in two and started getting to work on pick-locking the door. Pick-locking wasn't a problem for me on door like this, it always made me feel like a spy from Mission Impossible, it was fun if you didn't get caught, and not once have I ever been caught, like ever. If i was to try and open a door with a pass-code on it them i'd be screwed. Hey, I'm not that skilled. Plus with a door that you can pick-lock it's pretty easy, and that all because of a simple...

 _ **CLICK...**_

And voila! The door is open. I put the two pieces of the clip back into my jacket pocket and carefully pulled down the door handle and gaining access to myself into the storage room. Once I was in, I carefully closed the door behind me, it was so dark in this room you could just about make out the old packaging boxes, old unused books, old file and some new of the same stuff I just mentioned. I never bother turning on the lights, because I don't want to risk my chance of getting caught and making everyone going on a frenzy to look for me or any other burglar that might attempt to come here. I look to the corner of the room to see an freshly new opened box, but fortunately there looked to be nothing in it. Maybe the already put them out on the shelves as soon as they arrived. I then noticed a pair of scissors lying on the table next to the box, I walked over to them and picked them up , I then took off my bag, still gripping it, and put the scissors in the front pocket of my bag, Looks like I've found what I need for my hair, now the magazine. I tossed my bag over back on my shoulder and then decided to walk down to reception to see if they might have the new books written down in one of their file or something, they always liked to keep check on the books, even when I started to borrow them.

Once I was at reception, I saw that sadly that there was no fashion magazine for me in choosing how I should style my hair for when I cut it, it was also clean as well, like sometimes always, looks like I'll have to at least trim my hair and not find a style to it for now. I walked round reception and placed my bag on the reception desk, where I then began to take out the books I had once borrowed and carefully piled them up on-top of each other on the desk. I then put my bag on the ground once I was done.

"Right-o, now that that's done, let find out where you hid those books" I got on my knees and started to take out and look through the folders, at least more then 15 folders worth of what books they were keeping, bear in mind it is a big library and the only one too, that that usually keep hidden under the desk for keeps sake, sometimes they muddle them around so I don't always know which folder is which sometimes, and that's mostly because they don't name the folders on the outside, only the inside, when really they should, just to make it easier.

"Bingo!" I cheerfully, yet quietly,sing-sang, smiling. After a few minutes of finding what folder I was looking for I finally saw a folder, on the inside that said **'Newly arrived books, Date: 30-05-2012'** , I placed the rest of the folders back, stood up and settled the folder I wanted on the desk and flipped through the pages until I got to the teen fiction page.

 **Teen Fiction**

 **1\. Passion (Fallen #3) - Lauren Kate**

 **2\. Angel Fire - Courteny Allison Moulton**

 **3\. Cloaked - Alex Finn**

 **4\. The Goddess Test - Aimee Carter**

 **5\. Born at Midnight - C.C. Hunter**

 **6\. Unearthly - Cynthia Hand**

 **7\. Shatter Me - Tahereh Mafi**

My smile dropped when I noticed it wasn't very many books and they all looked to be books from last year as I looked at the release date. Most of these book I have never read before and they all sounded really interesting, but sadly most of them had already been taken out by other people, at least some people still read now days, most of the time I hear about them being on their phones and computers and what have you not. Shame really, because even though I've only used technology a couple of times, reading is way better.

I got out a piece of paper from the printer next to the laptop and grabbed a pen that was in a pen holder and I the started to write down the book titles and authors who made the books down. I was only writing the ones that I have never read before, which was only a few to be fair, so it looks like I'll have more room, to store whatever, in my bag. I can only hope that this time they do bring out this years books next month, but at least I have something to make do for now. Once I was done writing down what books I wanted, which was 'The Goddess Test, Angel Fire and Passion', I put the pen away, back into the pen holder, and picked up my bag and tossed it over my shoulder, I grabbed the piece of paper as I then went on a search, in the long columns, for those books.

Now that I have found what I was looking for, as I finished the search in the columns for the books that I wanted, I put the books in my bag and went back to the reception desk, I scrunched up the piece of paper, the one with the book names and authors written on it, and managed to get a straight shoot as I threw it in the bin.

"Hartleigh: One! Paper: Zero! Looks like I live up to my expectations, maybe I should be a basket ball player for the fun of it" I know I shouldn't act cocky right now, because sometimes being cocky leads to having something bad happening at the end of it, but oh what the heck, I need to have at least some fun sometimes right?

"Oh well, time to go" I then make my way out by going to the back entrance. It was probably time I start to go and maybe have another meal, so that I feel full enough for later on during the day. The rat wasn't very filling, being a small thing and all, but it half filled me up to be fair. Well it was enough to stop me starving I guess...

I re-locked the back entrance door, once I was done and had made my way out of the library. I put the paper clips back in my pocket and walked away from the entrance, not going anywhere near the security guards when I ran past them again, leaving my last gush of wind, along with flying leaves, for the night.

I decided to take a little walk to the park, seeing as I had plenty of time left before I go home. Yes I know it's also dangerous to do that in the dark time, but like I said for what I am, I can handle myself. Plus I needed more fresh air in my lungs as well as food, because food can wait, as I wanted to relax for a little bit. I saw a bench on the pathway underneath a lamp post, I felt like I would be something cliche sitting under that light. Like in a movie or certain books when you see a strange figure lurking in the night under the lamp post like they're waiting for something or someone. I put down my bag and sat on the park bench and pulled my hood down to let the air breeze through my face, I kept my bag close to my feet so that if I saw something suspicious I would quickly pick it up and make a run for it. You know, making things simple for me.

As I was still sat down, relaxing, on the bench, feeling the cold, but yet nice feeling of the breeze, flow through me, I started to remember old memories started to come back, I remembered what it was like not feeling free in when I used to be with Galina, and the group, I always thought to myself why didn't I leave them when I had the chance? I pretty much had every opportunity to leave them then and there, well not every, it was always too risky for me when I knew I had it, they would have killed me either way, hell I still wonder why Galina kept me alive half of the time, after years of verbal and sometimes physical abuse, until she gave me her reason as to why she beat me and tore my picture after discovering the truth, and after four years I proved her wrong, I haven't become a monster like she said I would be and I never will be. I still hate her for that, the bitch. But feeling free from it now, felt really good, it brought out the confidence in me, especially when I saved others who aren't exactly like me, like Eddie and Dimitri. Sometimes I wonder what life is like for them now, I hope life is treating them well, especially Dimitri. I really worried for him that night, but once his friends did arrive, I knew he would be safe now. As for Eddie, well I can't tell if he was okay or not after that night, I just only hoped he was still alive and breathing. And hopefully leading a good life. I hope the same for Dimitri too, I hope he's doing well with his life with his girlfriend. But hey, at least they're safe now and enjoying their lives, I hope.

I felt a tear slowly start to slip away from my eye, I took in a deep breath and quickly wiped it away and instantly forget those memories, I knew I had to forget them soon, because the past is the past and I have a future to make up for. especially after all those years of being something I'm not. well in a weird way.

It felt like hours have past from sitting on the bench for so long, I didn't have a watch on me, so I couldn't tell what the time was right now. It was so quiet and peaceful, nobody was walking around and I didn't really hear anything that sounded suspicious to me. But as much as I wanted to stay a bit longer, I knew I had to go soon to get some more food into my system and go home to read those books I've been excited about for the past couple of days now. I stood up from the bench and stretched my arms out into the air and giving out a short groan. I then pulled my hood over my head and picked up my bag from the ground and made my way our of the park and into town. I didn't feel like walking into any ally ways, so I decided to walk on the actual streets. I knew I still had plenty of time left to go around and do whatever really and I didn't really want to go home yet.

As I walk, I started to see a few homeless people and maybe some prostitutes start to rome around the street, I could see some of the homeless start to go through trash in hopes of finding food or whatever and some others siting, crouched and huddled together in front of small lite fire they had started and I saw some ladies leaning against walls, dressing all slutty like with their short skirts, high heels, too much make up and crop tops and smoking cigarette's, defiantly prostitutes in my mind. I still kept my hood up just so no one would see my face if they ever stopped me and noticed my blood red eyes. It didn't really bother me with all these people walking about, because I knew I would be safe with my abilities that I had, I noticed some of the homeless stare at me, giving me suspicious looks and serious glares.

"Its to late for you to be out this late, dear. You should go home to mommy while you still have a chance" I heard one homeless guy laugh, I didn't react to it and just kept walking, I knew better and I know karma will get him soon, especially if he goes on about my mother.

Once I was up a few more roads from the homeless, I then noticed that one man who was dressed casually, leaning against the wall, not dirty or blingy, but casual, wearing normal jeans, a shirt and a black leather jacket and weird office working looking shoes, 'crocs' I think they're called and he had his hair slick and combed back. Usually casual people would be at home or in bed at this time, but I assume he must be a customer for the prostitutes, but he he didn't seem to notice them, maybe he was a pimp instead. I noticed that he was also staring at me as well, I instantly started to get a strange feeling within me and it was telling me to run, if he was a pimp that could mean something bad for me, but I turned away from his gaze and continued to walk away, in hopes that he wasn't going to follow me back.

 **Hey guys, I'm so sorry I took so long to reply, it's because the servers were apparently down and that meant i couldn't update but other then that I hope you guys are finished being impatient and continue to enjoy my chapters, I love you guys I hope yu enjoy this chapter like I always do :D xxx**


	10. Chapter 9 - How Did They Know?

**Dimitri's POV**

Many hours have passed now, our car journey was now over, thankfully, and the time on my watch said that it was little over 8:30pm, so it was almost the perfect time for strange event to happen. We all decided to wait in the van for a little while longer, Because we needed it to be the right time for us to get ready and just to make sure everyone was ready, I decided to go through procedures again, just so everyone has a clear idea of what's happening.

"Right, does everyone know the plan?" They all nod in response.

"Good, once the time is right, we'll all separate in different directions. You have your ear pieces with you so if you see anyone that fits the description of wearing a hood and a Nike bag, you contact everyone immediately and try to keep your eyes on them and-"

"Follow them, but stay out of sight so that we don't look suspicious to them, we know how it works Belikov, don't worry about it" Lee said, cutting me off, giving a smug look on his face. He's got nothing to be smug about tonight, If he's going to be cocky about this, he might have another thing coming, he need's to be careful about this, because we don't know what the consequences are tonight. sure he might be young and skilled but being cocky could get him hurt or killed. even though I barely knew him, I can already tell he's a person someone would like to hit. He then turned to look at the others.

"And make sure you guys literally don't get seen, we don't want this person running away from us and never coming back now, do we?" Everyone stared at him, giving him a 'are you serious? we know' look, but nodded their heads slowly. Lee still looked smug, like he was trying to be smart, but I was about to give him the benefit of doubt.

"Thank you, Lee. But might I advise you not to talk over me and try to look serious" I say in my serious tone. He then looked at me and said.

"I am taking this seriously"

"Looking smug isn't being serious, Lee. This has to be in a professional manner, will you still be smug if somethings bad happens tonight?" He went quiet and turned to look at the front, looking like a grumpy child. Good, serves him right to not be so smug about an important situation. I looked looked at my watch to see that it was now 8:43pm, we should head out now if we ever want to stop this person, I look back at the group and I was going to continue with what I was originally saying, but since Lee cut me off with what I was going to say I simply say.

"Alright, guys. We'll head out now, remember that you have you COMS on you and be aware at all times, Tasha want you to walk with Tony and Christian I want you to walk with Adam, Just so it's safer, are we all clear on this?" with a simple nod, everyone then got out the car and went there separate ways, separating into ally ways and cross ways. I notice Lee hadn't moved from his spot in the car, maybe he was still upset about me telling him off earlier. Would it be best to leave him in the van alone? I didn't want him trying anything funny while we were all gone, not that I think he will anyway, he doesn't seem to be the person to be that stupid.

"Are you going to move with the others or stay here and guard the van?" I ask him. He looked at me and said.

"I'm going to move along with the others, I was just going to make sure that I had everything before we leave" I raised my eyebrow at him giving him a confusing stare, usually before doing these kinds of things, we all make sure we have everything before we leave. Guardians aren't that stupid to do that.

"Didn't you check you had everything before we left?" I ask curiously.

"Of course, I mean't as in 'make sure I don't forget the keys before we leave' kind of thing and I was going to make sure if the figure wasn't going to come out of no where behind them or something" He made a point, but I could instantly tell he was lying, but I didn't waste my time on sticking around to argue with him on acting like a child.

"Right, remember to use you COM if you come across the figure" was all I said and with that I opened the passenger door and got out the car, slamming it shut behind me and I then started to head down the pathway towards the nearest ally.

 **Later that night...**

The time now was 11:35pm and between those hours of walking, we still had no sign of the figure we were looking for, even everyone on their COMS still had no sign of that figure either, but we weren't going to give up on the search after a few hours. But then again I knew that Tasha and Christian had to feed soon, I don't know when they're last feed was, so some time soon I'll send Adam and Tony, who are with them right now, to take them back to the Academy soon to get some rest and a feeder to strengthen them, while me and some of the others will still continue to search for the small figure. Only having the description of wearing a hood and a Nike bag doesn't really help matter, because many people around here could have that same description, like the homeless, maybe some children that rome around at night, but all we know is that it is just the one person and no more then that, so that really helps. But if we're lucky, we might catch the right person tonight, and if we do I can only hope that he or she won't be of any danger to the others. I still found it a bit strange that they were feeding from animals and not humans, or their own personal feeder, I've never heard anything like it really, so this was all number one News to everyone, even me.

One idea came into my head when I heard this, I had the impression that maybe it was a homeless Moroi, but that is a rare occurrence in our world, as we get the richest of the rich to the well earned Moroi in our world, so a homeless Moroi was not on top of my list of thoughts. Another idea was that maybe it was a runaway from a different country, but there were no reports on a Moroi going missing, so that was something else to cross off my list of thoughts.

 _ **"Belikov? Anyone? Kevin here, does anyone read me, over?"**_ I was cut off my thoughts when I heard Kevin speak through my COM and he sounded a bit frantic.

"Belikov here. What is it that you've found?" I answered immediately.

 ** _"I think I might have something"_** He found something? Did he find someone?

"I think I may have found our person"

 **Hartleigh's POV**

As I continue to walk, anxiety started to settle through me, I shouldn't be worried anything really but as I kept glancing quickly behind me to make sure no one was following me, I kept noticing at the corner of my eye that the same strange man I saw earlier was walking casually across the road, he wasn't looking at me he was just looking a head acting casual, but there was something strange about him, I don't know what, but I hate to say that I think he was following me, I was trying not panic about it because maybe he wasn't following me, maybe he was just out for a midnight walk, but that would be a death wish in his hand if something happened to him, but I was about to find out. I saw an ally way and made no hesitation then to go through it.

The ally way was dark and the stench was foul, like every ally, but that never stopped me going through them and I saw that it was a dead end too, but luckily I saw a dumpster near by and quickly ran towards it, I opened up the lid, the dumpster smelt more disgusting then the ally way it self, I threw my bag in there first and I then climbed inside it, closing the lid on top of me. I curl my knees to my chest as I breathed heavily, my heart was starting to race with panic, I knew he wouldn't find me in here. Underneath my heavy breathing, I heard running foot steps until he stopped outside the dumpster I was sitting in, Shit, I was so screwed if he found me in here right now.

"Damn it!" I heard him shout in frustration. I thought I heard him kick something as he was having his hissy fit. I knew he was following me... Well I did and I didn't, but you know what I mean.

"Guys, I've lost 'em" I then heard him say. Lost me? And there were others looking for me? What the hell? Shit, I better be careful when I go back out there, but right now I guess it wouldn't hurt to have a peek and see where he goes after his conversation with his friend. I slowly started to get up on my knees, I leaned up a bit, reached for the lid and slowly lifted it up a bit, enough for me to see and for him not to see me. I could see him standing at least a couple feet away from where I was hiding. I just hope he doesn't notice anything right now.

"It was a dead end too, so I don't know where he could've gone. It's like he's just disappeared" He thinks I'm a 'he'? Did you not see the shorts I'm wearing, let alone my body figure? Dude, I'm a girl.

"So I think we may have found our person, but I have a feeling it's not a Moroi we're after" Wait... What did he just say? I going to use my special hearing for this. As I listened carefully to what was being said.

 _ **"Really? What makes you say that?"**_

"No-one moves that quickly and disappears in the blink of any eye, not even a human nor Moroi and I highly doubt that a Dhampir is the one causing the missing animal incident" What in the actually hell? How does he know about the animals? And is he a Dhampir himself?

 _ **"Strogoi... But that can't be right... What are you going to do?"**_

"I'm still going to keep looking around the area I'm in. He might not be far for all we know"

 ** _"Good, I'm on my way down now, do you have a description of what he looks like?"_**

"Yes I have a clear description, sir. he seems to be wearing a pair of shorts, along with the hood and Nike bag that was described in the news paper" News paper? What News paper? I must have been caught by someone feeding from those poor animals, damn it!

 ** _"Alright then, stay close we're all on our way"_**

"Alright sir" And with that he turned around and made his way out the ally way, into the streets. I closed the lid back down and slouched down on the ground, my hands sweating from nervousness as they curl into a small fist. I screwed right now, there were a group of Dhampirs that were after me and I had no clue about the News paper reports about me. I thought I was careful, but clearly not and I've been doing this for a long time. So why start the search now and not before? Why have I not seen the News reports? This was all starting to get strange now, I need to get out of Montana and fast. But first I needed to go back home and get some things ready first.

I decided to wait a couple of minutes, just to be on the safe side of not being found if I left straight away. But I couldn't handle the smell in the dumpster for much longer and I knew it would be safe to come out of hiding now. I grabbed my Nike bag and threw it over my shoulder. I then pushed the dumpster lid off, hearing a small, quick bang, I then climbed out of then dumpster and started to make my way out the ally way. I searched every corner to make sure that the Dhampir man was no where in sight, and to my luck he was no where to be seen, so I quickly, yet hesitantly, ran out the ally way into the streets. Full of adrenaline, I ran to the the nearest and closest ally ways, ones that made the quickest journey home. I hope I don't run into any of the Dhampirs on the way, that was my biggest fear right now. So my first priority is to get home as quick as possible without getting seen.

I ran into an open road, panting and breathing heavily for air, adrenaline pumped into my system as I still felt the urge to use my keep running, I didn't quite remember this road, I must be lost, but I can easily find my own way back if I remember the direction I came in before. I heard tires screeching I quickly looked and then withing an instant, I didn't get a chance to react quickly as the van crashed into my hip, sending me flying sky high a few feet away. I let out a grunt as I crash landed on my stomach on to the ground. pain coursed through my arm and leg. my vision had gone blurry as I felt a slight pressure on my head. I heard a car door open and slam shut, I then heard footsteps slowly walking towards me.

"Stupid little Strogoi. Should've know better then to stay on the road" Shit!

"You really should know better then to stay out in the middle of the road and here's me thinking that you might've gotten away with this" He said to me. Once the blurriness faded in my vision, I looked up to see a man knelt beside me. He looked to be in his early 20's, he had smooth brown hair and hazel eyes. I started shaking as fear swept through me. He looked down at me with the smuggest smile I've ever seen. I started getting flash backs of Galina of when she near enough did they same thing four years ago. He put his hand to his ear and started to say.

"Hey guys, I've got the fugitive and you'll be surprised what it is"

 ** _"You have him already? How? And where are you?"_**

"It's a her and I'm down where the Cinema is in 'Opal Road', you might want to be quick, just in case she tries to escape"

 _ **"We'll be there in Two Minutes"**_ He put his hand down and continued to stare at my, I was still shaking with fear.

"Don't worry, when the other get hear I promise it'll be quick" He said to me. He then stood up and then kicked me in the stomach. I let out a short scream and clutched my stomach, tightly. tears spilled from my eyes and I whimper in pain.

"Aww did that hurt? too bad, it'll be worse later" He taunted. He then leaned down and ripped my bag off of my shoulder and curiously studied it.

"So what you got in here, I wonder?" He then opened up my bag and gave a small laugh. I looked up at him to see what he was laughing about.

"Wow, I never, ever expected to see this. But really? Book?" He laughed as he pulled out 'Cloaked by Alex Finn', one of my newly taken books and stared down at me with a wide, stupid grin on his stupid face.

"A Strogoi bookworm, wow, my how things have changed" He then put the book back in my bag and then tossed my bag next to the van. I continue to stare at him as he continue to stare at me.

"Lee!" Our staring contest broke, when he turned to see a Red headed man with green eyes and a black haired woman with blue eyes and she looked as though she had a scar on her cheek, probably from a Strogoi fight a long time ago, and they both approach him, stopping next to him. They stared down at me, eyes wide with shock and disbelief at what they were seeing before them. The man quickly looked up at 'Lee' and said.

"Why didn't you kill her already?"

"Because I wanted everyone here to make sure we do have the right person, even though it looks like we do"

"Well then kill her!"

"Relax, will you. She's weak, she can't possibly get up and run right now can she?"

"You must be crazy to keep her alive!"

"Well we can't do it in the open now can we?"

"No, but I can" The women says fiercely, as she lifts her hand and my eyes went wide as I saw a small flame appear in the palm of her hand.

"I'm sure she won't run far from this" Her hand was quickly whipped away by Lee as he gave her a furious glare. she stared back at him.

"Are you mad? In the open? What if the humans see you?!" He growled

"better do it now then later, they heal faster then us, so it's better if we do it now!" She responded.

"We keep her alive for others to see, she is not going anywhere! She's not that stupid is she?!"

"Hey! What's going on here?!" I instantly froze as the voice that was then called out sounded awfully familiar, that accent. Everybody looked behind me and I slowly turned around and I looked in shock as I saw a familiar dark brown eyes stare back at me in pure shock. His dark brown hair waved over his shoulders and he was wearing a long dark brown trench coat.

It was Dimitri...


	11. Chapter 10 - A Friendly Smile

**I just want to quickly say thank you to ROMITRI TOGETHER FOREVER, I didn't actually think I would give you the amazement within the last chapter and I'm glad you liked it, thank you puddin' and hopefully this chapter will amaze you too and to everyone who is in love with this story like I am. I love you guys :D xxx**

I removed my hood off of my head to get a better look at Dimitri, he hasn't changed once since I last saw him, he now looked so much better and healthier too. And might I add still scary too. My shaking stopped and my pain in my stomach was barely noticeable, but I still clutch to it so no it didn't hurt as much. Relief and happiness was settling within me, I knew Dimitri would be okay and after all these years, I never thought this would sound clitche, but I honestly thought I would never see him again.

"Dimitri, you're okay" I whispered softly, smiling at him. I then use my strength to try and stand up, but I was instantly knocked back down to the hard concrete floor. I then felt someones knee pressed on my back putting pressure on it and a hand on the side of my face holding it down, not letting me move what so ever. It felt like my skull was being crushed right now.

"So the demon speaks. So tell me how do you know Dimitri?" I heard Lee ask me through viciousness and gritted teeth. I stayed quiet as my trembling began. I was scared what he was going to do to me. And was there any need to call me a 'Demon'? Because that was a bit much for him to call me that right?

"Answer me!" He growled at me. Pressing my head further into the hard floor, crushing me and scrapping my head. I whimper in pain and I grit my teeth, I thought I could feel blood trickle down my forehead. A slow tear feel from my eye. I had no reason to answer to him if he was going to continue. At the corner of my eye I could see him get a bit annoyed and turned his attention towards Dimitri.

"Dimitri? Do you know this devil? Because she sure knows you" Dimitri didn't say anything, instead he slowly walked up towards us, still staring at me, he stopped and went down on one knee, in front of me and Lee.

"Dimitri?" Lee quietly called. Dimitri then looked away from me turned his attention to Lee, to see him give Dimitri a wide eyed, worrying stare.

"Do you know her? Have you met her before and failed to kill her?" Silence, not a word came from Dimitri's mouth, as if he had nothing to say to him. I don't blame him, Lee does seem like an annoying person, a harsh one too.

"Dimitri?" Dimitri stared over Lee's should as a womans voice called him.

"Is that who I think it is?" Her voice sounded unsure, but why? I don't recognize her from anywhere. I saw Dimitri nod his head and she gasped in surprise. What was she so surprised about? What did Dimitri tell everyone? Hell, why was he here in the- Oh wait I now know why. It was about the animals that I fed from. Jeez, I'm such a idiot to think I was being discreet about what I was doing. But hey like I said, why now and not sooner? It still confuses me.

Dimitri turned his attention towards me, looking at me with a soft but serious expression on his face. He was think about something right now, I can tell, but what? He then took in a deep breath and said something that made everyone tense and stunned.

"Lee, let her go" Lee's face was priceless, his eyes widen with shock as well as his mouth. He think blinked and exclaimed.

"What? Are you crazy? She might kill us all if I do"

"She won't, otherwise she would have done it already"

"That's because she's injured" Dimitri's expression changed a bit, he looked a bit angry when Lee admitted to running me over and it was sort of starting to scare me.

"Even if a Strogoi is injured they still have they blood lust to attack. And by the looks of it, it seems that she hasn't done that yet" Dimitri pointed out. Lee looked a bit embarrassed, like he forgot about what a Strogoi's true nature is like, some Dhampir he was. But Dimitri had a point, I would have attacked Lee at any given moment if he was distracted or something.

"And only god knows why"

"Well seeing as I have met her before, you should trust me on this. I can handle it"

"So you have seen her before and didn't kill her"

"I never said anything about killing, Lee, and it was under different circumstances, one you wouldn't understand"

"Try me, Belikov, make me understand"

"Okay then, let her go and find out yourself as to why I can handle this" And just like that, ever so slowly and yet ever so carefully, the pressure on my head and back was being loosened as he started to get off me. I could feel myself starting to breath again, my god it felt like a fat person sitting on me, not that I was saying Lee was fat, but he was well built like most Guardians were. When Lee got off of me, finally, I could feel eyes instantly trained on me, like they were waiting for me to attack so that they can go in for the kill, but I wasn't going to do that, I'm not like that and they needed to see it to believe it. I slowly started to sit up, leaning on my arm for support. I look up at Dimitri, but dare not look him in the eyes. He still looked taller then me, with me sitting on my side and him sitting one knee, of course he would be taller then me. But then again he is a full grown man.

"It's been a long time hasn't it?" Dimitri spoke, pulling me out of my haze. I gulped and slowly nodded my head, I was too scared to speak right now. I was scared because only god knew what he was going to do to me afterwards. Hell, was he going to kill me after talking to me?

"So after all these years... All of this has been you?" Again I nod my head. He gives out a small smile and gives in a soft expression on his face.

"It is okay to talk, you know. There's not need to be quiet about this" I looked away from him and took in a deep breathe and said.

"Even if I do talk, you're are going to kill me either way" I say quietly. Dimitri looked taken back on that, but he knew it was true, either way I was going to die in this situation.

"I know, but still, it doesn't hurt to talk once in a while" He said softly. I turned slightly and saw him fully smiling at me, like that was going to reassure me. But it was nice to see a friendly smile, one that was familiar. In fact it was nice to even talk to someone after being alone for a few years.

"You're still scary from when we first met" I spoke out suddenly, he gave out a small laugh, I heard others behind me snicker a bit. Hearing him laugh made me feel good all of a sudden, but it was true that he still looks scary, but in my eyes I guess he was a friendly giant, more then I imagined I guess. I felt slightly embarrassed for saying that.

"Is that why you're a bit quiet?" He laughed out. I shook my head in defense.

"No, not really" He Looked down and shook his head, laughing a bit, his laugh went when he looked back up at me, still smiling. I could feel myself start to smile but I then chewed my lips just to stop myself, a part of me wanted to laugh and have a good chat, but a part of me knew there was no point in that because it was only going to be for a sort while. His smile slowly dropped when he noticed.

"There's no reason to be scared, you know?"

I didn't say anything after that. because I know he was only saying all this to reassure me, to tell me that everything would be okay in a sense, but it's not. He didn't know how I was truly feeling right now, about what was going to happen afterwards, but a part of me felt okay about it, something about Dimitri just made me feel safe around him, even though I shouldn't because I've only met him twice now, but I did save his life and he saved mine, that's enough to convince me and himself otherwise about what we really are deep down. You never judge a book by its cover.

I Looked back up at Dimitri and I could instantly see the guilt in his eyes, I know he was feeling sorry for me right now but he shouldn't, after all it was his job to hunt and kill the Strogoi and protect those who are important, like the Moroi and his girlfriend, if them two still go out of course. If they did still go out, I'm glad that they will be happy together.

I took in a deep breath as I was prepared to speak again and as I was about to I had no time to react as I saw a ball of light, in the corner of my eye, crash into my leaning arm, sending me flying to the opposite side and sending Dimitri flying backwards as sparks flew in his face. Everyone instantly went into Guardian mode, with the woman calling Dimitri's name in horror and rushing to his aid, while Lee and the other Guardian rushed to where the ball of light came from, only to encounter two others.

I could hear ringing going on in my ear. My eyes hurt from the bright light that just burst out of nowhere, but barable. I then felt a painful, burning sensation going on on my arm and I looked down and reacted when I saw that my arm was on fire. With a panicked reaction I quickly stood up and tore off my jacket and threw it on the floor, Int front on the van, letting it burn on the ground.

I look up Dimitri to see him look like he almost passed out from the light burst, he shook his head a bit to regain himself from what had just happened. As much as I wanted to rush to his aid, I was worried that the black haired woman might push me away and burn me alive. I took one small steps towards Dimitri and stopped. Negative thoughts were starting to come into my head, what if they kill me anyway? What if running away makes me look bad? What if they find me after my disappearance and make no hesitation? What was I going to do? I had two choices right now and both of them were going to lead me to a death sentence either way, but I was going to risk one of them. I took a few short slow steps towards Dimitri and the black haired woman, as I did take those last steps a hard force, powerfully and harshly smack the back of my head, I felt myself falling, I heard my name being called and everything went black.

 **Next chapter will be in Dimitri's point of view.**


	12. Chapter 11 - Lost and Found

**Here is the last chapter in our favourite Comrade's POV...**

 **Dimitri's POV**

I couldn't believe who I was seeing in front of me right now, I couldn't believe it. It was her. The girl who saved my life four years ago and after all this time... It was HER that was feeding from the animal? I don't believe it, all this time she was never far from the Academy and there I was thinking she had gone back to her group or ran away to a different country or something, but I'm glad she's was safe.

She pulled her hood down and I got a better look at her, those eyes, the face, the hair, it was really her. she had her hair pulled back into a pony tail, some strands had fallen out over her face and her piercing blood red eye looked shocked as well, probably shocked to see me and thought the same reason, but was also mixed with a happy tint. I then saw a smile start to appear on her face, is she happy to see me then?

"Dimitri, you're okay" she whispered softly, still smiling at me. I saw her wobble a little as she tries to stand up, but I saw Lee come up from behind her and instantly kicked her back down on the concrete floor. He jumped on top of her and his knee was pressed on her back and his left hand on the side of her face holding her down, so she wasn't able to move or attack back.

"So the demon speaks. So tell me how do you know Dimitri?" Lee spoke through vicious, gritted teeth, trying to make himself look big and scary, like we normally do to scare the Strogoi, even I do it when there was no need. I could see Hartleigh start to tremble with fear, I stood still frozen with shock, I wanted to go and push Lee off of her, but it would be too risky. They would all think that I'm on her side or something.

"Answer me!" He growled at Hartleigh. I could hear her whimper in pain, as well as fear, and I saw blood trickle down her forehead as well as a single tear that slowly fell from the corner of her eye, I then caught myself a flashback of when I did the same thing with Hartleigh four years ago, I remember the same face she gave me when I was going to kill her without hesitation, but now I felt bad for her going through the same thing over again. I could see Lee start to get annoyed as Hartleigh wouldn't answer him him and he quickly turn his attention towards me.

"Dimitri? Do you know this devil? Because she sure knows you" I didn't say anything, but slowly I started to walked up towards him and Hartleigh, I stopped in front of Lee and Hartleigh and bent down on one knee, staring at Hartleigh as she looked so vulnerable under Lee grip.

"Dimitri?" Lee quietly called. I looked away from Hartleigh and looked up at Lee to see him give me a worrying stare.

"Do you know her? Have you met her before and failed to kill her?" I didn't say a word to him, I didn't know how I was going to explain this to him just how I explained it to others. No one really believed me when I told them about this, but I had Eddie Castile and others who were held hostage also tell their side of it, people still didn't know whether to believe me on this but with the witnesses we had it was enough to convince them otherwise, but they stil had their duty to kill when necessary.

"Dimitri?" I heard Tasha call my name, I look over Lee's shoulder to look at Tasha and she was also giving me a worrying stare.

"Is that who I think it is?" She asked me quietly and unsure, I slowly nod my head and she covered her mouth with her hands and gasped in surprise. When I had told Tasha about Hartleigh, she told me she didn't know whether to believe me or not and now that she's now seen the girl with her own eyes, knowing her, she'll want to know more about her.

I looked back down at Hartleigh, she was still trembling a little, poor thing, she must be scared right now, like she know already knows whats going to happen, like last time. I then took in a deep breath and said.

"Lee, let her go" Everyone's face dropped when I said that, even Lee's, he gave me a wide eyed stare from the shock from what came out of my mouth.

"What? Are you crazy? She might kill us all if I do" Lee exclaimed at me, everyone must be thinking I've gone mad, but I haven't, I know what I'm doing.

"She won't, otherwise she would have done it already" I defended. She didn't kill me before and I know she won't do it again, she's smarter then she looks and kinder, which I've never seen in a Strogoi before.

"That's because she's injured" Injured? what does he mean by 'injured'? Did he and the others hurt her while I was on my way down? I was started to get angry at him, but then again he doesn't know, and neither did Tasha and Adam, so I'll let them off I guess.

"Even if a Strogoi is injured they still have they blood lust to attack. And by the looks of it, it seems that she hasn't done that yet" I pointed out, it was true from my share of experiences of Strogoi Hunting and he didn't even have a single scratch on him to prove otherwise. Lee looked a bit embarrassed, like he had forgot what a Strogoi's nature is like, .

"And only god knows why" He defended, I wasn't having any of it.

"Well seeing as I have met her before, you should trust me on this. I can handle it"

"So you have seen her before and didn't kill her"

"I never said anything about killing, Lee, and it was under different circumstances, one you wouldn't understand"

"Try me, Belikov, make me understand"

"Okay then, let her go and find out yourself as to why I can handle this" That did it, that got him to react a bit, and then slowly and carefully, he started to get off of Hartleigh. She still looked a bit scared, even to try and get up, I looked at Lee and mention him to back off a bit and he then stood with the others, I looked back at Hartleigh and saw that she was slowly starting to get up, she looked to be struggling a bit and she used her left arm for support, in case she fell, she looked a bit paler then usually too, probably from shock or hunger, but I doubt the hunger right? She wouldn't feed from me, she's a smart kid and she knew better, like last time. she looked up at me with scared eyed, as fresh blood from her forehead trickled down, and her breathing sounded a bit shallow.

"It's been a long time hasn't it?" I spoke, she slowly nodded her head, she probably doesn't even know why we're actually here, bless her.

"So after all these years... All of this has been you?" I asked her softly, she nodded her head again and I gave out a small smile. I knew she was scared, but hopefully talking to her a bit will reassure her and let her know it's okay.

"It is okay to talk, you know. There's not need to be quiet about this" She then lowered her eyes and looked away from me gaze, she looked abit upset, was it something I had said? Why is she being so quiet? Is she still scared? She then took in a deep breathe.

"Even if I do talk, you're are going to kill me either way" She said quietly, enough for me to hear. I knew what was coming after this and she did too, maybe that's why she looks upset, as much as I didn't want to do it, I have to, for the safety of our kind and there was no other way of convincing others otherwise. It had to be done, but I had question that needed answering from her, ones I needed closer over. Because I can't be silent from them forever. I held back that thought and gave her smile, hoping to at least calm her down too, she is a child after all.

"I know, but still, it doesn't hurt to talk once in a while" I softly spoke again, she then turned her head a bit and looked at me, her expression soften a bit, she didn't look worried or scared, but looked a bit anxious, at least she looked a bit calmer now.

"You're still scary from when we first met" She unexpectedly said. Wow that came out unexpectedly from her, I gave out a short laugh and everyone behind her snickered. It probably because I'm so tall that people think I'm scary, Rose said it to me once and it was quit cute coming from her.

"Is that why you're a bit quiet?" I joked, laughing a bit, she quickly shook her head and said.

"No, not really" I looked down and shook my and then back up at her again, I could see that joking around made a small smile form on her face, but she anxiously chewed her lips stop herself from smiling more, it's like she was too scared to smile. I stopped smiling, I could felt guilt brew inside me.

"There's no reason to be scared, you know?"

She went quiet and looked away from me again, she looked sad and depressed. I knew she was thinking about something right now, I could see it in her eyes, I know she wasn't thinking about running away again, right? she wasn't that stupid. Maybe after all these years of probably being alone she was too scared to open up to anyone, or maybe she just wanted to be alone. I know what it's like being alone, I alone pretty much, nearly, my whole life, until I met Rose, that's when my life really changed. I really hoped for Hartleigh to get better, but it seems as thought it never, and I felt bad because of it, I wanted to help Hartleigh, but there wasn't anything other then to end her life. She saved my life and I wanted to help hers in return, but I can't, it's a Dhampirs nature to hunt, kill and protect, no matter at what cost.

She then looked up at me and took in a deep breath, maybe she was about to talk again. And before we both knew it, I bright ball of fire was lite up in the corner, we both had no time to react as the flame quickly was thrown and it hit Hartleigh's arm, sparks flew in my face and I fell instantly to the ground, knocking me out.

Urgh, what the hell just happened? One minute I was talking to Hartleigh, the next minute a big spark appeared in my face. Tasha was sitting next to me asking me, I guessed she ran to aid me when the bright light hit me and Hartleigh.

"Dimitri? Are you okay?" Tasha asked me. I nodded my head and I then heard a hard, loud thwack and my attention quickly turned to Hartleigh instantly falling hard to the floor.

"Hartleigh!" I instantly got up on my feet, rushed to her and catched her falling body. I cradled her close to me, I could see a large, fresh done burn mark on her upper arm just below her shoulder and her forehead had now stopped bleeding, it was starting to dry up, good thing she can heal quickly without any medical attention, but at this rate, looking at how pale she is, she might need it.

"I'm sorry, Dimitri. I thought she was going to attack after hearing what she was" I look up and see Moira, holding a plank of wood in her hand, with Kevin standing behind her, readying his stake. I nod my head in understanding, they both didn't know what she was going to do and neither did I.

"It's okay, good thing it's not permanant damage on her" Because thank god she can heal faster then us Dhampirs and Moroi, Moira's eyes went wide with shock and Kevin just looked confused.

"So it is true? She really is a Strogoi?" She asked me, looking shocked. I nod my head.

"Why is she not dead? Why is she still alive? I thought she would have been staked by now, Sir" She whimpers with Kevin looking stunned behind her. I took in a deep breath I then stand up, still cradling Hartleigh in my arms and I said in a quiet voice.

"Because you wouldn't believe me if I told you"

"Dimitri, what are you doing?! You know she's a Strogoi right? And you know I had to!" I heard Christian yell behind me. I ignored him and let his aunt deal with him and hope he understands.

"Christian, that's the girl" Tasha admitted to him. He gave her a confusing look.

"What girl?" He asked her curiously. Then Lee came along and stood next to Christian, with his arms crossed over his chest.

"That's exactly what I asked" Lee said smugly. I turned around to everyone and they all looked at me, with Lee standing there looking so smug, man Lee is starting to piss me off, its like he's trying to be something he's not. So why act like a child all the time? Doesn't he have anything better to do then to think he's better then everyone?

"So it's true then?" Christian . Tasha nodded and Christian's eyes went wide and Lee's smug smile was wipped off of his face and he looked at both Tasha and Christian like they were crazy. At least his stupid smile went from his face.

"What is everyone going on about with this girl? What is everyone so ecstatic about this girl for?" Lee raised his voice in annoyance.

"Lee, we'll tell you on the way back home" Tasha reassured him, but he didn't look at all satisfied.

"But we still can't go home! Not if we're taking this demon with us!"

"Hey!" I intervened. Everyone looked at me and jumped a little when I shouted out at them to get there attention, just in time too, I didn't want them to go to far into getting into an argument.

"I know what I did was quite eventful for you but believe me, we're not taking her back to the academy"

"Then what are we going to do with her?" He had a good point, what was I going to do with her? If I took her back to the Academy she'll be killed and I'll be in trouble for it, as well as the others of course for listening to me. I looked down at Hartleigh's sleeping form in my arms and used my right hand to move away a fallen stand of hair that lay on her sleeping face, she stirred a bit, but didn't wake up, thankfully. I need to take her somewhere, somewhere where she'll be safe and so I won't get into trouble for it. It had to be somewhere close, but yet far from the Academy. I was literally left with no choices in what to do with Hartleigh right now.

"I think I might have an Idea... But this does involve the Academy" Tasha then spoke. What does she mean?

"Oh no, no, no, no. We're not taking the creature back to the Academy. You even heard Dimitri, we aren't risking it and he promised it, whatever this Idea of yours even is, right?" Lee exclaimed, Looking at Tasha like she might have gone crazy.

"What idea is it?" I asked. Lee then looked at me like I had gone insane.

"Are you agreeing with her, Belikov? You promised!"

"I know it's risky bringing her to the Academy and I didn't promise anything, but I would like to hear it before I can make my desicion"

"But think about this, we'll all be in trouble for this"

"Would you like to do this? Huh? Make the decision that nobody would ask from you, Lee? Because it's not easy doing this and beside you don't know anything right now and neither do Adam, Kevin, Tony and Moira, but they'll understand sooner like you will" Lee went quiet and then stormed off to the far end of the ally way, like he didn't want to hear anymore talking from me. I looked at Tasha again and she looked like she wanted punch him in the face, just as much as I did. She and Christian were the only people, as well as others, who understand my situation and I'm glad that they were on my side for it, even if they didn't want to believe it themselves.

"Tasha?" I called her name and she looked directly at me, now ignoring about Lee's sulky form near the ally way.

"Can you tell me about your idea then? And you might want to be quick, because I dont think we have long left until she wakes up" She nods her head and continues to tell me about her plan for the time being.

"Well... Do you remember the Academy's map?" St. Vladimir's had a map? I've never known this before, how did she get her hands on it? And since when did they have a map after years of working there?

"No, I've never hard of St. Vladimir's having a map" I admitted, she looked at me with shock and embarrassment, she then shook her and continued, Why was she embarrassed about this?

"Well on the map, if you look very closely, there was an old passage way the lead to what looks like another room next to the holding area"

"Really? How did you get your hands on that map?"

"I have my ways" She smiled smugly, that cheeky woman. But I'm not going ask anymore question, because this was enough information that I happily needed. Now it was time to inform Kirova and tell her about this, I hope she understands.

"Call Kirova and tell her we're on our way and tell her about... The girl" Tasha nods her head and runs in to the van, while pulling out her phone from her right pocket, to call Kirova.

"Alright everyone, get into the van. You can sit in the from, while I sit in the back" I ordered and everyone nodded and went into the van, Lee was the last person to get in and took the drivers side again, with me sitting in the back with Hartleigh still in my arms and so the journey home began. Everyone still looked phased by earliers events and they were still cautious about Harteigh waking up, I was too, but I knew what I was doing, but I could tell everyone was starting to think otherwise with the way they were acting and staring at me and Hartleigh. Tasha was still on the phone to Headmistress Kirova and Kirova sounded angry, but in the end Kirova sounded shocked but satisfied when Tasha told Kirova about the hidden room that lay hidden in the Academy. Once Kirova put the phone down on Tasha, she told me everything that was going now going to be arranged for when we all arrive and that Kirova expected to see me as soon as I get back, while someone drops Hartleigh into her... holding cell, I guess.

I hope I wasn't going to be in much trouble then I think I will be...

 **And there it was, the last chapter in Dimitri's POV and thank you for yor other review ROMITRI TOGETHER FOREVER, I'm glad I was able to amaze you again, I hope every chapter that write does, thank you puddin'. But anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter just as much as I did, I love you guys :D xxx**


	13. Chapter 12 - Jail?

**Hey guys thank you for your patience in waiting for the next chapter to find out what has now happened to Hartleigh.**

 **ROMITRI TOGETHER FOREVER: Thank you so much for your last review you have no idea how much that meant to me and I'm really glad that I can live up to amaze you as I will continue this story to the end in hopes that I'll amaze you with the next chapters to come, thank you so much.**

 **Guest: I don't know how much of my story you have read, but I already had someone help me with that and if you are still going to read this you'll see that I have made an improvement, but if you like to leave anything else you can I'm always up for you're opinion, thank you very much.**

I try to open my eyes as I now awake from long sleep, how long was I out for? Once my eye did open my vision became blurry and now my eyes felt like they were hurting, as well as my head which felt twice as worse, probably from sleeping to long, I guess? Pr maybe because I smacked so hard at the back of the head that it physically knocked me out, like literally. I couldn't make out the room I was being held in, other then it looked dark, sort of, as I could see a small light above me. I felt weak as I slowly sat up, I felt like I could barley move, but I gave it my all to at least give myself enough air to breathe. It must have been a while since I had blood, because my throat felt dry and scratchy and it didn't feel nice, to be fair I did have a rat earlier on and I expected to have more, but clearly not, I needed more blood if I was going to survive this. I lean on my arm for support, while I use my other hand to rub stinging eyes. I slowly started to get my vision back and I could finally make out my surroundings.

"Whoa" I wheezed out, quietly. It made my throat feel worse when I wheezed or even breathed, so for some reason I put my hand on my throat and started to rub my neck, not that it was going to help, but I did it anyway, I then cleared my throat and it made it feel a bit better, but not much. The room was large and only had one lighting source that was on the ceiling, there were no windows, so I couldn't tell if it was light or dark outside right now, there was a clock in the room but it appeared to be broken, as the glass that contained it was all cracked open. The room was nearly filled with cobwebs that rest near the corner of the ceiling, thankfully there were no spiders laying in those webs, I hate spiders, creepy little bastards, one minute they can be in one place and the next they can disappear within a blink of an eye, even if it's a baby spider I'll scream like it the end of the world. I've never liked them and I never will.

I look across the room from me and saw bars, they almost looked like prison bars along with dust and freshly made marks where the nails held the bars and the bars looked new, someone was obviously expecting my arrival, then it hit me, Holy shit! Am I in jail? I started to get all worked up and panicked, I know I shouldn't have, due to how weak and how much pain I was feeling right now, but all my panic filled me with adrenaline and made me jump off of whatever it was I was sleeping on and I ran straight towards the bars and once my hands grabbed the bars, I instantly felt a burning sensation, like my hands were on fire, I screamed as pain seared through my hands and I quickly ripped my hands away from the bars, I could hear my hands sizzle a bit as they burn into rawness, I could see blisters already start to appear. What did they do while I was asleep? Did they put Holy Water on these bars? What the hell!

I look around the room to see if there was anything I could use as a bandage to wrap around my hands, and the first thing I saw was the bed sheets that I had slept on, I ran to the bed, as much as it hurt my hands to do so, I grabbed the pillow and pulled it out of the pillow case and then grabbed a small piece of the fabric from the pillow case and ripped it, once I ripped the two small pieces of the thin fabric, I carefully wrapped them around my hands, grimacing and hissing in pain as the fabric felt like it was melting into my sore hands, I didn't bother wrapping around my fingers, because that would look stupid, and it would look like I'm wearing mittens or something, and they didn't seem as painful as my palms, they still stung like a bitch though. I noticed as I was wrapping my right hand with the ripped up pillow case, I saw that there was a bandage wrapped around my upper left arm, I must have been burned during that talk with Dimitri when the ball of light crashed into me, at least they were sort of taking care of me. I was no medic, but if I was injured in any way the first thing I'd do is bandage it up, even if it was the smallest of cuts and not a bruise, because bruises I can handle and the don't need sorting out in my opinion.

I turn around and slowly sit down on the bed, it felt really hard and un-comfy I kept fidgeting a lot because of it, to the point where I got eventually got annoyed with it and decided to sit on the floor. The floor felt twice as worse then the bed, so I grabbed the pillow and sat on that, it felt much better then the bed and floor, but my back was now starting to hurt a bit. I rested my head on the bed and took in a deep breath and sighed in annoyance.

"Oh for fu-" I was instantly cut off by the sound of a door opening, I reacted to lifting up my head, looking out of the bars, I heard footsteps heading this way.

"Hello?" I called out, my voice echoed through out the room and halls. The footsteps, got closer and I got no response from them, rude. But once the person finally came in sight, I was surprised to see Lee standing outside the bars I was being held in and he still looked like an idiot with a smug expression on his face. Why him? Where's Dimitri? Why does it have to be this guy? Anybody but him, god I beg you, okay I might have gone a bit too far with that, but anyone but this guy, seriously. I gave him a glare, I hated him for running me over, taunting me and practically beating me up, how ever long it was, I wish I could do the same to him, but I'm better then that.

"Well, morning sunshine" He sang to me. It was morning? how long had I really been out for? I said nothing and continued to glare at him. He looked happier then last time, probably because I'm locked up in a cell.

"Why the face? I only came to bring you some breakfast, you want some?" Breakfast? He got me an animal to feed on? Where did he get it from? What if he sterilized it? I wasn't taking any risks from him, because I feel like I shouldn't trust him right now, not after what had happened... Last night, maybe? I don't know what time it even is to be fair or what day it is so I'm assuming THIS day is the next day or something.

"What happened to your hands? Did you touch our... Magical bars?" He pointed out, smirking, as he noticed my wrapped up hands and really? Magical bars? What is he? A kid? But then again I'm a kid and he was probably going to treat me like one too.

"Hello?" He sang. He won't get anything from me but a fart, because that how much I don't him right now, so I continue to glare at him. A few seconds of silence went by.

"Well you can be quiet all you like, but remember I'm the one that'll be giving you food for however long" He then reached into his his back pocket and pulled out a blood bag, human blood? Am I really going to take that? Hell no! He then pulled out a plastic cup from his coat pocket, plumped up up making it whole again, but still had scrunch marks on it, and popped open the cap of the blood bag, I watch carefully as he poured it into the cup, filling it nearly to the top leaving a gap about an inch from the top. If he thinks I'm going to drink it, then think again, buster. He then placed it carefully inside my cage and pushed it with his fingertips, he looked at me, amused, and said.

"Drink up then, you'll need your strength" I hesitantly got on my knee and crawled towards the cup of blood, stopping in front of it, sitting on my knees, Lee also went down on his knees and continued to stare at me and carefully picked it up with both hands. I was so tempted to toss it in his face, but I had something better in mind, if Dimitri had told him about me and if the read those so called News Articles, then he should know better then to give me human blood. I hesitated a bit, so many thoughts came into my mind right now about what if I give in to the blood lust? I took in a deep breath, pulled the cup to my face and gulped in hunger at the sight of the blood, I was so weak right now I needed it but I wasn't going to take it, I would rather starve.

"Chop, chop. I ain't got all day you know, if you drink it all, I'll be nice and give you some more" I looked up at him and glared at him, he still giving me a weird, creepy smile, I then looked down at the cup and hesitated.

"Here goes nothing" I whisper, not enough for Lee to hear though, as I bring the cup closer to my lips, I don't hold back, as I take a huge mouth full of blood, emptying the cup, I crunch the cup into my fist as the blood tasted so nice and so sweet in my mouth that I really wanted to swallow, not caring if I lost my sanity, I felt my instinct start to kick in but I held back and fought the temptation to swallow the blood. Trust me I know what I'm doing, I've don't it before... when I had my first feed... but it ended in a different way... And instead I cupped the blood in my mouth, trying to make my cheeks look normal and not puffy, so Lee wouldn't notice.

"There now, that wasn't so bad was it?" He smiled at me, his smile was creepy, almost like a creepy doctors smile, I gave him a sarcastic smile back at him and then decided now was the right time, I couldn't contain it anymore and I got my target right where I wanted him to be and with no hesitation I spluttered all of the blood in his face, letting the remaining blood spill from my lips. Lee's face was literally covered in blood. I threw the scrunched up cup away into the halls, hearing it land at the end of the halls.

"If Dimitri told you about me and if you read the News papers, you should have known better that I don't drink human blood and I won't" Lee then reached down his pocket and pulled out a large tissue from his back pocket and wiped the blood off of his face. He opened his eyes, the blood on his face hadn't fully gone and he looked like a red tomato and bits of wet blood dripped from his hair onto his forehead, temple and chin, he looked up at me and gave me a huge death stare, I'd rather look at that then his creepy smile.

"You are so lucky that we're keeping you alive and well" He spat at me.

"Well just shows how much you know then, doesn't it?" I smirked at him as he looked really pissed off at me, he deserves it really, he should know better. He quickly stood up from his knees, still death glaring at me and said.

"I tried to be nice, but it looks like we'll have to do this... The not so nice way" He threatened.

"Oh no, is the Dhampir getting all huffy and puffy? Try it and see what happens" I taunted, making him look pissed.

"Is that a threat?"

"Not really, but if you hurt me, you never get a single word from me and I might then have my chance of escaping and I know no one would want that, seeing as I'm cooped up in this place, and you'll be the blame for this" He laughed at me, what was so funny to him? Just because I'm weak doesn't mean I can't fight back or anything like that, it's like he's asking for it and besides it is true that he'll most likely get the blame if I escape, right?

"What's so funny?" I scolded, this was annoying me then it was him, I guess Karma got me and not him.

"It's funny because it's not me that wants to speak to you, Dimitri's very fond of you for some reason, he didn't tell me why or anything like that, but all I know is he has a LOT of questions he want to ask you when he see's you, him as well as a lot of others who also wish to see you"

"That's if you don't kill me first"

"Oh believe me, I'm tempted to, but I can't because that's his and Headmistress Kirova's orders" Kirova? Who's that? And Headmistress? Am I being held hostage in a school? It looks as though I am, with the name 'Headmistress' and that, this was bad.

"So tell me, why is he fond of a demon like you?" Really? Calling me a 'demon' again? I may as well call him the same in my defense, because in a Strogoi's eyes Dhampir's are monsters to them.

"How about kiss my ass" I mumbled, he laughed at me again, does he think this is a joke or something? Is he always like this with others too?

"Wow, I think I'm going to go. Just in case I do something I regret" He smirked at me and he then walked away and left me all by my self. Dimitri wants to speak to me eh? About what and why? I thought he was looking for me was because of the animals, but in Lee's case, clearly not. But Lee made a good point, why is Dimitri fond of me? Did something inside change when I saved his life? Was he going to keep me alive afterwards or kill me? I didn't really want to find out and who were the other? Eddie maybe? I hope so, at least.

I crawled back to the pillow I was sat on, wiping the blood of of my lips as using the back of my hand, leaving a read mark on the... pillow case bandage, I guess?... And I grabbed the pillow and tossed it in the corner of the bed, I then, lazily and yet weakly, crawl on the bed, grab the pillow and plump it up, once it was plump enough for me to rest on, I place it on the side of the bed, against the wall, I then turn around and rest my back against the pillow, sitting uncomfortably on the bed with my feet practically hanging off of the bed, my eyes widen to see that I had no laces on my shoes, they took my shoes laces? Really? That was a bit much wasn't it, no wonder my shoes felt loose around my feet. Why did they take my shoe laces? This is ridiculous, I mean honestly, come on man.


	14. Chapter 13 - Better Then Expected

**Dimitri's POV**

It has now been over 24 hours since I last put Hartleigh in her room, well I wouldn't call it a room, more like a prison, I hope she was okay in there. I bandaged her arm on the ride back to the academy, I told Lee to watch over her and give her medical blood every few hours or so to strengthen her a bit, but I heard that it wasn't pretty when he did go to see her every few hours and it worried me a bit, so after my today's lessons were over with my student, I was going to check up on how Hartleigh was doing and to continue our previous chat from last night, and I have a surprise for her to, I hope it helps her and I have a feeling that she wasn't willing to trust me after last night, or maybe she wasn't, who knows, I just hope she gives me the answers I need and then hopefully she'll let me help her. Many people will want to see her and I won't have them treating her like an experiment, so the least I can do is make her feel like she's one of us and not a freak, that's the last thing she wants right now.

Me and Headmistress Kirova had our talk during the mean time, and lets just say it wasn't the most pleasant of experience, but not the most scariest either and after we had finished our talk, I didn't imagine it to end well, but it kind of did.

 _ **24 HOURS AGO...**_

 _Being in Kirova's Office might be scary for certain students who were in deep trouble, but not me, I was calm and quiet as I wait for Kirova to speak, I stood up patiently, with my hands crossed to my back. I could see that Kirova was trying to act intimidating as she had her arms crossed on her chest and give me a unsatisfied look as she sat on her chair, needs to say I look more intimidating then she does right now._

 _"Dimitri, you understand the dangers of which could put the academy at and this is one of them, are you crazy?!" she practically screamed at me, I understand her safety for the Academy, I honestly don't blame her, but if only she understood about what had happened four years ago..._

 _"Yes, I understand that Headmistress, but you have to understand that she's not like other Strogoi that we have encountered before" I countered._

 _"She's different"_

 _"No Strogoi can be different from others, Belikov. I would like to believe that, but honestly I don't. They're all the same, evil, dark hearted and blood thirsty"_

 _"But Hartleigh's not like that, she's really different"_

 _"I don't care, I don't want her to be a risk at St. Vladimir's, do you have any idea how much trouble I could be in? You will lose your job"_

 _"But I have proof"_

 _"Whether you have proof or not, Dimitri, she must be exterminated. For the safety of the academy"_

 _"I understand that, but you have to understand I need her alive, I have question that need answering, she could be... A new type of Strogoi, maybe"_

 _"For centuries, we have been at war with the Strogoi, there is no way that there can be a new breed that has a lovey-dovey heart"_

 _"But Hartleigh does, she would have attacked everyone otherwise but she didn't, she-" I jumped a little when Kirova's fist slammed into the desk, making a loud bang and causing a few paper to fall off of her desk._

 _"Enough! I will not hear more of this, Guardian Belikov, please escort yourself out of my office. Guardian Joelle, please see that the Strogoi in the holding cell is to be staked immidiatly!" She demanded, not wanting to here anymore of what I had to say, Guardian Joelle nodded his head in a delightful manner, with a sickening smile, and slowly started to make his way round the desk and nearly out the door,I have to stop this, it's now or never, she needs to know, I'll make her listen and understand. I slammed my hands on her desk and stared into her eyes, we looked like we were having a face off competition, her Guardians went into guardian mode and surrounded me, making sure I wasn't going to do anything stupid._

 _"No! Hear me out on this first, please understand" I pleaded._

 _"Understand what?! She's a monster, like every Strogoi out there, what Is SO different about her?!" She snapped in my face._ _ **Fuck this.**_

 _"She saved my life four years ago!" She looked stunned, her eyes wide as what I had just said shocked her, I could even feel the Guardians around us still in shock too. Slowly she leaned back against her chair and folded her arms back over her chest._

 _"I'm listening" Was all she said. I took in a deep breath and slowly breathed out,_ _ **you can do this Belikov, if she willing to know more this is your chance to help Hartleigh, and our kind.**_ _Kirova made gestures for the Guardians to back off and with that they listened and went back into there original positions, even mentioning for Guardian Joelle to go back to his original position._

 _"Four years ago, when the attack on St. Vladimir's happened, yes she might have been involved with this, but she saved me and the lives of many others from being killed" Like Lee, Kirova had never heard my story, and that's because many people never believed it and so I never told it to anyone, hell they never believed the others who witnessed it, because they thought it was a trick of the Strogoi, using compulsion on us, but I remember Hartleigh saying that she doesn't like using compulsion, but was that a lie too?_

 _"I found her in the caves by herself with the hostages and I held her down. Janine Hathaway escorted the survivors out, I was about to kill Hartleigh and then I was attacked and she managed to help me, she told me that she saved the others because she didn't want to attack me or the others, I didn't know whether to believe or not, but I did and instead she helped me and I let her"_

 _"Well... this is certainly... interesting" She stuttered._

 _"But, what exactly happened after? When you were in that cave with her? While it all happened"_

 _"I was fighting, defending the others, and then I got struck down by a Blonde Strogoi and then Hartleigh came out of no where and pushed him off of me before he could finish his job, I was knocked unconscious, so I didn't know what was happening after that and the next minute I woke up in a hospital bed" Kirova nodded her head in understanding, she then looked down at the floor and breathed out heavily._

 _"What witnesses were there to all this? You spoke of other evidence that you have, what is it?" I leaned back up and stood in my position with my hands in my pockets. I felt calmer, but not relaxed as something was telling me that I was going in more trouble then I thought, I knew Kirova and I knew she was going to do something I didn't want to hear. I never do sometimes, but I have to._

 _"Eddie Castile, Alberta Petrova, Natasha Ozera and the others involved will tell you the rest, that is all I have to say... Headmistress" She looked up at me and nodded her head again._

 _"Okay then, I will call them here later"_

 _"Eddie Castile is up in Spain right now with his charge, , so I don't know how you'll get him to come here to make a statement Headmistress"_

 _"I understand, but the others, will they tell me everything I need to hear?"_

 _"Of course"_

 _"Good, in the mean time Harley, or what ever her name is, I want her to be transferred somewhere else, somewhere secure. Like I said, I don't want my students to be harmed if she goes... AWOL" I had somewhere in mind, but I don't know if it's still being used or if it_

 _"Right away, I'll get in that right now, I know a place, but it'll take time to patch it up, but it will hold"_

 _"As long as it's far from the academy and fixed on time to get her out, I don't care, okay?"_

 _"Yes... Headmistress"_

 _"One more question, Guardian Belikov"_

 _"Of course, Headmistress"_

 _"How did Natasha Ozera manage to get the map of St. Vladimir's to find out the secret room next to the holding cells? How did she know?" That is something Tasha would probably, most likely, have to answer, because I don't really know because I never asked and she never answered, she had her ways, in her words anyway._

 _"I... She says she has her ways, I don't exactly know. It's something you need to take up with her, Headmistress" She nods her head._

 _"I will, but for now this is between you and me. I will authorize every guardian in the academy that no harm is to come to the girl, for now, and for that I wish to see her for myself"_ _ **What?**_

 _ **Now...**_

Man Kirova was pissed was night, but at least she understood in the end, to Kirova's satisfaction at least the student won't be in any danger once Hartleigh gets transferred to a new location and I was still shocked that she wanted to meet Hartleigh for herself, she told me once she has seen Hartleigh, she was going to call some imortant people about this, I wasn't having a bad feeling about it otherwise.

Kirova asked me for the location of the place where Hartleigh will be held next, I told her the cabin. Yes, the same cabin where Tasha use to stay when she visited and the same cabin where me and Rose first made love, it was a treasured memory for me, I'll never forget giving my love to her and showing it too, it was something we both shouldn't have done, but we didn't regret it, not one bit. But anyway, Kirova made preparation for a few Guardians to go over there and fix it up a bit, make it secure enough for Hartleigh not to go 'AWOL' on us, in Kirova's mind anyway. But other then that, in a few hours it will be done and I, with a few others, can move Hartleigh and I can finish my talk with her. I hope she hasn't lost her trust in me, because with what she's gone through right now, I don't blame her. I should have told Kirova about that, but I doubt she would make Hartleigh feel like a experiment, I hope she has a change of heart.

I sat outside the building of where the holding cells were near the academy, I was waiting for Lee to arrive with Hartleigh's dinner, I had recently just finished my lesson for the day and it was past 7:30am, Dinner time for everyone. I hadn't had my dinner yet and I will soon once I've finished seeing Hartleigh, I really do hope that she's okay. I was leaned up against the wall reading my western, it was a new one that Rose had bought me when I last saw her, I haven't quite gotten the chance to finishing it yet, because of my lessons with my students, but the story is really interesting so far, it was called 'True Grit', I've seen the movie once with John Wayne in it as a child, but never read any on the books, and truth be told it was better then the film I might say. Any book is better then the movie to be honest.

"Hey, Belikov" I turned around to see a miserable looking Lee walking up towards me, wearing a duffle bag over his shoulder, I hope he's got what I ordered him to get, well it smells like he has anyway. After hearing what had happened with his and Hartleigh's last encounter with each other. praise to say that I couldn't help but contain my laughter after hearing that Hartleigh spat blood at Lee, but I was mad and upset too because she was losing her strength and he, like always, thought he knew better, he told me every time he tried to give her medical blood she would throw it away or spit it out on porpoise, let hope she doesn't do that when I'm around to give her her breakfast. I put my book marker into my book and put my book into my back pocket and said.

"Do we have to do this? Last time I went to see her, it wasn't pretty" I rolled my eyes at him and shook my head in dispear, then looked back up at him.

"Lee, no one likes their jobs, but we still have to do them. Keep that in mind"

"Yeah, yeah, I know" he groaned.

"So did you get it?" I asked, he nodded his head, I could clearly see the distinct features of disgust on his face, and he said.

"Sure did, mind you it wasn't easy getting it though, people were staring at me"

"I gathered by the smell" I wrinkled my nose in disgust, the stench of dead animals were foul, but leave them too long and the smell gets even worse, so I hope this one is recent.

"Is it just the one?" I ask him, to be honest I was hoping for just the one.

"Yeah, just the one, I didn't want to risk the smell, it's bad enough as it is and besides we can get more" He made a point there and for the first time I was glad the he got the one, but then again we have to get more tomorrow, if Hartleigh will take it.

"That's understandable"

"Right, you ready to go now? I don't want the smell to ruin my day and my clothing" Really Lee? It'll wash out, there's no need for that.

"Yeah, lets go" And so we both walked inside the building, where there were a few Guardians guarding the entrance door to where Hartleigh was staying, for now. I just hope all this goes well and better then I expect it to be.


	15. Chapter 14 - A Little Friend?

**Hartliegh's POV**

Hours felt like days and days felt like weeks, I know if felt like I was over exaggerating, but it's true, even if it was only a few hours. I was so bored as I was still sat here on the bed doing absolutely nothing, my hands still hurt from grabbing onto the bars, they hadn't healed ever since, they were still red and blistered from the burn. I was starting to grow worried if they would ever heal or not, I was still feeling weak from not having any blood in a while, so that could be a reason why I wasn't healing properly. Lee hadn't back come back either, to give me more of them blood bags, I think he gave up, but them again Guardians never give up, so Lee might come back soon with reinforcements to force me to drink that blood, but I won't let them or at least, I'll try...

I almost felt myself begin to fall into a deep sleep, that's how weak I was feeling right now, my eyes felt droopy and heavy, I just wanted to fall asleep so bad, but I wanted to keep myself awake, I wanted to see Dimitri again, I wanted to know why he wasn't going to kill my yet, and why he wanted to talk to me about, I thought our conversation was over until... a few hours ago I guess, and more importantly why they took my god damn shoe laces! Yes I was still going to go on about my shoe laces, they were making my shoes look horrible and loose that I had to take them off which left my in my socks, which was okay for now. I put my shoes at the end of the bed, on the floor, they would annoy me otherwise if they sat on the bed and I kicked them off or something.

But any who, my hair was starting to get really annoying, I kept having to put it into a pony tail, but where my hair is thin, the hair bubble kept slipping out a bit and I had to keep pulling it back tightly, it was really starting to annoy me, almost like my hunger. Man I was hungry, trying to take your mind off of food is torture, the many time Lee has come back with more blood bags I rejected them, I just want it to go through his thick skull that I don't drink human blood, only animal blood. God, I hope I get to see Dimitri soon, I just want this over and done with, if they are going to kill me in the end.

 _ ***Squeak Squeak***_

 **What was that? It almost sounded like a... rat or a mouse.** Just my luck, I was instantly alerted by the squeaking and starting to look around the room where the squeaking came from. I didn't leap off the bed, but stayed on it and looked at every corner and everywhere on the floor for movement, but there was nothing, it was so dark I barley saw a thing.

 _ ***Squeak***_

that squeak sounded a bit louder this time, and it sounded like it was under my bed. I looked and slowly leaned down, I grabbed the edge of the bed covers and slowly and quietly pulled the covers over the bed. Leaning over made my head spin a little and my tummy hurt, but hearing dinner was worth it. I looked from left to right and in the middle underneath the bed stood a cute, tiny little white mouse.

"Hey little guy"I say soothingly, I didn't want to scare him, but when he stared at me with those gleaming red eyes, it kind of scared me a bit. I slowly reached my sore covered up hand out, getting the attention of the mouse, it looked cautious as it stood very still in it's place, I think it knows that I'm going to get him, but I'm going to be very patient and gentle when I do catch it, and I'm going to try to hint at it that I'm not going to feed from it.

"Tsk tsk, come here, I won't hurt you" It looked calm, but still cautious at the same time. Slowly, it made its way to my hand, sniffing it a few times before looking back at me, I knew it was still being cautious, but I was starting to become impatient, I need to be calm about this, I don't want dinner, breakfast or what ever it is for now, to runaway from me.

"Tsk tsk tsk, come here" I softly whispered to it. The mouse still stared at me, those red eyes really did look scary on that cute little face of his. The mouse then, slowly, moved into my hand, **success!** I sighed with relief and smiled in satisfaction. I slowly clenched my fingers, careful not to crush the mouse as I could feel it try to wriggle free from my grip and it hurt doing so as I am pretty, badly burned. I pulled my hand out from under the bed and sat on my knees. I un-clenched my fingers and cupped my hands together and let the mouse rome free in my bandaged hands, as it rome free in my hands, it went to the edge of my hands to tried to climb over, but for some reason it didn't jump off of my hands, but continued to rome free on my hands, sniffing around the clothe the covered my hands, it tickled me a little as it did. I lifted my hands up and brought the mouse a few inches away from my face.

"Watcha' doin'?" I ask him curiously, I know talking to an was weird, but animals are way better then people, sort of, plus I knew he couldn't understand me, but then again animals are really smart, smarter then most people think. I just hope my lunch doesn't run out on me.

I got my fangs ready and bared them out and before my fangs could go near him, I stopped dead in my tracks as he looked up at me and gave me the most terrified look I'd ever seen in an animal. I also swear I could feel it shaking in my hands. As it stares at me with it's sad look, my fangs went away and I stare back at the mouse with a sorrowful look. I was so hungry right now, but looking back at this poor little mouse, it felt like my hunger suddenly just disappeared.

I look into the mouse's eyes, it stared into mine, like it was staring deep down int my soul, **but what soul?**

"Don't look at me like that, you'll be in a better place. I mean, you don't want to spend them rest of your life hiding" **Hypocrite, that was pretty much what you were doing.** But then again thinking about it, hiding gave me freedom to do what I will, but now, being captured, I had no freedom and possibly death headed my way, but was I really going to be killed after mine and Dimitri's final talk? Who knows, but then again, just like he said, it was nice to talk to people, but me talking to a mouse was sort of helping me take my mind off of things, except for food, my hunger still hadn't returned and I was getting worried, was the mouse compelling ME? **Don't be stupid, mouse's are animals, not vampires.** I took in a deep breath and signed, I wanted to feed, but looking at the mouse, I didn't want to, so instead I was going to let him go.

I slowly got up from the bed, with the mouse still sat down, secure, in my bandaged hands, I walked up towards the bars and stopping at least a couple of steps away from it, I wasn't going to risk going near those bars again after last time, god, I felt stupid afterwards, guess I should have known better then to run and not check my surroundings properly like an idiot.

I went down on my knees and carefully place my hands down on the floor, the mouse made no hesitation and ran free off of my hands, not looking back at me as it ran towards the bars and climbed over them and out to it's own freedom.

"I wish I was like you buddy" I whisper to myself. A part of me felt relieved that I let the mouse go, but a part of me didn't because... I guess a part of me just wanted a little pet to have while Dimitri takes forever doing whatever is important to him, and mostly because I just wanted food. But then again I can wait, right?

In the distance I heard a door squeak open, I quickly turn my attention towards the sound, but didn't make any attempt to see who it was, because of the 'magical' bars as Lee called them, so instead I shot up from the ground and went straight for the bed, I sat place into my original position, leaning back against the pillow on the wall and letting my feet rest on the bed. Stupid Lee, is he ever going to get it through his thick head that I won't drink human blood, thinking about it what if this time he's brought help with him, I was starting to panic at the mere thought of it, **Don't think about that now, Hartleigh, worse things can happen then being force fed.**

I could hear multiple footsteps headed my way, this is bad, this is so bad, but I needed to calm down and think that it might not be so bad, maybe they were here to collect me and send me to Dimitri, or maybe that they were here to because Lee had had enough of my childish acts during my 'feeding time'. I'll most likely do that exact same thing to these guys, but maybe in a nicer way the throw it away or something, either way I'm going to be nice about it, sort of.

"Man, she really doesn't look so good, I told you so" Great, just when my hopes were starting to go up,Lee has to come here, again and my nose wrinkled as I smelt something disgusting, **what was that foul smell?**

"Lee, not now" I quickly turned my head around to that familiar, foreign voice and I saw Dimitri standing next to Lee outside my cell.

 **Hiya guys, I hope you guys have enjoyed your weekend, I'm sorry this chapter is short, but I promise you that the next chapter will be longer, because we both know whats about to happen, I promise you. Also I've already come up with a new story idea, but I might wait until I've finished this one and then do the new story after, don't worry this story is not over for a long, long time, I love you guys I hope you enjoy the rest of your weekend and thank you xxx**


	16. Chapter 15 - Heart to Heart Sort of

I don't know whether I should be happy or a little upset, but seeing Lee standing next to Dimitri gave me less courage to even speak, why was Dimitri here with that idiot? I thought he wanted to talk to me alone? Unless Lee is here to protect Dimitri if I hurt him, which I won't. I could see that Lee was carrying a bag over his shoulder, wonder what's in it? Could be the cause of the smell.

I stare at both Dimitri and Lee, the both stare at me back, Dimitri showed a soft, worried expression, probably because of how skinny and more pale I look, yeah I noticed I looked really skinny within the past day of being here. As Lee showed his usually not caring, smug expression, but showed to be slightly concered lke Dimitri, there was no need for simpathy from both of them, I'm a strong person, I'll be okay, I guess.

Dimitri turned towards Lee and Lee handed Dimitri the smelly bag, I'm still curious to what's inside it.

"You sure you'll be okay?" Lee asked Dimitri.

"Yes, I'll be fine, just make sure that-"

"Yes Belikov, I know" Was Lee going somewhere? is Dimitri going to speak to me alone after all? I was starting to get worried for a moment.

"Good" Lee too one last look at me and then walked away to do what ever it was he was now going to do, leaving me and Dimitri alone. God, he looks scary, even with that long jacket and with his should length hair drapping over his shoulder, I bet he would look even scarier as... Well like me, but then I remembered my comment I made to him hours ago, it was kind of funny thinking about it now, how I randomly just ended up saying it out of nowhere just made it funnier for me.

"How are you feeling?" He asked me, adding a softness I his voice. I didn't know if I wanted to talk to him, but I was going to anyway, but as the axiety within me was rising, I felt like I didn't to say anything at all, especially after what happened a few hours ago, but then again I doubt it was all to do with Dimitri, but I'm scared to even ask.

"Tired" Was all I could come up with. It was true that I was tired, but I still had a bit of energy left within me, and if I lied to him and told him I was fine, he would call me out on it.

"I thought so. I got you something in this bag" Really? There was something insode that bag for me? I hope it's not another blood bag, but that bag he was holding was too big to be for one blood bag. Curiosity opened up and I leaned up off the wall.

"I'm going to come in though, but remember if you try to escape I am going to catch you and you'll be put back in here" Dimitri told me, sternly, and he looked like he wasn't joking either... Wait, he wants to come in here while I feed? Is he insane?! What if hurt him?! I Saw him go into his long coat pocket and pull out a cell door key, my eyes widdened in realisation and I started to feel scared for him.

"Don't worry, I know you won't hurt me" He reasurred me, as if he was reading my mind, bit creepy though I might say. Dimitri put the key in the keyhole the twisted it clockwise, hearing a click, he opened the door and quickly let him self in, quickly clossing the gate, not bothering to lock it, **wasn't that particually a bad idea?**

Dimitri went down on his knee, placing the bag on the floor in front of him. He then took off his long coat, revealing his all black outfit, as well as his silver stake that was held up on his belt. I was curious as to why he was the only one that wore that long coat, it looked liked t was made from fake leather. He was about to place his long coat on the floor next t him, but he then looked up at me, he must have seen my curiosity about his coat, from the corner of his eye, or read my mind about it.

"Would you like to hold it for me?" He asked, I hesitantly nodded my head and he carefully passed his long caot over to me, leaning over the smelly bag. I sat up, so that I was sitting corred legged and slowly reached my arm and hand out and grabbed the coat from Dimitri. I pulled the coat up againt my chest, as the bottom of it droops over my legs. I was holding it as if I was almost snuggling it, I caught a whif of it and I snuggled it closer to me as it smelled really nice too, like aftershave. I looked back up at Dimitri, embaressed, and saw him give me a short smile, I was confused but still embaressed, but I gave him a small smile back.

He then looked away from me and turned his attention on the bag. He opened it up and backed away bit as the foul smell stenches the air, my face wrinkled in disgust, **jesus! What was in that bag?** He then reached his hand inside the bag and slowly pulled out, to my surprise, an animal, a fox. My eyes widened in surprise. **He got this for me? Did he understand that I didn't want to drink human blood?** I looked up at him his face wrinkled in disgust as the smell looked to make him go pale, as he tightly gripped the fox's tail. He looked up at me.

"Here's you're dinner. I knew you'd be hungry and I was told you wouldn't take any medical blood, so I took liberty to asking people to hunt and well... feed you. Don't worry, it's safe" He reasured. I simply stared at him for a few moments before looking back at the dead fox, I was causious about it at first, but the main thing is at least that it wasn't a large pile of blood bags.

I carefully placed Dimitri's coat next to me and slowly, yet hesitantly, leaned foward and reached down to grab the fox. My hand went under Dimitri's, gripping the tail. Dimitri let go and I pulled the fox towards me, laying it on my lap and lifting it's head up, so I got space on it's neck to feed from.

"Is it dead?" I asked Dimitri, I look up at him to see him sitting against the wall with his arm layning on his knee. He nodded his head in response. I didn't want it to be alive when I was feeding from it, he probably sterilized it to make sure of it. I look back at the fox, I bare my fangs and sang them into his neck and started my dinner. I was thankful for Dimitri giving me a large dinner and it was a good thing too. As smelly as it was, the taste was nice and sweet, still warm too, so it must have been recent catch and with Dimitri sat in here with me, I was still worried that I would go for him, but I didn't which was a relief. With a big dinner like this, I'll be so full that I won't go for him, hopefully.

Once I had my fill, I could already feel my energy light up like a spark, I could feel my strength starting to come back, my hands and arm started to feel tingly, I was starting to heal, it will take time, but I will heal in no time now. I took one last gulp before pulling my fangs away and sign in satisfacton, I looked up at Dimitri and he smiled, looking pleased that I had finally fed.

"What do I do with this" I ask, mentioning the dead, dry fox on my lap. He leaned up off of the wall.

"Give it here and I'll put it back in the bag, ready to be disposed of" I nod my and let him take the dead animal. He then placed it carefully back in the bag and quickly zipped it up, he then picked the bag up and placed it in the corner near the bars.

I used the back of my hand to wipe off the fox's remaining blood on my lips. I would still leave the pillow bandages on my hands, but I was going to take them off. I undid the knot that was keeping it tide in place, I then unwrapped them around my hand and once fully off I could already see the healing starting to take place as no more blisters were seen and my hands were starting to scab over, another part of straight foward healing.

"Feeling better now?" I look up at Dimitri to see him smiling down at me, I nod my head and give him a smile back. I was then caught by surprise when he then made no hesitation then to sit next to me, but before he did that he moved his coat and placed it on the floor. I lean back on the wall and he still sits still on the edge.

"Are we going to finish that 'chat' now?" I ask him, quietly, quoting 'chat' the we were going to finish. He looks at me and he looks as if he's trying to get his words out, probably wondering which queston to ask first, I had questions too, but how was I going to ask them?

"Why... Why did you save me? Back in the caves four years ago... Why?" I look at him stunned, he remembered. I thought he would have forgotten, mainly because he was unconcious, but other then that I'm surprised he did remember. How was I going to asnwers this one? I mainly did it it because I cared.

"I did it because... Because I..." I stuttered. I didn't honestly know whether he would beleive me with the answer I was going to give him, but the truth is better then a lie.

"Because I was worried, because I cared" I said honestly. He looked at me for a few moment, I'm not sure whether or not he was accepting my answer.

"Okay... But when I was knocked unconcious from blood lose, you saved me from... That Strogoi, you dragged me out and waited for others to aid me"

"Yeah... Because you saved my life, I saved yours"

"I saved your life?" Dimitri questioned. he looked confused right now, doesn't he remember saving me?

"Yeah, you saved me from the same Strogoi that took you down. You killed him before he could killl me"

"I don't remember, fully, what had happened, but I do remember hearing screaming" At least thats something he remembers.

"But why would you betray your group? I don't get it"

"Because they wanted me to be something I'm not, they wanted for me to be like them. I ran away when they hunted humans and for that I was beaten up, almost killed, but hey I got my freedom in the end by saving lives and not wanting

"So... you were still 'you' when you turned? You didn't become like them?"

"I guess... And if you're talking about becoming insane, going bat shit crazy for human, Dhampir or Moroi blood, nah, I didn't. Instead I drank from animals"

"But your first kill... You would have to have a human kill to become a Strogoi" I started to feel uncomfortable when he had said that, I looked away from him, I lift my knees up and brought them to my chest, I wrapped my arms around them and hugged them.

"Yeah... I don't... I don't want to talk about that" I could see Dimitri looking at me with sorrow, at the top of my eyes, and he nodded his head in understanding. Hell I felt like I didn't want to say anything anymore, but I felt like I had too to make him understand and maybe give him some closure, because it seems that he was waiting for a very long time for his answers.

"How long have you been like this for?" He asks softly.

"Too long, about... Well since before my 13th Birthday in 2004"

"And when is your birthday?" I hesitated for a moment, I dont really know whether I should even discuss anything personal about me to a total stranger, but I had the feeling he was going to find out somethings about me anyway, hell I told the guy my name. I look up at him

"November 5th"

"Ah firework night and you would be... 21 this year, almost the same year as my Roza" Dimitri smiled

"Yeah, What's 'Roza?" I ask him raising one eyebrow up, does that mean Rose? Because it sounds like it.

"My girlfriend, her name's 'Rose', but I call her Roza', she calls me 'Comrade' and boy do I hate it" I laughed. 'Comrade', what a name. But then again it strangly suits him, thinking about it now.

"Why? It suits you" I giggled.

"And I don't like it for that soul porpouse" He chuckled.

"But it suits you, do your friends call you it too?"

"No, but my family call my 'Dimka'" Wow, he has a family with his girfriend?

"I thought Dhampirs couldn't have kids withc each other?" I say curiously, trying not to ofend him, because I've never known a Dhampir to have children with another Dhampir.

"We can't, I'm on about my family back in Russia" Oh, that makes sence, but wait... My old group lives in Russia.

"Is that where you're from then?" I ask, with wide eyes. That explains his accent.

"I'm from siberia, that where I was born" **Oh thank god.**

"Oh wow, do you see them alot" He looked sad when I said that, I instanlty felt bad. I'm guessing he hasn't seen his family in a long time.

"Not much. I last saw them four years ago" My eyes went wide. **Four years! Wow.** But then again, I haven't seen my family in years either. I could tell he missed them, it shows in his expression.

"Why can't you see them more"

"Because of my job, I'm guessing you know what we do, right?" He breathed out.

"Sort of, I know you're called 'Guardians' and you protect Moroi"

"That's right. But I don't protect them, I train them to fight" What?! The Moroi are now learning to fight? That sounds bad-ass.

"Wow" I say enthusiastically. He nods his head.

"Yup" He said poping the 'p'. I was actaully amazed that the Moroi are training now, they never use to, they use to stay close to their Guardians and not fight back when they were attacked. It seemed strange how after all these years they now start fight back, that's awesome.

"So, like, how much do you train them?"

"They have certian days, it's not as much as we train the Dhampirs though. we train near enough 24/7 and we train the Moroi four to five day a week, we train them with the Dhampirs" He explained.

"That is so cool" I smile, widely. He chuckled.

"But don't Moroi get tired easily?" I pointed out.

"They do, but that's because their not use to the combat like us and for that, we had to go slow at fist before we could even get them to become a bit stronger"

"Wow"

I won't lie, for our chat, this seems like one normal chat and it felt good to have a chat with someone. But maybe he had more question but wanted to take time for me to answer them. Maybe he wanted to me to feel comfurtable around him and others, who knows. But all in all, I was starting to feel confident in this, but not too confident as I'm slowly getting to 100%, as I felt like I was at 80% for the moment.

Me and Dimitri were both alerted to the sound of light tapping that came from the bars, we both looked up to see Lee standing on the other side of the bars.

"Sorry to interupt, But Dimitri, Kirova want to see about something important, again" He rolled his eyes when he said 'again'. Does she always ask for Dimitri or something?

"I'm sorry, but... Obviously I have to go now" I look back at Dimitri and give him a reasuring smile.

"It's fine, you've got to do your duty, right?" He nods his head and smiles.

"Right" He then turns around and picks up his long coat from the floor, he stands up and starts to put on his long jacket and he then straightens it out, making himself look presentable, I guess anyway. He start to walk towards the bars, opens the door and Lee moves away so Dimitri could go through it and he goes throught it, he then turns to lock up the bars. Once I heard a 'Click', indicating that it was locked, Dimitri looked up at me.

"I'll be back soon, not sure when, but it will be soon, okay?" He says softly. A part of me didn't want him to go, I wanted him to stay so we could continue talking, but duty calls for him. I smile at him.

"Okay" and with that, He and Lee both left me to it, I heard a door open and close indicating they have left the building, literally.

I then notice something glimer in the corner of my eye, I turn around to see what it was and to my surprise, it was a book, with a book marker inside.

"True Grit? I didn't know he reads too" I say to myself as I slowly got up and reached for the book. I studied it, looking at the descrition on the back and looking at the front cover. This book looks really interesting, with the description I had read on the back, it seems very cool.

"Dimitri must have accidently left it behind" I sighed.

"But he'll be back for it" Curiosity then hit me, **I wonder if this book is any good?** Without thinking, I then took out the book marker and start to open the book to the first chapter, at least I have something to keep my occupied while he's gone and within reading the first chapter I felt myself starting to become glued to the story, I was really loving this already.

 **Hey guys, sorry I took so long, I was really busy with things lately and it caught me off guard to continue, but don't worry I haven't finished this story yet and I would like to thank ROMITRI TOGETHER FOREVER and MDiaz13 for your reviews, I'm glad you like my last update. I love you guys, chapter 16 will be soon but I'm unsure when as I am going to be busy for a while, so I hope this chapter was worth the wait for you guys aswell as me, so thank you and have a great week :D xxx**


	17. Chapter 16

**Dimitri's POV**

I was now on my way back to see what Kirova wanted with me now. God she's so persistent, but lets hope it's something good to brighten the night up for me.

"Hey, Belikov?" I look at Lee, to see him looking at me with concern, as we continue to walk to Kirova's office.

"Yeah?" I respond.

"About the girl..."

"What about her?" Concern hinted in my voice, and a feeling was starting to hit me, I don't know what feeling, but it was like I knew he was going to rant about the negative things he usually says and that I need to quiet him about it.

"How do we know we can trust her? I mean yeah, she seem like she's playing the good guy, but what if she's not? What if she's... What if she's really a bad guy?" He hesitates, like he's making a point out.

"I don't know" I said honestly, I know I shouldn't trust her, but I feel like she really is different fro other Strogoi, she wouldn't have saved me otherwise and she wouldn't have cried or felt sad other times, hell Strogoi don't even smile with happiness like she does.

"But I know that she won't hurt me, she had no reason to after all"

"What makes you think that? She must have a reason, I mean you did try to kill her once, I can imagine she would want at least some revenge"

"I know, but I didn't, hell she even had opportunities to kill me in the past, but didn't take them and while she was feeding on the dead fox, she didn't go for me afterwards, in fact she looked relieved herself when she herself didn't go for me and we had our chat, but it didn't go according to plan"

"What do you mean? You saying that did get what you needed?"

"Not entirely, she felt uncomfortable when I asked her about... Well, something personal, so I stopped with my questions, I'll ask them when she's ready. She's been through a lot, in my perspective anyway, and I was rushing with my questions, so I'm going to give her time"

"You sure she didn't compel you?" Seriously Lee? I understand that he's worried about all of this, but I don't think he should get to far with the asking. I don't mind him asking, but I think he takes it too far.

"She looked away as soon as I asked" I said honestly.

"So no she didn't, in fact I still remember what it is she said to me when we first met, she doesn't like using copulsion, though knowing what she's gone through I don't think she's strong enough to use it properly, that or she's personally never done it before, because I think we would know if some was under compulsion" Thinking about all of it now, I think I was right on that, I don't think Hartleigh knows how to use it properly, or has been strong enough to use if from what she's been through, that or she was telling the truth that she doesn't like using it due to her past.

"But... How do we know that we can trust her? I know all of this sound cliche, but all of this could be some sort of... Look, don't take this the wrong way, because I know that you care about her an all, but she COULD actually be tricking us, ya know 'WHAM!' and that's it man, game ov-"

"Lee, I get it okay, but to be quiet fair with you, you haven't experienced what I have. I understand what your saying, but it doesn't hurt to give something a chance instead of instantly judging it" I raised my voice a little, but still managed to be patient, but as I stare at him, I almost caught him off guard, like I'm scaring him.

"And what makes you think that-... You know what, I don't think I should talk anymore" He said quietly, I scoffed, but with that not more questions came from Lee, and no more talking either, and we continued to walk to Headmistress Kirova's office in silence. I understand he has a point about all of this, and that he is worried, but sometimes he does need to learn how to respect others sometimes, as well as listen to them. I understand that he's young, willing and passionate, but he has to learn that everything is not all fun and games, it's all a matter of life and death, kind of like how Rose took it when she lost her friend and almost me, it was a horrible time for her and someday someone will go through the same thing, like I did.

Once we made it to Kirova's office I told Lee to take the bag and dispose of it, he gladly took it and ran to dispose of it, where? I'll never know and don't want to know, as long as the smell is gone from my senses then I'm happy. I then made my way into Kirova's office, watching her do some paper work, before looking up at me and stopping what she was doing.

"Ah, Guardian Belikov" She then grabbed the sheets of paper into a pile and put them in her draw next to where she sat.

"Is there something you want, Headmistress?"

"Yes, is the girl awake yet?"

"Yes, She's awake and she looks to be getting her strength back now"

"That's good, because the Guardians at the cabin have told me that they're almost done fixing it, and they said that it should hopefully be done within the next morning or so"

"That's good to hear, Headmistress" I say, with a small smile forming on my face, I was happy to hear this and I bet Kirova was happy to hear that too, seeing as she won't have to worry about Hartleigh anymore, well she might do a bit, but at least it's safer then letting Hartleigh stay here in the school prison.

"But there's one problem" Oh no, my smile dropped a bit.

"We may take longer, I'm not sure yet because of how long it will take, due to us not having lock or a pass-code keypad" Okay that shouldn't be too hard to get, but then again a keypad can be a pain in the ass to find sometimes, but I thought it would be finished in the morning? Unless It will take more time to process and fit in.

"But I thought-" she raised her hand up cutting me off with what I was about to say, she then place her hand down on the table and spoke.

"I know what I said, it will be done in the morning, or maybe later, but all we need is a lock along with a key or a password and I want you, seeing as you're the one who can... Talk to her, I need you to get one" Alright, that explains a lot, but why do I need to buy one? Was it for security reasons?

"Of course, but why do I need to be the one? Is it for security reasons?"

"Mainly yes, but I need you to be the one to hold onto the key because I worry for my student, The Guardians and others who may wander. It has to be you who knows all of this. That and ,obviously, to ensure the safety of my students" Only me? but a few other guardians already know about the hideout and and Hartleigh, so this may be a problem.

"But don't worry, I've made sure that their memories are to be wiped afterwards specifically by me, but only some, only you, me, Guardian Cordell and Guardian Petrova are the only ones who knows about this, so you don't have to worry" She said, as if she sensed my worry, but relief hit me, now that she had said that.

"But what of the others? Christian, Tasha, everyone that helped me?" I asked, almost forgetting that the ones who were with me at the time of the capture. What about them?

"They... I'm not so sure. But I'm sure that they won't say a word, since I can imagine that they don't know what is going on now. But if they do, don't say anything, it is only personal between us four, got it?" I nod my head in understanding, but I did worry a little because Christian and Tasha Ozera could compel me to answer them, they are Moroi after all, Royal Moroi, but no one treats them like one, but they wouldn't do that to me, right? The thought of all this kind of worried me.

"Also your timetables will be changed, I will inform you when as soon as I have them ready, you should have them by tomorrow evening the latest" What that what those forms about? The ones she planted under her her desk? Or was it the forms to write to the counsel about? I still haven't heard a word about that yet by the way, if everyone was to know about Hartleigh's existence, then god knows what others will think, what will their opinions be? I sure hope they give her a chance, I did and she gave me a chance too.

"Of course, will I be doing my original time for now?" I ask her

"Only for tomorrow, but I will need you to get up earlier, leave for lunch earlier and got to dinner later, so you can grab Hartleigh's meals and give them to her, I can imagine that the others would refuse after what had happened" Does she mean the incident between Lee and Hartleigh? Because if she is, I would not blame her.

"Also tomorrow, I will send someone into one of you lessons to inform you more about the cabin, so be ready about that because I will be having you escort the girl to that place and I will want to meet her at some point during that time, only so I can give my opinion to the counsel about this" I'm guessing they wrote back then, by the sounds of it, and it sound like today and tomorrow will be a bit tiring for me.

"Yes Headmistress, what would you like to have me do about the lock or keypad? When specifically would you like me to get it?"

"Get it after your dinner, so we can have it ready by tomorrow. It would be better to have it over and done with sooner rather then later" She does have a point on that, even I don't want Hartleigh to stay in that prison, just in case something happens to her and mainly because of what if the students and the Guardians attempt to try and hurt her? Or kill her? So it's a good idea that she is away from this place, I wouldn't know what to do if things like that happened to her.

"Of course, is there anything else you want to do in the mean time?"

"No, not at the moment, but once you have some sort of security device, take it to the cabin, Guardian Nash will be waiting in that mean time, he will fit it in and then later you can set it up or something. And for that you may leave now, I will have you called back once everything is done"

"Thank you, Headmistress, have a good night" She nods her head and gives me a small smile in return as I turn around and start to walk to the door to leave her office, once I was out of there I started making my way to my room and smiled widely as it seemed like everything was going right, but I don't want to get my hopes up yet, I still need to get the rest of the equipment before Hartleigh can move in, I guess.

Looks like I still have enough time before I could head back into town and get what I need, the shop don't open until 10am anyway, but it better that I grab a snack and then leave, just to make easier because of the times, but then again I won't have time for a lie in in the morning, which I don't mind because I've woken up earlier. I was just glad to see Hartleigh again, though I didn't get the answers I was expecting, I was just happy to hear her reasons and happy to see that she was safe and I can hope that others wish that too, even if she is different, but if things don't turn out how it's being planned by Kirova, then god knows how many measures we'll all have to take if things got bad, I just hope it don't come to that. thought I have a feeling that I won't I can sill imagine that others will treat her badly and I don't want that, a part of me wishes that I hadn't brung Hartleigh here, I wish she could have run away, but I don't want that, but things happen for a reason and I have to except that.

 **Hey guys! I'm so sorry that I took almost over a month to upload this chapter, like I had said last time, I was busy which caused me to become slow, I haven't given up on this story so don't worry about that, I'm back on track now, but I can't promise a weekly upload like a use to, I'm sorry for that, but I hope you like this story as much as I do, I Love you guys so much, I hope you forgive me and I hope you understand, love you Guys! xxx**


	18. Chapter 17 - The Haircut I Needed

**Hartleigh's POV**

As I continue, laying on the bed, continuing to read the rest of 'True grit', actually that's a lie, this is the third time I am reading it and I know, I know 'I'm a nerd', but hey, I have nothing better to do, I pretty much just have to sit here and wait until breakfast, lunch and dinner. I was glad that I had an animal to feed on and I was happy that Dimitri wanted to talk to me, though I know I didn't give him the answers he wanted I was glad that he understood that I wasn't ready, in fact I was actually glad to see him again, I didn't feel so lonely. When we started talking and laughing, it brightened me up a bit, thought I'm still worried about what is going to happy later on, he was right about one thing 'it doesn't hurt to smile, or talk, once in a while'.

I was genuinely starting to get annoyed with my hair, the thin strands were starting to fall and the hair bubble, that was meant to keep it in place, was also falling down, so I've had to keep re-tying my hair back up, I was genuinely starting to give up with my hair that I felt like ripping it out, though it was a bad idea because it would hurt me very badly and I would look like a bald barbie doll, and I don't want that.

"Oh for goodness sake!" I seethed through my teeth in annoyance, as a large strand of my hair decided to make it's way on time and land in my face. I was literally at the point where I honestly give up with my hair. If only there something sharp I could use, at least something, to but my hair with, didn't matter what, just something. I put the book marker into the page I was reading and then closed, I placed the book down beside me and decided to stand up from my uncomfy bed and give myself a good stretch, it felt good to stretch, hearing my back click was the evidence of that and it felt good.

After my good ol' stretch, I decided to look around a bit, though there was not much to look at, it would be good for me to at least have a walk around, right? What ever, I'm just fed up of my hair, that and I was starting to get bored of sitting on the bed, I wasn't getting bored of the book, I just thought that it might be nice to take a break from it for a bit. As I look around the room I noticed the old clock that lay hanging on the wall next to me, and it locked like it was cracked. Then, a stupid idea hit me like a cold bucket pouring over my head.

"I guess I could use the shards to cut my hair, though... I don't know how well that could go, but worth a shot" I walked towards where the clock was hanging on the wall, once I was under it, I knew i'd be screwed as it was too high for me to reach, damn it! But that's not going to stop me. I went onto me tippy toes and reached my hands up, my finger tip just barley touched the clock, I jumped slightly, my finger tips just about managed to touch the clock and make it tilt to its side, yes! I should have it off in no time if I jump higher, though I had a feeling the would be a bad idea. I jumped again and this time it was higher then I did. I then saw the clock tilt forward, hope flashes in my eyes but then realisation hit me, it was about to fall forwards... And possibly hit me, shit.

"Ahh!" I screamed and ran back a few feet away, and ducked my head under my arms to prevent shards of glass splintering me. I heard a massive crash as you could hear the glass shattering and the clock itself heavily slam itself onto the floor, I move my hands away from my head, looking at the large shards of glass on the floor along with a heavily broken clock.

"Well that could have gone better then expected" I whisper. I place my arms down and slowly went towards the broken clock, you could hear the floor crunching as I started stepping on the small glass not so many pieces on the floor, I knelt down and picked up the clock. I saw two large shards of glass still intact in to frame, I could use one of the as a mirror and the other as some sort of dull knife for my hair, but I'll probably have to use a bit of cloth from the blanket to use as a handle so I don't accidentally cut myself while cutting my hair. I smiled, brightly, at the thought of finally having a hair cut.

"Yay! Looks like it's time to say buh-byes" I squealed in excitement. I turned around, walked up to my bed and made made myself comfy on the uncomfy mattress, I placed the broken clock beside me and picked up the teared up pillow case and tore it the same way that I had done for when I had to bandage my hands up from when I accidentally had them burnt by the bars. Once I had a piece torn off, I placed it on my lap and then picked up the broken clock, i broke off the smallest piece, leaving the bigger piece so that it could act like a mirror. I then grabbed the piece of cloth and started wrapping it around the the bottom of the glass shard, making it look like a handle and once complete and tide up tightly, I placed it, carefully beside me. I then pulled my hair bubble off my hair, letting my hair slide down my shoulder. I pulled my bubble down my hand, making it act like a bracelet, I then pulled my hair back and then separated my hair, at the back, down the middle and pulled the strands over my shoulders, I then got my hair bubble from my wrist and then tied the right side of my hair, trying to tie it up to the length that I wanted my hair, I put it three inches above my shoulders, that might be a good length for me. I pulled the clock onto my lap and got a look about how it would look, it looked fine in my opinion, considering how long my hair actually is, it was so long it goes past my elbows, like it literally stops below my butt.

"Jesus, has it been that long? Seriously?" The thought of it being so long since I had cut my hair was really a bit of a mind blow, and I've literally forgotten how long it's been since I did it. I honestly wasn't feeling nervous about this, because if it goes wrong then I can just fix it somehow, not sure how, but you get the gimmicks.

Once I was happy with the placement of my hair, I placed the clock beside me and grabbed the handle of the shard of glass on the opposite side and lifted it above my hair bubble, I was now ready and I then started to cut small slices and strands of my hair.

 **And the was it for Harliegh's POV, I'm so sorry it wasn't much but at least it was something if you guys missed her that much, I know I did, but don't worry, we will see more of her in the next chapter and what will Dimitri think of her new hair do? Find out next time, I love you guys :D xx**


	19. Chapter 18 - What's Safe To Ask?

**Dimitri's POV**

 **Beep, Beep, Beep**

As the sound of my alarm rang through out my ears, and blared out through my room, I slowly lifted my arm and slammed my hand onto the alarm button, instantly turning it off. My eyes slowly adjusting to waking up as they felt like they wanted to slam shut again, I managed to lift myself up from the bed and then start to rub my eyes to stop them shutting again, I then look down at my alarm clock to see the time was 5:30am **(Morning for the Moroi and late for the Humans)** the time I use to wake up when I was going to train with Rose. I lifted my legs up and placed them carefully on the floor, I then managed to stand up from the bed and started to make my way to have a shower, hopefully with falling back to sleep.

I didn't get back home till at least 12:45pm, I went into a security store in town, not far from the mall, it took me quiet a while to find a lock or a password keypad, I manage to find a keypad lock which didn't cost much, the employee were really nice to me and was really flirty too, but then again it was a woman and Dhampirs and Moroi are known for their beauty, so I just ignored her. But anyway, when I got back, I had to go to the cabin so that I gave the keypad to Guardian Nash and when I did I let him do the rest, he asked me what all of this was for, I was glad he didn't know about the Strogoi we were keeping prisoner, so I simply told him that I had no idea, he was confused but at least he didn't ask anymore question after that and I simply just went home and went to bed.

Once I was done having my shower, I walked to my wardrobe, I then started to scavenged for my Guardian attire, a black shirt with a black vest that looked like a bullet proof vest and a pair of black trousers to go with them. I picked out some black socks and grabbed my black boots from next to my wardrobe out them on. I managed to make myself some breakfast, only some toast, with a yogurt and a glass of orange juice, it wasn't mush but I was in a bit of a hurry, because I have to give Hartleigh her breakfast this morning, it kind of makes me wonder what she has for breakfast this morning, though I don't actually want to know, so I don't know why I would think that. Once I knew I was ready to leave, I then grabbed my duster, put it on and then went to the prison area to where I would meet Lee for Hartleigh's morning feed.

I made it to the prison area and instantly saw Lee slouched against the wall yawning, holding the same duffel bag we had yesterday to carry the dead fox, next to the door, I wonder what time he woke up to start yawning? it was only 6:30am, but I'm guessing he didn't have a good night sleep last night.

"Morning Lee" I called out quietly. He slowly looked towards my direction and saw that he looked really tired, probably just woke up, but then again I just woke up and I feel fine, he probably just didn't have sleep.

"Morning Belikov" he yawned. I nod my head at him in response. He then lifted the strap from my shoulder and then passed the duffle bag to me, I grabbed the strap and tossed it over my shoulder, I was surprised that the bag didn't smell that bad this morning, it still smelt bad but not as bad as the fox from yesterday and boy was it bad.

"Today's special is a rabbit, a very big one too I might add" Like I wanted to know that, thanks Lee.

"Thank you, Lee, but next time keep it a bit personal to yourself" I said quietly, he nodded his head and respond.

"Yeah I know, but either way you're going to feed her and probably finish the rest of your chat" He smirked, like he was trying to be smart, but it never does work as well as he thinks as I always turn it round on him. I ignored his smirk and replied.

"True, but even if I was going to know about it, I wasn't the one that wasn't going to feed on it now, was I?"

"That's true, that's true. So have fun"

"I will" And with that I walked to the front door, grabbed the keys from me pocket, unlocked the door and went inside, locking the door back behind me. Once I was inside the place looked completely empty, it was all but silent, but then again it was morning and this place can get deserted pretty quickly in the night, but they do end up coming back in the morning, in fact they're meant to be coming back in five minutes to continue today's work. Poor souls, though it's pretty much our job sometimes, we do what we do because we don't have a choice.

As I enter the hall, I could hear a small laughing coming from the end of the hall, I wonder what that was? I walk slowly, to try and hear the laughter a bit more, was there someone else on the room with Hartleigh? I made my way to where Hartleigh cell was, I couldn't hear another additional voice, so I wonder why she was laughing? I look around the corner and saw Hartleigh smiling and giving out a small laugh and I saw why she was Laughing, it's because she was reading a book and not just any book but my book 'True Grit', what was she doing with my book? That's probably why I could not find it last night, because she had it. There was no way she could have taken it from my back pocket, so it must have fallen out by accident and I had no idea about it.

"You enjoying yourself, reading that?" She was instantly alerted to my voice, she gasped in shock, she looked up at me in shock and looked completely embarrassed, it was cute. I laughed a little. I noticed that there was something was different about her, I noticed her hair was down, but I remember it being longer then I remember, but then I notice in the corner of the room, on the opposite side of the bed, that there was a small cloth-like bag on the floor, all tied up and next to it was a broken clock. What was she doing while I was gone?

"I'm sorry, I found it lying on my bed, you didn't come back for it, so I decided to have a quick read" She then closed the book and placed it down beside her, she then lifted her legs up off the bed, swung around and placed her feet on the floor. I instantly felt bad, it looked like she was enjoying herself reading that, maybe some food will cheer her up.

"It's fine, In fact I completely forgot about it until now, I didn't even realise it was gone, must'ave fallen out of my pocket" I then grabbed the cell keys from my back pocket and placed it in the locked and with a click I opened the cell door and walked in, closing the cell door, unlocked, behind me.

"How are you feeling this morning?" I ask her in a gentle tone, I hope she was feeling good, because it's probably been a while since she last feed, so hopefully she'll be okay for breakfast, though I know it won't be much for her until lunchtime.

"Fine, a bit better then last time actually"She replies, softly. I give her a friendly smile in response, happy to hear her answer.

"That's good to hear, will you feel even more better when I give you breakfast?" She smiled and nodded her head. I knelt down on the floor and grabbed the strap of the bag and carefully placed the bag on the floor, I unzipped the bag, which let out a horrible smell, still not as bad as the fox though, and then put my hand in the bag I grabbed the dead rabbit by its ears and lifted it up out of the bag.

"Awe, why did you guys kill something so cute?" I look up at her and saw her sad expression as she looked at the dead rabbit. A part of me felt bad, but we both knew that she had to eat it sooner or later.

"You need to be fed and we find these animals in the forest, well I don't but others do, so forgiven?" She looks at me and gives me a small smile.

"Yeah I guess I can forgive you and besides I've feed from these before, I guess I overreacted" She then reached for the animal, grabbed it by its ears above my hands, I let go and she pulled it towards her face, baring her fangs and pierced them into the rabbits neck. A sickening feeling hit me, I was glad that I had ate breakfast before giving the dead animal to her, but then again I feel like throwing it back up, so I looked away.

"Are you okay?" I looked back at Hartleigh and saw concern in her face as well as hearing it in her voice. There was blood stained on her lips, rabbits blood, and I'm sure she couldn't be done that quickly could she? Or was she sensing my sickness?

"I'm fine, I just ate myself and... lets just say it want to come back up from the smell" I reassured her.

"Oh, are you going to leave the room?" She had the look of pure worry on her face, but I could tell she didn't want me to leave after being alone for so long, so I'm going to stay, just to keep her some company at least.

"No, I'm gunna stay hear until you're done"

"Are you gunna be okay?"

"I'll be fine" My voice promising and gentle, Hartleigh gave me a small smile and the went back to feeding on the rabbit. Eventually my stomach had calmed down as I relaxed and within a few more minutes later Hartleigh was done with her breakfast, giving an embarrassing small burp afterwards, I laughed a little when she gave me back the rabbit and looked at me like that was the most embarrassing moment of her life. I took the dead rabbit from her hands and put it back in the bag, carefully. I saw Hartleigh wipe her bloodied lips using the hem of her shirt.

Once I zipped the bag up, I stood up and made my way to the bed and sat down besides Hartleigh, and she looked frazzled and back away a little bit.

"Don't you have to go back to work soon?" She asked me, I could hear confusion in her voice, I don't have to be at work for another hour or so.

"I do, but not for a little while, I can spare a few moment before I can go back to work" I replied.

"How long?"

"About an hour or so"

"I'm guessing you still want you questions to be answered?" She asked me, I could see in her eyes she didn't want those question to be answered yet and I wasn't going to ask them yet, I was going to ask them when she feels ready, so in the mean time, I'm going to try and get to know her and make her trust me more. After what we did to her when we first found her I feel like she's lost all trust in anyone, even me, though she trusts me enough to talk and give her breakfast after giving her a hard time.

"So do you have a favourite book?" I ask her, she looks up at me in confusion, raising one eyebrow, that's something I usually do, I feels weird having someone do that to me.

"Is... That want you wanted to ask me?"

"I'm not going to ask you them yet, I don't want to rush you, after what had happened I can imagine you don't want to feel like you're being interrogated" I told her honestly, her expression looked calmer now and looked more soft. She understood.

"But why? I thought I was the enemy?"

"I think you're different from being the enemy, I think you're really special"

"You don't believe that I'm... one of them? But... Why? I mean I-"

"You saved my life, not once but twice" I cut her off unintentionally, I could tell she was thinking about the negative things, but she didn't need that.

"And you saved the life of others around me that day, you even saved the love of my life"

"I watched you, that day, fight your own kind because you didn't want to be something you're not and I honestly respect that. I think you deserve better other then the negativity you're giving yourself right now, wouldn't you agree?" She stared at me in silence, like she knew I was right. I could tell she wanted to say something about all this, but she didn't. She looked away from me, it went silent for a few more moments.

"Dusk..." It sounded like a whisper, but it was enough for me to hear anyway.

"What?" I ask her, surprised. She looks back up at me, her eyes looked a little watery, like she was holding back tears, was she going to cry? What was going through her head right now? Was what I said was meaning something to her?

"Dusk'. My favourite book. It's by Susan Gates, I've never been able to put it down since I got it from the library. It's a good book"

"Wow. Well, what's it about?"

"Are you interested about it?" Her eyes brightened up a little bit. Excitement was rising inside her, I was starting to feel happy about this because I think be getting to know the real her.

"Maybe, it sounds... Interesting"

"Oh, I don't know, it's not a western"

"I don't read western all the time you know, I read other books too, so come one tell me about it" **(Warning: Spoilers for those who have never read the book before, if you do not want to know the spoiler, I would recommend you skip this section)**

"Okay well, It's about a girl, and her name is 'Dusk', and she was born as a science experiment for creating the perfect soldier using the DNA of an eagle, so splicing in other words, but she was a failed one in their eyes, but they still kept her anyway for the purpose of actually seceding one day" My eyes brightened in surprise, this book really does sound interesting, though I don't think I would ever read it, it sound like Hartleigh really does enjoy reading it.

"Oh wow, that sounds really interesting"

"Yeah, it's kind of a sad but happy story when you look at it" She then placed her hands under her knees and started to lift her feet up and down.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah"

"Tell me more about it, it sounds really good"

"Umm I don't know, I don't think you actually like it very much, in your eyes I mean"

"Hearing the name of a book never does sound interesting until you actually read it, right?"

"Yeah I guess so, but, if you do read it, I'm not going to say any more to spoil it for you"

"Okay"

"Tell you what, I'll let you borrow this book until I get you some new ones for you, so you don't get bored, how does that sound?" her smile brightened widly, I could tell excitement was flaring inside her, her eyes were shining brighter with more life then a normal Strogoi's, it was nice to see her act how she really is, an actual child.

"Really? You'd do that" she questioned, I nod my head giving her a smile.

"Yeah, I can imagine that you get bored most of the time in here"

"I do, but it was okay for the time being because of when I read your book"

"Did you like it?" Her smile got brighter.

"Yeah, I loved it, It's sad but happy at the same time and on most parts it got a bit funny. Like the time when La Boeuf gets a cut on his hand and Mattie is complaining about the germs before dinner"

"Oh yeah I liked that part, but she has a point though, but back in those days, nobody cared about germs, I think"

"True. Is it sad to say that I've read it four times?" She what?! I stare in astonishment, how can she read that book four times in a row?

"Really? I can't read at least thirty minutes of it, sometimes"

"Is it because you're busy with your job?"

"Yeah, we Guardian don't get much time to ourselves"

"So you don't get a day off or something like that?"

"We do, but not all the time, some of us still have to protect Moroi and guard the school premises"

"Do you get Sundays off?"

"Yes, I do. I spend my Sundays with my girlfriend"

"Well that's good, at least you can spend some time with her, can't you?"

"Yeah, we're still not use to being away from each other, but once she's graduated with her Moroi, she's going to come back here and that way we can spend more time together and she can be with her Moroi too"

"I remember my parent were like that, you know close and loving towards each other, or at least that's how I remember them" Remember them? How long has it been since she last saw them? I felt like I should ask her about them, but I know I shouldn't, I can only hope there was no harm in asking, but I got a terrible feeling about it.

"Remember them?" I quietly questioned, she looks away from me and slowly nods her head and didn't say anything after that, her expression changed, she looked a bit... sad. I grew concerned, had something happened to them?

"Where are they now?" I know I shouldn't ask her that, but maybe she'll feel more better if we find them and possibly bring them to her, unless there was something more as to why she hasn't seen them in a long time. She still stayed silent, she then brung her knees up to her chest, feet planted on the bed, she then wrapped her arms around her knees and looked straight ahead. I didn't ask anymore, I could see it was getting to her a little bit, she did that last time when I asked her how she became a Strogoi, I can only assume that something did happen to her parents and that she didn't want to talk about it because maybe she was involved. I don't blame her.

"You don't have to say anything if you don't want to" I assured her, hoping she would fell better about it, but there was nothing coming from her. My concern for her grew and after a few moment of silence, she finally spoke and sadness grew within me when she said those words.

"They're dead"

 **All will be explained in the next chapter guys, I hope you've enjoyed it, I love you guys, the next chapter will be soon, tale care xxx :D**


	20. Chapter 19 - Missing them so

***Warning*: The following chapter may contain a bit of a distressing scene, for viewers how do not wish to continue to read, you may want to skip it until the Warnings appears.**

 **Hartleigh's POV**

"You enjoying yourself, reading that?" I was instantly alerted by Dimitri's voice, he was standing there with a small smile planted on his face, had he been watching me read his book? Oh god, I hope he hasn't though stole it. That would make me look worse then what I already am. Oh god, I'm so stupid.

"I'm sorry, I found it lying on my bed, you didn't come back for it, so I decided to have a quick read" My voice almost felt like it was trembling but it didn't, thank god. I hope that was enough to convince him that I didn't steal the book, because I didn't.

"It's fine, In fact I completely forgot about it until now, I didn't even realise it was gone, must'ave fallen out of my pocket" He said reassuringly, I gave out a small sigh of relief, h then grabbed the cell keys from his back pocket and then placed carefully into the lock, he then twisted the key and with a click he then opened the cell door and walked in straight into my cell, closing the cell door behind him. Already I could smell blood coming from the bag, time for my feed, but I wonder why he took so long with it, he looked tired so he probably just woken up, was it morning now? Was it time for my breakfast?

"How are you feeling this morning?" He ask me. I was actaully feeing fine today, much more better then yesterday I might add, I can imagine he'll be happy to hear that.

"Fine, a bit better then last time actually"I reply. He gave me a friendly smile in responce.

"That's good to hear, will you feel even more better when I give you breakfast?" I knew it was breakfast time, yay! I smile widley and nod my head. I hear him chuckle as he knelt down on the floor and grabbed the strap of the bag and carefully placed the bag on the floor. He then unzipped the bag and pulled out a dead rabbit, by its ears, oh poor thing. though I've killed many in my time it was still such a shame that I had to feed from another. I started to feel really sad now.

"Aww, why did you guys kill something so cute?" I whined a bit, Dimitri turned to me and gave my a sorry look.

"You need to be fed and we find these animals in the forest, well I don't but others do, so forgiven?" I guess he has a point, if I don't eat then I'm screwed and I can't blame him for doing this to keep me alive, so I can forgive him for that. I look away from the dead rabbit and trn to him, giving him a reasuring smile.

"Yeah, I guess I can forgive you and besides I've feed from these before, I guess I overreacted" I guess I was overreacting a bit, I always thought rabbit were cute, but when it came time for me to eat I had now choice but to sometimes feed from them, as well as a few other cute animals. I then reached out for the dead rabbit and grabbed it by its ears above Dimitri's hands. He then let go of it's ears and I pulled the rabbit to my face, bearing fangs and then piercing them through the rabbits neck, the taste of sweet, with a mixture of sour, blood poured down my throat like thick soup, this mornings breakfast was so worth it for my next feed. As I look up at Dimitri, I saw that he was facing away from me, was there something wrong with him? I pulled my fangs out from the rabbit, I started to become worried about Dimitri, because last time he was keeping a good eye on me, I wonder what's wrong?

"Are you okay?" I ask him softly. He then slowly turned to me and gave me a reasuring smile, his face looked a little pale.

"I'm fine, I just ate myself and... lets just say it want to come back up from the smell" He replied, the tone of his voice gentle and reassuring, but I was still worried about him. Was he going to leave the room in the middle of my feeding? I hope not.

"Oh, are you going to leave the room?" Please don't, I really could tell that he wanted to get out and have a little bit of fresh air, but I also wanted him to stay wth me, as much as I sounded like a baby about it, but I kind of didn't want to be alone right now.

"No, I'm gunna stay hear until you're done" Oh thank god, I guess.

"Are you gunna be okay?" I asked him again,

"I'll be fine" He says reasuringly again. I gave him a small smile and then went back to feeding on the rabbit. And after a few more minutes of feeding I was finally done and without thinking, I gave out a small burp, I hurily cover my mouth in embaressment, I could hear Dimitri laugh a little when I give him back the rabbit, god that was so embaressing, even more embaressing then when I talk to myself. I heard the bag being zipped up and I then looked up at Dimitri. He walked towrds me and then sat down on the bed beside me, I was confused at first but then I realised about the bag and whats in side it, I scooched over a bit to give hime some sitting space otherwise he'll fall off of the bed. But then something hit me, wasn't he suppose to be at work?

"Don't you have to go back to work soon?" I ask him. He looks at me and nods his head.

"I do, but not for a little while, I can spare a few moment before I can go back to work" Answered, oh okay, how long does he have I wonder.

"How long?" I ask him.

"About an hour or so" Wow that not bad, I guess. I felt happy that he didn't have to go back to work within that time, because that means, I'm asuming, that he'll want his questions to be answered and that's why a part of me felt uncomfurtable with this.

"I'm guessing you still want you questions to be asnwered?" I asked him suddenly. He looked a bit taken back by this, like he knew his queston had to be answered soon, but instead after a few moment of silence, I didn't expect to hear what question was soon to come out of his mouth.

"So do you have a favourite book?" he questioned in sudden motion.

"Is... That want you wanted to ask me?" I raise my eyebrow in confusion, what was he going on with here? I thought he wanted me to answer the rest of his question, I was ready to answer them, sort of, but I wasn't sure how far in dept he wanted me to answer them, I have to answer them sooner or later otherwise it'll be an endless circle of nothing being answered. Is he not ready to ask them to me? Does he need time to ask the right ones?

"I'm not going to ask you them yet, I don't want to rush you, after what had happened I can imagine you don't want to feel like you're being innterigated" Interigated?... Well I guess he has a point in that. Though I've only met him a few times and I've never felt like I was being interigated while I was talking to him, well maybe just a little bit.

"But why? I thought I was the enemy?" I countered. In everyones eyes, I am the enemy, but Dimitri and some others think otherwise, that's why I am alive, I'm surprised I'm not dead by their hands.

"I think you're different from being the enemy, I think you're really special" He... Really thinks that? What makes him think that a monster like me is so special to him? Maybe because I am not?

"You don't believe that I'm... one of them? But... Why? I mean I-" I started to stutter, but he cut me off.

"You saved my life, not once but twice" I stared in shock as he continued with his speech like I was a hero to him, but really, he's my hero, he saved my life too, but it was upsetting that he did not remember it as I thought he would.

"And you saved the life of others around me that day, you even saved the love of my life"

"I watched you, that day, fight your own kind because you didn't want to be something you're not and I honestly repect that. I think you desreve better other then the negativity you're giving yourself right now, wouldn't you agree?" I stared at him in pure silence, he was right. I don't deserve the negativity but yet I always continue to think about it. I then turn my head away from him and stayed silent, yes my life, and my thought's, have always been negative and never posative, though I have been trying, many things get in my way and I am surprised that I haven't gone insane from it yet to be honest, many I really should be positive more often, just so I feel more human I guess.

"Dusk..." It came out as a small whisper, but I knew it was enough for him to hear.

"What?" or maybe not. I look back up at Dimitri, he gave me a questionable look becasue of my whisper and so I say it again, with more detail this time, as I feel more like I should give him the details.

"Dusk'. My favourite book. It's by Susan Gates, I've never been able to put it down since I got it from the library. It's a good book"

"Wow. Well, what's it about?" He asked suddently.

"Are you interested about it?" My eyes widened in surprise, I really wanted to say everything about this book, mainly about how amazing it is and scream about it like a little girl... which I am.

"Maybe, it sounds... Interesting"

"Oh, I don't know, it's not a western"

"I don't read western all the time you know, I read other books too, so come one tell me about it" **(Warning: Spoilers for those who have never read the book before, if you do not want to know the spoiler, it's pretty much the same as the last chapter)**

"Okay well, It's about a girl, and her name is 'Dusk', and she was born as a science experiment for creating the perfect soldier using the DNA of an eagle, so splicing in other words, but she was a failed one in their eyes, but they still kept her anyway for the purpose of actually secceding one day" I knew he wouldn't read it, but it was nice to tell someone about what their favourite thing is and mine is reading a book called Dusk.

"Oh wow, that sounds really interesting"

"Yeah, it's kind of a sad but happy story when you look at it" I then pressed my hands and dug them under my legs and started to swing my feet up and down.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah"

"Tell me more about it, it sounds really good"

"Umm I don't know, I don't think you actually like it very much, in your eyes I mean"

"Hearing the name of a book never does sound interesting until you actually read it, right?"

"Yeah I guess so, but, if you do read it, I'm not going to say any more to spoil it for you"

"Okay" He chuckled.

"Tell you what, I'll let you borrow this book until I get you some new ones for you, so you don't get bored, how does that sound?" He what!? Wow... I smiled brightly until I could smile no more, he was going to get me more book to read? Yes! .

"Really? You'd do that" I asked him, He nods he head and chuckles as he saw that I couldn't contain my exitment for much longer.

"Yeah, I can imagine that you get bored most of the time in here" he resonded.

"I do, but it was okay for the time being because of when I read your book" I admitted.

"Did you like it?" Of course I liked it! It was the most amazing book ever!... Okay I went a bit to over board there, Dusk is clearly better, but still, it was really good to read while I had nothing else to do.

"Yeah, I loved it, It's sad but happy at the same time and on most parts it got a bit funny. Like the time when La Boeuf gets a cut on his hand and Mattie is complaining about the germs before dinner" I laugh. Dimitri laughs with me as we continued to talk about his book.

"Oh yeah I liked that part, but she has a point though, but back in those days, nobody cared about germs, I think" He admitted.

"True. Is it sad to say that I've read it four times?" Dimitri looked shocked when I had said that, I laughed again at his facial expression, my god it looked hilarious.

"Really? I can't read at least thirty minutes of it, sometimes" He admitted, his tone in annoyance as I can imagine how much he loved to read.

"Is it because you're busy with your job?" I ask, assuming that it would be anyway, because I can imagine that after everything that I nearly know, Dhampirs never get times off or even get a little break.

"Yeah, we Guardians don't get much time to ourselves"

"So you don't get a day off or something like that?"

"We do, but not all the time, some of us still have to protect Moroi and guard the school premises"

"Do you get Sundays off?"

"Yes, I do. I spend my Sundays with my girlfriend"

"Well that's good, at least you can spend some time with her, can't you?"

"Yeah, we're still not use to being away from each other, but once she's graduated with her Moroi, she's going to come back here and that way we can spend more time together and she can be with her Moroi too" Looking at him smile as he talked about his girlfriend, you can almost feel the love that he has for her, it was starting to remind me of a couple I once knew were like, one that was now gone, forever, from my life.

"I remember my parent were like that, you know close and loving towards each other, or at least thats how I remember them" I remember my mum and dad smiling bright in the morning when ever we were going out to play in the park, getting ice cream, you know that tipical stuff perants use to do with thier kids ya know. Thinking about all of it now was starting to make me feel... a bit sad, upset even, because I never got to know them as well as I should have, I wasn only young when I last saw them.

"Remember them?" I heard him ask in confusion. I could see how confused he was, I don't blame him, if someone said this to me I would probably be confused too, but understand it, though I don't think Dimitri does yet. I looked away from him, I don't think I could face the fact of him seeing me about to burst into tear like a baby. Thinking about them, even speaking about my parents, made me feel upset and alone inside because I'm never going to see them again like Dimitri can can always go and see his girlfriend, I'm never going to hug them or kiss them goodnight again, like he can and it hurt me thinking that. I brung my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms, tightly gripping them, tears threatening to fall from my eyes but I held them back, I had too at this point, it's what I promised, but I've probably already broken that promise haven't I?

"Where are they now?" That questioned burned inside me, my tear burned inside my eyes as they wanted to come out. I always felt like it was my fault that they were gone, though I was young and never really understood it and had no reason to feel it, I can still remember that day when the ambulance came to us, almost like that day of the attack at this place.

"You don't have to say anthing if you don't want to" He assured me. I guess he can know, I'll never see them again, I know he must think that I am a runaway of some kind, well I am, sort of, but not in the way he thinks right now.

 **~~~Warning: Distressing scene for viewers who may find this situation uncomfurtable~~~**

"They're dead" I revealed and after a few moment of silence, I felt a hand carefullly place itself on my shoulder, I looked at the hand on my shoulder, a strange feeling hit inside me, alomst a feeling of calmness of a sort, and I then looked up at Dimitri, to see him give me to look of sorrow.

"I'm sorry to hear about that"

"Don't be, it's not your fault they're gone" I choked out, my voice wavering as I felt the desperate need to cry. I removed his hand from my shoulder, he looked taken back by this as I looked away from him. I felt the need to be left alone right now, but I didn't at the same time.

"It wasn't yours either" He insisted, but I ignored him and stayed quiet, I don't know if that was meant to make me feel better or not, but... I have no words to express how I feel about all of this right now, I felt the need to tell him to give me space, but I didn't want him too, I just wanted someone to be here and... Well just be here to keep me company.

"Believe me, I know that feeling all too well" He said quietly, how does he know the feeling? Because of his people? Or someone really close to him? I lift my head up and stared at him, he gave me a sad expression, like he really knew what losing someone you loved felt like.

"How?... Do you feel the guilt everyday? Do you... Wish you could go back in time to prevent it all from happening?" I shot at him, not in a mean way though, I was trying to keep my cool about this, I honestly felt like losing it, you know crying and going off on an angry rage. My finger dug into my legs by them self, piercing through my skin almost making my finger nails go red with my blood and I could feel blood slowly run down my leg.

"You don't know what it's really like! You may have lost your kind but... I've lost so much, you haven't. You didn't get beat up for it! For caring, I did... Why do you think I'm in this mess? Because I care and I get put into shit for it!" I rant, my voice wavered as well as my bottom lip, I bit to stop it from shaking, my eyes hurt as the tears now slowly started to run down my cheeks, I was feeling powerless to contain my emotions now, so I may as well give up in trying to hide the fact that I'm trying to stay strong about something that happened so long ago.

"You haven't..." My breathing started to become heavy, I think I've lost it now. Then, like it was out of nowhere, Dimitri made no hesitation to then wrap his arms around my shoulders and pull me to his lap, my head resting on his chest, I was confused, but didn't react as I clung to him tightly.

"I do feel all of that, so I can immagine what you're going through right now" He whispered, damn I felt like such a bitch right now,

"I just miss them all so much..." I weeped quietly.

"I know you do... I know you do..." He whispered as I clung to him tightly, not wanting to let go as more tears drenched my cheeks, not caring if my eyes were now starting to become sore. He clung back to me with one of his hand stroking my hair, calming me down a little. All my life I have been alone and now there was someone who, even though tried to kill me, was willing to see the good I had and that made me feel like I was less alone in the world and I don't want to be alone anymore, I don't want to be sad anymore... I just want someone to accept me for who I am. As I clung tightly to Dimitri's shirt and a warm feeling hit inside me, a comforting feeling and it felt good, it was like that feeling I had when I stayed with Dimitri when he was injured and I'll never forget that feeling, because it made me feel more human inside.

"I don't want to let go..."

 **Hey guys, this chapter was actually emotional for me to write, so I did cry a little once I was done with it, but don't worry the next chapter will be much more cheerful when we reveal Hartleigh's reaction to the big move of her new... Prison/home thing? I don't know, but anyway, I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter as much as I did I will see you next time. I hope you guys have had a merry christmas and I wish you the best of luck withing the new year of 2017, I love you guys :D xxx**


	21. Chapter 20

**I just want to thank MDiaz13 for your recent comment, I hope you had an amazing new year and I hope you will enjoy it, so thank you. Also this is going to be a short chapter, cause I was trying to update this, but for some reason it has been saying that I can't because of it not working, you know, but I can assure you that Chapter 21 will be a lot longer, I promise you, I Love you guy xxx**

Dimitri POV

Hartleigh's story burned through me like a hot branding iron piercing my heart, I honestly did feel what she was feeling... Guilt... Sadness... Wishing could have done more for my best friend, but unfortunately I couldn't, but I couldn't compare to Hartleigh because I've never been in her shoes, she had a tragic past. After her she had calmed down and by the time it was my time to leave, she didn't let go of me, instead she clung onto me tightly, it was sad to see because of her revealing past, but she knew I had to go back to work sooner or later, eventually she did, but it took a bit more time as she still grieved about her parents.

 _ **~~~~A few hours ago~~~~**_

 _ **"Hey... I have to go now, but I promise I'll be back soon" Silence. Her head still resting on my chest and her fingers clutching onto my shirt really tightly as she refused to let go. Poor thing, she really did go through a bad time, didn't she?**_

 _ **"Hey... you know I'll come back, I have to don't I?" I joked, trying to lift the mood a little, but nothing was coming from her. But then I realised something, I forgot to tell her about her being moved today, maybe she'll lighten up a bit and fell better, though I know it won't be enough, I reckon she'll be happy to hear that she'll be away from this place and have a bit more room to rome around in.**_

 _ **"You know, I forgot to tell you something this morning"**_

 _ **"You did?..."her voice a bit croaky from crying, Finally an answer, I was really starting to become worried on whether she would even respond to this.**_

 _ **"Yeah, do you want to hear it? I think you might like it" Slowly she lifted her head up and looked up at me with those big red eye, almost like a puppy looking up at you with curiosity.**_

 _ **"Okay" She said quietly, her expression wasn't as bright, but still almost sad, maybe moving her will be will at least brighten her mood.**_

 _ **"You're not going to be in here any longer as were moving you to a new location, how does that sound?"**_

 _ **"That sounds good" She smiled a little, I gave her a small, soft smile back.**_

 _ **"We'll be leaving today, hopefully when the students go to bed"**_

 _ **"That's fine"**_

 _ **"It'll be day time, but don't worry, I have something to keep you safe from the sun"**_

 _ **"It's not sunscreen is it?" She said, in an attempt to joke, I chuckled.**_

 _ **"No, it's not"**_

 _ **"Fair enough, I suppose"You could tell she was trying to make a joke to make herself feel better, but I knew that she would only be making herself worse by doing so. I know this because of Rose, because of how she felt when she lost her best friend, Mason, and when I lost mine. She shouldn't try to be happy for others but for herself. I continue to stroke her hair as I knew she probably wouldn't let me go anytime soon, we stayed quiet for another few minutes, until she spoke.**_

 _ **"I'm sorry"She said suddenly, what is she sorry about? About earlier? Has has no need to be sorry about that, as I felt her pain.**_

 _ **"What for?"**_

 _ **"For over reacting about the slightest things, about earlier even"**_

 _ **"You don't need to be sorry for anything, we all have our moments" She sniffled, like she was about to cry again, but she didn't, instead she whiped her eyes and sat up straight on my lap and looked up at me with still a hint of sadness and sorry in her eyes.**_

 _ **"You... You said you lost someone... A friend, who was he?" I'm glad she mention this, because it might make her feel like she's not alone in losing someone that she cared about, thought she's lost more then one, it's good to let others know their not alone in situation like these, it makes everything understandable.**_

 _ **"My best friend, Ivan, he was killed by Strogoi some years past. Unfortunately I was on my break when this happened, so I suffered as much grief as yo did when you lost your parents" She looked really sad again, but nodded her head in understanding.**_

 _ **"I'm sorry" She expressed with sorrow. I shook my head and gave her a slight smile.**_

 _ **"Don't be, to be honest though I know grieving won't bring the ones we love back, we have to still stay strong for them. No matter what" I encouraged. A small smile started to form on her face and she nodded her head.**_

 _ **"You're right, it won't bring them back, but I guess I have to stay strong, whether anything happens or not"**_

 _ **"Whether anything happens or not, there is no guessing. You WILL be strong, there is no denying that you won't"**_

 _ **"You think?" She asked me, with a look of wary on her face, almost as if she was unsure of herself trying to keep strong, but I know she will, she has been so far, until earlier that is, but at least she opened up about everything that she's been fighting for.**_

 _ **"I don't think, I know" Her smile grew softly.**_

 _ **"What are you family like? The ones who live In Russia I mean" She asked me.**_

 _ **"They're the kindest people you'll ever meet, my mother, she'll treat you like family once you enter her home, my sisters wil too, they all insist on it once you show your respect"**_

 _ **"Do you have any brothers?"**_

 _ **"No, but I have a nephew, his names Paul, we're both the only boys in our family"**_

 _ **"Wow, sounds like such a bummer"**_

 _ **"It is, torturous too" they vague memories of my sisters always bickering about things with me and growing with them terrorising me and other things, it wasn't the greatest childhood of being the only boy, but I love my sisters no matter what, even if they did make me go insane.**_

 _ **"I wish I had siblings, but from your point of view, I can imagine that growing up with them wasn't exactly something you enjoyed"**_

 _ **"No, but you'll love them"**_

 _ **"Sounds like you have a good family, but what about your dad? Does he play a part with you and Paul? I mean seeing as you boys can't be ones, right?" I started to feel uncomfortable, now she mentioned the man who had been absent for almost my life and the bad things he had done to my mother. He had no right to be talked about in this situation, nor had he deserve the right to be named 'father' and... I didn't really want to talk about him in front of a twelve year old girl, I didn't want to make her feel bad knowing that there was someone else who had a tough life like hers and I didn't want her to show me sympathy about it either, she was still young and needed sympathy herself.**_

 _ **"My father... Isn't a part of my life anymore" I smiled trying to contain my anger of telling the truth of what I had done to my father from what he had done to my mother, Hartleigh was too young to understand and I doubt she'll want to know the truth about him.**_

 _ **"Did I upset you?" She asked me, looking almost upset her self when she asked me.**_

 _ **"No, no, no, no" I said quickly.**_

 _ **"It's just that, my father wasn't a good person and there is a tradition that Moroi fathers leave to be with Moroi women, that's all I can say" I smiled in reassurance, she nodded her head in understanding. She then suddenly wrapped her arms around my neck and embraced me in a hug. I did not react at first, I was stunned, frozen in place, My guardian insticts were kicking in , telling me to push her off me, but I didn't. But then I suddenly found myself wrapping my arms around her as I felt comfurt in all of this.**_

 _ **"Thank you, Dimitri" She whispered quietly, a smile emerged on my face, I felt a surge of happiness shoot through me as my encouregment to help Her seemed to be paying off after many years of her seemed trust issues and I was glad I could help, even if she would have told me she didn't need it. I was grateful.**_

 _ **"You're Welcome"**_

 _ **~~~~Present~~~~**_

I was due to see Hartleigh within the next forty minutes or so for her lunch, but before I was to leave I needed to see Lee about something and I hope it's something he can help me with and at least, hopefully, something I can use to help Hartleigh as well, though I know that her parents are gone, I can only assume that maybe she might have more family that may be still alive.

As I train my student for their usual training, punching dummies, doing wieghts, sparring with each other, I saw Lee walk into the class room, walking towards me, I hope it's about my message I had sent him earlier and not about Kirova, as I know she is meant to send me my new timetable soon and to give me more information about the cabin.

"Lee" I greet him, he waves his hand and responds.

"Hey Belikov, saw that you wanted me, so what's it you want? Might want to make it quick though, because I have to get Hartleigh's lunch for you to then come and get"

"I want you to do some quick research, on someone, when you have some free time"

" Really, What kind? And on who?" Praise the lords if he helps me with this.

"I want you to look up Hartliegh's backstory, where she's from, if she has any remaining family left, any medical history, mainly birth certificate, any sort of identification, anything like that I need you to look up in your spare time" Yes I know I shouldn't rumage through Hartleigh's life, but I do need to know these things so that I can be wary of her more and hopefully help her.

"Of course, not that I want to but hey it gives me something to do, Wait what?!" He almost shouted, which was nearly loud enough for the whole class to hear, but luckily they didn't and he sounded shocked when I started to mention this, but hopefully he'll understand.

"You heard me" I uttered. Lee stared at me in shock

"Why? C-can't you do it yourself?" He almost stuttered, like he didn't want to do this, but all I was asking was a simple favour for his spare time and nothing more.

"I would but I am unfortunately busy, so please do you think you can?" I advised, he took in a deep breath and sighed.

"Yeah sure, okay, but why do you need this information?"

"It's complicated really, but basically I want to know if she has anymore remaining family, that all I can say for now"

"Yeah sure, I can look up some things, when do you need them by?"

"When ever really, but make it soon"

"Sure thing boss, need a full name on her though"

"I only have a date of birth, it's November the 5th, 1991, I think?"

"Okay, I can try and dig into it and see what I can find, I'm sure I can find something for ya"

"Thank you and get some books"

"Beg pardon?"

"Some teen fiction books for Hartleigh, she likes to read and I'd figure it will give her something to do while we wait for Kirova to inform us about the council" I was still waiting to hear about what was going to happen about all of this, about Hartleigh. I remember Kirova still saying that she would like to see Hartleigh soon, I am unsure when, but I can imagine it would be soon so that she can give evidence to the council. I strongly am starting to disagree with the fact of having the council being involved, it should have waited, now I am literally starting to get worried on how much time I have left before Hartleigh is deemed executed or experimented on. No one knows better then knowing the council then the royal families, the people involved with the council and the Headmistress.

"Got it, anything else?"

"No, you can go now"

"I'll see you soon, Belikov" And with that he walked off to continue to do his thing. It felt wrong doing this, I won't lie, but in the end I know she won't tell me more about her family life, because she's scared of being hurt and that's probably why she won't open up more and maybe I can help her along with others who are willing to help her too, even if she is different to them. Finding out all this information can help me and others understand her, even if things turn out for the worst.

I just hope Hartleigh forgives me if she ever does find out about this.


	22. Chapter 21 - Moving Out to The Sun

**Hartleigh's POV**

As more hours went passed as I waited for Dimitri to come and get me, I still remain silent in the same place as I have been within the past few hours, maybe. Dimitri had still left his book here for me, but I've not picked it back up to continue to read it, not because I don't want to, but because of earlier and I'm still a bit depressed by it to be honest. I still can't believe about what I had done earlier, lose myself like that and start acting like a five year old, I guess the past really can get to you sometimes, even if it's about one simple thing about it. It was nice of Dimitri to comfort me like that, I had no reason to cause an outburst on him, it was really unlike me and it was mean too, I didn't mean it and I'm glad he understood that.

I couldn't wait to get out of this place and have a home to myself again, a comfy bed, books to read and hopefully a warm shower. I thought I was leaving as soon as we he came back to give me my lunch, but sadly we weren't, he told me we would be leaving as soon as everyone has gone to bed or something like that, I can only hope that during my move that no one spots me, otherwise they'll stake me then and there and then my existence will be futile, like litrally. But I'll try not to think about that in the mean time, I mean because this is meant to be a happy time for me, not a depressing one.

To be honest after everything that has happened to me within the past twenty years of my life, things are finally starting to go brightly for me, or so I'm thinking anyway, I mean I've never really thought that maybe things could eventually go right for me and they are. Being caring can really change things and giving yourself hope can really give you what you need, a chance. being away from Galina and the group gave me hope, having people who are my enemy are finally starting to see the good in me and are saying that I could be hope for their race, or so the Headmistress is saying anyway, but hell at least she's giving me a chance after she let me into her school. It's like Dimitri said, 'stop putting yourself down, because you don't deserve it, you deserve better', and I guess I do. But I know that he'll want his questions to be answered soon and when they are, I don't know what will happen then, am I still going to be hope for their race or am I going to be a laughing stock have them kill me? I can only imagine what will happen then and lets hope that things will go right.

I was then startled by the sound of a door opening, excitement rose within me as I knew instantly who it was that just came through the door, I knew we wouldn't be leaving yet, but we'll be leaving as son as everyone goes to bed, ready for the next... Day? I guess? But anyway I was so excited to get out of here and I couldn't wait. Foot steps boomed closer and closer and it sounded like there was more then one person coming, but who? I hope it's not Lee. I then saw Dimitri turn up at my cell along with my worst nightmare, Lee. My expression changed from excitement to resentment.

"Why the glum-"

"Lee, shut up" Dimitri quickly cut Lee off before he could do his taunt at me, it was like Dimitri saw it coming, Lee looked down and I couldn't help but snicker a little bit, Lee then looked up at me and gave me a glare, it was tempting not to poke my tongue at him and point and laugh, but I was going to hold onto that for another time, maybe. But for now I'll just continue to laugh at him.

"What's in the other bag?" I ask Dimitri, as I notice that he had another bag around his shoulder, a small backpack, I smelt no animal come from it, unles I was having a BIG dinner, but I was curious to know what was inside it.

"Just some bit's and bob's, it's almost time for you to leave, so we have to get you ready"

"Is everyone in bed?" It would explain why Dimitri took so long, that or he was with Lee and the Headmistress discussing a few things, maybe?

"Most of them, but we may have to be quick" Lee bragged, Dimitri looked at him in annoyance.

"Why's that? Because of the Guardians?"

"Bingo! Now we better let you get ready" He cheered quietly.

"After she's had her dinner, we still have a while before we can leave, it's more the student I am concerned about then the Guardians, most of the student will still be out roaming around" Dimitri enthused to Lee.

"Alright" Lee simply said.

"Are you always like this? Because I still don't regret what I did" I say to Le as I cross my arms and raise an eyebrow at him. He simply just gives me a smirk and a slight shrug, Dimitri rolls his eyes and shakes his head. Dimitri then pulled out the cell door key out of his pocket and placed it into the key hole, carefully turning it hearing a 'click' and then opening the door, letting himself in and prompting the bag onto the floor.

"So what really in the other bag?" I ask curiously.

"Not much but a hat, gloves and a saggy pair of trousers really" Oh goody, rags to make me look like a homeless person. But wait, don't I need something to cover my upper half at least or I'll burn to a crisp, like a crisp even.

"But what about my upper half? don't I need something to shield me from the sun?" I tell him worry. he looks up at me and gives me a reassuring smile. He then gave me the duffel bag.

"Yes and you'll be wearing my coat to shield you, so there is no need to worry about that. My coat is big enough to cover you and shield you but we have to take precautions by using what's in the bag, just in case" Oh okay, I guess that seem's simple enough really. Dimitri the starts to pull out the stuff he mentioned from the bag and place them in front of the bag, I knelt down in front of him and picked up the hat first, carefully looking at its crap detail on it.

"But first you better eat up, we still have a while" I nod my head and take the bag from him, dinner time!

A few minute after I finished with my dinner, I put the animal corpse back in the bag and handed it over to Lee, so that he can be rid of it later I suppose. When I was feeding I notice that Lee had a sickly look on his face, he almost went pale and looked as though he wanted to throw up, I didn't phase me, but then again he didn't have to watch, Dimitri on the other hand, didn't care as much, he must be use to it by now after the many time of feeding me.

"Do I honestly have to wear this?" I complained like a teenager on a bad day.

"Do you want to burn in the sun?" Dimitri pointed out.

"No, but... Couldn't you be a bit more stylish then that?" He chuckled at me. What? I got to look good if I manage to die in the sun.

"You're just like my Roza" He related, good to know that maybe me and Rose could be friends, that's if she doesn't intend on killing me if we ever meet, I hope not.

"Well good to know that we may have something in common" I gestured. He smiled in amusement

"I guess that's true, come on, get ready, I doubt we have much time"

"Yes sir" I joked and started to gather up the things Dimitri pulled from the bag and quickly put them on and when I took a good look at what I was wearing, I must look like such a fat nerd going to college or something, my god I am so offensive, I don't mean to, it's just that sometimes random crap likes to come out of my mouth occasionally. I could hear Lee in the background snickering at my new appearance.

"Would you like to wear this, Connard?" I shot at him, he simply laughed and said. ' was probably going to be a nickname for him when ever I see him, if he's going to call me names like 'Demon' I may as well call him names.

"Nah, I think I'm good thanks" Lee looked at Dimitri who did not look impressed and Lee shut up in an instant, I would do the same because Dimitri is a scary person if you get on his bad side. Dimitri then looked at me and started to take off his long trench coat.

"I feel like an idiot"

"Don't listen to him, he just thinks he's the big man"

"More like a Connard" I whisper as Dimitri drapes his coat over my head then wraps it around me, I doubt he heard what I said, probably a good thing too considering what it means. I really hope he doesn't know french.

"All done, let's move before we get caught" Dimitri then unexpectedly wrapped his arms around me and started to lift me up and then started to walk out of my cell, with me being carried like a baby. I could have walked I mean I do have legs, but I guess this is for the safety of the sun, but I still would have been fine with it, right?

My face was barley covered and I was really starting to worry about whether or not this hat would help me or not, everything else, like my whole body being covered up, was fine, it's just the face I was concerned about. I may have been stabbed once, by a total basterd, but not once have I ever been burnt, unless you count the cell bars that burnt my hands when I touched them, but other then that, I have never been burnt by the sun. I remember someone from my old group telling me that they had been burnt in the sun once, they had burn marks on their back for weeks because they stayed out too long with out realising about the time, I don't want that to happen to me especially on my face, nuh uh buddy.

I could feel the warmth of the sun on my back, that must mean that we must be by the exit now, I grew nervous, nauseous even. I wanted to go back into my cell because of the possibility of being burnt alive and I didn't want that. Dimitri sensed this and started to rub the back of my neck to calm me down.

"Hey, everything's going to be fine, okay? Just trust me" He whispered in reassurance. I slowly nodded my head on his shoulder and took in a deep breath snuggled into the crook of Dimitri's neck, closed my eyes and sighed. I felt him continue to walk forward as we were now in the outside to the world of sun. A nice warm breeze of the sun whooshed past my face, I felt no burning sensation going on on my skin, which was a good sign, because that means I'm not getting burnt. I was tempted to open my eyes to see what I hadn't seen in years, I finally managed to take the courage to force myself in opening my eyes and what I saw took my breath away. The lighting from the sun made everything look brighter then usual, had it always been this bright? If so It really did take my breath away, the gravel looked grey, almost white and from the sides I saw light brown dirt and bright green grass filled with tiny yellow flowers. It had been so long since I saw actual light some from the sun, I forgot about it's warmth, it's touch as it kissed the ground with beautiful colours and it brung back some good memories from when I used to be human. I'd almost forgotten how beautiful it all was, it was just like how I pictured this in my books. I was then sadly stopped from my trance of staring at the brightness of the sun as we enter some shade and I hear a car door open.

"How do we get her in without burning her?" I heard Lee comment.

"How do you think?" Dimitri said sarcastically as he then grabbed my under arms and carefully placed me in the back seat of the car, I then started to grow nervous and nauseous when I looked up at the windows and noticed that they all weren't covered.

"You didn't cover the windows?" I quickly announce as I stare at Dimitri in shock.

"We don't need to, these windows are like a sun resistant for the Moroi, so they'll be resistant to you too. Don't worry you'll be safe, I promise" He assured me, he then quickly closed the door, slamming it shut. I hope he promises, because I don't want to be burned... Yet. Both Dimitri and Lee the entered the car, with Dimitri driving of course. He then took out his keys from his pocket and put them in the key hole and revved the engine, bringing the car to life, he then turned the staring wheel as we were finally headed out of the academy.

I stare out the window, still keeping my hat on and Dimitri's coat still covered over me, I look in amazement as I saw the landscape of the academy, it was still as I remembered when I first went there, but instead of having a war zone, it wasn't bloody and dark, instead it was bright and colourful, I saw small flowers bloom, the academy itself looked like it was brand new as it looked polished coloured, like a university. We were now past the main gates and we now got a clear view of the forest. I got up on my knees to get a better view of the outside world, my eyes were wide with amazement and a small smile started to form on my face, everything was so beautiful, the tree glimmered with life, the leaves shine like rain was falling on them, and the shrubs filled with so much wild life it was incredible.

"Wow..." I whisper in amazement. I could hear Dimitri chuckle as he could hear me awing at the beautiful sight in front of me, after eight many years of wandering in the in the darkest night, this is the first time ever that I have seen the sun in a long while. And it felt good to see it again.

"Enjoying the view?" Lee asked me, I look away from the view and tuned to him, surprising to see him not give me a jester look, but a bright smiling looking look.

"Yeah... It's been so long I almost forgot how amazing everything looks in the sun, even how amazing how the sun looks itself" I answer him.

"Well you should enjoy while you can, because we don't have long left"

"Are we close to the cabin?" We couldn't be that close already, could we? I mean, I thought it would take a bit longer to get there, I'm only saying this because I wanted to stay in the car longer so that I could enjoy the view more, it's not like I was going to see it again for a while anyway.

"Ehh... About a few more minutes"

"I didn't think we were that close already"

"To be honest, according to our dearest friend over here, it's not that far"

"How far is it"

"A couple of walks ahead, it was my idea to take the car because of certain reason" Dimitri answered.

"So... Does that mean I won't be able to see the view for long then?" I hope it would take longer, because I really wanted to stay out for so long, in the car I mean, not physically out in the outside world, I'd burn alive.

"Only until we get there, we still have time"

"What is this glass made of? I've never really heard of having sun proof glass before"

"It's called 'solar protection glass', celebrities use it for their cars, it's also bullet proof and expensive too"

"Wow, that's so cool, it's amazing what the future brings"

"Yeah, spoilt brats"

"What's that suppose to mean?" I ask, looking offended by this. I'm not spoilt, just merely getting by, surviving... And, when I use to live in my old home, technically helping myself to a few well deserved features.

"Wow, you really have missed a lot haven't you?" Lee sounded surprised by this, like I have been asleep or been in a coma for some years. But then again I am a a creature of the night, so I tend to stay out of the day of hearing about the slightest things about the future.

"Well I am a Vampire" I pointed out, but then again so was he, but a different kind.

"We all are, you're a different kind"

"So are you, Connard"

"Thank you"

"That wasn't a compliment"

"I'll take it anyway" Does he not know what it means? Does he not know french? My god man, study! Even if you weren't born there. I wasn't born in France or Russia but I still managed to learn the language. Okay I might need to calm down on this and realise that it is not worth having an argument with this guy.

After a few more minutes of me staring out the window in amazement and having Lee still acting like he knows everything, Dimitri took the last turn on the rght and drove smoothly down the narrow, dirt road. We must be getting closer now, I can feel that we are. I could see a small cabin in the distance, looks like we were really close after all and damn did it look really nice, all wooden made and the windows looked like they were all covered up too, no open holes and nothing open and wide for the sun to glance through. Other then all that it still looked pretty nice.

The car was now starting to slow itself down as we were about to park, I sat back down and I placed the hat back on my head and re covered myself with Dimitri's coat. The car had now stopped dead in it's tracks and Lee was the first to get out with Dimitri still sitting in the car. Lee then walked up to the door and he then starts to enter a code onto the security keypad next to the door handle, hearing it beep, indicating that it was now open. Oh god, I was so nervous right now, if it's gorgeous on the outside I wonder what it's like on the inside.

"So... This is my new home?" I say, turning to Dimitri, he didn't look at me as he un-buckled his seat belt.

"Yup, it's not much but... It'll do for now" He responded. He then opened the door and went to my side and opened the door and quickly picked me up and carried me to the cabin, not bothering to close the door behind him. He then carefully puts me on my feet, as we now stood inside the cabin. Once I set a foot closer inside I was amazed at how everything looked.

"Well that's that done, good things she's still alive" I heard Lee comment.

"Yes well, thank you for showing your concern" Dimitri causticly said.

As those two bickered, I looked around at my new surroundings,the fire place really lite up the room, as it was dark an all, but it made the room so nicer looking, the cabin looked really big on the inside, I saw a small double, wooden bed lay in the corner of the room, opposite the door, with rough looking bed sheets and smooth like, white pillows lay flattened on the bed, nice and clean too and they looked really comfy. I saw another door which I really hope lead to a bathroom, I could really use one as I really do stink. I even saw a book shelf filled with sevaral bo- A book shelf fill with books!? This has instantly turned out to become the best day of my life now!

My attention immidiatly went to the books and I then ran over to the books shelf and went on my knees to look at the books that lay there and these were books that I had never read before and they looked old, really old, as the covers looked to be all rough leather like, but I swear I've heard of the name of this book before? The first one I picked up was called 'The Lords of the rings', I know I've herd of that somewhere, I just can't remember where from. I looked at the other books and they all had, near enough the same features as the book I was holding.

"I didn't know wich ones you'd like, so I got the ones that felt more... Ones you should read at your age. So I got you 'The Lords of the Rings' collection, the were my favourite books as a kid, I hope you enjoy them too" I heard Lee he was the ones that got me these books? I should feel grateful about this, even if he was a Connard. I turn to them both and give them a simple smile.

"Well, well, well, Loks like I ain't the only book worm here" I smirk devilishly at him, as when we first met he called me a book worm, I think it was a time for a little bit of payback for that. Oh what the heck I'll cut him a break... For now, I simply got my revenge by spitting blood at him. Embaressed by this he Immidiatly went to change the subject.

"I hope you enjoy them, cos I ain't getting you more, unless he tells me too of course, I also recoment the you read 'A Hobbit's tale first'. It'll make sence later" Lee quickly commented, wow he sounded like he was going all nerd out on this. Dimitri Rolled his eyes in annoyment, like he couldn't stand to listen him nerd out, or continue talking.

Without think about this, I started to feel gratful and generous, so I was going to give Lee the surprise of his life. I quickly get up on my and run to Lee and wrap my arms around his waist, I heard his say 'oh jesus' as I basically crashed into him for a hug, he didn't react at this, almost as if he was shocked and after I was done hugging him I simply went straight for Dimitri as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Thank you"


	23. Chapter 22 - Her past

**Warning: This chapter may contain some gory images which may be unsuitable for younger viewers and for those who feel uncomfortable about reading this I recommend you not read this chapter at all until my next post, I love you guys.**

 **Dimitri POV**

Now that Hartleigh was just getting settled into her new home, it was about time I started to head back soon, as I needed to be up in the morning for my new activities for the day. Lee had already left to do his 'bidding for the day' as he called it, I can only assume that it means finishing his duties or whatever, or hopefully he was going to find out about that information I had asked him to do about Hartleigh. Either way I know he will get it soon.

Hartleigh took off the clothes we gave her to cover herself from the sun, she tried to give them back to us, but we let her keep them, she doesn't have much clothing so she may as well have them to be honest, even if she hated them, she seemed a bit sad that she couldn't keep my trench coat though, but in the end she didn't put up much of a fuss to give it back.

Looking at the time now, I realize that I really should be heading home now and thank god Lee left the car here for me to drive home. He decided to walk from here, seeing as it wasn't really that long a drive from here to be honest, but for Hartleigh's sake, we couldn't risk getting her here otherwise.

"Hartleigh?" 'Hmm', was all I heard come from her as she was too engrossed into the book she was reading right now, the one Lee told her to read first, 'A Hobbit's Tale' I think it was. I had no interest in it as I know about the movies, they weren't that great but I remember Rose complaining that they were too long a movie and that her butt hurt all day from sitting in for so long. It didn't seem like her kind of movie, but she said it would be interesting to watch, boy was she wrong.

"I need to go now, but I promise I'll be back tomorrow" She looked up at me with puppy eyes, but she knew I had to leave and she knew that I would be back, I always come back. I pretty much have to, until it comes to Sunday's.

"Okay, but before you go, does this place have a bathroom?" She asked nervously.

"Of course it does"

"Thank you" She sighed in relief and smiled brightly at me, she then wrapped her arms around my neck, giving me one last hug before I was set to go back to my apartment, she was really huggable today, I was even shocked that she hugged Lee, but his face was priceless when she didn't hesitate to hug him, is this how she is when she's really happy? Because this is how I would rather see her, like her mother or father would, happy.

Once Hartleigh and I finish saying 'goodbye' I then made myself out and locked the security door behind me, making sure no one could go in or Hartleigh comes out. I then headed to my car to drive back home, where hopefully I can get some rest.

 **~~~~ 20 Minutes later~~~~**

As I entered my room, I took off my coat and placed it over the couch in my living room, as I do I notice a two folders were layed splattered apart from each other on my coffee table, one chunky and the other not as chunky, with a little note attached the one of the folders, I walk to my coffee table and pick up the note and read it.

 _ **Found what you were looking for, you owe me one.**_

 _ **\- Lee**_

What the?... How did he manage to get into my room? I never even gave him the keys, in fact he doesn't know where I live, so how could he?... I dropped the thought of him pretty much trespassing into my room and picked up one of the folders, I open it up at see that it was my new timetable which was assigned by the Headmistress, which was quick for her to do really because she never does things this quick. it's still good to know that I get Sundays off though.

I then pick up the other folder, the chunky one, and oh my it had a bit of weight to it, I didn't question myself as to what was in it, I already knew, but how much information did he pick up on Hartleigh? But before I open it up I better sit down first. I went and sat down on my couch, making myself comfy, as I prepared myself for what I was about to read. I open the folder up and pull the first bit of paper, which contained a picture of Hartleigh as how she is now, but her shin was more alive and her eyes were brown not blood red and there was also another photo of another girl next to her at maybe the same age, which was on the cover to a copy of a missing person file. She was a missing person?

 **MISSING CHILDREN! PLEASE HELP!**

 **Missing child 1*-**

 **Full name: Hartleigh Marie Everdeen**

 **Age: 12**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Height** **: 60 inches**

 **Weight: 97 pounds**

 **Hair colour: Ash Blonde**

 **Eye colour: Brown**

 **Missing child 2*-**

 **Full name: Mary-Kelly Alexandria Read-Kidd**

 **Age: 13**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Height** **: 62 inches**

 **Weight: 99 pounds**

 **Hair colour: Black**

 **Eye colour: Green**

 **These two were was last seen at 8:30pm at St. Clara's Orphanage at Geinesvile, Florida, during their bed time, they had not been seen since then. Please contact us if you have any information about these girls where about and please bring them back as we are extremely worried about them.**

Wow, so much for detail on their feelings and that, this was documented a week after her disappearance. I flipped to the next page and saw a news document containing her friend and it wasn't good news and this was documented during the beginning of December 2004.

 **MISSING GIRL FOUND DEAD! OTHER STILL MISSING!**

As I look at the photo of the girl, I sickening feeling stuck me, I felt as though I wanted to be sick, you wouldn't expect that coming from me as I've seen the worst, but as I stare at her lifeless body in the photo, her legs spread apart, and her arms placed over her stomach and her head turnt sideways exposing blood from a wound, the hemming at the neck of her shirt had been ripped and there blood all over it. It says here that she was simply dumped at on the side of the alley way of Ohio, she was found by a passer buyer. There were large puncture wounds on her neck and she was drained dry of her blood, and there signs of bruising on her wrist and shoulders which resulted in a struggle. A struggle of what? fighting a Strogoi? Reports also say this was a struggle of fending of an adult sized person, defiantly a Strogoi if these bruises were that severe and that bite marks seemed to be too big to be Hartleigh's, but as a newborn Strogoi they can never know their own strength and their teeth develop bigger then normal to make them become even more ferocious, and more dangerous, until they have learned how to control themselves, but was she there at the time this happened?

As I rummage through more of Hartleigh's life, I was shocked to discover that she had been through a bad time growing up then I thought, as I read orphan files and news clips about her, I felt as though I could not read anymore, as Hartleighs life was pretty tragic, but then I read something interesting in the news articales which was about her parents. I remember her saying something about how she was young when she last saw them and she felt that it was all her fault, but looking at this, she had no fault at all.

 **HORROR CRASH AS BOTH MOTHER AND FATHER COLLIED WITH DRUNK DRIVER.**

 **Mr Duncan and Mrs. Amelie Everdeen were found dead after a hard impact as their car collided with a speeding drunk driver, their only child, Three-year-old Hartleigh, was the one to survive during that impact with only a few scratches and minor bruises, and the drunk driver, David Mick suffered a concussion which left him in hospital. Autopsies reveled that Mrs. Everdeen died during impact and Mr Everdeen died blood trauma to the brain, which he was left brain dead and he sadly died on the way to hospital. David Mick will be serving two life sentences of being under the influence of drunk driving, speeding and manslaughter.**

Harteigh made a lucky escape but it was sad to see this and that she had to witness this, especially as a small child too, I was surprised that she even still remembers this, it must have really made an impact on her life. But what interest me most was the next news articul, it was about the same man who killed Hartleigh's mother and father, he was also reported missing after escaping jail, not long after Hartleigh's friends body was found in Ohio and lets just say that this sounds really brutal, if not brutal, gruesome and where it was shocked me the most as it was really far away from across seas and almost not far from my home town.

 **ESCAPED PRISONER FOUND DEAD IN RUSSIA, SIBERIA.**

 **David Mick, a prisoner who was sentenced to two life sentices in jail after drink driving and speeding which resulted in the manslaughter of Mr Duncan and Amelie Everdeen in 1994. The prisoner was found to have been dead for days and was found with missing finger nails and four missing front teeth, along with forcful impact to the skull as to which was assumes was the cause of his death, it impacted of a serious bleeding to the head, causing a brain hemeriage. There has been some DNA evidence of the missing girl, Hartleigh Everdeen, who is still presumed missing, was found on him, we can only assume that he had been with the girl at the time of his escape.**

All of this wasn't making any scene, Hartleigh said that when she first became a Strogoi she only drank from animal, but then again she never told me her first kill. Because for a Strogoi to turn, they must have to feed from a living person to become a Strogoi, is what Hartleigh saying to me all of the truth or is this really a scam? I don't know, but I know I can trust her, she wold not have saved Eddie, the others or me otherwise. This really does not make since. Unless Hartleigh was forced to become one of them by drinking from him, but what made her stay sane? That's what I don't get.

The next page was a copy of Hartleigh's birth certificate, I wonder how he managed to get that so quickly? You would usually get a copy within a week at most, I'm shocked, not that it was needed but it seemed to be paper clipped with a photo of Hartleigh as a child, with, who I can assume to be, her mother, who had ash blonde hair and dark brown eyes, like Hartleigh's you can almost tell she's a spitting image of he mother, and her father, who had amber hair and blue eyes and they appear to be sitting outside at what looks to be the outside of a cottage pub 'The Green Hill Pub', with a pure green vine going up the cottage and the cottage looked really fancy. Everyone was really smiling in that photo and as Hartleigh sat on her mothers lap, she looked no more then to be a toddler. I might give this picture to her, because she said that she barely remembers them and it's the least I can do to help her remember them more and if she asks, well I guess I'll have to tell her the truth or make a small lie. I pulled the photo from the birth certificate and place the photo, carefully onto the table. Now onto her birth certificate.

 **Date and Place of birth: Fifth of November 1991, Princess Anne Hospital, New York**

 **Name and Surname: Hartleigh Marie Everdeen**

 **Father's Name: Duncan George Everdeen**

 **Occupation: CEO**

 **Place of Birth: New York, Madison**

 **Mother's Name: Amelie Monique Eleonore Everdeen**

 **Maiden Name: Roux**

 **Occupation: N/A**

 **Place of Birth: France, Bordeaux**

 **Date of Registration: 2nd December 1991**

Wow, So Hartleigh is half french, half american, who'd have thought. As I read more about them, it appears that Amelie and Duncan have no other remaining family, that's disappointing really, because I was hoping for Hartleigh to have at least some family left in the world or at least some who can come visit at least, even if they might have been in for a shock. Looks like I'll have to play the part in being a father figure of some sort, but I don't mind, It's not I can have any my own children with my Roza anyway, as we're both Dhampirs and besides, I feel the need to protect Hartleigh anyway, she saved my life and I owe her mine in return, so I guess I'm up for the challange of being a perantal figure. I'll try as much as I can to protect Hartleigh, after all I have to for the time being, as Kirova is bound to speak with her soon and the council will have to make some obligated choice about Hartleigh afterwards and though I have my doubt about all of this, I still believe she can help us with our future, even if it means I have to be mocked for it for some time.

What is still surprising me about this, is how the hell Lee got all this information? I hope to good he wasn't a secret gangster of some sort. All in all I was glad he managed to get all of this-

 _ **KNOCK, KNOCK,KNOCK**_

I instantly got up as the sound of knocking came upon my door, instantly alert, who could be up at this time? I quickly turn to the papers and line them up and place them on the chair, I cover the information by lacing my duster coat over the documents. I then walk towards my door and take a peek through my peep hole and to my surprise I see Headmistress Kirova outside my door. I quickly unlock my door and quickly open it and to my surprise, she was alone, no guardian in sight, I was nervous as I hope she would not intend to enter my room. Kirova stare at me with such a mighty look upon her face, I wonder what's got her looking like that?

"Guardian Belikov, how are you feeling?" She simply asks me as she enters my room. nervousness hit me.

"I'm feeling fine, Headmistress. What brings you here?" I ask curiously as I close the door behind me.

"I am here to inform you that I will be attending to meet with Hartliegh tomorrow after all student have finished with their class's, the council want full proof that I am not going insane about what we have discovered" What? She doing this tomorrow? But Hartleigh's only just settled in and has not been here for more then a few days.

"Are you sure, Headmistress? It's a bit quick for them want such information, have they really given it that much thought already?"

"Yes, I know. They have taken at least twelve hours to discus this after I informed all of them and with that they want me to bring in the evidence, or at least recording of it of some kind. As of that, I intend to see her tomorrow, is there any problems in the mean time?"

"No, not there hasn't been. Harlteigh's just been getting settled in in the cabin, tomorrow morning when I go to see her I will inform her" Kirova smiles at me and nods her head as she seems pleased that nothing bad has happened so far.

"Good, I also I require she wear a new set of clothing, not from gratitude, but for making her look... less dirty I guess. I have already gathered a set" She finishes as she hands me over a plastic bag full of clothing, has she had that with her the whole time? I gradually take it and took a small peek inside it to see that all her clothes were black and I saw a pair of shoes, which were of course black.

"I must leave now. I intend for you to be there as well and I hope to bring Alberta Petrova here with me so she can be part of the evidence" Alberta? It's been too long since I last saw her, be good to see her again, does that mean she'll be seeing Hartleigh as well?

"Of course, Headmistress. I'll be sure to inform her by tomorrow"

"Good" She then made her way to my front door, opened it and turned back to me.

"And please make sure she contains her hunger, because as you know of what Strogoi blood lust they have for her"

"I can assure you that Hartleigh will keep it to herself?"

"Thank you, goodnight" She then walked off down the hall, back to her domain. Well all of this is quite sudden, in fact this is really starting to feel a bit suspicious to me. I honestly did not think that the council would want anything to do with this and demand that Hartleigh be executed, well at least she gets to live, that's the main thing. But what happens _AFTER_ Kirova has recorded her proof with Hartleigh is the main question, Will they want to see her for themselves? Or will they think this is all a fake and want her dead and have St. Vladimir's Academy be shut down because of a crazy Headmistress and a crazy Guardian? Who knows. Maybe they think Hartleigh's hope for our kind.


	24. Chapter 23 - Getting Ready

**Hartleigh POV**

I tell you what, living in a cabin in the woods that was literally not far from the school with people who are trained to kill your kind is like living the dream, that was sarcasm in case you didn't know, but thank god that I was informed by Dimitri that there are only a few people that know of this place, though it's a scary thought that some people could still come here and possibly kill me if I was ever found out, but I try not to think about it as right now, I'm enjoying the life I'm living.

As soon as Dimitri left I instantly put my book down and ran for the shower, hoping for it to work and to my surprise it did, though there was no shampoo and conditioner, sadly, oh well I didn't mind I could just ask for some right? I also managed to to clean my clothes too, including my socks and underwear, to much information, I know, using the shower and all and I dried them using the fire by putting them in front of it, there were still some marks on my shirt and shorts but barley noticeable ones, which was good, I was going to use the sink, but it's broken, so I might ask Dimitri for some things to fix it with. I was cold and completely naked for hours but I was so glad no one came in and saw me naked, it would have been so embarrassing, and the blanket really did not help warm me up a bit, which sucked, though I am a vampire you'd think I wouldn't fell anything, you'd be wrong. But at least I had my books to read while I waited for my clothes to dry and once they were I put them back on, still cold as hell though.

I heard the door go, I payed no attention as I knew who it was, though it was rude, but I was so fascinated by the book I was reading right now, I honestly can't get my eyes off it. It's so good. I was reading 'Desolation of Smaug', as I have finished 'A Hobbit's tale' and I dare say that it was a really good book, I'm really glad Lee picked these books for me to read, as I was really enjoying myself with it right now.

"Morning Hartleigh" DImitri greeted me as he entered the room, closing the door behind him. I look up at Dimitri.

"Do you have any weld waste's? Specifically forty millimeters, or any pipes that size?" Dimitri turns to me with a confused look on his face as to what I had just asked him.

"Excuse me?" He responded, still looking confused.

"Basically the sink's broke and I'd like to fix it but all I need is a forty Millimeter weld waste or some pipes, and I need that to fix it, so do you have any? If not some tools at least"

"Not on me no, but I'll see if I can find some at the academy, we always keep spare parts and that somewhere, do you know how to fix things then?"

"Yeah, sort of, I learned how to fix things while I stayed in Montana, I read books about them, mainly 'Pluming for dummies'" That wasn't actually suck a bad book for beginner really, though I am a quick learner, sort of, it took time to find the parts and equipment.

"You really learned to fix things by reading?" he sounded surprised by this, but then again I doubt anyone at this time reads anything to learn things.

"Yeah, I'm a quick learner of some sort, anyways have been since I was... Little, I guess?" I said, unsure, because I technically still am little... In a way.

"Wow, I'm surprised. I couldn't do that if I even tried"

"But you read yourself"

"I mean as in fixing things without reading" I laughed at this because I'm pretty sure he could do the exact same thing I could and bare in mind that I am younger then him... by a couple of years or so? I debate on this because like I said, I still am a child.

I notice that Dimitri was holding two bags instead of one, a plastic one full of black material and a duffel bag full of lunch. My lunch to be exact.

"What's in the plastic bag?"

"The Headmistress wil be seeing you later, so she wan'ts you to be in a 'smart' performance when she see's you" The Headmistress is seeing me today? I thought she wasn't going to see me for a while? Wow, this is all happening so fast it's unbelievable, like I can't catch a break and neither could anyone by the looks of it.

"Why is all of this happening so fast?"

"Because... Let's just say the Headmistress doesn't like being patient"

"Wow and I thought I was bad" Let's be honest no one likes being patient, but they have to be if they want something they're desperate for, but not the Headmiteress apparently.

"No, I know someone who's worse"

"Your girlfriend?"

"Yeah, pretty much"

"Well... Why does she want to see me now? Why not later? The Headmistress, I mean"

"Because..." He looked far more dreaded to tell me why she wanted to see me, but he knew he had to tell me soon. Why do I have a feeling it's about something bad.

"Because the council, our government basically, she recently got them involved when I told the Headmistress about you" Oh wow, I called it, didn't I? And I have a feeling it's about to get worse. God I feel as though I am going psychic on all this.

"What are they gunna do?"

"Nothing bad"

"That's a lie"

"Hartleigh, have faith, we don't know what they're going to do, Kirova told me that there maybe a chance of them thinking you're special"

"Really?" Pfft, Me? Special? In their eyes? Yeah right, they probably just want see me and have me have me killed so that it deals with them not having any actual interest in me.

"Yes. So don't start doubting yet"

"I'll start doubting when things turn bad"

"They won't, there will be people to support you"

"Yeah, like who" I snorted, I doubt anyone, other then Dimitri would help me, he's the only one that seem's to have faith in me.

"Eddie, Alberta and a few others, who you might know from four years ago" Eddie!? The Eddie that I helped escape from the caves!? He's okay?

"So... He's okay? Eddie's safe?"

"He's fine, he's in guarding his charge"

"Wow, I never though I'd be relieved to hear that" Knowing that Eddie was okay and was leading a life of guarding couldn't make me even more happier then what I was originally. I thought he would never had made it out alive, but he did and I was so happy to hear that.

"Yeah well, things were looking brighter for him when it was over" Well this was certainly good to hear, now even more of my worries can be rested aside.

"Good, I can't wait to see him, if I do that is"

"You will hopefully, but not yet. Now come on, it's breakfast time" Yay! Breakfast!

A few minutes later I had finally had my fill on yet another rabbit, tasty but still horrible. Dimitri put it n the bag ready to be disposed of later. I then went to get changed in the bathroom, though Dimitri told me I still had time before I could I told him I wanted to get changed, I wanted to be out of these clothes and into the new ones, though they will make me look silly it was still nice to having to wear a new set of clothing, which is something, clearly, that boys don't understand.

"If she wanted me t look professional she may as well make me look like I'm _heading_ to the sun" I shout to Dimitri as I took a good look at my... barley fit-able clothing and though my sentence barely made any sense. The plain black, button blouse I was wearing looked awfully too big for me as the sleeve literally hung off over my hands, the shoes I was wearing, a pair of pure cheap, black converses, also felt a little bit too big, they're easily walk-able, but looking at the shoe size I's say they were a size six and I'm only a size five and a half, so not too much of a big difference really, but I was glad to have laces, on my shoes, back. The trousers weren't a problem, in fact they were black skinny jeans and they fit me perfectly, at least that's something the Headmistress got right about the fitting size. I folded up my old clothes and placed them next to the broken sink and placed my no laced shoes on top of them. it feels good to wear new clothes after almost a possible week of wearing the same clothing. I then make my way out of the bathroom and enter the front room to reveal my outfit to Dimitri and when he saw it he had no reaction to him what so ever.

"I look like I'm going to a funeral" I

"You look fine, so don't go mopping about it"

"But this shirt too a bit too big"

"Well maybe if you rolled the sleeves up, everything will be better for you" Good point, but how was it going to make me less stupid, but I didn't argue back and just simply rolled the sleeves up to my elbows, I guess it made me look a bit better.

"Well I guess I can forgive it somehow" I mope. Dimitri mused at this and shook his head as I knew he was trying not to laugh at my moping. He then looks up at me, still giving that smile.

"Did you enjoy sleeping here?"

"Technically I didn't sleep, but yeah, I actually enjoyed it"

"That's good to hear, I know it isn't much, but obviously it happened so quickly tha-"

"I know, I know, the Headmistress didn't want me any longer and thought it would be better I go somewhere else" He simply nodded his head at this. I then reacted to the sound of something ringing, I jumped at this because it was so unexpected. Dimitri then got up from the bed and pulled out a phone from his back pocket and answered the call. I stood still in my spot, I wonder whether I should eve-drop on this? It could be about me for all I know.

"Belikov here" Dimitri answered.

 _ **"Hey Dimitri? We need you back here soon, the Headmistress said that she want's you to come back and fill in some paper work"**_ Someone replied on the other side of the line, it almost sounded like Lee.

"What for?"

 _ **"To sign the document about the girl, I don't know, she didn't really say much other then the fact that she will be sending them to court"**_ So it was about me? In a sense?

"Alright, tell her I'll be back in about twenty minutes"

 _ **"Alright Dimitri, see ya"**_ Dimitri then hung up and placed his phone back in his pocket and looked at me.

"I ha-" I knew what he was about to say, so I accidentally cut him off.

"Have to go soon because the head mistress want you to sign some documents" With this Dimitri gave me a look as I walk to the bed and sit on it with a cocky grin.

"You know it's rude to listen to others conversations" Dimitri specified, I know I shouldn't be eve dropping, but I don't like things being said behind my back, in fact I don't think anyone does do they, even you can understand that feeling, reader.

"I have my moment's"

"Figures" He then took in sigh and quietly breathed out.

"Well I guess I better get going, Headmistress Kirova is clearly expecting me" He then went on to collect the duffel bag and when he did he flung it over his shoulder. Before he could leave I quickly stopped him by asking.

"When will I be seeing her?"

"Tonight, or in he morning for the humans, when the student are in bed" He answered, Oh goody, looks like I gain more time for myself for a bit longer, sort of. Oh well.

"Do you know what it is she'll want to talk to me about?" I quickly ask, I knew he was going to have to leave soon, but I did need to know so that I can be prepared for what's yet to come.

"I don't know, but what ever it is try to answer as much as you can, Kirova might ask some personal questions and other questions so that she can record as much detail as she can to the council" Oh wow... This will be fun won't it... I started to grow worried about whether or not I was going to handle all this. Dimitri walked up to me and knelt down facing me.

"Hey don't worry about it okay, I'll be here and once it's all over you'll feel better about it, think of it as like a visit to the dentist" He sounded so unsure at this, like he couldn't think of how to say it or even try to think of a way to reassure me, but I'll take it under advisement anyway.

"A visit... To the dentist?..." He smile at me, reassuringly, and slowly nods his head. I took in a deep breath and breathed out.

"Okay, I'll try to think of it like that" I smile back at him. Thinking of this like a trip to the dentist means that it might hurt afterwards, but I wasn't going to saying anything else about it because I knew that I would feel better afterwards, maybe it won't be so bad, maybe she only ask when I turned and... Porbably how I turn and when I got my sanity back oh shit. I'm not going to like this at all am I? But I'll be okay, Hopefully.

"Do I get I lolly pop afterwards?" I joked, Dimitri chuckled and shook his head.

"No, that's only for when you go to the doctor's" Well it's not like I can have a lolly pop anyway and besides it's not like I wanted one.

"Shame, but anyway, you better get going" Dimitri nods his head in understanding, he then gets up on his feet and walks towards the door and looks at me. H seemed so confident about this, I was I could be, I was really nervous about what would happen if

"See you soon and remember?"

"Think of it like it's a trip to the dentist who's not Willy Wonka and does not give me candy?" He chuckles at my attempted joke. And lets be honest that was terrible.

"Good girl, I'll be back soon, I promise" He then opens up the door and leaves the cabin, he closes and locks the door on his way out, leaving me all by myself now... Yay... Oh shit! I completely forgot to ask Dimitri for some shampoo and conditioner, ugh. Oh well I'll ask him when I see him again, right now I've got books to read.


	25. Chapter 24 - An Old Friend

**Dimitri POV**

As I make my way to Kirova's office, after it now being lunch time, I manage to drop the bag off to Lee, I still hadn't bothered asking him how he got in my room, but then again I do owe him one as he got me what I needed. So I guess I'll never bother asking, unless he does it aain, I'll know if he has or not.

I spotted a figure whom I reconised, a figure who I use to work with when I first started working here, back when I started to look for Rose and Vasilissa when they both became runaways. Her hair was sandy hair with a shade of some grey strands, she was a small but defiantly knew how to pack a punch, mid fifties and was originally the captian of 's Guardians.

"Alberta!" I called out, she turns towards my calling, confused at who it was at first but gave me a warm smile once she knew.

"Good to see you again, Dimitri" She offered me a welcoming hug.

"Like wise, Alberta" We both pull away.

"So I hear you have her" Well this escilated quickly, but at least she knows the reason as to why she's here.

"Yes we do, but we'll have to talk about that once we're with Kirova"

"Agreed, I am surprised at this. I never thought this day would ever come, it's a real shock"

"You better believe it"

"We better move then, we don't want to keep the Headmistress waiting" I nod my head in agreement and we both make our way, slowly to the headmistress's office.

"So how is Rose been?" She asks me.

"She's fine, she just can't wait to leave college with Vasilissa"

"She's still got a long way to go, I remember when she graduated, she told me it was the best day of her life" we both chuckle, it was true as Rose even said that to me, but when she realised about college, things changed and she really became dedicated to protecting the princess, she told me it saves her doing homework and having to feel being treated like a kid again.

"Mm that's true, she's only got two more years and then she'll be back here again, helping students, guarding the princess, you know, doing what we do best"

"Yes but I wonder if she can keep up with it? She's not far from the real world yet if she is to that goes for Vasilissa too, but for a royal Moroi, I am surprised that the princess want to work here and help other student who are just like her, it would probably be useful too, its just a shame that there are not many people like her" There were only few people who had the princesses abilities, but from what Rose told me she said that Vasilissa want to help them come out with the fact that they are special, which they are.

"Prince Adrian Ivashkov is like her" I dreaded saying that name. Alberta nodded her head in agreement.

"That is true, but we both know what he is like" An alcoholic player, I remember how jealous I was when he tried getting with Rose, in fact it angered me, but when he knew we were together after graduation he just sort of went distant from Rose and everyone else, I wonder how he is anyway? Shame he couldn't help out or stuff like that. He would have been useful.

"It would have been nice if he stuck around or made any attempt to help the academy and do what Vasilissa is going to do" She nodded at my responce.

"That wouldn't have made a difference though, seeing as his aunt is the Queen an all"

"The richest will always be the most spoilt"

"That is not entirly true, just look at Vasilissa, she's not spoilt, in fact a spoilt child would never do anything to help others, they'd be more selfish but to care for themselves" Now I've had my fair share of spoilt children, just look at the academy, and boy I am sure glad that Vasilissa isn't one of them.

"I guess you have a point there"

"I always do, Dimitri, remember I'm old and know better"

"Alright Mrs. ego, don't go to far ahead of yourself because you're older then me" Shook my head and a smile curled on my lips. Alberta may be getting old, but she still manages to crack a few jokes and still become serious about things, I guess I can't wait to be like that when I'm her age.

We now stood outside Kirova's office, Alberta knocked on the door and we were then both called in, Alberta and Kirova greeted each other with a simple handshake. Kirova informed Alberta about everything that's happened and wanted Alberta's side of the story before we could set ourselves to visit Hartleigh. Alberta told her side, which made Kirova happy with what more she could inform the council.

"And that's when Guardian Belikov told me everything, I was shocked to believe it at first but he made it very clear that this was not some sort of joke, I even asked an ex student at the time, Eddie Castile, if all this talk about a Stogoi helping was true and he justifed to me that it was all true and along with the people who were there agreed on this" Kirova nodded her head in understanding.

"So you talked to everyone who witnessed this?"

"Yes, one student told me that she saw this creature fight one of her own kind for us" That she did, because that was the time that I pretty much nearly killed her and then she saved me and then I tried to kill her again, but then I made her prove to me that she was who she says she is and boy she really did prove me wrong. I think I witnessed her kill four of her own kind, but I left it out because remember reader I doubted anyone would believe me at the time, I doubt they would believe me now.

"She killed her own kind? Why wasn't I informed of this before" She then looked at me and gave me a confused yet defying look, I already know what I was going to say.

"Because I was also fighting at the time, I didn't witness as much as the others did. That and I was knocked out cold before it was all over" Yes it was a small lie, but it was the truth too, I only ever saw her kill several of her kind, but still. Kirova raised her eyebrow at me but then quickly looked away and Looked up at Alberta.

"So you knew of this at the time and didn't inform me about it?"

"Of course Headmistress, all I wanted to do was to make sure that none of this got out of hand, but I guess it did once word got out"

"Okay, but once we set ourselves out you must promise that this doesn't go out to anyone unless it is settled with the council, not even to your charge or your family, this must be kept private, do you understand? Because this will be just more then a simple romour once this goes out"

"I promise Headmistress, you can garuntee me on that"

"Good, I trust you Alberta, but I just wanted to be sure, I can't be too careful as someone might spill the beans" She said as she looked at me, why was she looking at me for? She already knows that I won't tell anyone until otherwise.

"Now you may leave, both of you. I will have you called back when it is time to get ready" Me and Alberta both nodded our heads and we both the left the office, Alberta asked why Kirova gave me a dirty look, I'm guessing she noticed that too, but I just simply said that I had no Idea, becuase I didn't.

Me and Alberta both headed into my class, seeing as she had nothing to do for the next few hours as we wait, and we both set up the activites for the student that were yet to come for thier lessons, and while we were alone I guess now was a good time to talk about Hartleigh, I could tell she seemed nervous about meeting her already.

"So what is she like?" Alberta asked strongly, trying to act brave about this.

"Who?"

"The girl, does she bite?"

"No, she's actually friendly and you won't believe me when I tell you this, but she feed off of animal blood and not human blood"

"She does?" Alberta looked shocked at this, but then again she wasn't really informed much about Hartleigh, so I guess I better 'spill th beans'.

"Yeah, in fact I sit with her when she feeds, she trust me and no one else" Well that's not entirely true, I'm starting to think that she's now starting to trust Lee a bit, though he is a bit of an idiot, he can still be trust worthy.

"Wow, that's really something, she must REALLY trust you if you watch her feed"

"We even have conversations as well"

"Oh goodness, you mean you talk about... Well whatever like normal people? She doesn't want to ram her teeth into your throat?" I laugh and nod my head.

"Does she have any family?" Now that, that I don't think I really want to answer, but I hope we drop the subject after I tell her, after last night about reading about what Hartleigh has possibly done and been through, I don't think I even want to explain everything, it was a sickening thought and I don't want to think about or even talk about it, I even thought to myself that it was a bad idea that I had wanted to know about Hartleigh.

"...No, they're dead"

"Oh, that's sad to hear, Strgoi attack?" Oh god, I would have thought it would end there, but I guess she was just curious after all so I can't really blame her.

"No, Car accident when she was young, that's all I can say really"

"Oh she tell you that?" Umm.

"Yes" I lied.

"In fact when she told me about it she cried" Well I guess all of this was partly true, she did cry in my arms when she told that she felt like she was to blame for it, but really she wasn't.

"She did?" I nod my head as I place down a sparing mat for the students.

"Oh... Wow, I never thought I'd hear that. A Strogoi having emotions? Well that's... Defiantly something"

"Yeah, it is"

"Has she tried to compel you?"

"No she hasn't, she says she doesn't like it so she doesn't do it"

"How do you know she already hasn't?"

"Because I would have been a zombie like creature by now and besides I think she's too weak for that" She couldn't help but laugh at that.

"I'm sorry, but I can already imagine that with the amount of students you put up with" She pestered. Wow, way to say I haven't put up with that before.

 _ **RIIIIIIIING**_

And now it's time for lesson to start, I guess that what they call being 'saved by the bell'.

"Time for lesson to start" Alberta said.

"It's would seem so, well at least we'll have fun" I reply giving a short sigh.

After no more of a few hours, lessons were finally over and me and Alberta put all the equipment away and we went into our rooms so we can be ready for when we were set to see the headmistress and once were were all called, only me, Lee and Alberta were the only ones that seemed to be the only ones to be going. I could see that Kirova had a camera kit with her, once I asked what it was for she told me it was for evidence for the council if they wouldn't believe it. though it seemed strange that only three people were going with Kirova to visit Hartleigh, but at the same time it did make sense as it was to only be with the people who know about her, so I guess bringing in more people would make things tense and they'll want questions which we can't be authorize to tell.

We were all set up on our journey to see Hartleigh, Kirova sat in the back in between Alberta and Lee while I took the drivers side and drove the vehicle. An awkward silence made us feel very uncomfortable as to what could happen if things go wrong, which I doubt they will, but with Kirova's mouth I think something will, Hartleigh says she can handle it but I doubt that she can, so I better keep an eye out in case she goes quiet or maybe that is something I should warn Kirova about, but then again I can't be in the way if anything happens and I doubt that Kirova will allow any sort of distress happen if she is to keep the peace.

We now arrive Kirova let out some ground rules for us and we simply agreed to them, we all gather all the camera equipment and start to make out way to the front door. I type in the password on the key pad to open the door, I could hear scuffling coming from inside and I can only assume that Hartleigh was moving on the bed or putting her book away. I open the door slowly and there she sat looking aimlessly worried now that she knows that she's about to have an interigation with the Headmistress herself.

"Hey Hartleigh" I greet her with a warm smile.

"Hey Dimitri" She simply greets back. The Headmistress simply pushes me aside and stares at Hartleigh, eyes wide with amazment.

"So... This is her? This is truely...intersting" She manages to mumble. Hartleigh still sits there on the bed, having a worried expression on her face, not saying anything. She didn't need to be worried now, it was more later, but I can trust that she'll be okay though, Right?

"Well, let us begin, Guardian Cordell, set up the camera by the book shelf over there, Guardian Petrova set up those stools and make sure they're far apart from each other" Kirova commands them as she starts to set up some some work of her own, going through papers and scribbling on them, after breaking her eye contact away from Hartleigh, I can gather that she was still amazed by what she was seeing, probably surprised that Hartleigh didn't attack her. Lee and Alberta nod there head and do their duties, leaving me, assuming, that I were to guard her. I could see Hartleigh look at me, still having that worried expression on her face.

"Everything will be okay" I mouth to her with a warm smile, she gives me a small one and slowly nods her head, she then turns towards Lee and watches him as he sets up the camera, I notice Alberta gives away a few glances towards Hartleigh as she sets up the chairs, I could tell that she was very tense about this, considering that this is the first time that they have met,so she has the right to feel tense because she doesn't know what's going to happen later, none of us do really. Let's just hope that things go right and we don't have any trouble, I just hope that the council believe all of this once they see the video, but I know they will want more once they do, but this will be all we can give them to convince them to let Hartleigh live.

 **Sorry guys that's how I am going to end it for this chapter, I know it wasn't much of an ending but I hope you guys enjoyed it, thank you for your support I love you guys I hope you enjoyed your weekend :D xxx**


	26. Chapter 25 - Remembering my Past

**Hello guys sorry I took so long, I have no excuses as to why I took so long and I would like to give a big thank you to rachealpara1982 for favuoring my story and a big thank you to katnipsc for your review I am really glad you enjoyed this story :) anyway I hope you guys have a great Easter and I will update soon, I love you guys xxx**

 **Hartleigh's POV**

Everything was just about done being set up, Lee was by the camera to turn on the recording when we start, Kirova sat a few feet opposite me on a stool with Dimitri and Alberta standing beside her, guarding her from me, I sat also sat on a stool, it was not very comfy mind you, in fact it feels like it's trying to shove itself up my ass, bad thought, I know. I have never felt more uncomfortable about anything like this my entire life, I feel as though I am about to be staked by one of them soon, I feel as though I am being interrogated by a cop. And you have to trust me on this one, because it doesn't feel like your in a movie or a book, this is the real deal here, so don't think that I might go out all lucky on this one, because I probably won't be.

"You will address me as 'Ma'am ' or 'Miss' during this, is that clear?" she demanded, I nod my head in response.

"And, I'm sure you have been told, that I want you to answer every single question I give you and I want it to be from honesty. I don't want any lies or skipping questions, just so you know, I want the whole thing is this clear?" I gulped in nervousness and slowly nodded my head. I don't know why I was starting to feel scared about this, we haven't even started the session, so there was no need for me to even get nervous about this yet, but hopefully it'll be done before I lose sanity with her, I'm only saying that because Dimitri makes it sound like she's a total bitch sometimes. Also is she going to mention what I should 'address' Dimitri or the others as? Because if I have to mention them during this what am I meant to call them? I guess 'Guardians' would be in order for this, right? I mean I do have to do this in a professional manner after all, this is the Head mistress we're talking to and she'll be sending this to the vampire council, so this should be fun.

"Good, we will begin" And with that Lee turned on the camera and pressed the button, it now had a red flashing on it, indicating that it was now on and recording. Well... Here goes nothing.

"So Hartleigh... Tell me how old you are?" Well that was a simple question, but let's remember something we all know she's drop the bomb on me soon, I know how these things work... Sort of. I've read a few books and there were some scenes, during an interrogation, where things get easy at first and then things go down to where the questions get personal, I guess I'm a bit of a nerd when it comes to that, but I won't go into detail, we all know that I won't shut my mouth about it.

"I would probably be about twenty-one, maybe twenty-two, by now"

"I want a straight answer, not a muddled one and give me your birth year" I guess she wasn't joking when she said she wanted a straight answer.

"I'd be twenty-two a-and I was born on November the 5th, 1991"

"Hmm, how old were you when you... Became a Strogoi?"

"twelve, almost thirteen, I died two days before I became thirteen, in case it gets confusing, in a way"

"I guess I'll still count you as a child for now, because you may have the smarts of an adult, but you have the body of a child, consider it a compliment, I guess no one one wants to grow up and were the lucky one, in your mind. Where did you come from? What origin are you from?" Wait, I though she wanted a straight answer from me?

"I... Umm... I-I don't know, Ma'am" I never knew about where I originally came from, I grew up in an orphanage back in Florida, I don't even know what family I have left that are possibly hanging around. Kirova seemed confused by this, I was expecting that. Seriously I don't really know where I'm from, let alone knowing what the date is now, because I was never really told. Also I'm just saying, I still have the mind of a child, I mean I still laugh whenever someone farts or something like that... Yeah, I'm very immature.

"but do you know at least where you use to live?"

"Florida?"

"Florida? Where about's?" I look up at Dimitri and he nodded his head, implying that I should keep going.

"Don't look at him, look at me when you talking to me, it's rude" I quickly look back at Kirova and nodded my head in understanding.

"I'm sorry" I quickly expressed. Kirova simply nods her head and continues on with our conversation, wanting to forget today's embarrassment.

"Okay, back to the questions. Where about's in Florida are you from? Where did you and your family live?" Oh boy, how do I explain this? I barely even know where I was born, let alone know what the date is now.

"I... I don't have a family... My parent's died when I was very young"

"So you're an orphan?"

"Yes Ma'am, I umm... Grew up in St. Clara's Orphanage" She looked really awkward now, I was guessing that she had more question's to ask, especially about my parent's. She then looked like confused and looked like she was going into a depth of thought.

"The one in Geinesvile? I know the place, in fact I heard that two girls ran away from there years ago, I assume you were one of them?" St. Clara's was somewhat of an okay orphanage, I wasn't much for religion, as I don't necessarily believe in God, but everyone was still nice, even the nuns, in fact that how I met my best friend, Mary. And how did she know about that? This news eight was years ago, quite literally, I'm surprised she even knew about it and 's, though all of this happened a long time ago, I would be surprised if anyone still remembered this, or even me.

"Yes" I answer honestly.

"Oh... And the other girl, is she like you too?"

"No... She's dead" I saw, in the corner of my eye, Dimitri turn away with a look of sadness twinkled in his eyes, I wonder why?

"I'm sorry to hear" For a high Moroi she doesn't have to show sympathy for me, but I guess it felt nice to have someone who hates you show some respect, made me feel a little better about this.

"Thank you" I respected her thanks, I'm sure she has lost more people then me, but let's be honest mine were more important then her's, I don't mean it in a bad way but Dhampirs are only important to the Moroi for breading and protecting, I feel more sorry for them then I do the Moroi... Is that a bad thing reader? Please be honest with me on that.

"Now, I know you had some involvement during the attack of St. Vladimir's Academy four years ago, so please tell me, what made you suddenly turn against your own groups and attack them and not us? Why after you kidnapped our student and not before?" Her eyes were tinted with anger, yet I was involved but in the end I guess I did help them.

"Because I was just a mercenary, I didn't have any choice at that time, I was only doing as I was told like any mercenary, and I didn't think about it because I was just . I-it was more because at the time... I was scared... I didn't exactly think that I would have gone that far into thinking that"

"Was this before you helped Guardian Belikov or after?"

"Mainly before, A little incident happened between me and my boss and I... Got angry at her, I guess I realized at that time that I didn't want to be something I wasn't" I was referring that point where she tried to make me a monster and she did, but I was lucky to escape that reality before she could do more.

"What little incident was that, if you don't mind me asking?" I don't want to really want to make it sound stupid, but tearing up a family picture that was really important to you, you got to admit that would piss you off. I started to feel a little embarrassed about this, I couldn't help but think of her reaction about something so stupid as to why I decided to help them instead of my own group. I sighed.

"My boss tore up something special to me and I got angry over it"

"Was that the only reason why you decided to help? Because that sound like a lousy excuse to me, I was expecting better" I knew she would say that and she was right, but it was the only answer I could give her. I break my eyes away from hers and look down at my knee in shame.

"I know" I say quietly, still not looking at her. There was a sudden quietness lingering around me as I started to feel awkward about what I had just told her, and stupid too, but that quickly change when Kirova went to speak again.

"But in what mind were you when you did decide to help my students?"

"Enough to actually think. I knew I had to help them before they get into more harm, I merely did it just so I could escape myself, if I'm honest, but I wasn't gunna leave and be selfish with myself, so I decided to help them" I explained.

"One of your student offered to help and that's when I got into contact with your Guardians"

"Guardian Castile and Guardian Balikov" She corrected, I nod my head at her response.

"Yes Ma'am"

"You don't need to tell me what happened after that, I already know, but I would like to know what happened during the time of the fight in your words, what you remember, tell me" Oh goody, my time to shine... I guess?

"Why did you help us kill your own kind? Why did you fight them?... Were you filled with that much rage against them?"

"Not exactly against them, it was more my boss, but when everyone else started to attack me I guess thats when I knew I had to defend myself and others"

"I was told that you saved quite a few of my people" She makes it sound like she has a clan, there was no need for that really, but in a weird sense I was part of one lets remember that.

"I did Ma'am. They didn't watch their backs as I saw that they were distracted in fighting in front instead of behind"

"I see. And after the fight, when Guardian Belikov was attacked, you helped him didn't you?" I knew she would eventually ask me that, it was expected from her. I still remember when Nathan put that blade into my stomach and pretty much told me that I was worthless, shows how much he knows, he's dead now.

"I did, I was knocked out afterwards as I was injured from a recent attack" From Nathan from when he stabbed me in the gut... Prick. I was lucky not to have the scar anymore, it wasn't a great sight to look at before but if I was human it would have looked even worse as a scar... Does that make sense in anyway?

"And when I woke up I-I pulled him outside for safety and then I called someone from his phone and stayed with him until someone came" I wasn't going to go through the details about how I got injured or how Dimitri just suddenly got up and saved me, I'm sure that he informed them about it or still forgot about it.

"But my reports say that by the time someone got to Guardian Belikov you or no one else was there, he was alone"

"I left as soon as I saw them, I called to them and I lead them to him. After that I went on to my own life and now here I am"

"I see, ah yes I remember, I almost forgot, that was when you contact Guardian Petrova, she told me about your phone call"

"I guess... I didn't really look at the name, I just called the first user name I saw as soon as I opened that phone" No wait, I did look at the name and the name was 'Alberta', shit.

"So it was a sudden reaction? You didn't check for any survivors that night?"

"No, I only thought that it was me and Guardian Belikov that survived that night and that everyone one else was killed or went back into hiding, and yes, I was concerned about how his health was at that moment. At first I thought it was a stupid Idea but... I was glad that my stupid idea worked, because if I hadn't of called then you probably wouldn't have been able to save him on time, that's if you were EVER going to come back anyway"

"Well I guess a 'thank you' is in order, though you did not think to find any, we did find a few more survivors that night other then Guardian Belikov. But you do realize that what you did was stupid as we could of had more of our comrade's getting hurt, or killed in the process of that night" She explained. To be honest I didn't even know that there were anymore survivors, I was surprised at this, I only thought that it was me and Dimitri that survived, wow I guess I was lucky or more the survivors were anyway. I felt like douche bag, because I was more concerned about me and Dimitri then getting up to look for others, you have no idea how much of total bitch I feel, I pretty much left their poor souls to rot, but at least they were safe in the end.

"I understand that Ma'am, but I did inform them that there was no one around" I think.

"I know you guys still had your doubts about it, but believe you me, Dim- Guardian Belikov and I wouldn't be here if something happened otherwise and I wouldn't have made that call. I understood the consequences, but... I took that chance, I hope I can be forgiven for that"

"All I can do is thank you for now for supporting them and save them, you can only be forgiven by me when I know that I can trust you, I hope you understand my reason as to why I don't trust you now?" I nod my head on response as an understanding, I wish I was human at this point just so that she can trust me more, but I won't be able too, not now or ever. I know one day she will, if I managed to get trust from Dimitri, Lee and maybe many others, then I know I can get trust from Kirova. My only hope now is that I can get trust from council too.

"Good, now for the big question, I know you might feel uncomfortable about what I'm about to ask you but I need you to bare with me. And I need you to be honest with me..." I know what she's going to ask me... She's going to ask me the question I dread to answer... Though I know there won't be any running, all I could do was hope that she was prepared for the answer I was about to give her. for all I know she might not even be ready, because she's never had the experience of becoming someone like me and she never will. She might have the will power, but I don't, but I really do hope that I am ready for this...

"How did you become a Strogoi?"


	27. Chapter 26 - What Doesn't Kill You

**I would like to thank KittyKat, Guest, stardreamer2608, katnipsc and especially crazedfanficadalaide for all your amazing reviews and that I am really grateful for them and I am glad that you enjoyed my last chapter and for that I now grant you the biggest chapter of them all and I hope you guys enjoy it, I love you all and I can't wait to see what you guy think about this one, have a nice day :D xxx**

 **P.S. IMPORTANT: By the way this Chapter is the longest chapter I've done yet and for that I had no choice but to put it into two parts because I didn't want it to get any longer then it should, I hope you understand as I didn't want it to drag it out and bore you guys and I thought it would be better that way, I hope you guys understand.**

 **P.S - 2. Warning - this Chapter may contain content that may be distressing for some viewers, I advise if you feel uncofurtable, then skip this Chapter until the next.**

I'll never forget that day, I know most people will say that because it will always be a part of them and it's true, no-one will ever forget the days they've had, whether good or bad it will still be a part of them, like my memories. Sometime you can't always be the hero, but I thought I could when they told me that I could save her, but they lied...

 _ **~~~~8 Years ago~~~~**_

 _ **I've never been to Ohio before, so this is going to be quite the experience for me as me and Mary both reached for Portsmoth, Mary assured me that everything would be fine and that she knew where she was going, but then again she might not since it has been a long time since she last came her, she was no more then a toddler like me. Those green eyes may make her look feirce, but deep down she's a nice person and though she may be older then me by a year, she's deffiantly not the wisest.**_

 _ **"So one day me and you, we'll grab lost of money and travel the world!"**_

 _ **"Don't get to ahead of yourself, we still have yet to get the money" She let out a frustrated sigh.**_

 _ **"Lighten up, Hart, I know we do, it's just that it feel like we're so close to doing so"**_

 _ **"What? Like walking for miles on end and saving up a hundred dollars, just so we can grab a bus to your home destination?"**_

 _ **"Like I said 'Lighten up', I know what I'm doing" Mary always acted like she was the leader of everything, always acted like things are always possible, but the truth is I was more of a leader because I always came up with better sulotions. Mary didn't let anything get ahead of her though as she always had a smile on her face and never let anybody take her down, though she can get easily scarred, even of the dark she wouldn't last two minutes in without a flash light. Good thing we got one a while back after we left St. Clara's.**_

 _ **"Mary, I know how excited you are, but we still have a long way before we can even get to our goal. We only just got out of St. Clara's"**_

 _ **"That was almost a week ago, and besides they don't even care about us, if they did they would have left posters already" That was a good point, St. Clara's wasn't exactly one for missing child as apparently no child had ever escaped, well me and Mary clearly proved them wrong, it was like alcatraz, except they got caught and we haven't, yet. I bet the nuns were praying for our arrival back and not bothering to look for us.**_

 _ **"Do you think we should look for a place to stay for the night, I mean cause it's almost close to get near dark, so we better find ourselves a place soon" I suggested, it was getting close and we only just got off the bus from Kentucky after getting another bus from Tennesse, we haven't gotten a break since then, as we only just had the adrenaline to keep running and nothing more, so we may aswell have a break for a few days.**_

 _ **"Yeah, that sounds good, got anywhere in mind?"**_

 _ **"I was more hoping you would have a place, like a hotel or something"**_

 _ **"I don't know how much money we have left to be honest, Hart. Because we need that for our bus journey to New York" Ah New York, my birth place, I don't know much about it, but it's known as the 'City of Dreams' and thats where me and Mary are headed to, so that we can start a new life there together and create a dream of our own.**_

 _ **You might be wondering where we got the money from, lets just say that pretending to be a homeless child can be very helpful, if you were wondering how we got some money before, that was just plain pocket money if we were good in church.**_

 _ **I went down on my knees and place my backpack on the concrete floor and opened it up to see what remaining money we had left.**_

 _ **"Well?" Mary , as I counted to money I gave out a sigh, as we only had little then we expected. I look back up at Mary.**_

 _ **"We only have 25 dollars and 50 cents" I estimated as well as sounding displeassed. Mary crossed her harms and gave an irritable expression.**_

 _ **"That only enough to buy us food for a day, what are we going to do?" I haven't the foggeist. Hey, I don't come up with all the solutions I just do what I think is right. I let out another sigh and placed what little money we had back in to bag and closed it, I then slung the bag over my shoulder and stood up.**_

 _ **"Do what we've been doing in the first place, beg on the street, but we'll have to do it in the morning" I suggest. Though I know, it was a bad idea it was the best I could come up with, if things come to worse then we'll have to end up becoming teenage bank robbers.**_

 _ **"I'm worried that the police will catch us soon, or someone even more dangerous then them!"**_

 _ **"Hey I am too, but don't worry about it we'll just... I don't know, find somewhere to stay for a bt until we have more money"**_

 _ **"I guess you're right, but where are going to stay? That's the question, because we ain't staying in the streets, are we?"**_

 _ **"We won't be Mar, I promise and I don't know, we'll just have to look around and see what we'll find" Mary said no more and nodded her head in agreement. I know she was worried about this, more worried then I am, but we did make it this far and we both weren't willing to go back now and she knew that.**_

 _ **After what seemed like an enterinty of us walking, the moon was already starting to show, meaning that we really needed to find a place soon otherwise we'll be out in the cold until morning. We eventually found a place, a small house and it looked abandoned and it didn't stray too far from the town. We could tell it was abandoned because of how rotten and uncared for it look, that and it had a 'for sale' sign on it, so we both felt as though it would keep us safe for the night or for a while, but we were wrong.**_

 _ **"Wow this place looks small" She uttered as I open the door to another room. Yeah ithe place looked small, but it will do for the night, or how ever many more nights we might spend here. This was only to hel us get money for our trip to New York and mainly for to help us last, nothing more.**_

 _ **"Well it's either out in the cold or in with the warmth, what'll it be?"**_

 _ **"We don't have anything to keep us warm with but our clothes"It was a good thin we were wearing trousers and coat, because if was were to wear shorts or skirt, we'd be freezing to death**_

 _ **"It don't matter, we'll survive won't we? So quit complaining" I set my bag down in the corner of room. Mary came in behind me and set her bag next to mine and opened it up to pull out a flash light, turned it on, which my go blinded me, and place it on the floor, while I pulled out two child sized blankets, we usually sleep inside them for extra warmth and comort of a sort and the bags we'll use as pillows, we've been doing it for a while now so we're use to it. As Mary closed her bag, she turned to me.**_

 _ **"I just thought, what jobs will we have when we're older? What new names will we have? Names are important if we are to not get caught"**_

 _ **"We'll figure those out later when we actually have a plan. If I'm being honest we still have to figure out how we're going to afford any of this stuff once we get to New York and if we'll be allowed to even buy them at such young ages that we are"**_

 _ **"We could volunteer at places, possibly live in hostels together"**_

 _ **"We have to be fourteen to live in hostel and possibly to volunteer"**_

 _ **"So I'm lucky then. Maybe we could lie about our age?"**_

 _ **"That sounds like an idea actually, but they will want evidence just so you know, so we'll have to find a way to buy ourselves new ID, we'll probably have to find someone we can trust to be honest"**_

 _ **"You really know how to keep us prepered, don't you?"**_

 _ **"Hey, I'm only doing what I know about surviving"**_

 _ **"Oh this is really exciting, we're really going a head with this. This is so exciting, like in the movies" Mary always like watching action movies, especialy one that have a romantic side to them. It was rare that we were to watch movies, we were only allowed to watch child friendly ones, but when me and Mary had the chance we would always sneak out and watch the ones we weren't allowed to, it was fun, but let's just say some movies got a bit too... Yeah, I won't say more. Don't ask how the nuns got those movies, because we haven't a clue how, we just assume that they were for the older kids.**_

 _ **"Yeah like in the movie 'Terminator' when Kyle and Sarah run away in that police station from the Terminator itself" I loved that scene, it make you feel so tense because you think that he was going to catch them bith but the Terminator didn't, thankfully. Still makes me feel tense to this day because it's just a natural feeling I get.**_

 _ **"Aw same that was my favourite scene too, shame that policeman died though, he was a nice man"**_

 _ **"Yeah but at least they made up for it, he protected her in the end"**_

 _ **"That the same with Kyle, he died protecting her, but at least it shows how much that loved each other"**_

 _ **"Damn shame he had to die, Kyle was actually pretty cute"**_

 _ **"Eww, that's gross, he's way to old for you"**_

 _ **"Says you, you fancy Sam from 'Ghost' and bare in mind he is also older then you" She rolled her eyes at me, not denying anything. I will admit, 'Ghost' is a pretty good movie and it does make me feel teary at the end of it because he finally goes to heaven, I asked one of my teachers what happens when we die once and she told me that 'depending on what we do with our life, whether good nor bad. Make the most of it while you still can and learn from it', to be honest I didn't know what that meant it first, but understanding religion I now do and to be quite frank I don't know what to expect when I die, to be honest I'm too young to think about it aren't I?**_

 _ **"Yeah but that different, he's way cuter then Kyle Reese, I'll tell you that" Oh my god is she mad, Kyle Reese can beat that for cuteness anyday and he knows how to protect a woman, not saying that Sam doesn't know how, but Kyle's is better.**_

 _ **"Nuh uh, you must be mad to think that" I got up and set up both of our beds, I say that it's only sheets on the floor with bags as pillows. I set her bed near enough next to mine about a few centimeters away from my bed. I straightened the sheets out so that they didn't look al crumpled up. Mary set the torch, face up so that the light touched the ceiling, she then placed each or our bags at the end of our beds. We then went into our bed, snuggling inside the sheets, though it wasnt comfy and warm it would have to do for now until we can afford proper beds.**_

 _ **"Do you think we'll meet some boys of our own? Ya know, have these handsome boyfriends to protect us when we need them?" Mary mused with a twinkle in her eyes. I smile and giggle at the mere thought of me even dating someone.**_

 _ **"We'll see when we're ready to commit and if they are, you know how boys are"**_

 _ **"Yeah that's true.**_

 _ **After we had finished talking we both just passed out to sleep, it was a long few days for us and thankfully we weren't out in the open cold and we still had more long days ahead of us. Once we get to New York I can honestly say that all I hope for is to find what ever remaining family I have left and then possibly rent a room in a hostel until we figure out what to do for the rest of our lives. Planing this wasn't easy, but I can assure you guys that everything was going according to plan.**_

 _ **BANG, BANG**_

 _ **I instantly woke to the sound of a large bang. As a reaction I simply leapt and scouted the air like a meerkat. I wonder what that was? Hopefully nothing though, but then again it could be an animal. I quickly grew sleepy, it probabaly was nothing though, and decided to try going back to sleep.**_

 _ **Bang, Bang**_

 _ **There it is again, and this time it sounded louder, what was that? I leapt up again and slowly got up from the cold floor that I orriginally slept on and went straight to Mary, who suprisingl enough did not wake from the sound of banging and was still snoring. I placed a hand on her shoulder and gently shook her.**_

 _ **"Mary" I whisper to her, I got a groan as a responce and she turned the other way. Typical for her not to wake up straight away.**_

 _ **"Mary, wake up. I think someone here" I whisper to her again.**_

 _ **"It's probably nothing Hart, go back to sleep" Finally it's alive! But this was not the time to joke as we could be in some serious shit right now.**_

 _ **"No I-" I was immidiatly cut off as more banging happed and the sound of what seemed like talking. Mary slowly got up, rubbing her eyes as she did, alerted.**_

 _ **"Do you hear that?"**_

 _ **"Yeah, sounded like it came from the otherside of the hall" I dare not wanted to move as I was scared th, I think Mary was thinking the same as I did.**_

 _ **"What do we do?"**_

 _ **"Well... I'll go and have a look, you turn the light off and grab our stuff, we're leaving, now!" Mary rushed to the torch and immidietly turn it off and went on to get our things, while I on the other hand, stood up and went towards the door where we both entered. I couldn't even think to wonder of what could be lurking o the other side, a part of me didn't want to open the door and the other part of me did, in hope that it was just cops doing a search of the place.**_

 _ **As I peak through the door and try to get a good look outside it, I could see nothing, which was thankful, but I could still hear voices coming from the distance.**_

 _"Check upstairs, see if thats clear"_ _ **Oh no, oh no, no,no, don't come up stairs. I turn to Mary and shh, Mary went completely still as she turned to me with a confused look on her face, I point to the door, hoping she would get that someone may be coming, her eyes grew wide with fear, but she she still remained quiet. I started to grow scared mysel, but for what ever reason I felt calm. I look back to the peak of the door and my heart stopped beating and my blood ran cold when I saw a man standing by the stairs, his appearence looked strange, he looked skinny and his feature were pale, like a ghost, but what caught my eye the most was those contact lesnses, why was he wearing them? Was he a part of a goth comunity ir was he tryng to be fashionable? As he starts to look around the hall, I notice him flaring his nose in the air, almost as if he was smelling it, he then suddenly turns towards this direction, I immidiatly pushed myself away from the door, hoping he hadn't seen me.**_

 _ **Once Mary had finished packing our stuff, which I fogotten that she went back to it, she must have done it quietly as I was peaking through the door, she tossed my bag over to me and carefully placed hers over her shoulder.**_

 _ **"We better be quiet, there's someone out there" I whisper to Mary, Mary eyes turn wide but then she quickly calmed and simply nods her head in responce and we both wait and turn to the door, waiting for footsteps to arrive, but I heard none, strange?**_

 _ **"What is it?" Mary whispered to me.**_

 _ **"I don't hear him" I whisper back. All I could hope for now was that he hadn't snuck his way towards the door. I slowly wallked towards the door I could see from the corner of my eyes the Mary grew a bit aggitated by this, which was understandale, and once I reached the door, I took a peak through the corner bit and surprisingly enough, the man wasn't there anymore.**_

 _ **"Is he gone?" Mary whispered to me, I shook my head and I heard Mary sigh in relief, still keeping a look out in case he pop out from no where. Thank god he was gone, but him and his pals could still be here, waiting for us.**_

 _ **I wasn't risking anything by staying here any longer and decided to slowly open the door, it gave away slight creaks but thankfully they weren't loud enought for them to hear down stairs, or at least I hoped so anyway, because I'm not risking us getting caught. I could hear myself and Mary whince at every creak I made. she whispered for me to be careful, but I couldn't as my hands started to shake after every second of me moving it.**_

 _ **Once the door was finally open, Mary was the first to exit, leaving me second as she simply sprinted out, and I left the door open as I was scared to close it. Me and mary leaned on the wall, like we were some sort of spies on a mission. Mary holds my hand for safety, I could feel her hands tremble a bit, I don't blame her as my hand tremble as if we weren't careful we could be caught and I didn't want that, not after what we've been through. I won't let us get caught, even if that mean we have to run miles and miles to lose them and to toss our bags away in hopes that they will lose track of us, I don't care, I'll protect us both no matter what.**_

 _ **As we neared the stairs and as we did, I notice that the house became quiet, almost too quiet. I couldn't hear any voices anymore, they were gone, it was just silence in the air, Had they gone already? No they couldn't have, we would have her them. I didn't like this and that was enough for me to know that they know we're here, shit! Stupid door! What if they're hiding in the house ready to attack?No, they couldn't, could they?**_

 _ **I held Mary's hand, tightly, as we both took one slow step down the narrow stairs. Mt bag and Mary's bag kept scrapping along side the wal, we couldn't help but stop at each scrap we heard. We kept looking at each other with worried expressions on our face, I know we were going slow with this, but like I said I wasn't risking us getting caught.**_

 _ **"Well, well, well... Hello girls" A male voice called from behind us and me and Mary looked at each other for a few moment, with the look of 'oh shit' in our eyes, before looking at the stranger behind us. We caught a good look at him and trembled as we did, an evil grin plastered on his face and red glowing eyes was all we could see from his feature.**_

 _ **Me and Mary gave out scream, screams so loud that is wasn't nearly enough to save us.**_

"You were caught by them?" Kirova asked. I nodded my head in response.

"Yeah, we were"

"Did you attempt to run? Did you fight back in anyway?"

"Me and Mary both surprised him by pushing him out of the way and then we ran as fast as we could down alley ways and street corners. We did try to scream for help, but there was no one out to help us, not even police. We just kept running until it felt like our chest would burst, but they manage to stop us in the end"

 _ **"Hartleigh... I'm scared" Mary cuddles close to me as they surround us. Six people blocked us from our path and we were literally cornered against the wall, we couldn't see an escape route, we were trapped, even that man who spotted us was here with them. The people that surround us gave us horrifying grin, licked their lips as they stared down at us with red eyes and sharp teeth, if this was some kind of joke then it was a sick one, this gang or whatever they were we looking very sadistic as I knew that they wanted to do horrible things to us. Mary's weeps were muffled as I could feel her trembling body pressed against mine, I have never seen her so scared in my life, but then again I feel as scared as her, so much so that even I ws shedding tears.**_

 _ **"My, my" I sudden voice called out. I look over the shoulders of the people to see who it was, but the red eyed people turned and looked behind them, two of them moved out of the way, letting in a woman, tall, long hair, she looked very beautiful and she also had the same eyes as them and the same long pointy teeth that they had. She walked, slowly, past, what I can assume was her gang, and walked up towards me and Mary. She looked at us with amusing eyes and a playful like smirk.**_

 _ **"What are two small children doing in a place like this? Don't you know the dangers that lurks for you both?" She asked us with almost a threatening tone, I didn't answer her question, but I merely stared at her as Mary started to quieten down, her weeps becoming into slow deep breaths deep breaths.**_

 _ **"We said we were sorry, please let us go"**_

 _ **"Let you go?" I nod my head.**_

 _ **"Yes, please"**_

 _ **"Oh, I was hoping you'd stay and let us get to know you a bit better, are you really that much on a hurry?" Her gang members snickered amongst themselves, but we all ignored them.**_

 _ **"I'd rather not..."**_

 _ **"Shame, you would have made a great company to my group" I wouldn't necessarily call it a group, but if that what she want's to call it them be my guest. I couldn't help myself but to stare at her eyes, red, glowing, almost like glow stick covered in red tracing paper, I know it sounds weird to describe, but that was how I saw it.**_

 _ **"You know it's rude to stare" And she can say much to this?**_

 _ **"I could say the same to you"**_

 _ **"My, my, you're very brave to talk like that to me aren't you?" Her grin soon dropped and she looked very serious about this, I can assume that she wasn't a very calm person if people had an attitude towards her, this spells 'bad' for me then.**_

 _ **"Did you not learn manners from your parents?" I remained silent, she doesn't need to know that I don't have any parents, and with the look on her face, it looked as though she was getting a little annoyed with my attitude. Her attitude quickly changed as she continued to look at me, this time with a strange amusing look, looking at me with those deep, blood red eyes, almost like she had a weird interest in me, before looking down at Mary, she look at her for a few moments, almost as though she was seemingly amused at her crying state, it was only a few moments when suddenly out of no where, the women reaches out and grabs the collar of Mary's shirt, ripping her off of me with such strength and force as she then threw her to one of her gang member. Mary starts to scream and pry herself off of the arms of her grabber. I run to her to try and help her.**_

 _ **"No, NO! Not her please, don't hurt her-" I felt a sudden force clash into my face and I was knocked down to the ground, I ignored the pain when I was about to get up but was instantly pushed back down when the woman pinned me back on the ground, holding my arms over my head with one hand, I start to struggle against her hold but it wasn't enough and with that she lifted her hand and slapped me across the face, the same side where I was punched.**_

 _ **"Enough!" She roared. I made now more movements after that and remained practically still.**_

 _ **"Good girl"I stared at Mary, not bothering to look up at the woman, as she was being held like a hostage, tears flowed down her face and her body looked stiff, unable to move like she was possessed with fear, she doesn't dare look at me as she stares into the night sky. The thing that held her kept giving sinister grins, I can already imagine the things he wanted to do to her, running away was a bad idea, I wish we stayed home and never left, screw our dream, her safety was more important then our dream to living the life we want.**_

 _ **"Mary?" I call out to her, but she didn't respond back. Either she couldn't hear me or she was too scared to make any movement what so ever.**_

 _ **"Mary!" I call out to her again and she still doesn't look at me, I began to fear for both of our lives here and there was only one thing to do that I know could possibly help us, if not... Then god save us both, if there is one anyway.**_

 _ **"Please... Leave her alone...I'll do what ever you want, just please let her go..." I sob between those lines, my tears started to fall from my own eyes. I knew I was going to regret what I had just said, but I'll do anything... Anything to make sure that Mary stays safe from all of this...**_

 _ **"Oh I'm not going to do anything to her, and neither are the others" She suddenly spoke out, I let out a shaky sigh of relief. But something still didn't seem right about this, my stomach felt was having one of those feelings that something was about to happen and it was right.**_

 _ **"You are" I quickly look up at her in pure shock, what did she mean by that? What does she mean that I'm going to hurt her? I would never do that to Mary, never on my life, but I did. She then slowly leans her head down until she was centimetres apart, her hair drapes around my face like curtains and she looks down at me with those gleaming blood red eyes, her hands tightened around my wrist, causing them to go numb. I whimper as I was starting to get scared as to what she's going to do.**_

 _ **"And my dear what you're going to experience will magical, so please try not to struggle" My eyes open wider, my mind started screaming me and telling me to get her off of me, but my body refused, it's like I was in a trance, I was paralysed, I even tried to get my vocal up to scream, but my voice was also paralysed. She slowly removes the collar of my jacket and shirt away from my neck with one hand and she leads her head down, to my neck! What is she going to do?! I felt her breathing get closer and closer and I could practically feel her lips touch the nape of my neck.**_

 _ **"This may sting, but I promise you... You'll enjoy this" I then felt a sharpness enter my skin, almost like big thick needles were being put through my skin, it hurt, but slowly the pain faded away and I started to become... Strangely relaxed.**_

 _ **"Hartleigh!" I heard Mary's cry for my name, but I couldn't respond as I felt myself become weak, my mind became hazed, my sight became blurry and my breathing became slow and my hearing was starting to get fuzzy, I felt like I was on my last breath every time I tried to breathe, my chest was starting to feel painful, almost like pins poking into . Was I going to die?...**_

 _ **I could feel myself drifting to sleep but I could still managed to keep my eyes open, I honestly felt like I was being put in between being put into limbo at this point. I faintly felt her lips and her sharp teeth pull out of my neck, I made no attempt to react as I was to engrossed with this relaxing feeling I was having right now, it felt really weird but at the same time not so bad, it just made what I was feeling like nothing was happening at all. I felt her grip loosen on my wrist and the collar of my shirt and I felt her lift herself off of my body. though my eyes were blurry and my mind was hazy and all I could hear was the sound of my own wheezing breath, I could still make out my surroundings and I saw high heels walk in front of me, I slowly tilted my head to look up at who was stood in front of me and as I did, the gang woman knelt down in front of me and looked at me with a surpassing smile and she wiped her lips of my blood.**_

 _ **"Such an exquisite taste" She whispers, she then lift her wrist towards her mouth and bites into it, you could almost hear a sickening crunch as she did, wha... what was she doing?... She then let go of her wrist and slowly places it over my mouth, I could almost taste the sick metallic texture going as bits of her blood drop into my mouth. What is she doing?... Why is she placing it over my mouth?...**_

 _ **"Drink up"**_

 _ **"Hartleigh!" I heard a familiar voice call my name and I slowly turn to look at the suspect and see Mary staring at me, wide eyed, scared, tears flowing... What am I to do?... I cannot comfort her right now, I can't fight back...**_

 _ **"Come now" The gang woman's droned voice called to me, demanding me that I drink from her wrist, my god that sounds disgusting. I felt like I was being possessed to do it, but what outcome would I get from it? Why did she want me to drink from her? I weakly lifted my eye to look at the woman.**_

 _ **"It will make you better" Make me better? After she made me sick? Do I have a choice? The lady then places her wrist closer to my mouth and I try to move my head but I couldn't. the taste of her blood linger around my mouth, the horrible metallic taste tried to drop past my teeth. I suddenly felt a hand carefully grab a chunk of my hair, lifting my head making me go closer to the woman's wrist. I could here her talk, but they were slowly become faint.**_

 _ **"Drink" I gave in... And I simply wrapped my lips around her wrist and simply drank. Her blood ran down my throat, tasting like stomach acid mixed with metal, it was horrible. How would this make me better?... How would this help me?... What was she going to do to me and Mary?... I want to go home...**_

 _ **After a while, The woman carefully removes her wrist from my mouth, thankfully as I could not drink more, in fact I wanted to throw it up, and starts to place her hands on one side of my head and the other on my neck, what was she doing? Was she going to bite me again?**_

 _ **"Don't worry, you will get another chance in life, like we all did... My dear sweet child" She then twisted my head, letting out a sickening crack coming out from my neck. from that moment on, I could hear frantic screaming... Crying... Everything was starting to become a strong blur, I couldn't close my eyes, I couldn't move... I lost all my motions and my heart... My heart was faintly stopping itself from beating... Everything was now slowly starting to become black now... What was going on?... Why couldn't I move? ... Mommy?... Daddy?... Mary?... I'm scared...**_

 _ **"Hartleigh!"**_

 _ **That was the final night that my heart stopped beating, that was the first time I let the darkness take my soul and my life... I remember my name being called for the very last time... I remember those words being the last words that I could ever hear... I remember that was the last night I became human, this was how I the creature I am... This was my story... My beginning...**_

 _ **~~~~Present~~~~**_

"Miss Everdeen? Miss Everdeen?! Hartleigh!"

"Are you alright?" I look around in my surroundings, where was I? Oh that right, I was being questioned, but what was the question again?

"What?"

"You blacked out for a moment and I became concerned for a moment on whether or not you were able to continue this session" I blacked out?... Wow, that's never happened before, when did that happened? I hope it doesn't start to become a regular thing.

"Oh, sorry about that, I'm fine, I was just..." She cut me off of what I was about to say.

"Remembering?"

"Yes..."

"So what happened next? Where you taken somewhere or were you left there?" I shook my head as a response.

"I was taken, I wasn't sure where at that time, in fact I didn't know what to do, what questions to ask or what, I was just there, being prepared for what was yet to become of me"

"Do you ask for the were about of your friend during that time?" I slowly shook my head and I look down.

"No... No I didn't" I tried to not let my own feelings get in the way of this, I felt weak to my knees and I tried not to bite my lip as I could already feel the brink of tears watering in my eyes... Oh Mary...

"I want to know what happened after that time, what happened after you woke up and what happened to your friend and more importantly how you turned, who did you kill to become what you are now?"I instantly look up at her with wide eye, I felt a tear fall down my cheek. Don't make me do this... I saw Dimitri come in and lean into the Kirova's ear.

"Headmisteress, If I may, I don't think it's a good time to pressurise her about this"

"I know, but we have to know what happened, because for all we know she could have killed her best friend to become what she is now, it wouldn't make sance otherwise because she's dead"

"Not necessarily, we have what we need for now don't we"

"Belikov, do I need to remind you who's in charge here, the sooner I get the answers the sooner I can leave and we need all the evidence we can get"

"Yes I understand that, but I think we have enough evidence about how she turned?"

"Guardian Belikov, I advise that you stay out of this, or do I have to have you restrained?" She had no right to talk to Dimitri like that, she might be his boss but he was only stopping this from going any further, had he had enough? Had he gotten his answers? If so, why did she want more? To torture me? I thought he told her everything? Well I guess not unless this is for the council's sake. But Kirova was right, the sooner she gets this done, the sooner she can leave and Dimitri won't have to put up with her for a bit.

"Dimitri, it's okay, I can handle it, like a trip to the dentist remember?" He looked at me for a few moments before nodding his head and turning back into his original position, stand on guard. Kirova stared at him until then and went back to look at me, an irritated feature crossed her face as she was clearly annoyed to be disrupted by him during this interrogation.

"So, your first kill, do you remember who and how you turned?" Ho boy, here goes nothing.

"My first kill, you were right about that...I killed her... My best friend..." It came out as no more then a whisper. I saw pure shock on everyone's face, Dimitri's especially, his eyes wide as though he had been hit with the truth. Kirova looked at me for a few moments before she could respond.

"Ahem, who?"

"...Mary... That's how I became a Strogoi..."


	28. Chapter 27 - Living A Lie

**Author's** **note: Hey guys, I'm so sorry That I took so long in updating, you needn't worry about where this story disappeared to, as I am back and ready to write some more, the reason for not updating was that something personal affected my life and it stopped me doing this for a bit, I love you guys and I hope you all understand, enjoy this Chapter, just like I did :D xx**

 _ **~~~~ 8 years ago... Not long after my death ~~~~**_

 _ **Ughhh, wha... What?... What-What happened? Why does... Everything hurt?... Am I okay? How long had I been out for?...**_

 _ **"Oh god..."My body ached to move and my head, in fact everything about me hurt, oh god let's not get started on how bad it all feels right now. I slowly start to open my eyes and my god my eyes hurt worse then my head when I instantly saw that a gleaming bright light was shining on me. I quickly covered my eyes using my hands and quickly turn away, so that the light couldn't blind me. My god, that light, it felt like it wanted to burn my eyes out of my sockets, maybe it's because I just woke up, maybe?... Yeah, maybe...**_

 _ **I lean up, still covering my eyes, and rub the side of my head, no idea why, but I guess I was reacting to try and make my head feel better, it worked, slowly, but it took its time doing so. Once I knew I could probably open my eyes, I took that chance and managed to open my eyes. The sight remained blurry at first, but after a few blinks, I got it back, giving me a chance to see if I still remeined in the ally, and once I got a good look around, I found myself no longer there, in fact, looking at this room, I don't even know where I was right now. The room was gray with only one light hanging from the middle of the ceilling, the floor, gray as the wall, looked to be made of smooth concrete, I could also see the there was only one rotten looking door and no windows, great. Upon further inspection of the room, which was quick to be fair, I notice a figure and my blood ran cold when I saw who it was, laying on the floor, skin pale like a ghost, black hair spread across the floor, blood come from her mouth and I saw bruises on her wrists... Oh no...**_

 _ **I saw Mary... Oh god... Not her too, no!..**_

 _ **"Mary..." I called to her, weakly. I used up my strength to try and stand up but it was too much and I collapsed back down on the floor. As I strain to try and lift myself up, but when I try, stitches of pain coursed through out my body, I grit my teeth and my eyes water as I wanted to cry. I finally manage to lift myself up, but not by much, and I slowly crawl over to my best friend as she laid there motionlessly. My arms ache, but I still courage and force my body to continue as I felt so much pain continuosly run in my body. Oh Mary...**_

 _ **Once I made it to her side, I lean up into a sitting position, though it hurt I didn't care, I carefully placed an arm under her shoulders and carefully lited her up onto my lap.**_

 _ **"Mary? Mary?! Are you okay?" My voice cracked and no responce came from her, what ever it was they did to her I'll make them pay! I notice something red coming from her neck and that the colar of her shirt had been ripped, as I look further into inspection, I let out a as I saw what caused her neck to bleed. She had been bitten.**_

 _ **"Mary, you have to wake up" I began to shake her shoulders in order to get at least something from her, but nothing happened, she just layed there... Like she was dead... No, no! She can't be dead, I won't allow mself to even think of that! I felt tears slid down my face, it even felt painful to cry, but I couldn't help myself, right now my best friend could be dead or dying in my arms and I couldn't help her!... What am I going to do?...**_

 _ **"She's not dead you know" I quickly turned to where the voice came from and saw a woman standing in front of the door... That same women that attacked us! The same women that... Snapped my neck! I-I should be dead, how am I not dead?! Wh-Who was she?! What was she?...**_

 _ **"You can save her you know" I can save her? How!? Who was she?**_

 _ **"How? Tell me how, I want to know! And I want to know who you are" My voice starts to come back to normal, though still croakey, and my tears stopped falling. The woman stepped away from the door and walked towards the corner of the room and leaned against the wall with her arms crossed and she looked down at me with a soft smile and a cunning look that lingered in her eyes, like she is to be planning something, but what?...**_

 _ **"still ain't got any manner then? Well alright, my name is 'Galina'" Galina... I'll remember that name, yeah. But why would she like to have manners from me? The bitch killed me!... I think. So she'll not be getting anything from me!**_

 _ **"And, if you as nicly, I'll tell you what to do in order to hep her" So it's one of those moments, either be nice and get something or be nasty and get nothing, something a nun taught me back at home, oh how wish I was there right now. I took in a deep breath and et out a painful sigh, my chest felt tight and felt like it wanted to burst open. Do I really have to be nice to get answers? I guess I have no choice, but what if she was only toying with me to make me act nice?**_

 _ **"Okay, can you please tell me how I save my best friend, please?"**_

 _ **"See? Doesn't hurt to be nice, does it?" I gave her a daring look, I was about to take my chance, but I didn't want to be too daring, for all I know she might leave us to die on the spot.**_

 _ **"Well, what you have to do is quite simple actually, thought I doubt you'll agree to the terms"**_

 _ **"Please tell me**_

 _ **"You drink her blood"I what?!**_

 _ **"What?" I repeat my thought.**_

 _ **"You drink from her, one quick bite. It's the only way to save her if you both want to live" If we both want to live? What does she mean by that? What has she done to me?**_

 _ **"What do you mean? Did you... Do something to me?" Literally repeating what I though, again. Galina lets out a heart felt chuckle.**_

 _ **"I might have" She has... But what?**_

 _ **"I'm sure your body has already explained that to you, your head hurting like it as been amashed against a wall, your body feeling weak and painful like you have a thousand pins stopping you from moving, your eyes feel like they are burning as if someone poked a hor iron into them and your canine teeth, well... They feel sensative, like they have just fallen out" Everything she just discribed just now, sounds exactly how I am feeling right now, not sure about my teeth though, because they feel fine right now. But other then that, how did she know this pain I was feeling right now? Was she reading my mind or had she felt something like this before?**_

 _ **"How... How did you know?"**_

 _ **"Ugh, believe me, that is something you really don't want to go through again, trust me" So she had been through this before, but why is she making me and Mary go thgorugh this?**_

 _ **"If you don't drink from her, then you both die, it's as simple as that" I don't think I had a choice at this moment, it was either we both die or we both live, it will be one or the other, I just wish that there was some way, another way, for me to not do this, I don't want to do this. Will it really save her though, that the main question, in the end I got my answer and it didn't.**_

 _ **"What do I do?" I ask as I look down at Mary.**_

 _ **"Easy, you bite her"**_

 _ **"That easy, huh?"**_

 _ **"Easier then lighting a match stick" In al fairness lighting a match is the easiest thing to do, but I doubt biting someone is as easy at that. It took me several moment to gain strength and courage after thinking about all of this, if I do save her, we can continue on our adventure together and go to where ever we want, if I don't then we die and don't fufil our dream. I really don't have a choice do I?**_

 _ **I slowly leaned in, removed the remaining parts of the ripped colar of Mary's shirt out of the way of her neck. I lean my head down and stoped as soon as my lips touched her neck. I heard Mary maoned slightly to the touch.**_

 _ **"Go on" I braced my self and wrapped my lips around her neck and peirced my teeth into her neck, hearing a wheezing, painful gasp come from Mary, oh I'm so sorry Mary, but it's for the both of us if we want to live. Hearing her moan in pain made me want to stop, but I couldn't help myself, I need to save her.**_

 _ **The taste of blood running down my throat wasn't at all what I expected, I expected it to taste horrible, metalic and sour, but instead it tasted, sweet... So sweet that it ran like warm honey in my mouth.**_

 _ **I could feel that something dark was coursing it's way inside me as I enjoyed the taste, though as sick as it sounds, it tasted amazing and I didn't want to stop, I felt... More alive. I clutch onto Mary's body, tighly, leaving slight bruises, I could hear Mary graon and moan and for what ever reason it pleasered me, making me want more. I couldn't find the strength to stop myself from doing this, but this felt so good, tastes so good...**_

 _ **I felt a cold hand placed on my should, my teeth ripped from Mary's neck as a vicious spark rose inside me and I pounced towards Galina, landing atop of her, she quickly reacted and pushed me off of her and restrained me, hands bount to mine, waist atop of my legs holding me down. I kept snarling at her, growling and wriggling like a wild animal caught in a cage as I try to pry her off of me. She smiled at me like she was pleased at what she was witnessing.**_

 _ **"And so begins a new life before me" She then collides her head with mine, hearing a huge whack as she did, and like that, I was out cold, again. Darkness sorrounds me and a monster started to rise inside me... I knew nothing was ever going to be the same again, I knew that day or night, I had killed her, because of the nature I now have... my best friend was dead because of me... What became of me now, was only up to you to decide how you think of fate...**_

 _ **~~~~Present~~~~**_

"Just like that? You were knocked out cold?" I slowly nodded my head at her, still looking down at knees, looking like I was feeling sorry for myself.

"So orriginaly you were like them? You killed innocent people? Killed them for your... entertainment and sick porpouses? You weren't orriginally who you are now?"She was trying to let me down, trying to make me feel the pain that those I've killed. She really doesn't understand, does she? _**Yes she does, she just wants answers, that's all.**_

"Yes Ma'am, and I regret it" I look up at her, she stares at me as thought she was trying to look through my sins.

"How can you regret something that you, at the time, probably did not care who you killed?" _**Oh wow, this bitch really wants to go heavy on me, doesn't she?**_ No, I shouldn't let my emotion get to me, this is only an interigation, it'll be over and done with sooner then I think.

"They told me I could save her... Save her and then we can live, both of us and they convinced me that we would be able to as we want after, but... They lied and she died becuse of it, because of me. You can call me a monster or whatever is it you would like to call me, but the truth is you haven't been in my shoes... I can't take back what I've done, but I can sure as hell try and make things right by at least showing that I actually give a damn" no matter how calm I sounded saying that, in reality I wanted to scream it in her face. All those people I have killed in the past... Sometimes I wish that it was me that should be in a grave and not them.

"When you changed... What was it like?" I know she's trying to change the subject, only because she didn't want havoc to reek out, that's a good thing too, keeping the peace and not reeking havoc I mean... Don't get any idea's reader, naughty.

"H-how do you mean?"

"Did it feel good being 'you' again?" I nod in responce to her.

"Yes, yes it did. But I still won't forget the time I became the bad guy" Nothing but silence sprang into the air now. I wait for more questions to come, I waited for more of her quotes to put me down as she pretty much wanted to put me in my place like a good little vampire that I was.

"What made you over come all of this? What suddenly clicked and turned you back into... You? Did something happen thst made you come to your sences, we'll say?" I nod my head in answer to her question, something did happen on that night, but... I place my hands on my lap and start to twiddle with my thumbs think how I could explain it, how I could explain how I got back to myself.

"What happened? During that process of realisation that what you were doing was wrong?" What I was doing that was wrong... There were a lot of things, but two of them I will never forget.

"It's hard to explain... But... It was like I could hear voices inside me... telling me to stop"

"Voices?" Her eyebrows raised and her mouth slightly parted from a straight line. I nod my head.

"Yeah, voices, it was so strange though..." I look away from her as if I was trying to remember what happened, but to be honest I did and I was too scared to say what happened, in fact I don't even want to remember what happened that night. Will she fall for the bait though? I doubt it, everyone in this room can pretty much read me.

The real memories of how I became sane again, were starting to flood, the memories of me hurting and torturing an innocent man for what he took from me, thought it wasn't his fault tried to get into my head, but I kept my mind at bay and told myself not to think about it. I know I was meant to tell her everything, but I don't want to... I can't... Not yet

"I see" Wait, it worked? I swear reader, that I am not using compulsion on her, maybe she wants to let me go on that one and not to ask me to think about it, or for all I know she might catch me out and call me a liar.

"What was the last thing you remember before you heard those voices?" I guess I have to be a bit honest, I don't know how much longer she wants to get everything out of me, but I don't feel ready to tell another story, so for now I'm going to try and play dumb. I simply

"All I remember is that I was told to stop. I... I was attacking someone, an guilty man if I remember correctly, and I... Well the next thing I remember, I heard the voice and then I just stopped and then everything went black after that" I made it sound so casual, but it wasn't, I could hear my own voice waver while they couldn't, well at least I hope not.

"It was sudden then? So it was like after you heard those voice you had a memory wipe of some sort? But you remeber bits and peices of it" Yeah, we'll say that...

"Yeah... I'm sorry I don't remember anything that happened afterwards, that's just how it was and that's how I remember them" I look up at her, but my eyes still look away in another direction, until they then focused back on her.

"Don't be, I'm sure you'll remember it soon and once you do I want you to tell me how and what happened exactly on that day so that I can report it to the Council" When I am ready I will, I promise I will, but for now I feel as though I ain't and I feel so helpless about it... God, why I am such a coward... I give her a quick smile as a thanks, she didn't responds to that, as I know she was trying to make this serious and I know she wanted to smile back, she was just wearing a mask.

"But for now, During those times you hid it from the other Strigoi? Why didn't you run away from them?"

"I guess I was scared, they did find out evenutally and I..." And I'm still scared to this day.

"I think I get it now, I can only assume that the attack on you, that one you mentioned that happened during our success in getting my students back, was when your leader tore up something valuble, Am I correct?" one-hundred percent correct.

"Yes, Ma'am. Apparently they knew for a while"

"Maybe you weren't as careful as you thought you were, yes it's true you can sense your own kind, but I think when you were trying to hid the fact that you had changed and went to drink animal blood it weakened you and made you a target" Oh god, she really is nailing this, maybe she is as smart as she looks. But I wasn't so sure about becoming a target part. When I changed, I always thought I was careful with my hunts and going out on my own when I could and making up stuff just so I could't get involved in their little games, but once I was founded out by Galina and the others, I was wrong, so wrong and look where I ended up. I pretty much landed in a good place after all this and I liked it and most of all I made a friend for the first time in a long one... If he accepts me as one anyway.

"Yeah... That might be so, I guess. Thought I still don't understand why they didn't catch me out straight away, maybe they didn't notice during that time or maybe they did, I don't know... But all I know is that it took them quite a while before I could be found out"

"Maybe that's true, maybe it isn't, the point it you did very well in hiding it and not run away from them, did you consider finding help?"

"You're kind would have killed me on the spot" I made a valid point, but I fell as though that's not what she meant.

"I know, but what I mean is did you consider looking for answers as to why and how you changed?" Now that she mentions it, I never thought about, why didn't I think about it? It must have been something that slipped my mind or something.

"No.. Now that I think about it, I guess I didn't. I mean back then I don't think I ever had a choice" I was never exactly one for asking for permission, I was just always done what I was told and that was that.

"And after four years of being free from them, how did it feel?" No words can explain how amazing it was to be free after all that time, I was free to read all the books I wanted, to stay out without feeling the need to be worried, and to eat as much as I could without getting hungry and feel nervous about it, it was all heaven for me. but something was missing during those times, something precious.

"It was the most amazing feeling ever" I say with a smile on my face. I saw Kirova's eyes twinkle with life, I wonder why?

"I never got bored once, I made my own things, fixed things without any help, read all the books I desired, taught myself to read and write again, it felt good after a while, I just wished that I had a friend I could do it with, you know. Just some company would have been nice every now and then"

"So it wasn't all fun and heaven like you say?" She asks with a sly smirk on her face. What's up with that?

"I guess not, but it was still something to smile about" Kirova took in a deep breath and sighed out and after a mare few moments, Kirova then suddenly stands up from her chair, leaving everyone confused.

"Well... Ahem, I think that will be enough today, we will end this session there. I think I have heard enough, I have what I need"


	29. Chapter 28 - Smiles All Round

**I would like to thank katnipcs for your last review and support and my reply to you is im not going anywhere until this story finishes I promise you and I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did.**

 **Hartleigh's POV**

After our session had ended, Kirova and Alberta had already left with the camera to give everything they needed to the council. Dimitri and Lee both stayed to get the remaining camera kit to take back with them and set everything back the way it was before it became an interrogation room. The atmosphere became uncomfortable as an awkward silence filled the air, no one had been talking since Kirova had left, can't say that I blame them, I mean they had to hear nearly my life story and hear the bad things I did when I was 'like them' and now...

"Hey, Hartleigh?" My name was called, bringing me back to reality after a long time staring into space, and I look up from the bed and saw Lee looking at me with a sympathy look in his eyes and a simple smile, and not one of those cheeky ones he has sometimes.

"Don't feel bad aboout this, what ever Kirova has said to get to you, don't listen. I'm sure there are a lot of people who feel the same way you do about her" He stated. thought that may be true, I bet some people look up to her because she thinks she's all high and mighty.

"It's not that, I actually didn't mind all of this" That was a lie, I hated all of what just happened and I only said that to make them not worry about me, but I guess they knew I was lying about it anyway.

"Dont Lie to us about that one, when I first came to St. Vlad's, when I was being interigated by her, she treated me like a criminal. And every other Dhapmir who even talks to her, she treats them like dirt becuase of the whole 'Moroi being more supreme' thing that they have going on" He then makes his way towards the stool Kirova was sat one that was now placed under the table, and sit in it with his arms crossed over his chest.

"But what is it? What's on your mind?" The tone in his voice sound worryingly worried, I know that's not even a sentence, but oh well. But other then that, he sound like he was worried about me. As for Dimitri, he just stood there giving the same worried expression that Lee gave me. I took in a deep breath and let out a heavy sigh.

"Aren't you guys a bit disgusted about my past" I nervously say. I was curious to know how they actually felt about all this... But I am scared about what everyone's answer is going to be.

"Not really, well a little bit but... We all can't say much let's be honest. You were told to do something that wasn't true, you couldn't help the darkness taking over you. You're... basically one of us, in a sense anyway. It's nothing to be proud of, but you do what have to do to survive, it's the code for all of humanity, am I right?" He has a point there, I shouldn't mope around and expect sorrow from anyone, as I only did what I was being told to do. In a way I kind of feel like I am one of them, a Dhampir I mean, because they're only doing what they're being told to do like I was. They're just mercenaries.

"I know, but... What about you, Dimitri?" I look up at Dimitri.

"Personally?" He asked with a worrying tone, almost like he didn't want to answer. I nod my head warily. Dimitri then carefully put down the bag, filled with the remaining camera kit, he was carrying and came over to where I am, on my bed, and sat down next to me. He placed an arm around my shoulders and pulled me into a comfurting hug, my head layed on his chest, listening to his soft heart beat as he strokes my hair.

"Personally, I don't care" He doesn't? Why? Should I be ashamed or flattered that he didn't care about what had happened?

"Why don't you care?" I ask, not looking up at him.

"Because what you went through happened a long time ago. I shouldn't give you an answer to how I feel, because I'm not going to judge you by it. So don't start asking people about what they think when you know those words are going to get to you, whatever the answer may be" Those words really surprised me and hit me hard, he was right, he shouldn't give me an answer to something I couldn't help.

"But what if-" I was Immidiatly cut off by Lee.

"No 'whats' or 'ifs' Hartleigh, your past is your past, you now have a future to think about now, so start thinking about that for now, even if it will be bad, okay?" I was even more surprised to hear something so supportive come out of his mouth. I look up at Lee with a smile curling my lips and my eyebrow arched.

"Since when did you start being all wise?"

"Since I started waking up earlier in the morning to get you breakfast" he said in a joking tone, pretending to do a yawn, Dimitri rolls his eyes and shakes his head, clearly unimpressed. I giggle. Lee clicked his fingers and pointed it at me.

"Aha! I made you smile" I giggle harder. Was he intened to make me smile or something?

"Lee, I think you've gown a soft spot for her, was it that hug she gave you when you gave her the books?" Dimitri chuckled. Lee imidiatly went red, a smirk stuck to Dimitri's face and I couldn't help but laugh at that, Lee was caught out! For finally not being a Connard for once, it looks like he does have a soft spot after all. He ain't no big bad wolf, like he makes out to be.

"Well, it's more the case of she's not as bad as everyone thought she'd turn out to be, remember we're bred to hunt her kind and I guess seeing that there is hope I having nothing to worry about. And she hasn't killed me yet"

"You have a point there, I won't lie" Dimitri turns to me with a soft smile on his face.

"Even I thought the same until I met you, Hartleigh. You really have changed my perstective of not all Strogoi's are the same, ever since you saved me" Wow... I disn't actually think he would say something like that, I know . I smiled brightly at Dimitri, I felt like I wanted to cry. I AM the reason that gave some people hope. I changed many lives on that fateful night, maybe this honestly won't be so bad after all.

"like Lee said Hartleigh, Just remember there is a future you have to think about" A future? Well after everything I've been through, I personally don't think I need it because I'm only here because of Dimitri and now it's lead to this, me being subject of hope for the council. But then again, I should be grateful, because that mean I'll be safer away from the possible danger out there. That's only if they don't come looking for me anyway... Wait a minute, what am I talking about? Galina would never come back for me, she already thinks that I'm dead and that I won't have to worry about her or her hurting anyone to get to me, that's if she thinks I am still alive after many years of last seeing each other.

"That's true, but I have to worry about you guys first, you'll probably be in more trouble then me for 'discovering' me in the first place" I put 'discover' in quotation.

"Don't worry about me, I can handle them like I can handle my girlfriends shouting, the Headmistress's commandments and Lee's constant bickering and not taking things seriously, then I'm sure I can handle them"

"Hey! I don't bicker and I do take things seriously, I'm just different with how I do things!" Lee clarified for us clearly feeling offended by what Dimitri had just said about him, I couldn't help but laugh at this. If what Dimitri says is true, then I guess I have to trust him at this point, though I doubt anyone can handle the Headmistress's talking, I didn't. I've never laughed this much before, this was actually kind of comforting for me. I felt Dimitri rests his head on top of mine and he began to rub my shoulder, I felt his chest rumble as he chuckles.

"I should take a picture and send it to your girlfriend, Belikov" Lee mocked him with a playful smile. Dimitri turns to look at him and replies with.

"I should say the same to you, seeing as you have a soft spot for her too. not that you can keep a reletionship for long anyway" My eyes widened in shock and I tried my best to keep a striaght face. Lee got burned! Lee laughs at his respons.

"Wow, I didn't honestly think you would take this seriously" I wouldn't bet on it Lee, Dimitri might look like a serious person, but every time he see me during his breaks we like to joke around and have a nice laugh every now and then, so he's not as serious as everyone thinks, he's actually a funny guy, though he has to be serious when he's working, obviously.

"Seems like you did too, because I was joking aswell" Lee's smile dropped and he immidiatly looked embaressed and looked a little caught of guard by that response. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh all you want, but I just remembered, don't we have to see Kirova and go to bed like good little things we are?" Dimitri nods his head in response, I almost forgot how late it was for the Dhampirs, I won't bother them anymore, they do need beauty sleep to keep there strength up after all. Remember, I don't exactly need t sleep to keep my strength up, all I need is... Blood... It's rare that I sleep though, because the last time I ACTUALLY slept was when me and Dimitri escaped that cave and I got exhausted from blood loss. I know that doesn't count as sleep, but it felt so nice just to close my eyes and rest fo a bit.

"Yeah, we really should. We have a lot to do in the morning so we better get going" Dimitri sat up from my bed and stood up and walked towards the bag he orriginally put down, he then picked it up and slung it over his shoulders. Lee followed and did the same thing with the other bag, then went towards the door and opened it waving at me and saying.

"See you in the morning, Hart" I wave back.

"You too" He went out of the door and Dimitri was next to go.

"See you tomorrow, I'll get Lee to see if he can get you some refreshment for the shower" My eyes twinkled to the sound of that and I smile widly at him. The thought of finally have a fresh, nice, warm shower after sooo long. I feel really happy about this... Was he secretly implying that I stink?

"Thank you, I really appreciate it, do you..." I look down at myself and looked at the unfit clothing that I wore, I needed a new change of clothes, but I hope that wasn't too much to ask for him.

"Can I... Can I have a spare set of clothes?... These ones don't fit me exactly" Dimitri nods his head in response. Yes! I can get new clothes.

"Anything else your majesty?!" I heard Lee call out from the distance.

"No, thank you!" I call back to him, trying to contain my laughter.

"You sure? How about a nice warm Hot Chocolate for the morning?" Mmm that sounds nice, with a cream topping, sprinkles and baby marshmallows Mmm, I licked my lips to the thought of tasting chocolate, but even if I tried I might throw it back up, it happened to me before when I tried to eat a doughnut, it wasn't a pretty sight... I'll have to sadly pass on that generous offer.

"I'll have to pass, sadly" I called back to him.

"I think we should go now, I'll see you in the morning Hartleigh" He says as he tries to contain his laughter from all of this, I wave at Dimitri as he closes the door, he gives me one last wave before clicking before shut, leaving me here all by myself for the next few hours...

I wonder what I should read now?...

 **Tasha's POV**

As I watch Dimitri type in the pin for the door, I write it down on my hand with a Sharpie marker so that I wouldn't forget. Lee, of course, stood guard by the steps making sure there was no one in sight, I could only hoped to god that he hadn't noticed me yet, I've been standing outside for hours wondering and listening through the door as to what they were keeping secret within my old home and as I turns out, that the Strgoi girl we took back to the Academy was now living there and after everything I heard come from that girls mouth, I... I didn't even know what to say about all of that... In fact I was quite shocked and a part of me felt a for her because of what she went through.

Now that I had what I need to get my curiosity out of the way, I now need to come up with an idea to see if I can get a chance to get into contact with her myself, thought this will be tricky concidering that I have classes to teach and Dimitri disapears to feed the girl during break times. I duck lower into cover in hopes Dimitri and Lee wouldn't see me in the bushes and I quickly put the Sharpie pen in my pocket.

"Time to go back to the bitch in carnit herself" Lee exclaimed. Dimitri rolled his eyes.

"I know but like it or not, it's our job" Dimitri lectures him, Lee sighs and nods his head in response and they both walk in the direction of the Academy, as Kirova took the car with Alberta on their way back, leaving me out of sight. Bad move for them, because that means their opponent/enemy could now have the opportunity to break in and do what they want with who ever is inside, just like I'm doing right now, well I don't plan on breaking in as I need to come up with a plan to get close to her and get to know her, possibly get some answers and see for myself if this is not just some sick trick she's playing to get catch us all of guard, but something is telling me otherwise, because Dimitri trust this girl and she trusts him.

But maybe if I can explain to her that I'm a friend of Dimitri, maybe she'll trust me too, but the problem is will she attack me or will she try to run? I don't hold all the answers, but all I want is to find out if she is a true threat or not and to see that if what Dimitri has said about her is true. To be honest I'm just worried about his safety, I know I fancy him and I'm not going to deny it, reader, but he is with Rose now and I respect that, and he is a family friend, so if anything were to happen to him... Well I won't think about that just now.

But anyway, there is only one way I can get to the girl... And that will most likly will have to be tomorrow, which will be on Sunday.

Perfect...


	30. Chapter 29 - Saturday!

**Dimitri's POV**

I made it back to my apartment one time, thought it was seriously late at night I couldn't exactly shake off everything that Hartleigh was saying about her past, how she was told to kill her best friend in order to save her OWN life, how she was controlled to kill and feed off of innocent people to survive, how she was almost killed by her own people, I'm surprised she doesn't have any Post Traumatic Stress. She doesn't show any signs of it, maybe she has a strong mind or maybe something is holding it back from her, she's endured some many years of pain it makes you wonder how she can still live like a normal child after all that has happened. Our kind suffer almost as worse as Hartleigh does and all we suffer from is the trauma of it all. Like soldiers we experience the pain, physically and mentally, but we are trained to block out that pain so that we can keep our minds strong for our future. it's hard and immense, but we also live to endure it.

All what was said in the news papers it all made sense, it WAS all her, and I felt horrible that she went through all of that, but what doesn't make sense is the fact that she doesn't remember how she became 'herself', I'll put in quotes, and I think it had something to do with 'David Mick', because remember his body was found after he went missing and she said something about attacking a guilty man, being around a similar time that she may have became 'herself' again. I won't go to far and ask her, because she'll most likely remember them soon and when she does... Well then I guess I have no choice but to report it to the Headmistress.

I took off my duster and placed it on my couch, I then took off my shoes and placed them under my coffee table, I then took off my clothes, leaving me in my boxers, and placed them in the wash. I really needed to have a shower but that can wait till morning, I looked up at my clock and saw that the time was 1:30 in the morning, Oh boy, I need to get some rest, today is going to be a busy day today, I mean it is Saturday now and Saturday is usually a busy day before everyone get a whole day off to themselves and that's when I'll be able to see my beautiful Roza.

God, I was so excited to see her, though it's been a week I still can't help but think that it feels like an eternity since I last saw her and that it'll still feel like that when she finishes college with Vasilissa in two or three years. She's got a long way to go but the best part is when they both start working here Rose is thinking of moving in with me, thought she wants to live closer to wherever the Princess will be staying, which will probably be with Tasha's nephew, Christian. Knowing them, they'll want to have a place of there own but still stay close within the Academy, but things will probably change about how and what will be happening in the future. It makes me wonder for Hartleigh's future though... What does she want? What will happen? What will her future be if she's unable to grow? What will the Council do to her as a final result? I'm worried about all of that. She acts like she's willing to except what ever people throw at her, I feel like she's trying to be brave about what ever comes her way, she's braver then me I'll give her that. I'm not saying that I'm always scared, but we all have that little bit of worry trapped inside us, like how much I was worried for Rose when she went missing during our ski trip and when she lost control, almost killing Jesse Zeklos after he attacked the Princess, and many other things made me worry and now I'm worried about the future for everyone, even Hartleigh's.

It will be hard keeping Hartleigh a secret from Rose, but I don't have a choice really. Rose already knows about my acquaintance with Hartleigh during the caves, I told her everything about what happened that night because someone decided to eaves drop through mine and Alberta's conversation the day I awoke from hospital, that's Rose for you really. She pestered me for days, asking me who this 'girl' was that saved me and why, personally I think she was jealous and though that a Strogoi saved me because 'liked' me and didn't understand the concept that Hartleigh was twelve years old and still has the appearance of one. Not to mention that I treat Hartleigh like an equal friend for saving my life, Rose can be dramatic at times, but once I revealed the truth to her, she calmed down and asked even more question, like she wanted to go and find her. I strongly denied her from doing so, thankfully, as I don't remember what had happened after I was bitten and knocked unconscious, then left outside of the caves.

Oh well, look's like I'm not the only one in having memory problem, but once mine returns to me, I'm pretty sure I'll have to report to Kirova too, not the I want to either, because I am a mercenary after all.

 **~~~~Morning~~~~**

The student were being pretty impetus today, even more then usual, but to be fair, it's always like that on Saturday, because everyone wants to get there energy out so that they can sleep in tomorrow morning.

Alberta was in training with me again today and she will be until her next flight leave which is on Wednesday next week so she can return to her charge. She was being more quieter then usual today, I could tell something was going on in her mind as the expression on her face showed it all, she had bags under her eyes as if she didn't get any sleep and her face looked a little paler then usual, I feel as though it had something to do with last night, maybe it was the shock of seeing a or maybe it was Hartleigh's story that caught her off guard. I don't know... I guess I'll talk to her when class finishes and see If I can find out why she's so glum.

As soon as class finished, we both set up the next activity for the next class, our next class were to practice sparing and using strategy today, so this might even sheer he up bit and possibly interact with the student like she use to, but I guess now's the time too see why she was acting so dull this morning.

"So what's up with you this morning? You look like someone got on your bad side"

"So you noticed that I was feeling a little down today, huh?"

"Yeah... It's hard not to to be honest, want to tell me what's wrong?" She took in a deep breath and slowly sighed out, then look at me and gave me a reasuring smile.

"It's the headmistress" Oh, I was expecting something much more serious.

"Oh. And what did she want?"

"Uh, she's being a pain in my ass, she wants me to stay here longer in order for me to make sure that this Academy is safe from your charge" My charge? Does she mean Hartleigh? And the Academy is safer then it already is, so I don't know why Kirova would want more protection, especially since she asking for it from someone who has a charge.

"but isn't yours more important? Who is he anyway? I've never really gotten the chance to ask about that" I ask her curiously, ever since she got back, she hasn't really said anything about her new charge, which is normal for her really as she's quiet about most things in her work life.

"That's what I told her, but she didn't like that but she immidiatly let it off anyway" Oh wow, I've never heard of Kirova 'letting something go', she must really trust Alberta, because she never does that with anyone else.

"Oh and about my charge, she's okay, she is a close friend of the Tarus family, Maureen in perticular, and she's really nice to people, especially us Dhampirs, her Guardians" I was surprised to see that actually and to hear that her charge was a nice one, that was rare.

"Oh really?" She nods her head in response.

"Yes, she's so nice she even cooks us dinner and talks to us like normal people, she doesn't let us stand around and act so tough, but only when we go to see the royal is when we have to act like we're ready for combat. But at home she knows how to bring out our good side and I can tell you, her cooking is really good" She smiled as she spoke about her.

"She doesn't treat us any different from anyone else and that's something you rarely see from a Moroi, especially if it's someone who's friends with the Royal's, in fact she gave me permission to come back here" she finished. Wow, she sounds like a really nice person, that is really rare to be honest.

"And she doesn't have many Guardian's for that matter, she only has me and one other" Only two Guardian?! This Moroi must have a death wish.

"Is there a reason behind as to why she only has two Guardians?" Alberta shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. She then placed down the mat she just picked up next the the one I placed down, she looked up and me and placed her hands on her waist.

"She's never really said"

"Huh, maybe she likes to stay low?" Yeah that could be a reason. Alberta nods her head in agreement.

"Yeah, most likely" But seriously though, why does alberta look down? I deffiantly know that something is up and I know that it's not the fact that Kirova want her to stay, so I wonder what's up.

"But seriously though, what's wrong?" I ask her, worringly. She gives me a reasuring smile.

"Nothing Dimitri, I am fine. It's just... Kirova CAN be a real pain in the ass and I want to go back to my charge" She wants to go back to her charge, wow, I'm guessing she's REALLY home sick and wants to have some of those delicious dinners her charge cooks?

"Is that all?" I say with a serious tone and I cross my arms to make myself all serious, because I am worried about her and I was considering making her go back to her room and letting her rest, but I doubt she will even listen to me, like anyone does really. Alberta Laughs at my seriousness towards her.

"I. Am. Fine Dimitri, stop worrying. And beside don't we have a class to teach?" Just as she says that the bells start to rings, pefect timing for her, she gave me a smug smile like she knew it was coming.

 _ **RIIIIIIIIIIIIIING**_

"We'll talk about this later, okay?" I say keeping my serious appearance. Alberta simply smiles and nods her head at my response and finishes up placing the mats. Then I though about something, as much as I know she wanted to help me train the students, I knew she need something far more important then training.

"how much sleep did you get?" I ask her and I lean back against the wall. She looks up at me and then looks at the clock.

"Not much, about a few hours" She looks back at me with an honest answer. I thought so, but more like no sleep at all.

"Go to your dorm and get some rest. you deserve it" Her eyes grow wide, like she didn't expect me to dismiss her from my class.

"But what about class?" She insisted. I know she wanted to stay and help me with class, but she need rest and I wasn't prepared to have her pass out on the floor in the middle of it.

"No offence, but you wont be here for long and missing one class isn't going to do any you any harm, but not getting rest will" she sighed in defeat,This debat went on quicker then I expected, but I doubt she wanted to fight me over a nap.

"As much as I would like that, I must stay, otherwise Kirova-" I shook my head cutting her off.

"Go to your room and get some rest, I'm sure Kirova will understand" She stared at me for a few moment, before finally taking in a deep breath and sighing, she then gives me a serious look. I wonder why?

"I'm counting on you, Belikov. If Kirova asks for me, tell her I'm taking a nap" She then turns towards the door and starts walking towards it. She then oppened the door and walked out of the room, leaving me by myself. I chuckled and shook my head and I can't believe how serious she still is, even if it's around her friends.

 **Hey guys, I know this chapter is really short but I promise to make the next one as long as I can, I love you guys :D xx**

 **katnipc: I'm really glad you enjoyed the last chapter, it made me laugh writing it, I wasn't going to make this story all doom and gloom, so there will be more fun loving chapters in the future for you to enjoy.**

 **MDiaz13: If it make you feel any better you will have to wait till the next few chapters... Hehe.**


	31. Chapter 30 - A Plan in Action

**Tasha's POV**

I was had just finished my teaching with my nephew Christian and we were now on our way back to our rooms. When I got back home last night, after spying on The Headmistress and the others last night, Christian worried about where I had gone to and asked why I took so long getting home, he left me like ten times and gave me fifthteen text messages, I told him that I went out to see if I could get some new equipment for our training but couldn't find any. I know lying to him was wrong, but I didn't want to get him involved in to what I was up to and to get into trouble for my own doing, but thankfully though he fell for it.

Ever since Dimitri brung in that girl, I've notice he's been really secretive about it. When Dimitri told me about the girl, four years ago, I didn't want to believe it, hell I still don't, because in my opinion all of the Strogoi are evil and should be rid of this world, I've had my fair share of them every now and I have evidence to prove it, but as his family friend I stood by him, questioning all that time if she was real or not and seeing it with my own eyes it was hard , I mean I would have cost her her life if Dimitri hadn't interfered and now I'm glad he did, because this gives me the opportunity to see what she is like for myself. I am really curios to know what she is like, is she the good Strogoi she claimed to be or is this a plot to lower our guard into another attack? Who know, Maybe I'll find out soon.

I remember after when we all came back home from our little hunt, not long after we brung the girl into a cell, that the Headmistress wanted to see to us after she sought to Dimitri, me and Christian went together, separably from the others, about the event that happened. All she said to us was to not worry about all of what had happened and that she didn't believe a word Dimitri had said and just simply killed the girl, she made it sound so plain and simple, that from the moment she had said those words I knew something suspicious was going on, she made it obvious, so I played dumb along with Christian. To be honest he's not talked about what to make of this, he's been playing the quiet game on me about it, probably because he didn't want to get into trouble or have any involvement in anyway about it, that or he really is dumb about this.

After everything that had happened I had been spying, as you saw earlier, on particularly on Dimitri and Lee, I know I should be, but I know I'll end up regreting it sooner enough, you know what they say with the meaning 'Curiosity killed the cat', that will be me soon enough. After spying on them I discovered some things,

One: The creature was living in my old apartment, to keep her out of harms way, from us, with barely any security.

Two: her feeding times are just before breakfast, lunch and dinner, almost a perfect oppertunity for me.

Three: much to my surprise, the council is involved in all of this.

Four: She never drinks human or Moroi blood, only animals, much to my surprise.

When I heard about the council being involved in all of this, I felt an immediate concern course through me, I've face some people who are scarier then the council, but they can't compare the doggiest the they have compared to the council. I was concerned about what the council had in mind for this girl, were the going to conduct experience on her? Treat her like a test subject? What they will do is more concerning me more then anything, I don't know why it is, but it's just a distinctive feeling I've been having ever since I've found that out.

"You alright, Aunty?" Christian asked me with concern in his and worry in his eyes, he's such a caring person no ones in this Academy even cared to noticed, he got that from his mother before I... I give him a small smile. I guess I will have to discuss my next time of the events of spying soon my dear reader.

"Of course I am, I'm just a little tired after getting home so late yesterday, it was such a shame that the sports shop didn't have what we needed. all that effort for nothing" I lied, but partially truthful. I was feeling tired for returning home late, but being tired never stops person doing... Crazy things.

"What was it you were after anyway? You never told me"

"Err... I was thinking of getting us new, err.." Oh great, what was it I was going to say to him?... Ah yes, now I remember.

"Weights, well legs weights, you know the ones you wrap around your ankles" He gives me a strange look, as though he's never heard of leg weights before.

"I see... and how would they be useful in a fight?" He asks me curiously. He really doesn't know what they are? When I read about them a long time ago, I found them to be quite useful for what they were. Apparently they are like wrist shaped that you can wrap around your ankles, and they come in any size.

"It's more useful for training actually, because it build's your leg speed and strength the more you use them and foot work. It DOES actually help you FOR combat, but you don't actually have to use them for combat only in training"

"I see, and how did they run out of stock so early?"

"They were already out of stock when I got there and I tried to look everywhere else but they didn't have any as far as I know. It was strange, it almost feels like they were being kept from me" I say in a teasing tone, with a mixture of lying through my teeth. Christian grinned at me.

"Strange, I thought at least if one shop didn't have any then the other would?"

"I guess it was bad luck day" His next words completely caught me off guard, but made my day.

"Well it wasn't friday the 13th, so they probably thought you were wearing a mask to scare them" He joked and I laughed at him. My god that is a perfect response.

"I know it isn't, but still it was probably a bad time for me, or they probably had trouble with the stock, who knows, but when I next go into town I will find them and get them for us" Christian rolled his eyes whilst smiling in amusment.

Once we made it back to our dorm, we settled our stuff onto the dinning room table, Christain offered to make us a quick snack before we were to head over to the Moroi's grand feeding area, we skipped breakfast this morning because I accidentally slept in after last night, I was so hungry right now I could just eat a cow.

"Here" Christain as he passed me a small, crustless sandwich with ham, cheese, lettuce and tomatoes, my favourite. He knows what and how I like it... Why did that sound so wrong?

"Thank you, dear" I smile at him in response to his kindness and take the sandwich fro his hands and took a huge bite from it, taking in all that delicious flavor, I can taste a bit of horse radish in there too, even more yummy.

"We better be quick, because we won't have long until our next class"

"I know..." I mumble with food in my mouth. Christain rolled his eyes at me, I might be a royal but I can defiantly tell you I'm not lady like in anyway.

"Aunty, keep your mouth closed when eating, would you?" He grumbled, giving me a disgusted look on his face, it was adorable I couldn't help but laugh.

"I was thinking..." Oh no, thinking is never a good sign.

"If you were going to buy those leg weight, why not buy more, for the student, teach them how to be quicker in combat" Well... That actually sounds like a good idea, I never thought my lie could be useful and it works and he is right, the student can train to be much more efficient during combat, improve their skills. Nice work Tasha.

"You know what, that sounds like a really good idea, but do you know how much it'll cost?"

"Nearly our life savings?" Cheeky bugger, but more then likely.

"More then likely, gym equipment is very expensive, so getting at least , will cost much more then we bargained for and I'll have to consult with Kirova about it because I know how much she worries about those students" Christian nods his head in agreement.

"That's true. I think she'll agree with it, I would. But personally I'm worried, because the Moroi are much weaker then the Dhampirs, so how will they handle it?"

"I guess we'll have to try them for ourselves, give them a test during our spar matches"

"That sounds like a good idea, and before you know you'll be sparring with all the student and guardians in this place, I'll even be as strong as you, that's if I can even beat you" He chuckles and I laugh along with him.

"If they'll accept my challenge, remember I'm almost the strongest Moroi this academy has to offer. I train more then they do, and no Dhampir that I've faced has even beaten me in a single spar match"

"Well you do know some form of Karate Aunty and though the Dhampirs are meant to be the more... You know, the strongest of our race and we're weaker then them, but now you live up to that expectation" That is true and you would never expect one Moroi to almost be a strong as a Dhampir, but really I've had no choice ever since me and my nephew were stripped of our title as royals, but that's okay though, because I've been more then happy to help other rather then rely on them.

"Well with train from my sensei I've learned many other things other then just training. Maybe if you're lucky I'll teach you them one day" I say with a wink and a bright smile, he brightened up and his eyes twinkled when I said that. Though Christian had been my apprentice for not more then since he was a child, I only taught him the basis of his magic and not the actual fighting and after four years of becoming my apprentice I've never been prouder of him, to see him train with me nearly every morning, to see him grow stronger with his magic and to see him progress his relationship with Lissa, those two love birds, I couldn't have been happier.

Speaking of those two lovers, Christian will be seeing Lissa tomorrow. Like Rose and Dimitri, They always see each other every sunday and spend as much time with each other as they possibly can before they go back to their weeks work. I don't know what they get up to when they see each other, but sometimes he get frustrated when he gets back from seeing her, and don't worry it not because they argue or anything, and the reason is because they 'Never get any alone time' as he calls it. Because Lissa doesn't only have Rose to guard her, but others to take her place when she goes to see Dimitri, and Christian tells me that they never seem to give him or the princess any sort of privacy which means... Yeah I won't go there and no I have no intention of asking him about his sex life, dirty reader. But still, at least they see each other and don't live like they are across the seas from each other so they should be thankful either way, even if it mean they have to wait until she leaves college.

I look up at the time and- Oh goodness! Lunch time is almost over already?!

"Right we both better get our ACTUAL lunch now" He nods his head in agreement as I put the plate on the coffee table and we both hurried our way towards the door.

 _ **~~~~The Next Morning~~~~**_

The next morning I woke up at an early hour, the supposed usual time that the girl would have her breakfast roughly round about 6:00 is when she is said to have it. I got dressed in my black leather Jacket, black skinny jeans and a plain white shirt, I was basically going out in a plain, simple manner, it's not like I was going out for a picnic or anything like that. I picked up my stake an placed it in my holster in the left side of my inside jacket, this was going to be a safety measure in case she was to attack me or anything like that.

Christian was in bed and he was set to wake up anytime soon so that he can be ready to see Lissa, so I had to be quiet if I was to leave, of course I would leave him a note and have some form of breakfast before I left so he wouldn't need to worry if he was to check up on me when he wakes up.

Once I had finished eating, it was only Special K cerial with strawberrys, berries, yogurt and some finally chopped bananas, and writing down the note I simply left it on the counter, quickly put on my black heel combat shoes and then left, not forgeting my house keys as I have a habbit of sometimes leaving them at home and not washing my dishes because I will leave that to Christain, though he'll have my head for it when I get back.

I had a good feeling about this today, a very good feeling as I know that I get to meet the infamous 'Hartleigh'. Safe to say that I was actually kind of nervous that I was meeting her, because I worried about the outcome of this, I wouldn't be surprised if she tried to run away because of how I almost killed her, in fact I wouldn't blame her, but I have to try and convince her to trust me, because if Dimitri trust her then I guess I should and if she trust Dimitri then she'll trust me.

I saw a figure waiting, looking impatient as he leaned again the tree, with a duffel bag ready for the girls breakfast. A concerned look raised upon his hazel eyes as he noticed me, his brown hair wet like he had just showered and his clothes were all wrinkled and there was dirt stuck to the bottom of his shoes and his expression pale like he had just seen a ghost. It was Lee. I'll explain as to why he's here, you see once I confronted him about what was happening, and only him because I doubt I could ever get through to Dimitri without sparing with him. Lee's pretty much going to be my errand boy for this moment, I assured him that I would take the blame if we both got caught for breaking the rules, to his dismay he was still worried about whether or not he would still have his job by the end of it or not.

I slowly walk up to him, a reasuring smile on my face and my hands down in my pockets.

"Morning" I greet him, he offers me a small smile and simply hands me the bag, I reach up and grab the handles, but didn't let go, I look up at him with wary eyes.

"You sure you're up fo this Tash? I'm going to get my ass handed to me if Dimitri or the headmistress find out about it" I roll my eyes at him.

"Don't worry about it, lee, I'll just say that I compeled you while you went on break or something like that" For a Dhampir, Lee seemed to be more concerned about this then I was, and he was meant to be the most fearless of everything. He sighed.

"I know, but what I'm saying is you sure you're willing to lose your comrades trust by seeking the truth? Even if it mean possibly losing your jobs?" My comrades I weren't concerned with, I lost their trust as the have with mine, setting the Ozera family cast aside treating us like black sheep after what had happened many years ago. But to be fair if seeking the truth means losing my job then so be it, but I did worry about Christian. But like I said, it is nice to help others rather then rely on them, because it proves how strong you can be and quicker to earn respect.

"Yes, I want to see the truth with my own eyes" I answered honestly.

"What about Christian? He'll be devastated when he finds out?" I breathed out. I know it will break his heart, but one day he'll understand that the truth will never be kept forever, I'll tell him whats REALLY been going on once I've seen the girl and hope to god he understand once he'll stop raging at me about it.

"I know, but still-" I snatched the bag off of him

"It's not like we've all been like that and don't follow me. I can promise you nothing bad will happen and I can take care of myself" I finished and I decided not to hear another word from him and walked right past him, I felt his eyes on me but didn't care. I was willing to do this and I wasn't willing to go back, I couldn't exactly forgive and forget now can I?

I walk down the narrow path way that lead to the cabin, this bag felt really heavy I was surprised that Lee could carry this, and Dimitri for that matter, but then again the Dhampirs were stronger then us Moroi, and lift up to twice as much as us. I could see the cabin immediately after walking for another 5 minutes, it really wasn't that far away from the academy, I mean I lived there once. In fact it's been so long since I've last been there I'm still surprised I still even know my own way over.

"Wow, surprised she didn't tear the place up after last night" I whisper to myself, after last night I could imagine that the girl was raging inside, seething to probably slap Kirova, I mean who wouldn't, she's a total Bitch, I've almost attempted to slap her on many occasions but failed, but those were 'bad timings'.

Right now I bet she can here my footsteps, so there was no point in me sneaking because it was near enough her breakfast, I bet she was excited right now, but once she's sees me only god will know how it will go. I walked up the steps and stopped right outside the door. Right, let me just insert the code that I write on my hand... I'm surprised that the writing lasted on my hand, sharpies markers are really good, especially in the shower I'm surprised that it didn't rub off.

 _ **1... 5... 7... 4... 3... 7...**_

I heard an instant click coming from the door knob, which meant it was now officially open, success!

Right... Now for the rough part... introducing myself. My hand rested on the door handle I took in a deep breath and slowly sighed out, _I'm ready for this, just in and out, simply as that_ , I thought to myself. Should be easy as pei really, but somehow, I feel as though it isn't.

 **Hoi everyoine, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I did, now next chapter will be the big reveal that MDiaz13 has been waiting for and don't worry katnipc I haven't forgotten about you, it will be up to your expectation :D xx**


	32. Chapter 31 - Freak to Freak!

**Hartleigh's POV**

Today was finally sunday and that means no Dimitri today as he will be with his girlfriend for the whole day and I'll be seeing Lee for my breakfast, lunch and dinner. Yesterday Dimitri gave me new clothes, clothing I asked for anyway, and finally some shampoo and conditioner for my hair and some used shower gel to help get rid of the BO that I stunk of for the past week or so, my god how I smelt horrible, I smelt like a sewage rat. It was aweful I almost threw up from my own stink... Yeah, it was that bad.

The new clothing Dimitri got me wasn't much but a white button up, short sleeved shirt and black knee length skirt, it was the Academy's formal school wear. It wasn't much but it will have to do for now, as for my other clothes I am going to keep them and probably use the for emergency uses, like in case I need to have extra clothing for when I wash the others. Though I still needed some socks to keep my little feet warm and some... Pants. Would it be weird to ask Dimtitri for some? I think it would be weird, considering that he's a man and I'm a... Well a girl, in a way, so I think it would be weird to ask him for some... girl things... Not tampons or pads or anything like that, because I haven't even started that stage of puberty yet... I'm still waiting to this day though... And besides it's not like I'm expecting it yet anyway, after all being immortal does have it's useful things.

I didn't read anything today, or for the past few hours as I wanted to take a break from reading, I know it's a massive shocker, even for me, but after doing so much of it I just wanted to just rest and do something else, though there was nothing else to do, I didn't know what to do exactly, I could clean, but there was nothing to clean, literally, I could fix something but there was nothing to fix as I fixed it all. I guess I could ask permission to go outside, because being stuck indoors is driving me crazy, I haven't been outside since Dimitri and Lee first brung me to this place.

That and I really wanted to see the sun again. I know it sounds dangerous and reckless, but I would do anything, I mean anything to see the sun again, to feel it's warm breeze hit my skin, to see it shine on the cool grass, to see it twinkle on everything it touched, I know it sounded cheesy, but if you were on my footsteps you'd be begging for the same thing. Even if it was just for a few seconds I would gladly give those few seconds to take in that warm feeling and bring it inside with me. To have that feeling would be amazing... If only I was human, then I wouldn't have to worry about it, but for obvious reasons I'm not allowed out and pretty much strictly forbidden to go out unless something is happening otherwise. So in other words... This sucks. Maybe I should ask for a radio or something when Lee comes over, I mean it's going to be boring otherwise and hearing noises outside kind of make me paranoid, even though I'm safe I still feel as the this cabin won't last for long.

I heard button being pressed outside the door, breakfast time! I sat up from the bed and quickly stood up, waiting impatiently as the door clicked and then then opened. I smiled excitedly.

"Hey! How are yo-" I immediately cut myself off as I saw that it wasn't Lee that came through the door, but a woman whom I've met before. My smile dropped, my eyes wide with fear. Her eyes icy blue, her heir black as night, her bright red scar plastered on her cheek. It was the woman that wanted to burn me alive. As she walked through the door she noticed me and gave me a kind smile.

"Hello, how's you're morning?" She greeted me. What was she doing here? I thought no one else knew about this but Dimitri, Lee, Kirova and Alberta?... I stood in fear as she was no more then a few feet away from me, was she here to kill me?... To finish the job?... Why is she here?... She let herself inside and carefully placed the duffel bag onto the ground, she then turned and closed the door, clicking it shut. She then turned to me, I still stood frozen in my place. everything went quiet for a few scary moments. Her smile dropped as she notice my expression towards her, she then held up her hands in some sort of gesture of... Defeat? No, that's not the word for it, what was the word for it? N-never mind that now, I have bigger things to worry about, like HER. I flinch as a reaction when she held her hands up, as I thought she was getting ready to set her hands on fire.

"Now I know you must be... Scared right now" I'm more then scared! I'm freaking petrified!

"But do you think we can-" I gave her no chance to explan and out of pure instinct I cut her off by simply bolting, lightening fast, to the bathroom and as I closed the door and held it shut with all my strength, I heard footsteps running towards the door, almost the same speed as I had when I ran.

"Hey, I know you're scared right now, but can you listen to me for a few seconds?" I gave her no response and just stood closely by the door still holding the door handle. She made no attempt to even try and bust it up or even bang onto the door, she just waited out there patiently as she tried to get my attention.

"Listen... All I want is to talk, I'll give you time, but please come out soon, otherwise you breakfast will get... Rotton" She pleaded. I ain't falling for any trick, I won't be coming out knowing that she was secretly here to kill me, even if it means-

 _ **Grrrrrrrrrr**_

Well that was embarrassing... My stomach growled in hunger, I look like an idiot for saying that and I bet she heard it through the other side. My god I was so damn hungry, you wouldn't think I was after... Last night, we'll say, but I was starving and I'm not risking going out there until Lee or Dimitri get here...that's if they even come back to see me still alive...

 **~~~~ Somtime Later ~~~~**

Sometime had passed, I was unsure how long had actually passed since I hid my self in the bathroom, it couldn't have been hours, I'd say it's possible that it had been no more then an hour, if not that then maybe 59 minutes. The woman was still outside, I could tell because I could hear her sighing or taking in deep breaths through the door with my awesome hearing, and the best part is she hasn't tried to burn down the door yet and I'm still alive, Yippy! I was still scared to go out there and confront her, not that I was going to do that anyway, but still she had my breakfast. Every now and then I would hear my stomach growl in hunger and it felt like my tummy was being filled with gas and it made me look like I was bloated.

Half of the time I have been tempted to just go out there and take the bag and run back into the bathroom, but I doubt that would work, but it might if I jusr tried. But thinking about it, she said she wanted to talk to me, but about what? Did she want to appologise for almost trying to kill me? Or did she come to just talk about everything thats happened? I was curious to find out, but after everything, I was really scared of her.

 _ **GRRRRRRRR**_

My stomach growled in agony to show how hungry I was. I couldn't stand listening to my stomach suffer any longer, I know there have been days where I lasted almost a few days without a single drop of blood, but with the luxury I live in now where I'm getting the proper, daily feedings that I need it was starting to feel... A little used to this, so it was staring to feel weird that I haven't had the most important meal of the day. I took in a deep breath and sighed out, maybe I will talk to her, she won't go away otherwise and her staying outside proves it, if she wants to talk to me then I might as well be an adult about this and actually try to speak with her, if I'm lucky to even make it out with a scratch. For all I know it might even go well and I might survive this and she might even be friendly.

I slowly stood up from the floor and gave myself a good stretch, hearing my back click back into place, I then walk up towards the door and place my hand on the door nob, I slowly twist the door know as I take in a deep breath and sighed out, I opened the door, slowly, and I took a peek out and saw the lady sitting on my bed, bitch! That's my bed! Using her hands to help her sit up as she leaned back. She didn't look at me straight away, I'm guessing she didn't hear the creaking door. But then she suddenly looked straight ahead where the door was and heavily breathed out. I quickly headed back into the bathroom. Damn, she's scary, but I don't know if she's more scarier then Dimitri, but he still hits the top list of being scary.

I leaned out, slowly, to get in a bit closer and I was causious about it as I was worried that she might actually burn me alive this time.

"Finally coming out now, are we?" She spoke out of sudden, I got spooked by this and went back inside the bathroom with my head still peeking out. The suspicious women, who's name I've forgotten, now looked at me, she smiled in amusement.

"You can come out, I'm not going to hurt you" I didn't say anything and still remained silent.

"Can you please come out? I've brought you lunch and you know it's time for your lunch, you don't want to starve do you?" Well I guess she had a point, but I still don't want to go out because of the fear of-

"Listen, if you're worried I am going to burn you, I won't. I have strict orders not to do so" She leaned up on the bed and patted next to her, she then raised her hand and raised her pinky finger.

"Come on, I won't hurt you, I pinky swear" Slowly I peeked out more revealing more of my face, but still remained in the same place. If she was givin strict orders not to harm me in anyway then I may as well have my lunch in safety, but how come she knows of this place? I thought it was only Dimitri, Lee, Alberta and the Headmistress that know of this place? How did she know if she was probably told not to be involved? I should still be causious about this, in case this is a trap.

I slowly came out of the bathroom, taking small baby steps out. I was unsure if I should remain standing or if I should move closer, I really wanted my food as I was hungry, but it looks like I need to go to her as I saw my food next to her feet. Her icy blue eyes seemed trained on me as mine was trained on her, but in her eyes she had this calm and relaxed feeling about this, I didn't know whether I should honestly trust her, but maybe I should trust her, for now, I mean she did say she wanted to talk to me.

I took small, slow and steady step to the bed and once I reached the bed I went to the edge of the bed and sat a foot away from her, I lifted my legs up and sat crossed legged, same way as I sat before she came and scared me half to death... Literally.

"You hungry?" I slowly nodded my head to her response and she smiled graciously as she turned to the bag and picked it up from the floor, she then passed it to me, I slowly and hesitantly took the bag. I placed the bag back on the floor and unzipped it, revealing a small badger that looked no more then to possibly be in it's teens and no where near an adult size, so much for lunch. I picked up the badger and carefully placed it on my lap and looked back at the woman.

"You going to eat?" She asked me casually.

"Did you poisen it?" I asked causiously. She laughed at my response.

"Oh my, no, I didn't darling I swear, I don't even have anything on me that can even do such a thing, you can even check me if you feel safer otherwise?" Good point, unless I search her, which I won't, because I doubt she can even get anything to poisen me with, they'd catch her otherwise. Plus any type of poisen can't actually kill, but there is one, well two, in pertcular that can and that's silver or garlic... Yeah I know it's a really typical cliche way of killing a vampire... The stories weren't wrong, lets just hope there isn't any in the food.

"Okay" Was litrally all I could say as I was scared to say more. I looked back at my lunch and beared my teeth and sank my fang into the animals neck, sweet blood drenched my throat and I felt my stomach growl in satisfaction, I tasted nothing different in the animal that could kill me, so I was thankful for that. The woman kept a close eye on me and her smile still stained on her face, she looked satisfied at this, probably because I'm having lunch, she still remained seated and still in her place. She didn't at all seemed phased at watching me feed, which felt... comfurtable, because when Dimitri looked pale at my feeding I grew worried, but this women didn't seemed to care.

I was now done with my Breakfast, I removed my fangs from the badgers neck and carefully placed it back into the bag, zipping it up so that the smell didn't roam around the room, I did that whilst still having my eyes on the woman.

"Feeling better now?" I look at the women as I wipe the blood from my lips, I nod my head in her response. She chuckles at me.

"You know you can talk to me you know, I don't bite" I was hesitant, she may look friendly but how do I know she actually is? But then again people can probably say the same about me being the killer of thier race and all.

"That's conradidcting you know, I-I'm just saying" I spoke, trying not to offend her. I was honestly worried that she might burn me.

"I know, but... I'm just lighting up the place" Well it felt really awkward for small talk.

"I know this might sound rude, but why are you here? I thought Lee was meant to be here as he's on feeding duty"

"I know but I gave him a day off, sort of" A day off? Does that mean I'll be seeing her again at Lunch?

"How come? Is he sick? Because it's rare that Dhampirs get sick" I know it's rare for a Dhampir to get sick, but I did notice that Lee doesn't get a lot of sleep, so he might have asked her to give me breakfast until he recovers.

"No, he's not sick" She answered. Well I guess I already knew he wasn't sick, but still.

"Then why are you here? I really don't want to sound rude, but I want to be honest, you really scare me" She marely giggled at my responce.

"It's fine, I get that a lot, but I'm here because I... wanted to see you" See me? Why? Did she feel curious to see me as well? I thought she came to to... Oh I get it now, never mind guys, I was just having a stupid moment where I forget things... Hey! don't say you don't forget things when I'm sure you do too!

"Why?" I ask her as I strangely tilt my head sideways.

"After what happened, let's just say I became curious, my names Tasha by the way and you name is" She admitted while introducing herself, that was her name! Nice name but interesting...

"Mine's Hartleigh and curious? What do you mean?"

"A long time ago, when Dimitri spoke of you, I didn't want to believe it, because of my past experiences with Strogoi" Was she talking about what happened four years ago when I saved Dimitri life?

"But then when I saw you and when Dimitri spoke to you, I... Honestly didn't think it was really real"

"So... What you're saying is you wanted to-" She immediately cut me off, finishing the sentence that we've pretty much been saying since she came though my door.

"Well, I guess I wanted to make up for what I did to you back when we FIRST met. Let's be honest though, even I'm scared of what the outcome will be after this. But, um, I... I'm guess I'm sorry" Wow, I was actually kind of surprised by this, I didn't think she was actually say sorry, I just thought that she would want to make it up to me somehow, but I can accept this seeing as she seems nice. I give her a warm, reassuring smile.

"You don't need to apologies, you weren't the only one who wanted to hunt me down you know? But I'll accept it anyway" She smiles at me faintly.

"Oh trust me I think I do need to apologies after what I did without thinking, plus I want you to trust me as a friend "A... Friend? Oh wow...To be honest I didn't think I would be able to see her again after our previous encounter, but having her as another friend? Well I was astonished by all this, but I am still cautious. Just because I'm being friendly doesn't mean that I can't be safe.

"Do you know Dimitri?" I thought I'd ask that because she seems to know Dimitri more then anyone and especially if he spoke about me to her then I can assume they're friends themselves.

"Yes actually, I'm a family friend of his" A family friend? Well I guess there's no harm in that, maybe Dimitri told her not to harm me or maybe she was sneaky, I remember when I was like that, WHEN.

"Oh, so you know his family?" I ask. She nods her head and smiles proudly.

"Yes, I'm very close to them"

"H-How? How do you know them, I mean?"

"Well... About that... Dimitri's father was a royal" My eyes widen in shock, no way! Does that mean Dimitri is a royal too? Why does he have a massive grudge against him though? Is it because he and Dimitri never got on?

"Wow, that means Dimitri is a royal too? Does anyone know about this?" Tasha shakes her head at me.

"Sadly no, though it's probably for the best anyway, because it would have been... A long range rumour that no one would accept, if you know royals as well as I do, that and his father was set as an outcast anyway because of his behaviour..."

"W-was Dimitri's dad not very nice?" I asked hesitantly. I know I shouldn't have asked, but I was curious, Because I remember how angry Dimitri got when I asked him about his dad, it scared me to think of the reason why Dimitri hates his own dad.

"His Father was a bit of an asshole" She oppenly admitted and she didn't stop there.

"He was an alcoholic you see, and, though I probably shouldn't tell you this... But he was fairly abusive towards Dimitri's mother" My eyes widened in shock. I sick feeling was starting to rise inside of me and Tasha could see the expression I was pulling as I felt like I shouldn't know the rest... As I probably know something bad happened.

"Don't worry, this story has a good ending, because one day, when Dimitri was thirteen, he had enough of his Father treating his mother like some cheap garbage and Dimitri started to beat him up, he almost beat him half to death as his mother put it and then after that his father was to never be seen ever again" She sounded happy to say that, like REALLY happy about it. Wow Dimitri must have been really brave to do that, if I was in his situation I would have done the same thing. At least he got what he deserved in the end, Dimitri's dad, not Dimitri. But this didn't sound as bad as I though, in fact I feel happy about that too.

"Does anyone know where he's at now? Or where he's been hiding?"

"Nope, No one has seen him since that day, even I don't know where he is" she said making a gesture of it.

"And... That's why Dimitri hates his dad?" She nods her head, I look down at my legs. I've never felt this much sympathy run through me before, hearing about Dimitri's past was almost heart breaking, how his mother had to put up with that, I wonder why she didn't leave him sooner? Maybe she was scared, but I'm glad that Dimitri handled it, otherwise his mother would have been dead. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I quickly look up with wide eyes and almost flinched at the touch, Tasha looked at me with sympathy eyes and a reasuring smile.

"But don't worry about it now, I know how much you care, his family is safe and happy and so is he" I give her a small smile. At least they'll never have to see him again.

She then reaches her hand up and grabs a strand of my hair and gives a weird confusing look.

"Did you... Did you cut your hair? Because, forgive my elementary rudeness, it look rather... Strange as to how it's been cut. I know the last time I saw you you had your hair tied up and even then it looked long" I give awkward laugh and scratch the back of my head... And I just thought she was the only one to notice this problem of mine.

"Yeah about that... I cut it using a peice of glass..." I continue to look awkward, which strangley made me feel uncomfurtable.

"How?"

"I, um, used peices of glass from a brocken clock"

"Oh... I see, I'm guessing you really need that hair cut?" I place my hand down in my lap and slowly nod my head in responce, feeling embaressed. She giggles, slightly, and removes her hand from my hair and places it on her lap.

"I know you probably don't want me too, but can I touch your scar?" I know it sounded so sudden and a bit strange, but I've been curious about that scar ever since I saw it, I can't bare any because of my healing factor, but others were different. She seemed hesitant at first and she then gave me a strange look.

"W-why?" She seemed worried about it, I knew I shouldn't have asked.

"I was curious. I-I've wanted to have a closer look as I've never... Well I'm just curious" I admitted. I did have more to say but I thought I would leave it out, I was going to say that I've never seen a scar like that before or even experienced what it's like to have one, not that I want to or anything.

"Um, Okay?... I guess it wouldn't hurt for you to touch it" She seemed hesitant as she smiled. I could see in her eyes she was worried, but she had nothing to worry about, I wouldn't hurt her, even thought she tried to hurt me. She leaned forward a bit, enough arm length for me to reach out. I hesitantly and slowly start to raise my hand and once I was in reach, I slowly leaned forward and simply touched the scar.

As my finger touched the rough red, brown patch scar on her cheek I felt her tense up a bit but calmed as my finger roam at the scar, I didn't know if she was scared or if it was because of my cold touch. I continue to roam around the scar, it felt so... Strange, I felt smooth around the edges, but in the middle area it felt rough, almost like a cooked chicken or steak. I looked at Tasha and saw in her eyes that she was starting to feel uncomfortable, in fact I could feel her shake at my finger tips, so I quickly pulled my hand away from her face. I felt really bad, I felt awful even, about it and started to apologies.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfurtable"

"It's fine, don't worry about it, it's not like people have been curious about this before and beside you let me just randomly grab your hair" She said reasuringly, but I continued to apologies anyway.

"No, I shouldn't have been curious, I'm really sorry"

"Don't worry about it, it's fine, honestly" She gives me a resuring smile.

"How did you get it? If you don't mind me asking? Did it happen from past experience with my kind?" Her smile dropped and a saddened expression land on her face, I immediately regretted asking that, this is why I shouldn't ask things that might hurt people.

"Yes, you could say that. I got it during an attack..."

"Did you get it four years ago when... The attack on the academy happened" I still dread thinking or even remembering about that night, but it's like an imprint that will never go away and will always stick until a new one appears. She shakes her head slightly.

"No this one is different" Her tones sounded sad and almost nurturing.

"How so?" I lean in closer, like I was ready to here the most amazing story of my life, but something was telling me otherwise.

"My family turned into... Strogoi" My eyes widened in shock... Her family was turned into... Strogoi? Have I met them? Tasha continued with her story, but I could see that she was already getting upset about it. Should I tell her to stop before she even started?

"They came to take my nephew, their son when he was no more then a toddler, I tried to fend them off long enough for Guardians to arrive, I almost died during it and then the worst happened when the royal title was taken off of us because of my stupidity of..." She stopped her sentence there, I knew what she was going to say but she stopped her self from saying it as I'm guessing that she didn't want to offend me or make me feel bad about my past, but then again I became a Strogoi by force and not by my will. But wait, what was this about royalty? I remember her saying something about Dimitri's dad being a royal, but I just assumed that it because she knew a lot of people who were royal, I never specifically asked if she was one, because she didn't seem the type... I honestly don't mean to sound rude about that.

"I understand you don't want to say more, but what do you mean your were ripped from your title?"

"I'm a Royal Moroi, me and My nephew, Christian, we are the last of the Ozera bloodline and we technically still have our titles, we just don't get treated like royalty like the others do because of their fears of us becoming a Strogoi, it's pretty pathetic really, considering that I was the one that tried to save my nephew instead of having him taken" She's a what?! That probably how she knows Dimitri's family, it all made sense... Sort of.

"Oh, well that's stupid, they can't so that, can they?" She nodded her head in responce.

"That's what the others decided, it was the councils choice" She admitted. I was shocked, can the council really do that? I don't know much about the council, but they seem like such Connards, I wonder if they're the same as the human Council? That's if the humans have one, I tend to not listen to what humans get up to nowadays.

"But how come out you still have your title if it was taken away?"

"Because we have royal blood in us, so we technically count as Royal because how it's been run for generations, but we just don't have the title" I guess that makes sense in a way, they didn't deserve to have their title taken away, she was protecting her loved one while others were planning on kidnapping her nephew and she tried to defend herself doing so, did she really deserve it? I don't think she did, that was so unfair, personally I would let her keep her title, but I don't know the reason why her nephews parents turned Strogoi.

"How can you get it back?" I asked, sounding desperate in hopes that there was a way, but I very much doubt so... Unless there actually is.

"We can't, we're technically like this for the rest of our lives" She conceded. Jeez, if I was in her foot steps I would demand my title back.

"I feel bad now, I'm sorry" I apologised.

"Don't be, things like this happen" She reasured me like it seems to happen all the time, but I doubted it very much.

"Has it happened to anyone else?" Saying that, it has had me thinking if it has happened before, because she can't be the only royal stripped from her title, right?

"Yes there has actually, but he deserved it"Her expression was hard to tell from this point, I was unsure if she looked pissed or upset. But another royal stripped from their title? Do royals have bad luck written all over them or something? Because it's starting to sound like it and that's only Three that I've heard that have been stripped from there fame.

"How come?" I curiously ask.

"I don't want to be to personal about it like I have been with everything else, but... He put my nephew and another royal at harms way" He immediately sounds like a dick, why did he put her nephew in harms way? It must have been a serious matter for him to do that, or maybe he was just stupid? Who knows, but hearing that he put another royal at harm he must be REALLY stupid.

"Oh... I'm sorry about that, is he okay?" I apologised, Tasha nodded her head.

"Yes he's fine, it wasn't recent so there's nothing to worry about it-" As soon as she finished her sentence, a loud beeping sound started to play on her watch, she lifted her wrist to switch it off to see the time and once she noticed, her eyes looked like they wanted to bulge out of her skull.

"Well damn, I need to hurry back, otherwise I'll be late!" She immidiatly got up from the bed, grabbed the duffle bag and ran straight towards the door, she then stopped and looked at me apologetically and gives me a sorrowful smile.

"It was nice meeting you Hartleigh, I'll see you at Lunch, or maybe Dinner? Maybe I can sort out that hair of yours?" Wait she wants to see me again? Wow this is... really unexpected. I was really surprised by this, or maybe I wasn't who knows, I'm only saying that because I'm so confused about how I feel about her actually being my friend, or even coming back.

"O-okay, it was nice to see you too Tasha, see you soon" I wave at her. She then waves back at me before turning back to the door making a quick exit, shutting and locking the door so no one could get in or out. Well this went better then I originally thought, but I still am cautious and I might ask Dimitri about it just so I can be on the safe side, he'll probably be mad or worried, but either way I made another friend today, I think...

 **And there was the Chapter you guys were waiting for, I literally spent a whole week trying to figure out how I should make this Chapter tense and exciting for you guys and see it's not as bad as you guys though, or could it? Muwahahahahahaha... I know, that was bad. But anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I did and I will see you in the next chapter, the next Chapter will be in Tasha's POV and it will show how she felt about our Hartleigh, will it be as she expected it? will there be a change of heart? Or is she going to plan something? Find out soon, I love you guys :D xx**


	33. Chapter 32 - A Deep Feeling Within

**Tasha's POV**

Everything went better then I expected after those many attempts, she actually was a really nice girl, she didn't seem have a threatening presence in any way, she seemed very timid at first but now... Now she's actually starting to gain my trust and I feel thankful for it, it's the first time someone actually treated me like a normal person, even if she didn't know my origin, at first, she still respected me and that felt really nice, I won't lie once I knew about her origin I couldn't help but feel pity for her like she did with me. To others, her eyes might look fierce and monstrous, but to me, when you really look inside them, you could see that they meant no harm, they were friendly and compassionate and strangely enough there was a warm feeling when I looked into them, a warm feeling that welcomed me to them and they did not seem the type that wanted to hurt or kill, in fact she didn't look they person to do something like that, though she has, like me...

I felt as though she and I had few in common, a bit more then 'FEW' then I thought, like losing our loved one, barely having an friends because of our past, being betrayed and learned to fend for ourselves as we lived alone for a number of years, and through that I have to to say we do share some common in how others have treat us because of this... I'd say that it all considered to be a type of bullying, not that anyone would sort it out or anything because they didn't care, they never did.

I hadn't expected to befriend her so quickly, let alone thinking of coming back to sort out that hay-stack feeling hair of hers and to be even more like friends, though I hadn't intended to, but she intrigued me she really did, I can't say that she doesn't intrigue me, I mean if she doesn't intrigue anyone then they're just blind, but from the information I gathered yesterday it seems that the council have already know of this and though I'm unsure what they really want from this and why they allowed to keep Hartleigh alive, but knowing now, it was because she was really different from the others and I wanted to get to know her better, that and because it seemed like she needed much more then male friends in my opinion.

"You took quite a while, how did it go?" I look up and saw Lee looking at me with a worried expression on his face, but he also looked calm about it. What was he doing here?! I thought I told him to go away?

"It went fine. She's actually a really nice girl" I smiled at him, admitting what I think of her. He sighed in relief, he raised his hand and started scratching the back of his head and gave me an awkward smile.

"You had me worried there, I thought you might have done something stupid" I raise my eyebrow in suspision, what did he mean by that? Was he worried I killed her or something?

"How long have you been waiting there for?" It seemed as though he refused to listen to me when I told him not to follow me. I walk up towards him and hand him over his duffel bag.

"Since you left. I was concidering coming in to make sure everything was okay but once I heard you two not smahing the place up and killing each other all my worries were immidiatly gone... Sort of" I smirk at him, _aww was big bad Lee worried about lil' old me?_

"You were worried? How unlike you Guardian Cordell" I rest my hands on my waist.

"Yeah well, it's my job after all miss Ozera" I nod my head in agreement.

"That's is true, but still we need to go back. It's my lunch time and you... Well I don't know what you do on Sundays, but why don't you make yourself useful and not follow me"

"But I have to because we live in the same academy, don't I?" Smart ass.

"Don't be a smarty pants, I meant after we go back to the academy. Besides I need to go into town after lunch to see if I can get some leg weights for training"

"Would you like me to get them for you? I mean I might have a few, I mean if your willing to have them any way" He asked without a second thought, I cross my arms and raise my eyebrows at him. This might actually make my job better then making up excuses.

"But you're always busy, how did you even have some in the first place?"

"I have my ways, but will I get reward out of it?" He gives me a cocky smile and winks at me. I roll my eyes at him and nudge him in the shoulder. Dirty basterd.

"Well seeing as you've made my job easier for me now, I would like them given to me by tonight if possible and no you will not be rewarded I'm afraid, as I have plans"

"I know, I was just messing with you" Was he really? I can mess aroud too youknow.

"Well let us head off then, we can't wander too long, we might get spotted, let's be off"

"After you milady" He bows down at me, I rolled my eyes at him, he chuckled in responce and after that we both headed into the direction of the Academy and during the walk there I noticed that Lee kept giving me awkward, worrying glances as he stood next to me, I don't know what was up with that, in fact I didn't even know if I should ask why he was sparing me those glances, was he up to something?

Once we got closer to the academy, so close you could literally see the side door entrance into the place, we stopped by the trees the surround the area and thankfully there was no one out today so they couldn't spot us doing... Whatever.

"Something the matter Lee?" I un-silenced the awkward matter. I look up st him with a serious expression.

"Of course not Miss Ozera why would-"Before Lee could

"Miss Ozera" A sudden, yet fimiliar voice came from within the trees, one voice that made my mind scream 'Oh shit'. I turn around at the culprit, to see Headmistress Kirova string at me with anger hinted in her eyes. And strangly enough she was alone, no Guardians to care for her or anything, seems as though it was like she knew.

"I trust you and Mr Cordell are on 'Strict' busness?" She surmised.

"Headmistress..." I whispered, how did she know I would be out here? Unless... I looked up at Lee and gave him a death glare. He backed away from me a bit and held his hands up. So that's why he was acting all chill with me. Why the hell did he tell the Headmistress?! I thought this was between us and us alone!... I was clearly wrong.

"You basterd" I gritted my teeth, just as things were going well too. He looked at me with sad eyes and mouthed 'I'm sorry'.

"Guardian Cordell, you may leave" He didn't think twice and immidiatly bolted away from me, duffle bag still on his shoulders and headed back towards the academy.

"Well then, Miss Ozera, shal we head to my office so we can discuss this matter?" She obliged. I guess there was no point in fightng back or even attempting to get angry about this... After all I did say to Lee that I would take the blame, but not like this.

"Of course Headmistress, lead the way" And with that she lead the way, knowing that I was in deep shit.

 **~~~~The Office of Doom (Kirova's Office)~~~~**

"I can't believe you Miss Ozera! Do you realise the outrage you could cause for us?!" Kirova practically shouted at me, big deal not like she can say much anyway.

"Outrage? I have no idea what you're concerned about and yell all you want but that's not going to stop me from going into my old home" I casually implied, this seemed to anger her further, but t was true what I had just said, she can't stop me from entering my old home, even if it is on THEIR property, but it is still MY home.

"You had no right to get involved! Especially if it is your old home, you had no right to tresspass!" She argued, slamming her fists onto her table which left no more then a few scratches.

"First off: I was already involved when we went to go find the suspect that was feeding from animals! Second: It was my home to begin with and it always will be mine until I consider other wise!" I argued back as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"And you felt the need to intervene even more?! After I specifically ordered you not to? Do you realise how much trouble I could be in?" I rolled my eyes towards her, she gritted her teeth at my response.

"Stop thinking about yourself for a moment and worry about what you're going to do now, because honestly woman you're giving me a headache!"

"How dare you speak to me like that, you're lucky to be standing in my office in the first place! Or better yet, you're lucky I didn't dismiss you"She seethed in anger. Does that mean she'll let me off with a warning? Or is she really going to fire me?

"Well Headmistress, without me you probably wouldn't have an army, let alone control one" It was fun annoying her, but I think it was time to grow serious now. I have much to discuss with her as she has me, oh what fun we'll have with that.

"Miss Ozera please be serious with this, what you did was unexcussable this morning. Even if I hadn't of spotted you I'm sure someone would have"

"But who? Other then me, Dimitri, you and Lee, who else knows about whats going on here?" She went quiet on that, in a way i'm thankful for that that no one elase knows about this, but what if they had?

"That's what I thought, now please-"

"Don't get cocky Tasha, I don't know what your plans were, but what ever they are I'm sure that's something you'll hopefully not lie to me about" She calmed her tone a bit. Does she really think I'm that stupid? I might hate her but that doesn't mean I'm going to necessarily lie to her, I want to keep my job thank you very much.

"I won't be doing anything reckless, all I wanted was answers, because you and I both know that the secret will be out soon"

"Is that a threat?" She raised an eyebrow at me, the anger still lurking in her cold eyes.

"No it isn't, it's just mere precaution, because once the council open this up to the world do you really think two people are going to be enough to protect her? What do you think will happen if someone finds her ALONE and tried to kill her? In fact what if they succeed?!" I collaborate.

"She will have all the security she needs as she may not be here for much longer"

"What's that suppode to mean?" I ask, a hint of worry in my voice I unfold my hand and place them on Kirova's desk and look at her dead in the eyes, what does she mean by what she said? Is something going to happen to Hartleigh?

"What it mean is it's stll none of your buisness. No one other then Guardian Belikov, Guardian Cordell, Guardian Petrova and me were allowed to enter and know of all this, THIS is not of your concern! And please don't tell me that you've already grown to care for the girl?" She scoffed.

"Well clearly it is if I'm now involved and what if I do? She has opened me eyes and shown me something that I've never seen in a Strogoi before and I can tell by the look on yours she has opened yours too"

"That Miss Ozera is an understatment you needn't ask, as it is none of your buisness" She averted her eyes away from mine and pulled away from her desk, she then sloped back down in to her chair and crossed her arms over her chest and sighed heavily.

"In fact I don't think you shouldn't have taken part of the search, because your curiosity has gotten you into a lot of trouble" Now you and I, reader, both know that it's not true, in fact seeing as I'm near enough the only fire wheilding Moroi, besides my nephew, that's more then willing to help and that I was Kirova's first choice in this, she had no choice in the matter in case that search could have been something more.

"You and I both know that I was your first choice in the search" which, let's face it, was true.

"And now I regret it because there is a slim chance you could lose your job!" Ouch! Those words seemed hurtful, not.

"Even if I do, it doesn't matter because if you do fire me then that means you've lost the best fire user this Academy has to offer" I said childishly.

"Don't try and act all smart and childish infornt of me, we both know your nephew could fill in for you if needs be" How dare she. I marely seethed at the thought, but withouth me, Christian would not have been able to survive, when ever his training is done I can only hope that he follows in the RIGHT path.

"But he's not old enough to even start teaching himself and as his master, and aunt, I would forbid it" How dare she mention my nephew and think that she can control his future... Wait a moment, did I just contradict myself?

"Plus it will take him years to train up if he were to even think of surpassing me"

"That might be true, but still. I want to know why you decided to 'investigate' and intrude with "

"To be honest... It was because I knew you didn't kill her" That was partly true, but Kirova didn't seem so convinced from it.

"Oh? And how did you figue that one out?"

"Come on, do you think I'm that stupid? Telling me that it was all taken care of, making everyone forget about that night, changing Dimitri's and Lee's timetables? Personally that seems suspicious to me don't you think?" Kirova said nothing and stared at me with a wandering look in her eyes, was she planning something? If it was I doubt it was going to be something meagerly serious right? I pulled away from the desk and went back into my original posture of standing straight and crossing my arms, waiting for

After a few moment of worrying silence, Kirova finally had finally decided to speak and this time it was something I'd never thought I'd hear her say.

"Maybe you're right, Miss Ozera" Wait, can I have that on replay?

"About what?" I ask her, knowing full well what I might be right about. She took in a deep breath and sighed slowly.

"Long story short... I'm going to make a proposition with you" A proportion? I was curious at to what kind now.

"And what would that be, Headmistress?"

"How would YOU like to get the same treatment as the others?"

 **Me: Now... Before you guys-**

 **Hartleigh: Before you guys what?**

 **Me: Well uhhh...**

 **Hartleigh: *Raises eyebrows in suspision***

 **Me: I honeslty have no excuses...**

 **Hartleigh: Seriously?! You've been gone for how long and that's how you start this?!**

 **Me: Well what can I say I-I me-**

 **Hartleigh: We'll finish this later right now you have to thank all these amazing people for your work and I want spoilers!**

 **Me: Hartleigh, calm down, I'll tell you about them onc I say this... Actually I have a better idea, why don't you do it for me? Seeing as you're the star of the story :D**

 **Hartliegh: Wow really?! Thank you :D *Runs and hugs me, really tight till I can barely breath***

 **Me: Please don't kill me in the prosess *Hartleigh let's go***

 **Hartleigh: Oops sorry. *Looks at you, Reader(s)*Thank you everyone for reading this story, I'll be sure to make sure that LittleJarvis75 will update the story as much as I can, if she doesn't update I will slap her for you guys I pinky swear on that, seeing as I can only do one thing and that is be awesome! But anyway we both love you guys and I hope you guys guys enjoyed this chapter as much as we did, we love you guys and thank you for all your support! :D**


	34. Chapter 33 - Being Mad For No Reason

**Hartleigh's POV**

Today was a boring day for me as I hear the loud rain clamming on the windows like there was no tomorrow, so, like always, I stayed in doors. Because the sun wasn't out today, due to the rain, I was actually tempted to ask Dimitri if I can look outside for a bit, but I know he'll say 'no'to that, for safety reasons, and I'll probably be dead before I even get a chance to peak, so either way it was a no go for me, so I'll be lying on my bed doing nothing... Like always.

It had been a while since I grew accustomed to my new place and met new people and since the council became involved with my situation. It had been a while since we even heard from the, which was worrying, because every day I expect Dimitri or Lee or even the Headmistress, to come over and tell me what they're going to do. It was really worrying, but even if they don't know I can tell it worries them, well more for Dimitri and Lee, as the Headmistress doesn't really seem to show any sign of emotions, I can tell it put pressure on everyone though, it even stresses me out seeing as I'm the star of the show. But once the council make their move, it for the best that we prepare for the worst then the best, that's all I can say about that and all I can do is wait.

Speaking of waiting, right now I was on my bed WAITING for Dimitri as he was late for my dinner. I had been waiting for what seemed like an hour or more now, I wasn't sure why he was running late at the moment, unless the rain had caught up with him, that or he got caught up with his classes, either way I'm sure he'll tell me. What ever it was Dimitri was doing I hope he gets here soon, unless Lee get's here with it and tells me a reason as to why Dimitri is running late then I'll be okay about it.

As I lay on my bed I wore nothing but a plain button up shirt that I wore when Kirova first came to visit me and my shorts that I still kept as emergency clothing, I wore no socks, as I didn't want to which was a bad idea cos I was starting to get cold, but oh well and I just sort of layed here doing nothing, I wanted to take a break of reading for a bit as my brain was hurting from all the words I was taking in from it and-

My attention from was cut short from the sound of door opening, yay! I felt a mixture of excitement and grumpiness as the wait was finally over, and I heard the door open and saw Dimitri enter with a duffel bag of my goodies. No idea why I was feeling grumpy, it was probably because I haven't eaten anything yet, that was normal for me anyway, I'm sure Dimitri has a good reason as to why he might be late.

"Evening" Dimitri simply greeted me, he quickly took off his trench coat which looked soaking wet from the rain and placed it over a coat hanger by the door, even his hair, which was tied into a pony tail with strands falling out, looked really soaked through. I didn't think the weather would be this bad, but then again he did have to walk all the way as he never seems to drive.

I lay my head back down on the bed, as watch Dimitri place the duffel down on the floor, he then looks up at me.

"I'm sorry I'm late," He said apologetically, I simply stared at him looking like a grumpy child, not getting fed on time. Dimitri chuckled at my expected expression towards him.

"Please don't tell you're going to act miserable because I'm late?"

"By a million years" I grumbled at him. He shakes his head at me, then walks over to me and sits on the bed, near where my head was, I lift up my head and place it carefully on his lap, he then starts running his hands through my hair and starts to play with little thin strands, so relaxing... But I'm still mad at him.

"How have you been?" He asks, I groaned in response.

"Use words, not hum them" I groan again.

"Are you mad because I'm late?" I nod my head on his lap and he laughs in response.

"Hartleigh, don't be like that. I was caught up in work"

"Excuses..." I mumbled.

"Don't be like that, you know that I have other things other then bring you food, you know?"

"Pfft"

"Hartleigh?" He warned.

"Pfft"

"Don't act like a child because I was late" By an hour, maybe. But technically I was still a child, he knows that and thinks he can play dumb with me.

"And who's fault was that?"

"One of my student's" Excus- Wait, his students? I turn from his lap and my head facing up as I look up at him. I wonder what this student has done? I was immediately intrigued by this.

"Why? What did they do?" I asked curiously. He sighed heavily.

"Because I caught two of my student's trying to pull the unthinkable. They thought it would be fun to skip class to go and 'exploring'around campus"Why would they do that? That sounds really stupid and childish of them to do.

"Okay, bit stupid of them to really. What did you do about it?" Why does every student always do that? Every time I read it in stories or hear about it, it sounds as thought like they have nothing better to do with their lives then to cause trouble and not appreciate that fact that they're lucky to learn or even have a place that keeps them safe while their parents are too busy thinking about how safe they're own lives are... can I say much to that?

"I gave them some overtime detention, as punishment for doing that, they weren't happy about it, but I can't let them go UN-punished now can I? But I'm sure Kirov will find more suitable punishments for them once I notify her" I nod my head in agreement. It took me a moment to realise something else as to why he could be late.

"Did you have anything to eat while you were babysitting the trouble makers?" He shook his head. I knew it, he must have been in a hurry to come and see me for my dinner.

"Tasha left some cookies in the cupboard if you want any" I blurted out. When ever Tasha comes over, she always brings over food for herself because she doesn't eat much while she's either on the go or when she's just hungry in general.

"I don't think she'll appreciate me taking her things" He began to protest.

"It's food isn't it? And you need to eat" I say as I reach my hand up and booped his nose, which caused him to flinch as a reaction. He gave a small laugh.

"Whether it's food or not I still don't think it's a good idea" He countered, denying the cookies, _how dare he!_

"I won't eat if you don't" I challenged him with a sly smirk appearing on my face. It's either he eats or I don't, I'm not letting him starve for my sake. Dimitri shook his head.

"Now don't start that nonsense Hartleigh, you know it's not fair" I immediately got up from his lap and stood of the bed and went to the cupboard where Tasha put her cookies. I opened up the bottom cupboard and bingo, I quickly grabbed them, closing the cupboard draw as I did, and skipped over to Dimitri and reached out to give him the cookies. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"I don't care, I can do this all day, if you eat them I'll eat my dinner, deal?" Dimitri stared at me for a few moment before shaking his head , accepting defeat, _well that was easy_ , and finally taking the packet of cookies from my hands. I smiled in satisfaction as I watch Dimitri take a cookie from the packet and ate it whole, before realising that I had some food ready for me to eat.

I turn away from Dimitri and walked straight over to the duffel bag that was placed right by he door from where Dimitri had originally entered. I picked it up and slung it over my shoulder, I then turned around and headed straight for my bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Dimitri asked.

"The bathroom, I don't want you to get sick or put off while I'm eating" I replied.

"You know it won't bother me in the slightest right?"

"I'm not taking chances" And that was the last thing I said before I entered my bathroom and closed the door shut so he couldn't see me feed while he does, I could here Dimitri chuckle from the other side of the door, probably shaking his head too. I placed the duffel bag down by the side of the sink, I made myself comfy on the cold toilet and I then grab a hair bubble from the side of my sink and tie my hair up into a high pony tail. I then reached down for the duffel bag, I unzipped it and reached inside and then pulled out a very bug badger.

"Dinner is served"

Once I was done with my Dinner, I carefully placed the now dried up badger back in the bag and zipped it up. I then stood up from the toilet, carrying the bag over my shoulder while I was at it, and opened the door to see that Dimitri had finished the cookies I gave him, as the empty packet was scrunched up in the bin in the kitchen area. He still sit in the same place where I left him though and I didn't feel as grumpy as I was anymore, yay!

"Enjoy your meal" Dimitri asked with a satisfied smile on his face.

"I was about to ask you the same thing, but yeah I enjoyed it, did you enjoy your cookies?" Thanking about that, I really wanted some cookies now. Dimitri nodded his head.

"It wasn't much but I still enjoyed it" He openly admitted.

"Good, can't deny a set of cookies. If I was human I would have taken them the moment they were shown" I went over to the bed and placed the duffel bag by the corner of my bed. I crawled on to my bed and sat next to Dimitri, he wrapped an arm around my shoulder as I lay my head on his. He rests his head on mine.

"I'm so bored" I admitted.

"I know, but there's nothing I can do about that unfortunatly, so don't be grumpy about that okay?" Dimitri countered with a sly smirk.

"Oh ha ha ha very funny" I felt his chest rumble as he chuckle. I think I might go back to being grumpy to spite him.

"Want me to go back to being mad at you?" I enunciated.

"No, no I don't want you to be mad at me, I just want you stop being mad for no reason"

"I have many reasons to be mad"

"Oh yeah? Name one?" He simply questions me.

"You being late for my dinner and calling me moody for it" I simply answer with a low tone.

"No you know I was truthful with it and I was only doing my job" he pointed out.

"I know" I huffed and snuggles closer to him wrapping an arm around him for a sorry cuddle.

"I'm sorry, I was just hungry" He chuckles and start to rub my back.

"It's fine, I know you were, Roza get's like that when she's hungry, so I'm use to it" I sighed.

"And by the way learn to take a joke every now and then" I look up at him and start to give him the evils he simply laughs at me, no feeling any fear at my evil glare.

We then heard the door open and our attention immediately went to person opening the door and com barging in, quickly shutting it, making sure no rain come pouring in.

"Hello guys" It was Tasha, she greets us with a smile as she takes off her coat and hangs it next to Dimitri's.

I got up from my bed, off of Dimitri, and ran straight for Tasha and wrapped my arms around her. My face buried in her... Chest. She wraps her arm around me, but strokes my head with one hand.

"Oh hello, miss me that much did you sweatheart?" I nod my head and I felt her kiss the top of my head.

I was told by Tasha, about the new changes since the Headmistress found out and Tasha's visit and she told me some great news during that time! She told me about her encounter with the Headmistress, which sounds scary I know but apparently it wasn't , and she told me that she'll be seeing me more often. She made a deal with Kirova, I'm not sure what deal though, and Dimitri... Well he's sceptical about it, that's all I can say, but he doesn't really need to worry about it, I would have been dead other wise and he knows that.

When Tasha DID came back she finally helped me with my hair, she trimmed it getting rid of my rough edges and making my hair evenly not wonky looking and she cut me a fringe which I was so happy about and in love with, it made me look young, almost like I was ten, she even gave me a hair brush so that I can brush my hair every now and then. When she came back we talked more, but this time not about what we were originally going to talk about, but instead we talked like normal people, asking how our days have been, what did we do today, ya know, the usual conversations like normal people. I even had another visitor come to see me on that day as well... But not in the way I thought it would be, in fact it came as a big surprise for both me and him, but it was unexpected, I hadn't seen him since our encounter, and all I can say is I hope he's okay.

When Dimitri heard about Tasha coming to see me he was really angry about it, he didn't take it out on anyone personally, but because she kept it a secret for a while, apparently, I bet he interrogated her and told her off for what she did. He was really upset about it and I think he still is to be honest with you guys, I can still see it when ever I look at him, I mean she is a family friend, and I've not really had any family growing up so I don't know what it's like, and when you betray someone it does suck, but I know he'll forgive her.

"Little miss madam over here is being moody today" I turn from Tasha's chest and looked straight at Dimitri and scowl at him and he just smiles at me, knowing full we that I don't scare him in the slightest.

"Oh and why is that?" Tasha insisted.

"Because I was late for dinner and I hadn't eaten anything when I got in" Dimitri claimed.

"Hey! I gave you Tasha's cookies!" I blurted out, I felt Tasha tense up in my arms. Uh oh.

"That still won't get you out of it" Dimitri speculated.

"You didn't eat anything and I was being nice to you!" I huffed at him.

"That still doesn't get you out of this" I felt slightly offended by this. Here I was giving him food and he snitched on me, that was evil of him.

"Okay, Okay guys calm down" Tasha started to intervene. I rested my head back on her chest and she stroked my head, I sighed deeply.

"You're acting like a bunch of children" Tasha started to protest at us. Tasha then pulled me away from her and carefully cupped my face and looked at me dead in the eyes, should I be worried about this? She took in a deep breath and sighed heavily. I gulped, waiting for what ever it was she was about to say, I bet it was about the cookies.

"And honestly Hartleigh, I think Dimitri's right you're being grumpy for no reason" Phew...

"But I think you should start explaining yourself about my cookies" Uh oh...

 **Me: I noticed in one of my chapters that Hartleigh's hair was chin length, but readers that was a mistake it was meant to be three inches above her elbows, I'm so sorry about that but at least I made it up to you guy by writing this comment letting you guys know, god I'm so embarrassed *Laughing awkwardly*... But anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I did, I love you guys and I'll see you soon :D xx...**

 **Hartleigh: This is what happens when you don't read your chapters properly. *Looks at audience* I bitch slapped her for that.**

 **Me: *Glares at Hartleigh* Shut up...**


	35. Chapter 34 - Thinking About The Outside

**Hartleigh's POV**

Now that Tasha was done threatening me about her cookies everything was finally fine, sort of, during the cookie process she sort of looked like she wanted to kill Dimitri about them because he was the one who ate them, but I should be more to blame, I mean I was the one who gave him the cookies because he didn't have anything to eat before coming over. But at least it was all settled now, right?

Oh well, other then that, everything was silent, apart from the rain which was still going on and it was driving me mad _**Argh!**_ Tasha and Dimitri were both doing some quick overtime paperwork that supposedly needed to be due soon and taken back to the headmistress. But before they do that they needed to do some reports about yours truly. Tasha was writing her report, on a book I lent her, while I was laying on her lap finishing the 'The Lord of the Rings' book I was reading. As for Dimitri, he was sitting on the kitchen counter, not actually on it as he was sitting in the chair. Before he did my report, he was doing a report on his two student that decided to 'skive' classes this morning, he need to take those to Kirova so she can analize them and probably find a more suitable punishment for them both, hopefully they get more then detention and do twice as much work as punishment... Not that it sounded much but if I was a headmistress, god forbid, then I would make them do it, personally. God I would be such a terrible Headmistress or teacher, I probably wouldn't be able to train a dog, let alone having some student.

I won't lie, as comfy as this was, it felt really awkward and weird and all this silence was not making it easy in the slightest. I could still feel the tenseness that went on between Dimitri and Tasha and I felt like I was in the middle of all of it. I'll be honest, it wasn't easy, but I guess I'll have to live with it until they sort out their differences with each other, which, I can predict, will be soon.

I closed my book and carefully placed it beside me, I felt Tasha place her hand on my head and start to play with little strands of my hair before returning back to her report.

I placed an arm over my head and decided use my OWN imagination for once, as dirty as that sounds for you, you filthy reader. I closed my eyes and started to imagine the thing I wanted most in my life right, to see the bright sun, that I wanted to see again, with all my heart. I could Imagine the sun warming my skin as I lay in a field full bright green grass and blooming flowers surrounding my tiny body, pink, blue, red, orange, you name it, all colour you can think of are there. I could see the birds as they twitter and fly away in different directions, together. I imagined how peaceful and calm I would be just layed there, no war, no blood shed, just peace, with friends... Family... Everyone...

 _ **...Mommy...**_

 _ **...Daddy...**_

 _ **...Mary...**_

Once I opened my eyes, I no longer saw the sun, but a dim light coming from the fire that was lit in the fire place. A mixture of emotion were starting to run through me, sadness and guilt were the main ones, and I felt a little trickle slid down the side of my face. I reached a hand to where that wetness came from on my face and lifted it back to see... A tear? Was I crying? Was I crying over something from my imagination?

I looked around to see if anyone noticed anything, only to see that they were still doing their work, _**thank god.**_ I would have been embarrassed otherwise.

I've only ever been out to the sun once since I became Strogoi, and that was when Dimitri and Lee brung me to this place, that was the first time I have experience he sun again in many years before this life. It must be good for Dimitri, Lee and Tasha to walk into the sun as much as they like. To go into the outside world with out having any problems what so ever, where as, sadly, I have to stay in unil it gets dark, that's when the Strogoi, like me, can roam free. I wondered how the sun felt for them?

"Hey guys?" They both stopped what they were doing and looked down at me.

"What's the outside like?" I question them as I look at them both.

"You know what it's like hartleigh, so why ask?" Dimitri responds.

"I'm curious. Because I'm not allowed out in the sun everyday like you are, and I want to know what it's like for you guys to venture that" I ask them both.

"Well... I guess it's okay, but a lot of them times it can get in the way of things, but it's good when you're willing to relax" Dimitri answered and Tasha soon followed.

"Us Moroi are quite sensitive to the sun, so it's like we get more pain then pleasure really, so we need to be careful. But it is a nice feeling we enjoy on a day out, like picnics, the parks, the beach, anything that that suit your fancy when it hits the summer really" I smiled at them both for those answers. It made me satisfied in a way, knowing what they liked about it with some passion at least.

"Why are you really asking us Hartleigh? Because I seriously doubt it's out of curiosity. Do you miss it?" Dimitri questioned, it was like he was reading me from the inside out. Well I was caught out quickly wasn't I. But there's no harm in denying why, it's not like I was going to see it again anyway.

"Yeah..."I answered.

"I want to see it again. I want to go back out there, even if it's just for a little while... It just felt so nice to feel it again after so long..." Both Dimitri and Tasha looked at each other sceptically, and worryingly, before looking back at me.

"You know we can't allow that Hartleigh, even if we wanted you not to be stuck inside all the time, we don't have a choice" Dimitri stated.

"I-I know, I just... I just wanted to..."

"Feel it again?"

"... _Yeah_..." I mumbled quietly.

"But you know you can't, I know it's something you... Don't want to hear, but you know it's true"

"... I know..." I looked away from them both, more sadness filled me and I felt like actually crying this time. I heard some paper being moved aside and I heard footsteps walking over this way, I didn't look up to see who it was, because we already knew who it was. Tasha moved a bit, my head still laying on her lap. Dimitri made himself comfy on my bed, almost next to me in a way. I still didn't look up at him and he places his giant hand over mine.

"But you will one day" I turn my head and look up at him, wandering what he meant by that.

"Soon, when you have that permission we can take you out at the night times" Dimitri said in a reassuring way.

"It won't be the thing you want, but it's close enough to feeling it when you look up at the moon"

"You think?" I never really got the perspective of it, but I guess it was sort of the same thing, but the whole world would just be darker, like it always has for me.

"Like I said, it won't be much to you seeing the sun, but it will be close enough, won't it?" Dimitri gave me a small reassuring smile, I slowly give one back. He then looked at me with a raised eye brow, which I was now really confused about, _**why was he looking at me like that after smiling?**_

He slowly lifted his hand from mine and carefully swabbed my cheek with his thumb, my cheek still felt wet from the tear that feel. He then removed his hand from my face and analized my fallen tear.

"Have you been crying?" He asked worryingly. I bit my lip, as if to silence my cries, and nod my head, in response to his question, no point in denying that I wasn't.

"Yeah, I think it was getting to me a bit" I admitted sadly.

"I'm sorry if my words hurt" Dimitri apologised, looking a little bad at what he just said. I shook my head at him.

"Don't be. It's not like I've heard worse or anything right?"

"I know, But I only speak the truth and you know that"

"And sometimes the truth can hurt, so you might want to keep a tad to yourself in order to make her feel better" Tasha intervened, Dimitri looked up at her, giving her a glare.

"Now that you've said that I'm sure she'll expect a 'tad' of the truth" It's like he was shooting her words back at her, I believe an 'ouch' was in order?

"But she is a child Dimitri, so please calm it down with the truth of things" She pointed out, have they already forgotten that I'm still right here?

"I know, but-"

"Right here guys, right here" I call out waving my hands to get there forgotten attention towards me. Tasha and Dimitri both look down and give small chuckles at me.

"Sorry" They both say in sync. I smile at them both them and they smile back.

"But in all seriousness though" Dimitri begins.

"Hopefully you'll be allowed outside again, I can't imagine how bored you must be inside this place"

"I do get bored a lot, I mean I do have books to read but I would like to go outside and have a clearer mind. Because I'm worried I might go insane the more days I spend in here" It was true, the more days I spend in here the more crazy I feel like I'm going to get. It was upsetting that I wasn't trusted to go out yet, not even for a few minutes. But I guess in some perspective it's understandable, but even if I have a Guardian with me, surely that would make them feel safer, wouldn't it?

"I understand, but I'm sure they'll allow you outside soon, when they have a clearer mind on you first" Dimitri chuckles.

"That's if the they allow it though" I respond, I sounded miserable saying that, but let's hope I can see the outside soon.

"They?" Tasha questioned.

"The Council and The headmistress" Dimitri answered.

"Oh yes, of course" She spoke as if she almost forgot, even I forgot about that for a moment, not because I'm going insane, but because I kind of wanted to forget about them. In a way I hope to hear from them soon, because we all grew anxious waiting for their response, it had been days since I got question by Kirova and so did everyone else. I can't seem to still thinking about all this, I just can't.

"Do I have to wait that long just so spend a minute outside?" This, for me, was feeling like it was going to take forever.

"For what ever it's worth I'm afraid" Dimitri replied. I sighed heavily and leaned my head up from Tasha's lap and start to lean on my 's hand was still playing with little strands in my hair, I rest my cold hand on top of Tasha's.

"So one day?" Dimitri nods his head.

"One day" He smiles at me, I smile back at him. I then reached forward and wrapped my arms around Dimitri's neck, pulling him to a hug, Dimitri returned the favour and wrapped his arms around me. I then let go of him and pull Tasha into a hug like I did with Dimitri, hey I wasn't going to leave her out, was I?

I know how much they wanted me to be happy, but I couldn't help but feel sad. All these thoughts of negativity were kind of getting to me, I know I need to get rid of them in some way, but I just can't help but think about what if I never ever see the sun again? Which I know I won't either way. I've been like this for a long time, a Strogoi I mean, and I've lived in the darkness for a long time, I would give up anything to be free to the light. I hope there can be a solution soon, I mean I'm the first Strogoi in the world, in a thousand years probably, to have a change and come back not a monster, I became myself again. In this world, if there was hope for me, then there must be hope for everyone of my kind. Maybe I need to start believing more and start to believe that because their could be changes in the world that I can help with those changes and maybe, just maybe, with what little faith I have, I might finally be able to see the sun.

 **I know this seems like a short chapter, but it was the most I could do as I am currently writing the other chapters and I don't know how long they will take to be put up as it is near enough Christmas time for everyone and I have homework from college to do. The most I can do for everyone is try to upload two more chapters after this one, I hope you guys forgive me for that and I am sorry if I made any mistakes, just let me know in the reviews and I will try to sort them out for you**

 **Thank you guys so much, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. I love you all :D xx**


	36. Chapter 35 - Dealted Trouble

**Tasha's POV**

Once we left Hartleigh's apartment and walked home. The rain was finally over, for now at least, and an uncomfortable silence fell between us. Once Dimitri found out about me visiting Hartleigh, he was pissed, in fact he was more then that, he was furious...

 _ **Flashback**_

" _ **How could you Tasha?!" Dimitri furiously asked me, his face masked with anger. We both were stood outside the headmistresses office, waiting for Kirova to come back from her feeding, I was waiting to be 'interviewed' by her so she can fill me in with new details about what's going to happen. She was originally meant to fill me in a bit more and I her about what happened with our deal.**_

" _ **Now please be reasonable, Dimitri. Do you honestly think that I could just leave all that has happened?"**_

" _ **But why would you go through such lengths to almost get yourself fired!"**_

" _ **Because, like I said, I wasn't going to just sit back and expect that nothing else was going on or going to happen, did you want me to leave it?"**_

" _ **Yes Tasha! If you think that snooping around in other people's buisness was a good idea then you're wrong!"**_

" _ **But you're the one that decided to tell me about it! About her, how could I not be snooping around! And face it Dimitri someone is going to know about it soon, I know it's not something you want to hear, but it's true. So either way that means I was going to know about it!"**_

" _ **I kind of regret that..." He mumbled.**_

" _ **What was that?"He shook his head.**_

" _ **Nothing, but that not the point right now, the point is I didn't want you to get involved" I crossed my arms over my chest and sighed heavily.**_

" _ **Well, I'm sorry, but it's too late for that now. I really am sorry Dimitri, but to be honest you and Lee might not have the strength to keep her safe forever, so please let me help you... Let me help her" He looked away from me, knowing full well that I was right about this.**_

I'll be honest, our words hurt, but they were true. I shouldn't have meddled and he didn't want to world to soon know about Hartleigh's discovery, but it had to be done, sure I got an ass kicking from it, but it was all worth it.

As for mine and Kirova's deal... Let's just say it could have been a better experience.

 _ **It's amazing as to how much everything could change within the past few hours, let a lone what can happen in a few days. Right now me and Christian were meant to be training our students, it was decided that we take a half day 'break' away from that, but I got that covered by having one of the guardian take our place for the day.**_

" _ **Aunt Tasha, why are we going back to the cabin after so long?"Oh boy How was I going to explain this. I guess once he sees for himself he'll understand.**_

" _ **Well... When we get there I'll show you, but all I can say is what ever you do please don't do anything rash" I warned. He started to give me a funny look, but immediately shook his head. I could not believe I was doing this right now, all because of what I've gotten myself into, I don't know if I should feel privileged or stupid about it was my my mistake that did this I immediately knew of what the consequences would be anyway, even if my life was on the line right now.**_

 _ **This secret wasn't going to be kept forever, so this was practically a make or break today. Even if Christian didn't want to be a part of this Kirova said she would understand but she would want him to keep it to himself until otherwise, I would want the same but god only knows what that boy can be capable of. He has been through a lot like any other person in this world, so if we're lucky he might actually have a will to listen and share something of equal to Hartleigh, that's whether he'll listen.**_

 _ **Mine and Kirova's deal, was that if I wanted to keep my job and still earn a living, and some respect at least, I would have to reveal the truth to Christian, sounds stupid I know, but this was because of what I said, about Hartleigh's reveal and because of that she knew I was right about the protection and so she chose me and Christian as the extra back up because we were one of the best fire users this Academy had to offer, she wanted all the use she can get in other words, that's if Christian is willing to join, a part of me doesn't want him to and I want this to be a secret away from him, but we all know the truth in end, don't we?**_

 _ **We were within reach of the Cabin now, we were pretty much quiet for the remainder of the walk there, which was a tad uncomfortable for me, and I was starting to feel a little tense about this. I wanted to turn back and act as though nothing was going on, but all this was a fault I had to repair. We walked up the steps and I notice Christian staring at the keypad on the door.**_

" _ **What is that?"He asks curiously.**_

" _ **It's a keypad" I stated obviously.**_

" _ **Yes I know that, but what I'm wondering is why is it connected to the door?" I went silent for that, I didn't want to tell him, but rather I show him. What he was going in for was going to be the shock of his life.**_

" _ **Aunty?" He quietly called me. I quickly typed in the key code with the password, then turned to him, I started to feel nauseous and a little light headed, I barely had anything this morning ,which Christian didn't know about, but I will once I know everything will be okay, which I have a feeling it won't.**_

" _ **Christian. When I open this door, do you promise me that you WILL remain as calm as possible?" He gave me a weary look, raising his eyebrow at me.**_

" _ **Yes aunty"He obeyed.**_

" _ **And... Can you promise to listen to reason?"I continued.**_

" _ **Where is all this coming from? Why are you acting so wei-"**_

" _ **Christian, can you please promise me? All of this will be explained once we go inside, I swear it" He looked at me for a moment as he looked at me with worry mixed in his eyes, I know why the poor boy is worried, but I just he doesn't take it into consideration. He slowly nodded his head and with that I give him a small reassuring smile.**_

 _ **I turn towards the door, took in a deep breath and sighed, now I was ready, here goes nothing I suppose. I grab the door handle and twist it. I slowly start to open the door to already to see Hartleigh off the bed, book planted beside were she originality sat. At first when she saw me enter, she smiled brightly, but then I saw it fade and her face turned to shock when she saw who was behind me.**_

" _ **Hello sweetheart" I greet her with a smile.**_

" _ **Hi" She greeted me back quietly, I turn to look at Christian, who was looking at Hartleigh with wide eyes. I could see from the corner of mine that his hands were shaking in anticipation, I also felt a warmth come from them, but nothing happened. I could immediately tell what he was tempted to do.**_

" _ **Come in quickly" Christian ignored me and simply stared at Hartleigh.**_

" _ **Christian!" I call out loudly and he immediately sprinted inside as he broke from the trance. I quickly close the door behind us, not bothering to lock it. I look over at Hartleigh to see she had more fear in her eyes then Christain, she stared at him as though she was worried he would attack her again, this was the second time they met since then. You reader know the rest of how when and why all that happened.**_

" _ **Aunt Tasha... What is this?" His voice was strong with a mixture of emotions, but mostly anger. Sure this was the same girl he attacked, but he did need to know. I walk over to Hartleigh and warp an arm around her shoulder as I still stare at Christian.**_

" _ **Christian... This is Hartleigh" I introduce him to her,calmly. Christian still looks at me as if I was insane, his eyes were wide and piercing, almost piercing into mine as I knew he demanded immediate answers.**_

" _ **What the hell is going on?!" He demanded.**_

" _ **Why is this monster living in your cabin!?" I felt Hartleigh jump at his harsh words.**_

" _ **Christian, please calm down and let me explain" I say briefly.**_

" _ **Calm down? Calm down?!... Why? I thought she was disposed of, or at least that's what Kirova told us anyway. Why is she still alive? What's really going on?! And why-"**_

" _ **Christian! Shut up the hell up and let me explain, would you?!" He flinched at my words, but immediately went quiet. I also felt Hartleigh's eyes linger on me.**_

" _ **Now..." I began, my tone quiet and calm. This really not how I wanted this introduction to be, but I did expect it either way.**_

" _ **This... I know this is hard for you to take in right now... But this little girl, believe it or not, she's actually important to us right now"**_

" _ **How is that THING important to us?" He spat at me. I know how angry he was about this, but I still had to remain calm, even if I wanted to shout at him.**_

" _ **Because she's different"**_

" _ **Different? Different how? Enlighten me Aunty?" He crossed his arms over his chest.**_

" _ **Because she is the key to saving our race" He scoffed.**_

" _ **How? She can't even control her own thirst for our blood, let alone saving it!"**_

" _ **Do you remember what me and Dimitri discussed the night we brought her in? The night we first met her, in other words" He took a moment to think before realising and nods his head.**_

" _ **A long time ago..."I gulped, trying not to remember about the horrible night four years ago, but it must be said if he wanted to know the truth.**_

" _ **Do you remember what happened that night in the caves four years ago?" He sadly and slowly nodded his head.**_

" _ **This girl was there" He then looks down at Hartleigh with his eyebrows raised. He then looks up at me in confusion.**_

" _ **And it it true what Dimitri said"He took a small moment to himself before catching a breath as the truth, semi-truth, hit him like a bucket of cold water, but there was more to come.**_

" _ **So... This girl, was the same girl that Dimitri talked about? The one that saved him?" His voice sounded so much more calmer now.**_

" _ **I-I... No way..."He then moved closer to us and bent down, almost kneeling to Hartleigh's height, but still taller. Hartleigh moved slightly closer to me and I rub her shoulder as reassurance as Christian stares at her, which I can tell made her uncomfortable.**_

 _ **An uncomfortable silence fell upon us as Christian examined Hartleigh with his eyes and just stared at her like he waiting for something to happen. Hartleigh still remained quiet I was unsure if she was afraid to speak at this point, I mean I did just bring a stranger into her home, my nephew, unexpectedly, but I will explain why later. He quietly scoffed and gave a little awkward smile, shaking in head in disbelief.**_

" _ **I-I don't believe it... THIS is the girl... The same one I attacked?" He then looks up at me, I smile down at him and nod my head in response to his answer. He then looks down at her one last time before leaning back up, towering over me and Hartleigh.**_

" _ **I... I honestly don't know what to say..."He looks at me withing the corner of his eyes.**_

" _ **Believe me, I didn't know either... Just say hello to her, she doesn't bite" I smile at him, trying to make him grow at least a little costumed to her. Christian looks back at her.**_

" _ **Hi" Hartleigh greeted him quietly with a small smile, still sticking close to me. Christian doesn't say anything and just stares at her.**_

" _ **Christian?" He holds his hand up in my face, warning me to not say anymore.**_

" _ **Don't... Please don't..."He says quietly. He places his hand down away from my face, he then back way from me and Hartleigh.**_

" _ **I'm... I'm going to..."He then turns around, not looking back at us as he walks straight for the door, opening it and then he simply walks out of the cabin, slamming the door shut. I immediately felt terrible about this right now, if not terrible then I felt even worse. I didn't want to do this, but it was my fault to begin with, I guess I should have listened to Kirova in the first place and just should have forgot about it, I can only hope he doesn't do anything stupid right now.**_

 _ **I look down and Hartleigh to see her looking... Almost heart broken and confused as to what just happened. I pull her close to me, pulling her into a hug and I stroke her hair.**_

" _ **Is he going to be okay?" I look down at Hartleigh to see a worrying look on her face. I give her a reassuring smile and pull her closer.**_

" _ **He'll be fine, I think he just needs some space for a bit" She looked unsure about this but nodded her head in understanding, leaving it any way, I could tell she was worried, and she had every right to, about now, and about what just happened. Looks like it's time for me to explain myself to her.**_

I'll be honest, that day felt like the second most worst day of my life. But it was my choice, okay maybe it wasn't my choice, but even so I made that preposition with Kirova, not just to protect the Academy, but to protect Hartleigh and others around her. But it was more importantly to make others understand too, like Christian.

After that day he had been distant. He still did classes with me, but he refused to speak to me. I was worried for him, I was worried that he might have stupidly told people that day, but thankfully he didn't. I know he'll eventually come around, but for now he needs his space. Not that he seems to be getting it, mind you. I will respect Christian's wishes, and if he wishes to know more, he knows who to come to.

I could feel tension in the air, the same tension that me and Dimitri felt in the cabin. It was really getting on my nerves now and I think it's time to end our little dislike, though the term 'dislike' seems a bit much for me to say.

"Dimitri" Hmm, was the response I got from him, I can immidiatly tell that he was still mad at me, but no harm in confronting him about it, right?

"Are you still mad at me because of what I did? And be honest with me"He took in a deep breath and sighed heavily the looks over to me.

"A little, I'll be honest. I just wish you... I don't know, wish you could have confronted me about it" He answers me, but I still wasn't convinced.

"But we both know that you would have denied it from that start, even if I tried to compulse you in some form" He gave a small laugh, not even trying to deny it.

"That's true I guess. But it still would have been nice for you to not be involved"

"Do you think I would have listened?" He then turned his head to look at me.

"No, but something does intrigue me though" _**Oh I wonder why that would be?**_

"And what would that be?"

"How you knew about the secret cell that was hidden in the academy?" He asked curiously. Wow, I never thought he would ask me that to be honest. I know most of the Academy's secrets all through the books I looking after for be The Priest who runs our church, Priest Andrew.

"I was looking into some books, ones that Priest Andrew set me to look after, let just say I saw something out of curiosity and took it" Dimitri looked shocked by this. His eyes wide and mouth almost looked at though he was having the shock of his life.

"You didn't, Tasha? That's Private property you're stealing" Oh here we go again...

"And you didn't steal my old home, hmm? You didn't ask if you could 'borrow' it in some form?" I shot back.

"Now you know that it was originally the academy's property, not yours. And technically you have a new home now, so you don't have to worry about it anymore. And I believe that 'borrow' was an understatement for you to say that you didn't steal what isn't yours" _**Did that make sense?**_

"But I still lived there, you could have at least consulted with me first Dimitri"

"It was already planned by that time, and I promised the headmistress that I would not tell a single soul until other wise. The council made it clear as well, we still don't know what's going to happen in the mean time" _**Already planned?! Are you kidding me?!**_

But no, I shouldn't blame him. I mean, I did have a new apartment before I got the chance to move out, but it was still my property either way. _**Jeez, it would kill them to ask next time**_.

Thinking about what Hartleigh said, about her wanting to see the sun again, it almost felt saddening to listen as you could hear in her voice about how much she wanted to see it again. I even made me wonder if the council will even let her out at this point. I was doubting it very much, I mean, I had my royal title taken from me because of my... Because of when my brother turned Strigoi... I still don't know why he did it, but god only knows what made him and his wife go through it. If only I knew why he had done it was the better question I should be asking.

"It's sad" I began.

"What is?" Dimitri questioned, wondering what I was talking about.

"About what Hartleigh said, about the sun. Do you think that one day she'll have some hope of seeing it again?" With the technology and our magic growing stronger each day as we train, I'm sure that on day that there will be hope for her in seeing the sun.

"I don't know, but with the technology we now have, I'm sure they'll find a way. Not that we involve scientist's anyway" Point. We barely involve any science in our lives, we just lived by the rules of nature, we barely live normal lives because of what we are, we are the higher arc of the human race basically. It's a good thing that humans don't become involved with us, but some have no choice when they become... Strogoi. I'm sure you people know of our partnership with the human, thousands of years ago, right? And why we remained hidden from there world?

We use to be apart of the human world, hence as to how the Dhampir were born, but then things took a turn for the worst when one of the Moroi decided to take things too far into his or her feeding and started killing and turning nearly everyone he met and saw, and that's when a war started. We over powered them with our magic, killing everyone Strogoi we saw and eventually winning the war. The humans and the Moroi decided that it would be best to cut ourselves out from this world, no long to have any connection to the humans what so ever, well I say that because we need to feed in order to survive, and that's when things grew a bit hectic with that. That said I won't continue with this, as we all already know the rest.

"But we don't need them really, we have magic, and that solves a lot of things"

"Not all things, there is a consequence for all, not just one" I immediately thought of Princess Vasilissa and Rosemarie Hathaway, about how they have a bond together because of the consequence of her magic. The bind those two have are strong, and Lissa's abilities are beyond amazing, but the consequence they have with that is the more she uses that power, the more sanity she loses. It is a heavy burden that they both have to carry for the rest of their lives, like Vladimir and Anna. Being Shadow-Kissed...

As much as I know Dimitri and I wishes for her the same thing, I can only hope that one day she'll get her chance... One day...

 **Hey guys I know this is a sudden way to end this chapter, but I'm afraid this will be the last chapter until after Christmas or new years. I'm sorry it ended like this, I wish I could have made a bit more effort with this, but trust me, I will make the next chapter better for you guys.**

 **Let me know for any mistakes and I will try to update this chapter. I know that katnipsc mentioned a mistake I made in the last chapter and I want to thank you for that and I will try to update that chapter as well :D**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did, I love you all and I hope you all have a very Merry Christmas :D xxx**


	37. Chapter 36 - The Starts

**Hey guy! I hope you all enjoyed Christmas and new years! I had a great time with my friends and family and I'm so glad to finally be back into writing my chapters for this story :D**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I did, I love you all :D xxxx**

 **Dimitri's POV**

"So what you're saying is, you two decided that by skipping your training?" Kirova Questioned the two students in front of me. The ones I told Hartleigh about for deliberately missing classes. Two Moroi boys, Mark Capillio and Jason Saxon, both 16 years of age and, regrettably, my students and 'trouble' in my word. During my classes they've always had an attitude towards me because of the tough training they have to endure and the detentions I give them because of the lack of it that they do in classes. These boys really don't understand how thankful they should be to learn from anyone to defend themselves from Strogoi, even if it does involves their abilities, to which they can't rely on forever.

"Well... Not exactly Headmistress, we just simply decided that we didn't want to attend it that's all" Mark began with truthfulness in his words, but also looking a bit hesitant at the headmistress.

"Then please, enlighten me Mr Capellio. Why did you decide not to attend class?" She sat back and crossed her arms, patiently.

"Because we don't need to train Headmistress. We pretty much ready to take on anything that comes our way, we don't need to fight, we have our abilities" Mark Stated, with Jason nodding like an idiot next to him. Oh these boys have a lot to learn, especially since they are still young. Kirova pinched the top of her nose and shook her head in disapproval.

"You boys have a lot to learn..." She sighed.

"What do you mean? We're Moroi, we don't need to train like the Dhampirs, as offensive as that sounds" That sounds very offensive. We train in combat to protect the Moroi and due to the Queens new rule, they Moroi themselves have to learn self defence too, because sadly their aren't many Dhampir's left in this world as we're starting to grow extinct, so we can't protect them forever.

"We don't need to fight, we've got our abilities to fend for us" Jason joined. Mark specialises in Earth magic, like moving the ground and controlling it, and Jason specialises in Air magic, he controls the air around us and can pretty much suffocate you if he wishes.

"You boys may be skilled in your own way, but you train with the Dhampirs for a reason. What if you run out of energy to use magic, Hmm? But you have the energy to run, what will you do?" Jason and Mark look at each other and shrug their shoulders in sync. They then look back at Kirova, looking smug, _**bad idea**_.

"We run of course" They both said in sync. As good of an answer as that sounded, that wasn't going to stop them from getting out of trouble.

"Yes, but what do you do if they catch up to you, stupid boy! Do you think they'll go easy on you?!" She shouted at them as she slammed her fist on the table, almost denting it. They both flinched and tiptoed back a bit.

"You foolish boys. You think that because you have magic, that it solves everything? It doesn't work like that I'm afraid. You may be young and impulsive, but you boys still have a long way to go before you graduate and live your own lives!" I heard both boys gulp and I wasn't surprised by their expressions towards this, especially Kirova's. If they'd have listened and did what they were told, none of this wouldn't have happened.

"But wasn't there that one girl, Rose Hathaway? I think her name was, didn't she and some other girl run away from this place years ago and not see a Strogoi once? So why should we worry about that, when they didn't?" Jason commented. I felt as though I should but in at this point, but I saw no reason to, considering that they didn't know that it was yours truly who caught her and was the one teaching them.

"That was in the past boys, and classified. But I can say that when she did come back she eventually became successful Guardian to a Royal and didn't end up being expelled in the end. If you boys plan on doing the same thing then I will have you expelled the moment you even think about it!" Both boys face went pale and stared at her in fear, they immediately knew their place then. Let's just hope they don't plan on running away, would be a shame otherwise.

"Now as for your punishment boys..." Kirova calmly began and both boys waited anticipatly for her to say their punishment.

"As for your punishment, you two will serve up to 7 weeks worth of detention, separated mind you, and you will both, permanently, be volunteering at the Church with Father Andrew and will given tasks, such as... Oh I don't know what ever Father Andrew tasks you with" Kirova clarified. Both boys jaws dropped to the floor like they couldn't believe what had just happen, they looked as though they would rather go to jail. I couldn't help but keep my smirk to myself, after all these boys did deserve it after what they did.

"You can't do that!" Mark exclaimed.

"Oh but I'm afraid I can Mr Capillio. You want reality? This is it right here, or would you rather I call up your parents and break to them that you have been expelled?" They both went quiet, not uttering a single word and look at her in disbelief.

"I didn't think so,you boys may now leave. If I catch you skipping another lesson, whether it be training or your normal lesson, your punishment will extend further, do I make myself clear?" Both boys nodded slowly in agreement, I watch them both as they slowly turned around and head towards the door with their heads down and leave the office. I heard Kirova take a deep sigh and I turn to her.

"Oh those boys... What am I going to do with them?" She wondered. I simply shrug my shoulders.

"Well you've found a suitable punishment for them both Headmistress, I'm sure they won't cause more then they wanted to" I acknowledged.

"Let's hope you're right Guardian Belikov. But if those boys cause any more trouble, you will notify me immediately" She simply demanded, I nod my head in response.

"You may leave now, as I have a phone call to make" She then reached forward and picked up her phone, on her desk, and dailed in a number, presumably Father Andrew. I turn to the door and made myself out her office, closing the door behind me.

 _ **Phew...**_

Well that was eventful, now that the boys got their punishment I guess it's now finally time to go back to class and-

"Yo! Belikov!" Or not. I turn to the voice that called me name and saw Lee coming towards me, duffel bag in hand.

"Evening Lee" He then stops in front of me and simply hands me the bag, I was confused by this.

"Dinner time for Hartleigh" He whispered. _**Oh, how long had I been in there for?**_

I sceptically take the bag from him and swing it over my shoulder. I haven't even had my dinner yet and I was thinking of quickly returning to my place for a snack, but whatever is in this bag would probably stink out the room before I get a chance to enter it. I just hope Tasha has left something in the cupboard, and this time I'll be the one to take the blame for it.

"So how'd it go?" Lee asked hesitantly.

"It went well. They both got 7 weeks worth of detention and are volunteering in the Church until they graduate as punishment" I admitted. Lee's nose wrinkled.

"Oh jeez, bad time for them huh?"

"Well, they shouldn't skip classes now then, should they?" Lee bit his lip and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, that's true. Let's hope they learned their lesson"

"Oh trust me. They have" And Kirova has made sure of it. I then turn away from Lee and walk away out the academy and out to the cabin where Hartleigh is, in the showering rain.

The weather had been dreadful for the last week or so, but that never really stopped me, or anyone, from going out in it. It would have been nice for the weather to have a nice change of pace every now and then, but that is natural weather for you. I'm just surprised that there hadn't been a storm approaching yet, but looking at it now there is an unlikely chance of it happening, unless it just conveniently starts soon as.

Now that I had made it to the cabin,I'm sure Hartleigh would love to hear the news about those students, she had been bragging about it for days, asking me when the Headmistress will talk to them and what their punishment was and stuff like that, she seemed to really want me to go to detail about it.

Barely seconds after I enter the code and open that door, I felt small arms wrapped around my waist and pulled into a small hug, which almost startled me. I wrap my free arms around her small frame and she looks up at me.

"So? What happened? What was their punishment?" She practically beamed at me. I unwrapped my arm from her and managed to close the door behind me and smile down at her.

"Whoa, whoa calm down a minute. I'll tell you once you've had you're dinner" I chuckle.

"No! Tell me now, I want to know now" She began to beg, giving me puppy eyes as she practically glues herself to me. But I wasn't falling for that, and I know that for a fact because my Roza does the same thing and I never fall for that.

"No, I will tell you when you've had your dinner" I carefully unwrap her tiny hands from me and pull her away a bit. I pulled the duffel bag from my shoulders and hand it to Hartleigh. She didn't take it from me and just simply looks at me. I immediately knew what she was thinking and I won't let that stop me from being strict.

"If you start nagotiating, I won't tell you at all" I warn her.

"Awww" She exlcaims. She then slowly snatches the bag from my hand, with a agravated groan, and walks towards her bed.

"Did you have any food yet?" I don't really want to go through this again, but what the hack I was hungry.

"No, but I was hoping that Tasha might have left something here. Don't worry I'll take-"

"She left some bread and some other stuff in the middle cupboard, she got it for the both of you" She said cutting me off. Well that was easy. I take off my trench coat and hang it on the coat hanger next to the door, I then walk to the kitchen area and open the middle cupboard, seeing a loaf of bread, and next to it was a jar of jam, mayonnaise and chocolate spread, _**And I thought Tasha was meant to be eating healthy?**_ I guess I'll just ignore that fact and get in to making my sandwich.

Once me and Hartleigh were both done with our dinner, well something more suitable for lunch really, I made two jam and chocolate spread sandwiches, which both tasted really nice. As soon Hartleigh put her dinner in the bag, she immediately crawled next to me and got ready for what I was going to tell her about what happened in the headmistresses office.

"So can you tell me now?" She asked impatiently.

"Yes, I will finally tell you now"

"Yay!" She beamed. I laugh at her.

"So? What happened?"

"Well..." I began.

"Kirova found a suitable punishment for them-"

"Like what?" She cut me off. I raise an eyebrow at her.

"You going to let me finish?"

"Yes, sorry" She apologised. I give a small chuckle and shake my head.

"It's okay. But anyway... Both boys got 7 weeks worth of detention and they are permantly doing Voluntary work until they graduate"

"Oh wow. Did they try denying everything at first?" She asked worryingly. I shook my head in response.

"No, in fact they said to Kirova that they didn't feel the need to train like us Dhampirs because they have their magic. They were being a bit too truthful with their words, I know being truthful can be good, but it didn't really help them"

"That sounds... Really stupid" I nod my head in agreement.

"Kirova also said that if they were to leave the academy before graduating, they would be expelled on the spot. In a way it seemed like they were because of the famous story about how two student ran away for two years" Hartleigh's eyes opened wide with surprise.

"I would hate to be in their shoes right now, I mean I would rather go to jail" She admitted. _**They probably thought the same thing.**_

"Well you're not in that situation right now, so you don't need to worry about that" I say reasuringly as I pat her head. She looked at me for a few moment before nodding her head. She then leans forward and rest her head on my shoulder.

"But wait, didn't Rose and Vasilissa escape the Academy?" I nod my head.

"They did, that's who I was mentioning"

"Oh" Hartliegh looked a tad embarrassed at that.

"So what happened next?" She asks looking up at me me.

"Well... Not much really, aside from Kirova making a phone call to Father Andrew, presumably, which then lead me to seeing Lee with your dinner and then coming here" And that was pretty much it really. _**So yeah... Not much.**_

"Oh..." Was all she said.

"Oh?" I mimic her.

"I was expecting more, to be honest, I was hoping they go into the chokey" _ **The chokey? What on earth was that? That sounds... Wrong.**_

"The chokey?" I question her, looking mildly disturbed, she sighs.

"It's a closet full of nails, for where the 'bad children go'. The Headmistress, in the story, is a psychopath" She said in quotes. I was confused.

"In a book called 'Maltilda' by Rahl Dahl. Really good book, I advise you to read it" So an iron maiden in a children's book? That's rather dark. I've heard of Rahl Dahl, his book were... Pretty interesting. I've never read his books, I've only ever heard of them, 'Matilda' being one of them.

"I think I'll pass, I've got my own books to read"

"Like True Grit and your other western novels?" She smirks at me.

"Already finished it" I finished it a few days ago, when I had the chance to finally have a break. You can really tell I don't get much breaks around the Academy, being a teacher and all.

"Damn... Oh well, I tried"

"You didn't try very hard did you?" I laugh at her. She simply shrugs her shoulders, not caring, and rests her head back on my shoulder and wraps and arm around my neck, I soothingly rub her back.

"I know..." She mutters and sighs.

"So what about you?" I ask her.

"What did you do today?"

"Same old, same old. Reading books, waiting for my meals, the usual" She muttered sounding bored.

"You must be getting pretty bored huh?"

"I'm always bored in this place. I feel like I'm going insane staying in this place" She leaned closer to me and her grip became a bit tighter. I really did feel bad for her, I really did. But rules are rules I'm afraid, unless I bend them a bit.

Sure Hartleigh knows why she can't go out, but sometimes I wonder what she does when I'm not around. Because she knows how to pick lock, which scared me a little, and that makes me wonder if she's been trying anything sneaky lately for the past few days. I highly doubt it very much, but it's just a theory really, she is a child after all, and most children tend to venture when bored sometimes.

I saw no evidence that could indicate that she might have tried to pick lock, which was a good thing really. Because not only will it cause trouble for her, but it will cause trouble for me, Tasha and Lee for not being careful and not being on guard, it could cost us our positions at the academy as well as our lives, and I might lose the one thing I have loved and cared for since the days I met her... Rose... Losing her would be like losing myself to a Strogoi and I don't want that. Not now, not ever.

I felt Hartleigh's head shift on my shoulder and I heard breath heavily through her nose. I look down at her and saw a blank expression on her face.

"Everything okay?" I ask sceptically. She slowly nods her head. I know she wasn't okay, I can read her just like I can read anybody, like Rose. _**She must really want to go outside huh?...**_

"Yeah... Just bored, is all"

"I understand..." I sigh. Maybe I should let her outside, just this onc- No! I can't do that! That will put, not only my safety, but Hartleigh in danger if she as to be exposed. I mean as tempted as I was, just so she would feel better, I knew I couldn't. For all I knew someone could be headed this direction and accidentally spot her, or what if she burns before the sun comes up? All those thoughts raced through my mind, almost like anxiety was taking over me. I really did care about Hartleigh's safety, but I also cared for her well being too. All I could do foe her was give her food and book and other material that she could do to keep her occupied until otherwise. It never really occurred to anyone that maybe there should be a way to keep her active and still remain on sight, we all knew we couldn't keep her inside forever.

I'll be honest, for her safety and sanity, I might as well give in and let her out...

I knew it was risky, we all knew, but I guess it wouldn't hurt to take her out for a little while, would it? I mean... Maybe I can allow her to go out just this once before it gets to day time. We may only have at least half an hour before the sun rises, so it won't hurt for her to get at least some fresh air. For her well being at least... I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but I think I should bend the rules a bit. I mean I did when I was having a secret relationship with Rose, but that was different. This may be a really, really bad idea, but it was worth the risk to make Hartleigh smile again, for real.

"Come here for a second" I said suddenly as I pulled Hartleigh from me and got up from the bed and went for my Trench coat that was on the coat hanger.

"W-Why?" She asks me with a slight worry. I put on my tench coat and straighten it out a bit.

"Don't worry it's nothing bad, just quickly grab your coat and put your shoes on" She looked confused for a bit and then went on to grab her jacket. She then grabbed she unlaced shoes and quickly put them on her feet.

"You ready?" I ask he and in response she slowly nods her head.

I give her a reassuring smile before turning away and grabbing the door knob. I start to twist it and then open it, letting the fresh air slowly enter the apartment. I heard her gasp in surprise, I open the door wider, letting her take in more of the outside. I gesture her to go out and she makes no hesitation. I then reminded myself about something and immediately stopped her before she could leave through the door. She looked up at me with a curious expression. I had to make a quick warning before she was to set off.

"You're really trusting me to go outside?" She asks me, I respond by nodding my head,I saw her dim eyes slowly start to light up and I could see on her face that a smile was almost appearing.

"The sun will be up soon, the most you have is 20 minutes, so we can get you in before 's the most I can give you, and please stay where I can see you" I warn her. she smiles at me with such happiness it made me smile, and before I knew it, she bolts out the door like a cheetah before I even got the chance to go out myself, to check if the coast was even clear for her.

I hear her giggling as she ran to the middle of the field area, taking in that fresh air as she breaths it in. After being in for so long I can't blame her for taking in any scent from the outside, it must feel very relieving for her and stress free.

I walk out the door and make myself comfy on-top of the stairs and watch as Hartleigh starts to look up at the sky all dreamy like, she almost twirls and nearly trips doing so. This made me feel good inside, knowing that she was now feeling, at least, a little better from this. I couldn't stop smile at her as I watch her enjoy her self as she looks up at the sky, it made me wonder what she was thinking of... Her parents? Her friend? It could be anything really... I just hope it was something she could think positive on, like her future... It really does scare me not knowing what's going to happen to her, though I am to blame for all this, she does deserve better. She doesn't deserve to live the life you wouldn't think that she now has, she deserved to be free, especially from all of this...

It does make me wonder what would have happened if Hartleigh and her friend never ran away from their orphanage, would they have lived to have the family and future they desired for? Would would have happened if they DID run away but never got caught by the Strogoi? Would they have still succeed? A part of me wishes they did, but they didn't and were brought into the harsh reality of this world, our world even.

Hartleigh has been through so much in her life and she's been so strong going through with it. For someone so young, she was really brave and emotionally strong about this. She almost did remind me of Rose in a way and I hope she keeps like that until her time comes...

Hartleigh looks over at me, with the brightest smile I'd seen on her little face. She then runs to me, then stops, I thought she was going to say something to me, but instead she unexpectedly grabs both my hands and pulls me up off the stairs, _**man this girls has got some strength**_. I looked down at her in confusion.

"Come on lazy!" She chirped at me.

"What are you doing?" I ask her, smiling. She then stops where she originally stood.

"Look at the stars!" She orders me as she point up at the sky, the smile still plastered on her face. I look up at the sky and saw various little stars that still remained before morning. I don't know why she was intrigued by this, but whatever it was, she was certainly having the time of her life thinking about it.

"Amazing, isn't it!" She exclaims. I have to admit, though there was barely any stars, it did look nice this morning.

I look down at Hartleigh to see her still smiling at the almost twilight sky, she was really enjoying this. It made me smile and feel joy inside knowing that she was enjoying herself with what little time we both had out here. _**She might as well enjoy this while she still can as she may not have long...**_

I then bend down and grab her under arms and pull her up towards me. Her arms slung around my shoulder and her hand gripped on my shirt for support. I looks at me with a vacant look, but I can honestly assure her that she wasn't heading inside yet.

"Thought you might get a better veiw" I smile at her. She birghtly smiles at me back and then looks back up at the stars.

I felt happy and content knowing that she will be for a while, if she was lucky, or if I was, I might let her out as much as I could, she could even read outside if she really wished and I could just stand guard and watch her. I rebellious doing this, but it felt right. Hartleigh was almost having the time of her life after spending nearly two or three week of staying indoors and doing nothing, and safe to say was that she was handling this pretty well for someone who was small, but was also smart.

Thinking about how smart she was, it almost made me wonder what it was she wanted to be when she was older, did she want to be an Author, because she loved book? Did she want to be a Engineer or Plumber, because she liked to fix things? Did she want to be a Police Officer, because she loved helping people? Or did she want to be a Zoo Keeper, because of her love for animals? I'm sure she had some idea what she wanted to be when she wanted to grow up, and I hope she get that chance if there was any.

Suddenly Hartleigh's arms wrapped themselves around my neck and she leaned closer to me, leaning her head on the crook of my neck.

"Thank you, Dimitri" Her voice barely a whisper and yet I could here it clearly. She didn't need to thank me, I haven't really done anything, but I guess I did more then she could ask for for this time. I placed my hand over her back and I gently rub it in relaxing motion.

"You're welcome"


	38. Chapter 37 - More Then Treasure

**Hey guys... How ya doin?... You guys okay?... *hides in corner***

 **Okay, I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while now and seriously I won't make an excuse, but all I can say is I promise this story will never be left unfinished, whether I haven't updated for a while or if I take a REALLY, really long time to update, never assume that I'm never coming back you guys, will you trust me with this? Because you know how much I love your reviews and your support.**

 **To Guest who recently reviewed: 'Connard' means 'Shithead' or 'Asshole' in French.**

 **To katnipsc: Thank you for you last review, I hope to hear more of them as they keep on coming :D**

 **As always, I hope you all love this chapter as much as I did writing it and I will see you in the next update, I love you all :D xxxx**

 **Hartleigh's POV**

"Come here for a second" _**Huh?**_

"W-Why?" I stutter, raising an eye in confusion. He looks back at me with a smile as he puts on his giant Trench coat.

"Don't worry it's nothing bad, just quickly grab your coat and put your shoes on" _**My coat? Why?**_ I listened to him and went to grab my jacket. I then went to where my shoes where, you know the ones without shoe laces, and quickly put them on my feet. Once I was dressed I looked up at him to see a small smile appear on his face, _ **I don't know what he's planning, but it doesn't sound good...**_

"You ready?" Well duh. I hesitantly nod my head in response.

Dimitri turns to the door and with a simply twist, the door opens. The wind gushed past the both of us as he opened the door wider until I could see the outside itself, I suddenly realised what he was doing... He was going to let me outside... Happiness swept through me and I couldn't contain my excitement.

"You're really trusting me to go outside?" He nodded his head in response. Before I could attempt to walk out that door, Dimitri stops me by putting his hand in front of me, I look up at him with confusion.

"The sun will be up soon, the most you have is 20 minutes, so we can get you in before 's the most I can give you, and please stay where I can see you" He warned. I smile at him and nod my head in understanding. He then removes his arm from me and I immediately went straight outside.

I couldn't contain my excitement and started giggling like a child waiting to open her presents. I stop in the middle of the area, and start taking in the morning air. It smelt so wonderful, no damp and moggy like smell, no dust like particals floating in the air, just fresh, floral and natural scent of how the outside should be.

look up at the stars that I hadn't seen in so long. Oh my, how bright they looked, even in the morning sky, it was amazing. So big and bright, it feels like forever since I'd seen them. It even made my own eyes twinkle at the sight of them. So beautiful... Amazing even!

I look over at Dimitri and see him him smiling at me amusingly. I walk over to him and unexpectedly grab his hands and start pulling him up off the stairs onto his feet.

"Come on lazy!"

"What are you doing?" He chuckles as I pull him up from the stairs and dragged him to where I originally stood. I continue to smile like an idiot, but for being inside for so long, you can only imagine the things you can do to keep your mind at ease.

"Look at the stars!" I ordered, he looked at me sceptically, but then slowly looked up at the sky.

"Amazing isn't it!" I whisper as I look back up at them, watching them twinkle and shine like diamonds, in a way it literally references the song that everyone knows and loves. I wonder if my Mom or Dad sung it to me when I was a child? I wonder if they sung anything to me when I was young? I wish I could remember, I only remember some parts of them, but sadly not all of them. Oh how I wish I could remember more, and I'm sure Mary would love this too... She loved shiny things, but I know she would love this more. I just hope they're looking down at me with a smile on there face.

 _ **I really miss them...**_

After a few moment of looking up at the sky, Dimitri bends down and grabs me under my arms and pulls me up in his arms. My hand on his shirt and my arm slung around his shoulder for support as I rest against his forearm.

"Thought you might want a better view" He smiles at me, I smile back and quickly turn my attention towards the stars again. Thought it was almost more they still shinned so brightly, like they never wanted to leave. It was an amazing sight to see. I honestly couldn't thank Dimitri enough for this, especially after so long of not being able to go out. That and my neck was starting to hurt from looking up for a long time.

I then rest my head on Dimitri's shoulder and a wrapped my hand around his neck, pulling him into a hug and taking in the scent of his aftershave.

"Thank you, Dimitri" I felt him rub my back.

"You're welcome. Just don't tell anyone about this otherwise I'll get into trouble"

"I won't" I giggle. He chuckles and boosts me up a bit, making sure I was secure in his strong arms.

"This was the most I can do for now, so treasure it until otherwise" I nod my resting head in response on his shoulder. There are more things in this world that I treasure, but this friendship that I have with him, Tasha, and maybe Lee, will always be something that I will always treasure and be grateful for.

As I was about to pull away from him to look back up at the now fading stars, but I flinched as soon as I felt something wet splat on my cheek. Confused I look up at the sky and saw dim clouds heading our way and I felt a few more rain drops hit my skin. No more stars or sunshine it looks like it was about to rain.

 _ **Only rain...**_

I heard Dimitri chuckle and then ran us both up the stairs to the cabin, me still in his arms of course, where we could shelter for now until we go inside. We stood by the door, but instead of opening it, he turned around to look back outside, where the rain started to grow heavier that I could already see puddles starting to form.

"Are we not going in yet?" I ask, looking back at him.

"No, you have plenty of time to still stay out. I'm not letting the rain stop you from enjoying fresh air" He smiled at me, I smile back at him. Wow, he's so kind. This Academy, and Rose, are defiantly lucky to have him.

"Don't think you're going to get spoiled enough by this, because you're not" Worth a shot I guess, but he was right, I can't get spoilt too much.

"I know, but thank you, seriously" I say sincerely.

"You're welcome"

 _ **~~~~Later that Day~~~~**_

With my jacket hanging on the chair to dry off, and my shoes scattered next to my bed. I lay, perfectly content, on my bed, relishing the feeling of finally being able to go out again, in other words I was still taking in the fresh air, making sure none of it left my lungs.

Dimitri only just left to go his home and go to bed, and now I was back to being lonely until the next few hours. My god I was going to be so bored until then, I don't even know what I was going to do until then. I won't lie, seeing the outside again really made me feel a million times better, so much better that it made my head clearer. I mean I could read a book but then I might end up all bored and stuff, hell I might even go crazy from boredom, it was too quiet in here, aside from the rain of course which made everything sort of loud outside, I can only hope that Dimitri don't get wet... Scratch what I just said.

I got up from my bed and slowly walked towards the door, I knew what I was doing was a bad idea, but I wanted to chance it I grabbed the door knob and twisted it. Nothing. It was still locked, sadly.

 _ **God I need to stop being so persistent on going out.**_ I don't really want to make everyone look bad, especially after everything they've done for me, I don't think I can risk that.

I sighed, I then turned my back from the door and walk towards my bookshelf, hopefully a good book will get my mind off of it for a bit. Looks like there's no way I'm going back out that-.

 _ **Screeech**_

I immediately turn back to the door after hearing that. _**What was that noise?**_

Sceptical, I then take a slow step towards the door. I shrug my shoulders, shrugging the noise off, _**Maybe it was my imagination**_. But the rain doesn't make a screeching noise and if it was Dimitri he would have come in by now, if he had forgotten something.

Using my hearing, all I could hear was nothing but rain clammering outside... But other the that, everything was quiet... Until-

 _ **BANG, BANG, BANG!**_

I sudden scream came from my lips as the door had a hole blown through it.

"The hell-"

Another hole was blown through and a hand suddenly reached out and and wandered frantically, possibly for the door handle. An intruder?! Here?! That's not possible! How can anyone else-

 _ **Wait what am I still doing standing here!? I need to hide!**_

The first place I immediately did, my immediate instinct, was went to hide in was the bathroom. I ran straight towards it using my speed and once there I immediately closed the door behind me and on the other end all I could hear was the sound of banging and crashing, until I heard one massive crash come through and heard clattering spill over the floor and that's when I heard loud thudding footsteps.

 _ **He was in...**_

I cover my mouth to stop the whimpers from coming through, or any noise for that matter, so he wouldn't hear me. _**Oh god, what is happening?**_ I felt my hands tremble and I tried to keep my mouth closed from making any sudden movements.

My mind was racing was all these thoughts as I knew he must have heard me, panic and anxiety raced through my body like food hitting your stomach. Disturbing yeah I know but I couldn't think of a better way of saying it, do you have any idea? Reader?!... Because I might need some help on how I am going to get out of this situation!

Speaking of which why did it sound so quiet now? He couldn't have gone already, that would mean he's shit at robbing. Should I check it out or should I stick inside for a bit? Actually this will be the last place he'll look if he's still here, so I can't bet that he's gone yet, so I better check it out.

I slowly turn around and carefully placed my hand on the door knob, slowly twisting it. Thankfully it was quiet enough for me to peek open, and so I slowly opened the bathroom door, making only one little slit so it was enough for me to peek through, and looked through it to see who had just broke in. I try to look around every corner, using my one eye, and saw no one, until I heard the footsteps.

Until a saw a man in black...

He wore a big black jumper, a pair of black trousers and big black boots and what seemed like a balaclava, to cover his probably hideous face, most robbers usually do, his clothing almost had the same appearance as Dimitri's attire that he wears for the Academy. But I've never seen anyone wear a massive Jumper to cover the top half of themselves, not even Lee.

I don't know if this was an attempted robbery going on, but I saw no weapon on him, he wasn't carrying anything that he could have used to take me hostage, if he ever found me, Or Dimitri for that case.

What I want to know more, is how he managed to get through the door? I know the door is wooden, but I thought that it would stop someone coming in because of the outside lock, clearly I was wrong. I couldn't stop myself from shaking as I was so scared right now, so scared that I felt like I was frozen in place.

"Goddammit!" I heard him mutter under his breath impatiently.

He was rummaging through all my things, looking under my bed, throwing my things about, looking through draws, almost as though he was looking for something. I had to think of something fast, because what if he comes this way and looks through this door and sees me? The thought of him finding me started to scare me, _**what if he kills me? What of he makes me do things I don't want to do? Or worse?**_ I didn't know what to do, I was so scared! I needed to thing of a way to escape and fast, I needed to find Dimitri!

I looked around every corner to see If I could find a exit point and I found none, I was literally trapped in my own bathroom. Then something hit me, the rain... If I could go out the front without him noticing me then there wouldn't be a problem. But the problem was If I was to go out, there would be a chance that the sun would come up and I would die burning to death, while saving it, Ironic isn't it? So I better hope that it's still dark out and raining, because the clouds will block the sun from accessing and I'll have a likely chance of surviving.

I went towards the bathroom door again and took a peek, slightly, in the door frame. I saw that the man had moved to the kitchen are and started rummaging through there, looking through the cupboards and what not. At this moment, this was probably going to be the best chance I have right now and I cannot think twice about this. _**It's now or never.**_ I told myself mentally.

I braced myself and took in a deep breath and quickly sighed.

I quickly opened the door and bolted out of the bathroom with what ever speed I energised, hoping he didn't see me. I ran as fast as I could in the outside world and head in the Direction where I think Dimitri could have gone... _**I just hope he wasn't far now...**_

 **#Let me know for any mistakes and I'll fix it. I love you guys!#**


	39. Chapter 38 - Safety First, Worry Later

**The Chapter you guys have all been waiting for! I hope you guys have been keeping your hair on for this part. it took me quite a while to figure out how to write this chapter as I tried putting a lot of detail into this and you will see why hehe.**

 **to Alexander Lightwood: In good time my friend, all in good time *Evil Laugh*... I know that was bad. I do plan on having them two meet, not sure if I said that in my previous chapters, but they will meet...Soon... I promise you that... *Pinky swears*.**

 **To katnipsc: So many thank you for your reviews they mean so much to me and I hope this chapter matches up to par with what you hoped for.**

 **As always, I hope you like this chapter as much as I love writing it, I love you all :D xxx**

 **Dimitri's POV**

"Dimitri!" I became alerted to a familiar voice which didn't sound far from where I walking, I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Dimitri! Someone!"I immediately felt my heart drop and I dropped the duffel bag, as an instinct me I bolted towards where I think Hartleigh's voice came from. She shouldn't be out at the time, it was almost morning, anyone walking through the forest could see her and think of her as a threat when they see her eyes.

"Dimitri!" I heard Hartleigh call out. She didn't sound far this time and she sounded frantic.

"Hartleigh!" I called out, as my speed was starting to pick up and before I knew it a tiny force emerged from the bushes and ran straight for me. I felt tiny arms wrapped tightly around my waist and a tiny body shake so harshly and breathing that sounded heavy, it was Hartleigh. How on earth did she get out? Why is she so scared? Did something happened? Clearly if she's in this state right now.

I looked down at her and saw that her feet looked red and sore, _**she ran bare foot?**_ I pulled away from her and knelt to her height, I needed to know how she got out and why she's so terrified for her life right now.

"Hartleigh, what's wrong?" I placed my hands on her shoulders and looked at her dead in the eyes, as she looked at mine, tears fell harshly down her face she looked so scared right now, it was impossible to stay angry as to what happened.

"Someone broke into the cabin, I don't know who, I tried to hide but I-I was so scared I-" I pulled her into a my arms as she continued to cry, she was so scared right now it was the most I could do to keep her calm. I need to quickly check this out, before they decide to get away. I pull Hartleigh away from me and take off my trench coat and place it around Hartleigh, covering her whole body, so when the sun did hit it would mostly be her feet at best, but it was a good thing that it was raining otherwise.

"Hartleigh, I want you to call Tasha or Lee on my phone and tell one of them to come and get you and the other to come to me as back up. Keep this jacket on and keep running till you see the academy. I'm sure one of them will be there to get you, now go!" I ordered Hartleigh, she nodded her head quickly went towards the academy and I ran straight to where the cabin was. Who ever was at the cabin could be a serious threat to me right now, Human, Dhampir or Strogoi, I needed to think of a way to hold them long enough for back up to arrive. I just hope I wasn't too late.

I can only hope that once I get there that back will arrive in case anything becomes severe, once I find out who this person is, and what he wants, I'll be sure to make them pay, for Hartleigh's sake. People like him may have a chance to carry a weapon on him, so going in be myself is risky, even if he hurts, or intends to kill, me then all would have been for nothing if I'm dead. It would mean he would have a likely escape and possibly come back and I don't want that, so the most we could do, was to contain him for answers and if needs be, compulsion. I just hope he was more prepared then I am, because I am ready for a fight if he puts one up.

I finally made it to the Cabin and from where I was stood I can immediately see that the door had been broken open as the door layed spread out side ways, I tip toed towards the entrance, up the stairs and went into the corner, hoping they didn't see me. I heard nothing going on inside, meaning they must have already left, but I'm not taking any chances. I pulled out my Silver stake from my belt, gripping it tightly. I peaked in the corner of the now broken door and saw... nothing, they could have already left, probably as soon as they saw Hartleigh run I'm guessing, damn!

I walk away from hiding spot and casually enter the Cabin, the place looked rough now, Hartleigh's book were scattered everywhere across the floor, her bed flipped over, mattress on the other side pillows scattered next to them, everything from the kitchen was scattered everywhere, everything looked a tip. I felt as though that this was an attempted robbery of a sort, but that doesn't make sense because everything was still here, not that there was anything of value in this place anyway. Don't tell Hartleigh I said that because she might have ago at me saying how her books are of more value then the place itself.

This place was a disaster, what was I going to say to the Headmisteress about this? How were we going to fix this place even?

I was then almost caught me off guard as I saw a fist swinging my way. I immediately dodged the attacker and punched him into the wall. He wore all black, like me but not guardian attire, and he wore a black balaclava to hid his identity. _**So he WAS still here? Was he waiting there this whole time?**_

Through that Balaclava I could see the tenseness and fear in his eyes. he quickly tried swinging for me again but I caught him and took a swing for his ribs and he groaned in pain as I then twist him round and kick his back, his body slumped into the bookshelf that lay on the floor, now broken into pieces. I walk to him to se if I could restrain him while he was down, but he quickly gets up and swings a kick into my chest, making me stumble to the floor, he then rushed to me, but I manage to grab the nearest object I could reach, a book ironically, and throw it at his knee caps as hard as I could. He trips up and starts to clutch his knee, I get up and rush towards him, but he then gets up and tries landing another kick, which I catch with my hand, pull him to me and quickly headbutt him in his face, I heard a crack so it was possible I cracked his nose. He shouts out, stumbling a bit as he clutches his nose.

"Are you sure you want to continue? Who are you?" I demanded. Still clutching his nose, he turns to me and I could see in his eyes that he was filled with anger and worry as he stared at me, I stare at him back waiting for at least some sort of reply. He then lets go of his face, places his hand down and just continues to stare at me, not answering.

"The more you keep this up the more time you waste on whatever it is you're planning" I warn him, if you does plan on doing anything I hope he makes it fast so I can put an end to it and I still got no response from him.

What he did next, made my blood run cold...

As he reaches behind him, I could hear a click from what sounds like a holster and he pulls out something very unexpected, something that only a Dhampir can use against a Strogoi... A silver stake from within his side pocket.

 _ **A silver stake? How did he get a silver stake? Could this guy be a Dhampir?**_ _**Does he know about Hartleigh?...**_ Shit! This could be bad!

He then lunged for me and I manage to quickly dodge it in time before he could do any harm to me. He came at me again, swing his arm and I blocked him and punched him in the stomach which caused him to stumble a bit. I then ran to him and tried to elbow him on the back to get him down, but that didn't work as he quickly got up and whisked his Stake and skimmed my face with it. I felt a slight pain, but ignored it as I have other problems to worry about right now. Who ever this man was, he means real business. This guy had the skills of a Dhampir, I could tell by his movements, unless he was an experienced martial artist then he'll be no problem for me, probably.

He swung at me again with it and it only just missed me, only catching a little piece of clothing on my arm, I really need to be careful with this guy, I need to hold him off for when the others get here, the best bet was to tire him out if I can't beat him. I then aim a kick to his chest and then caught him in the face with my fist, stake in hand. I then went to punch him again, but he caught my arm and landed a swift punch to my mouth. I stumbled a bit and the sour, metallic taste ran in my mouth.

He grabbed me from behind and so I grabbed his arm and flipped him over my shoulder, he landed straight on the floor and I then elbowed him in the stomach which he then clutch to letting out moans, I then crawled a top of him, pinning him to the floor so he couldn't move, but with his free hand he then tried to swing his stake at me, but I managed to grab his arms in time, before he did anything, and began to twist it.

"Arrrrgh! Shi- Arrgh!" He screamed in pain as I continued to twist his hand, you could hear it clicking and creaking out of place as I put full force into it. With one final click, his hand finally started to flop and droop and the stake dropped to the floor, rolling away from both of us. He was weakened and defeated.

 _ **My turn...**_

I then pull out my stake from my holster and press it lightly against his throat, so he would know that any sudden moves would end in an 'accident'. I then use my free hand and quickly remove him of his mask.

The man looked as though he was in his mid 40's, light brown scruffy hair, blood-shot pale green eyes and like I said, a bloody cracked nose. I had no idea who he was, as I had never seen him around the academy before, or anywhere else for that matter, he needs to be questioned immediately, about why he was here, what he was doing here and more importantly how long he had been here for. And why are his eyes so blood-shot? Was he high on any substances? Had he been fed on? He didn't have any fang marks as far as I'm aware of and he didn't smell funky, so likely chance is that he's taken something or he didn't get a good night sleep.

"L-L-L ook man, take it easy alright, I don't mean no harm, honest!" He begged as he looked at me with wide eyes. He had every right to be scared right now.

"But by attacking me and almost scaring a little girl half to death, you think no harm would have happened?!" I snarled at him. He stared at me in confusion, like he knew nothing. He's just playing dumb!

"A little girl? I ain't seen no girl in here, this Cabin was empty when I got here!" He exclaimed.

"Well maybe you should open your eyes and listen to reason for once!" He cowered as sweat started to drip from his forehead. He had every reason to be scared right no, because this may not be pretty for him.

"What happened?!" I sudden voice called out, _**Just in time**_ , I quickly turn to see who it was and saw it was Lee, along with Alberta, standing in shock from what they saw. Had they taken any longer I probably would have done something I would regret.

"Cuff him up, he won't be a problem. Careful with his hand though" I commanded them. I got off of him quickly and Lee quickly went in and layed him on his stomach, placing his hands behind his back and cuffing him. He then lifts him on his feet and forcefully walks him out towards the door to the outside. Hopefully he get locked up for this.

"Did you inform the headmistress?" I ask Alberta. She looks up at me and nods her head.

"Yes, she's already holding a cell for him as we speak" Good, he's going to need one.

"Is Hartleigh okay?" I ask worryingly, Alberta looks at me with uncertainty.

"I don't know, Tasha got to her before we did and quickly took her before anyone could see her" Thank god, that's all I needed to hear to calm me down. I sigh in relief.

"So she's safe?"

"Yeah, she's safe. Don't worry about it" She places a hand on my shoulder as a reassuring gesture. I smile at her and she smiles back. I was glad to hear that Hartleigh was now okay, she may still be shaken up when I see her, but I know that she's in good hands with Tasha and possibly Christian, but that doesn't mean she could be safe yet.

Who ever this guy was, has probably now put more of a reason to put Hartleigh in Lock down in the Academy, leaving Hartleigh with possibly no choice of going back into the cells and that means that Kirova will have to do more reports and will have to wait for a response from the Council to report back for a necessary solution for the time being.

It was all strange really, because if he was going to rob the place then surely he would have taken something that was worth at least some value in his in eyes and he wouldn't have stayed if he saw or at least heard me coming, he would have tried to escape to avoid being detected. He wouldn't have fought back if he knew he had no chance against someone like me, but he continued in doing so after saying he didn't want trouble and Dhampirs never accept defeat like that but he did, which was very strange... So chances are he must have been human, as even Lee and Alberta don't appear to recognise him, but there are others who might, so we need to be careful on that one.

What made this more strange was the fact that he was carrying a Silver Stake with him, so where he got that was beyond me, seems to me like he may have possibly been sent here, but by who? And the more important question that races through my mind was...

Was he here to kill Hartleigh?...


	40. Chapter 39 - Help!

**Hey guys! How have you been? Been good? Good, I'm glad. I just want to thank you all for you reviews, all your support and all your curiosity about who the mysterious robber is. But fear not, for you shall know... Soon Mwahahaha!... But no seriously, this chapter is going to be about our favourite main protagonist: Hartleigh. The next chapter, after this one, is almost done, so you may expect it in a week or so if that is okay with you guys. But anyway...**

 **To katnipsc: I know right! Who the hell would want to kill our beloved Hartleigh!? And thank you so much for liking this chapter, even the fight I put in, I really worked hard in writing this fight and I was worried it wasn't up to par, but I'm glad it was, thank you so much :D**

 **To Guest (1): I loved your smiling face on your review, I will be sure to update more :3**

 **To Guest (2): You'll have to wait and see I'm afraid, even I don't know who broke in haha!**

 **To Guest (3): Thank you for that review, it really means a lot and I will try to update as much as I can :3**

 **As always, I hope you guys like this chapter as much as I did writing it, I hope there aren't any mistakes please let me know if there are and I will sort them out. I love you all so much and I hope you have an amazing summer :D xxxx**

 **Hartleigh's POV**

I ran as fast as I could towards I think the academy should be, though it still rained it could stop at any minute and trench coat wasn't helping at all, as well as my bloodied feet, which hurt like hell. I was starting to see the academy building and it looked like it wasn't far from me now, but I still need to keep going and find a place to hide, so I would be safe for a bit until I call Tasha or Lee.

I scooch down behind some shrub bushes, nothing but the scuttling and rustling of bugs and possible animals was all I could hear. So thankfully no Guardians were wandering around this area, yet anyway. If I was seen I would probably be killed on sight, but what made me worried even more was that there didn't seem any about, so I was kind of hoping they didn't spot me and decided to follow me. So I better keep an eye out.

I reach down into Dimitri's coat pocket and search for the phone he told me about, I found it straight away, in his inside left pocket and Immediately scrolled through the contacts list, in search for Tasha or Lee's number. I saw Lee's contact and immediately dialled his number, but instead of having Lee on the other end I had-

 _ **"The number you are trying to reach is currently unavailable, please try again later. The number you are-"**_ The answer machine spoke. _Are you freaking kidding me right now?!_

"Fuck sake Lee!" I cursed through my seething breath. Sorry for my swearing by the way. I then hung up the phone to his stupid voicemail and quickly scrolled down to Tasha's contact number and immediately clicked on her number. I sighed in relief as soon as I heard the ringtone to the other side, _at least someone is capable of leaving there phone on, lets just hope they answer it._

 _ **RING, RING RING, RING RING, RIG-**_

" _ **Dimitri? Hello, why are you calling so late?"**_ Tasha called from the other end, sounding tired, and nervous from some reason. Of course it was bed time for the Dhampir and the Moroi, well almost anyway, she probably sounding nervous because...

"Tasha, it's me" I responded. It's me in trouble, surprise?

" _ **Hartleigh? Hartleigh, where's Dimitri?"**_ She panicked through the other end, seeming to jump from her spot, where ever that was, on the other end.

"He's at my Cabin right now, someone broke in and I managed to escape, but Dimitri went back and he told me to send help"

" _ **Someone what?! Are you okay?"**_

"No, I... I'm not, Dimitri needs help"

" _ **Oh my god sweetheart, I'll be there as soon as I can"**_ Her voice frantic and I heard stuff and another voice going on in the background of her phone. I assumed the voice to be Christian, but it wasn't, it sounded like someone else, someone very familiar... But now wasn't the time to play guess who?! Now is the time to send Dimitri help!

" _ **Where are you?"**_ She asked as she, to what sounds like, struggles to put on some clothing. Oh god this will come as a shock when she find out where I am, possibly more then a shock.

"I'm... Outside the Academy" I answered nervously.

" _ **You're what?!"**_ Tasha exclaimed.

" _ **Hartleigh what are you doing outside?!"**_

"Dimitri told me to here, please send help!"

" _ **Tell me where you are and I'll come and get you, don't worry about Dimitri, he'll be fine. Now tell me exactly where you are so I can get you?"**_ _Well that's reassuring._

"I'm... I'm near a building" _Discriptive_. But at least I recognised this place, sort of. Don't forget I have been here... Twice now. And this place has so many building that I dont know which one this one is, though from the looks of it it seems to be the main one, the enterance.

"I see a big gate with a drive way, it looks far from the academy and I think I see a security gate there too, but no one is there... at least I think anyway. I think I'm at the entrance?" That must mean I'm at the entrance then, but if that was the case then where is security? Were they on the other side? At least I hope so anyway.

" _ **Okay, I know where you are, stay right there I'm coming now!"**_

"Please hurry!" She then quickly hung up, assuming she was getting ready to call for back up. With a heavy sigh, I put the phone back down and I crouch down behind some bushes, in a shady area so no one could see me, maybe except for them when they all come for me, hopefully.

I was panicking so hard right now, my breathing felt really heavy and I was starting to shiver all over, not because of the rain, but because I was really scared, scared of what just happened and for Dimitri. I was shaking so badly, not because I was cold, but because I couldn't stop myself from stopping so, I just want Dimitri to come out of this safely and unharmed and I hope the bad guy, who seemed to possibly rob my home, run away Scott free.

To be honest, even if he did manage to escape he would not have gotten anything out of it anyway, as all I literally had was books and food. Unless there was anything worth an actual value to im in that cabin, I would like to now what. If anyone hid anything in there, it would have been taken to 'Lost Property' or something like that, right? I mean... Unless he wasn't looking for valuables, but instead he was looking for me... No! That's a stupid. Right now I am being kept a secret from the world of Vampires and , possibly, Humans alike, why would they come for me now?... It wouldn't make sense, because that would mean that someone must know about me, someone other then Dimitri, Tasha, Lee, Christian, Kirova and The Council, but I know none of them would have said anything yet, would they?...

I don't want to point out any finger here, but if someone was to tell, it would most likely be... No! Don't think that, Christian would never do that, or Lee for that matter! They all had direct orders from the Headmistress, and Tasha and swore in secrecy, didn't they?... I mean I have every reason to point fingers, but at the same time I have no evidence against it, other then the fact that they both hate me, or at least one of them did anyway.

To be honest, it's probably just me being paranoid, I mean i'm still shaken up about what just happened and I can't immediately judge, or accuse, anyone. I guess I better let the professionals handle this, 'until proven otherwise', and it probably won't be as bad because I'll be safer away from any harm, for now.

I heard a door being opened from a far distance and spotted two figures, thankfully all that I recognised, Alberta and Lee. But they sprinted out into a different direction, almost the same direction as where the Cabin would be. I then look back at the door and saw two more figures come out of the door, Tasha and Christian, they stop by it and look around aimlessly, looking for me perhaps.

"Tasha!" I called out, they both looked over towards where I was and I make myself known by stepping out of the bushes.

"Run here, quickly!" She calls out. I nod my head I immediately sprint towards her with my speedy legs. I stop in front of her and she immediately wraps her arms around me and picks me up. I wrap my arms around her neck and my legs around her waist, the trench coat still stayed on me like it was glued to me.

"Let's get you inside!" I heard doors being closed and Tasha and Christian were now practically sprinting down some halls. We had to slow down a few times, I assume it was because they saw some students or guardian passing by, but they were quick and made sure that I was out of sight from anyone who might still wonder around this late, in there time.

We then suddenly stopped and I heard a door being opened before being rushed in. I was propped back down onto my feet and Tasha quickly took Dimitri's trench coat off of me and placed it somewhere, presumably on a hanger as I didn't see as I looked around at her lovely little place, very cosy too. Three blue sofas, one double and two single around each other, around an oak coffee table with a small flat screen T.V. on the opposite end of the big sofa, and the kitchen look similar to mine, except it was more fancy and more blue, almost too blue, but had bits of black to make it feel... not too much like they had an obsession with the colour ,though it still had a homey feel to it. it was nice, very calming.

Tasha then gently grabbed my hand and walked me towards her chair and sat me down on it, she sat down next to me.

"Christian go and get a towel" She told Christian, I then heard footsteps walk away and then a cabinate open, Christian walked towards us and handed Tasha some towels.

"Thank you" She said as she wrapped a warm towel around me and started to rub my shoulders for warmth. Not that I felt cold, but I guess it was more to feel warm and calm. I won't lie, this actually felt nice, having my shoulders rubbed. It made me feel... Protected, in the same way as being cuddled and the same way everyone would coddle me, Dimitri especially, in a weird way.

"You'll be alright now, you're safe" Tasha reassured me with a warming smile. Her eyes glistening in thankfulness, satisfaction, but still had that look of worry in them. All I could do was give a small smile back.

"Thank you..." I sniffled. She then wrapped her arms around my small, almost fragile frame, and pulled me into a hug whilst still rubbing my shoulders. I layed my head on her shoulder, wrapping my arms around her and breathed a shaky sigh.

And strangely enough, for the second time in all of my life as a Strogoi, I felt content for the second time in someones warm, welcoming embrace.

 _ **~~~~ Later That Night/Day~~~~**_

About a few hours went by and still nothing was heard from by Dimitri, Lee or Alberta. I was starting to get anxious about whether they were all okay or not. All was pretty much silent and it has been since I got here. I was still in Tasha's warm hug, even when Christian got me another, cleaner and dryer towel, she manage to change it while still embracing me, it was some serious skill I would like to have.

Christian was sat on the arm of the chair next to us, keeping more of an eye on me then anything else. It was making me feel uncomfortable after a while, I understand that he is worried about his aunt and that he's worried about if I might do something stupid, but I could do without the scowling for a while, I had a feeling Tasha sensed the tension between me and him, but decided to ignore it. I guess it was just to not bring more tension then there already was. I just really hope that something happens, and quite soon to because all I want is-

 _ **KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK**_

We all jumped, causing our attention to lead towards the door, as we heard a sudden knocking coming from the otherside.

"Who the hell would be calling late at this hour?" Christian muttered under his breath. He got up from the arm of the chair and strolled towards the door without a care in the world. My hopes were running high at this moment at I knew it would be Dimitri at the other end, thank god he's safe! I knew he'd come back. I can finally have some peace until-

"Hello Christian, is she here?" Instead of hearing Dimitri's voice, I heard Headmistress Kirova talking. _What?... Where's Dimitri? Is he okay? Why is he not here? Is he hurt?!_

"Y-yes, she just in here" Christian answered quite quickly, wow never heard him sound nervous, wonder why? Kirova came in, with Christian quickly closing the door behind her, and slowly walked towards me, taking a seat on another chair next to me. My hopes dropped thinking, worrying, about whether Dimitri was actually okay or not. I really hope he is, because I know it will be my fault for letting this happen. I should have helped him and not run back... I'm such a coward...

"How are you feeling?" She asked, showing some sincerity to my situation.

"Okay..." I answer, my voice croaky and quiet from crying, almost sore too.

"Is Dimitri okay?" I ask worryingly. I hadn't heard about him from anyone now and it was starting to worry me.

"I can't say for certain, but he has captured the culprit. From what I know he is currently taking a statement, so it should be safe for YOU now that nothing else is going to be in the way for a while" Now that's worrying, but at least I know Dimitri is, somewhat, unharmed and safe.

"What's going to happen now?" I ask her.

"Well that's something I'm still working on. All of this has happened so quickly that I can't even think to begin what I'm going to do with the intruder" I nod my head at her response. I reckon she should lock him up for life, or strip him of all his clothing and let him wander the streets, aimlessly, like an animal he was... Now that was a disturbing thought that it was starting to send shivers down my spine, eurgh.

"There's something I need to talk to you about actually, but it needs to be in private" Kirova spoke with such calmness and seriousness, almost like my interrogation again.

"Private?" I raised suspicion. To be honest I don't think now is the time, but apparently her needs come first.

"What for?" Tasha intervened as she scooted over next to me.

"It's something I need to discuss Hartleigh and you Tasha. Because Christian isn't really a part of this I'm afraid he need to wait outside somewhere" Tasha looked over to Christian, looking confused as to what she meant. Tasha looked back at Kirova.

"Why can't we do this another time? I'm sure there are more important matters at hand then this right now" She stated.

"Well... It would have been better to do it in the morning, when everyone in class, so that I was prepared, but since SHE'S here now and it needs to be right now. I know there are more important matter here, but THIS is more important, so important it couldn't wait" Right now!? Why right now? I just had someone broke in to my home and I am traumatised, sort of. I mean I'm still shaken by all this, but still! I need time!... Unless this was about something else, unless this was about-

"Is it about them?" I whispered, making sure Christian couldn't hear, but let's face it, he probably can from where he was sat. Kirova looked at me for a few moment before nodding her head, I gulped. I knew it... It was about _them._

"Christian, can you please wait outside?" He didn't need to say anything, as he knew he didn't need to. I heard give an agitated sigh and, without looking at him, I heard him walk towards the door, opening it and closing it, almost slamming it making me jump a bit, _what is his problem? Seriously_! Which left me and Tasha to deal with the headmistress.


	41. Chapter 40

**Heya Guys! Sorry if this chapter feels shorter, and probably boring, then the last one, but I promise you that next chapter will be more intense and longer. Though it may take some time because it will be my Birthday this week and I will be super busy, but I will be sure to upload chapter 41 some time in August.**

 **I hope you guys still enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it, I will upload to you guys soon and I hope you have an amazing summer! :D xxx**

 **Dimitri's POV**

Now that the culprit was being detained, he was more then likely being question by Alberta or Lee. Once he does admit as to why he was going to rob the cabin, not saying he would probably deny it, which he probably will, but I'd like to see him try, and then hopefully he'll be stripped from his memory. I would probably have to be question by Kirova about all this soon and so will Hartleigh, she's probably being spoken to now if truths known. I think it was safe to say that everything is going to be alright for a while. I'll be honest with you he was a tough one to take down, but by god I was glad to be alive from this, but I was more then thankful that Hartleigh was now safe.

I was now on my way to Tasha's room to see Hartleigh, I would have gone home first to get clean and changed but I couldn't because I didn't have my keys on me because they were with Hartleigh and my trench coat, at Tasha's home, so I'll have to wait until then. Plus it would be good to go to see Hartleigh first anyway, because that way I can check up on her to see if she is okay, mentally that is. I know she's ok physically by now, but I mean she has just experienced something no one ever wants to experience, especially for someone so young as her. No one, in life, ever want to experience that, but that how life goes, even for robbers themselves, its called 'karma'.

I thought the cabin would be a safe haven for Hartleigh, but clearly I was wrong. Though none of us knew that this would happen, to be honest none of us expected anyone to do this. Dhampir, Human or Moroi, they all knew their place, or so we thought. But I guess no where is safe, right?

I came up from around the corner and to my surprise I saw Christian leaning against the wall, seemingly very relaxed in his place. My only guess is that Tasha kicked him out because... Well you guys know why.

"Christian!" I call out to him out. He turns and notices me, then leans off the wall. I walk up to him.

"Hey, is everyone alright? Is Hartleigh okay?" I need to know if Hartleigh was safe or not, or at least know if she's okay in some form.

"Their both fine, Hartleigh looked a bit shook up though" I'm not surprised, poor girl. But thank god she's okay.

"Did you get kicked out for a bit?" He sighed and nodded his head. _Why am I not surprised?_

"But you're going to love the reason why; Kirova was the one that kicked me out to be honest, she needed to have private word with them both. Apparently she wanted to speak to everyone at once about something, but now that plan went out the window" Private? I wonder what about? Because if this was about the break in, then why wouldn't Christian be involved in this? Didn't he need to make a statement too?

"What is it they're talking about? Do you know?" He shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.

"Hell if I know, they're talking in private right now, and because I'm not involved I can't listen in on what they're saying, so I'm keeping watch for now" I smirk at him. 'Keeping watch' my bull. He just can't stand the fact that he's being left out.

"I see. So how long they been in there for?"

"About..." He then looks down at his watch to look at the time, had it been that long that he didn't notice?

"About almost just over an hour and 20 minutes, I'd say" That long huh? I though it took longer to be honest. But I guess not.

"What do you think is going to happen now?" Christina suddenly asks.

"With what?" I respond as I cross my arms over my chest.

"Well Hartleigh won't have a home for a while and I doubt she would even want to go back after what just happened, so what do you think is going to happen"

"I don't know, to be honest, she can't go back due to those reasons and she can't stay with any of us" Well of course she can't! It would be too risky, there are dangers all over this place. If there was any worse danger then having Hartleigh here, it would be our kind trying to get their hands on her, wanting to see who can get the first strike.

"Do you reckon she'll be locked up in that cell again?" Christian wondered. To be honest I was starting to wonder that too, I mean, that would be the only place where we all know, this time, that Hartleigh will be safe in. With 24/7 protection or more, she'll bound to be safer in there then in the cabin.

"I guess we'll see what the Headmistress has to say" I sighed. Before Christain could open his mouth to say anything else, we both heard the door open and saw the devil her-... Headmistress Kirova, slowly exit her way out Tasha's apartment. She immediately notices me and halts.

"Ahh, Guardian Belikov, I hadn't expect you to arrive to late"

"I just arrive Headmistress. The culprit is currently being detained and I have told my version of things, it should say so on my statement" Kirova nods her head, given that she will read it all late. I can assume that she has taken Hartleigh's statement as a by pass to what happened.

"I need to see you in my office, along with Alberta and Lee,first thing in the morning. Miss Evergreen and Miss Ozera have been notified about... Well something I can't discuss here" She said, slightly mentioning the hallways, who knows who could be listening right now. And Christian.

"I'll be sure to be there"

"Good. I will see you in the morning" She then walked away, leaving the door open for us to enter the property and leaving me wondering what she, Hartleigh and Tasha were discussing. from the looks of it if Kirova wanted to see me in the morning it must be about something serious. And I didn't like it, not one bit.

I shook off the though and me and Christian both enter the apartment and quickly close the door behind us, I saw my trench coat simply placed over the coat hanger and saw Tasha who was sat next to Hartleigh with her arm around her tiny body on the couch. What worried me at the moment of me entering was that Hartleigh didn't look up at me in any way and I could see that her face was ridden in deep thought.

"Hartleigh?" I called to her. Hartleigh then looked over at me, her face riddled with sadness and stress. I smile down at her and walk up to where she was sat, I placed myself next to her and wrap an arm around her. She climbs on my lap and wraps her arms around me, I respond by doing the same.

Christian walks up to his aunt and sits on the arm of the chair, placing a hand on her shoulder as he does. Tasha looks up at him and gives him a small reassuring smile.

"How are you?" I ask softly. She pulls back and sniffles as she wipes her eyes, nodding her head.

"I'm okay..." He voice was quiet and sound croaky, probably from crying too much. Bless her. I rub her shoulder and she lifts her hands and touches my brusied cheek, I could already feel the guilt and regret coming from her.

"Did he do that to you?" She asks with concern.

"Yeah, but I'll be okay, that was nothing compares to what I've been through" She nods her head and her lips starts to tremble and her eyes start to water.

"I'm sorry..."

"Hey, hey..." I shush her, pulling her into a hug again as she weeps quietly and snuggles herself in my chest. I rest my hand over her head and start playing with little strands on her head.

"You don't need to say sorry, you did the right thing"

She had only being staying in that Cabin for almost two weeks now and already it had been destroyed. I thought that it would be a safe place for her to live and have her own space so Kirova won't have to worry about anything, only for her to be robbed. Now Hartleigh doesn't really have a place to call home other then that Cell she was kept in when we first captured her, it's like she can't have anything nice for a bit. I know she was living in some sort of factory when we found her, and that was another place she called home when she escaped her clan and that cabin was to make her feel the same. And now this is going to be tough, I don't know what Kirova said to Hartleigh, I don't even know if Kirova discussed anything with Hartleigh about staying somewhere until her cabin gets fixed, that's if she even wants to go back.

"When are you going to see Kirova?" Hartleigh quietly asked me.

"Tomorrow, first thing in the morning. She also want to see Lee and Alberta" I respond in a quiet tone.

"Okay" She signed heavily, clearly not wanting me to go as she snuggled closer to me and tightened her grip around my neck, thankfully not choking me.

"What did she say to you?" I asked her, Hartleigh didn't move, nor speak, which immediately indicated she didn't want to talk about it, which was worrying for me more.

"Kirova said she will be placed back in her cell until the cabin is fixed. Hartleigh said she wouldn't feel comfortable going back but would accept it either way, like she was respecting her wishes. Personally I think she should stay with one of us until the cabin is fixed, just so SHE feels safe. And the sun is pretty much up now, so we can't risk it with the clothing she's wearing" Tasha spoke out, I turn to her and shake my head.

"We both know that's a bad idea, but we have to accept it until then" I stated.

"I guess we all do, but I still think she needs to have someone around with her. I mean look at her, she isn't stable to stay by herself tonight" I sigh, not knowing what to say next. I know Hartleigh won't feel comfortable being by herself tonight, but we all have to respect the Headmistresses wishes, even if we deny them. That's how it works and it always will until our dying breath.

And Tasha was right about one thing: The sun was up and that was going to cause a bit of a major problem for us right now. But as much as I hated the idea of Hartleigh being on her own, maybe it was time I bend the rules a bit, like I did with Rose.

"Why don't you stay with me for a while" I suggest. Everyone looked at me in shock, even Hartleigh.

"Only until we know it safe for you to go back. Until that time I will deal with the Headmistress, if she finds out"


End file.
